Thievery amongst the Ancients
by Jem Kallop
Summary: It's ancient Egypt, and the Ishtar clan live amongst a network of thieves underground. Then one day a robbery goes wrong, and Marik Ishtar meets an intriguing stranger who goes by the name of Thief King. Just what is going on? My first citronshipping fic XD Rated for later chapters. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**So, yeah, I'm starting a second chaptered fic. Possibly not the most sensible thing to do, but this idea would not leave me alone, so here it is! This is my first try at citronshipping XD It's set underground in Ancient Egypt, and I have done something weird with the Ishtars. You'll see. It isn't very canon, but I liked the idea so thought I'd try it out - I hope it doesn't irritate anyone too much :S Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read. Enjoy! - Jem**

**Edit: I just made some changes to the end of the chapter, to try and make it flow better and to stop it from ending so abruptly. Also, Yami Marik (previously called Melvin in this fic) now takes the awesome name 'Kek' - Miss Macabre Grey came up with that name and I love it!**

"Hurry!"

Marik ran as fast as he could, tearing down the dark passages with the bag bumping against his back, desperately following the sound of his brother's heavy footsteps. They had to get away. As far as Marik could tell, three guards were on their trail, but there were most likely more following. Damn! They'd never been caught like this before!

Reaching a crossroads, the brothers took one look at each other before pelting in opposite directions. At least if the guards split, one brother would only have one to evade. Listening closely, Marik cursed when he heard two pairs of footsteps pounding after him. _At least Odion should get away..._

Skidding through the dark dirt passages he rounded a corner, narrowly missing a wall. Drawing shallow desperate breaths he could feel his legs shaking, his hands loosening their grip on the bag. He knew he would have to stop soon, but where? He was still miles from their hideout! Taking stock of his surroundings he noticed there were several darker passageways leading away from the main walkway he was currently using – he figured slipping into one of them might give him enough cover for the guards to miss him. Making a split second decision – mostly influenced by the footsteps of the guards drawing ever closer – he turned abruptly and headed down one of the small alleys to his left, squeezing himself into a narrow crack. Holding his breath and trying to calm his racing heartbeat he pressed himself against the wall, holding the bag still in front of him, praying to all the Gods that the guards would pass quickly. He heard their footsteps slowing in the passageway and cursed under his breath.

"You know, if you don't want to be noticed, you might want to keep a little more quiet."

Marik jumped, shocked at the silent voice that breathed into his ear. The bag flew out of his hands, landing with a clatter in the alleyway.

The guards' footsteps halted in the passage outside. A gruff voice called out "Did you hear that?"

Marik snatched the bag up again and turned back to the wall, only to be faced with a stranger leering at him out of the shadows. "What do you think you're doing?" He hissed angrily. "I'm trying not to get caught!"

The stranger only rolled light purple eyes before taking his hand and tugging him deeper into the alley. "Come with me and you won't."

Marik reluctantly allowed himself to be tugged away, moving silently on his feet with the bag tucked close to his body. The sound of faltering footsteps behind them made Marik pick up the pace, now dragging the stranger along behind him until he felt the hand disappear from his own. Turning back with a frown, he realised he was once again on his own.

Well, almost.

There was a flickering that rather resembled the light from torches at the other end of the alley, and Marik shrank into the shadows, pressing himself to the wall as much as possible. The bag rattled slightly with his movements and he cursed silently again, berating himself. _That's what you get for trusting a random stranger, I suppose. Congratulations, Marik. It'll be a miracle if you get home in one piece tonight._

The torches edged closer slowly and Marik desperately looked around, searching for a hidden crack, or entrance, or _something_ that would at least conceal him for a while. That stranger must have disappeared to somewhere, after all...unless Marik was just hallucinating. It _had_ been a good while since his last decent meal. Just as he was on the verge of stepping out of hiding and trying to fight his way past the guards – there were only two, after all – he felt a hand grip his wrist again, and that silent voice breathed "Idiot, did you _want_ to get caught? Now follow me, and _don't_ get lost this time!"

Not having many other options, Marik decided the best thing to do would be to follow him.

They raced back along the dark passage, and Marik noticed with horror they were headed _towards_ the guards. "What..." he began but shut up when he sensed a glare from his odd companion. Instead, just as they were getting dangerously close to those torches, he was tugged to their right and back down another tiny alley, the entrance so small that Marik had completely missed it the first time. The stranger shoved him into the wall, holding him in place, though it wasn't like Marik could have moved much due to the miniscule amount of space in the crack. "Now, if you want to live a little longer I suggest you shut up and stay put," the stranger breathed to him, pinning him with a light purple stare. Marik blinked once and nodded slightly, deciding not to put up a fight until the guards had gone. He didn't know what this man's game was, but he was willing to cooperate for now – he had probably just saved his life, after all.

The torches edged past the entrance to the crack without giving it so much as a second glance, but its two inhabitants still waited until they were long gone and far out of sight, back into the maze of alleys. Marik let out a breath he didn't realise he'd been holding when the stranger stepped away, pulling them both out of the crack and back into the passage. Marik turned curiously to the stranger, who just shook his head. "Not here. Come with me."

Marik frowned. "Why?"

A brief smirk flitted across his face. "I have something you want."

"What..." Suddenly Marik realised. The bag, the reason he had got into this mess in the first place, was no longer in his hands.

No. It was slung over the cloaked shoulder of the strange man in front of him.

Marik cursed loudly. "What do you want with that?"

The smirk just widened on the other's face. "I could ask you the same thing."

"What? Why? It's _mine_, so you just give it right back now and I'll be on my way, thanks!" Marik was fuming. No one ever got the better of him like this!

The stranger turned on his heel. "Oh, I don't think I want to do that." He started walking down the passage, the opposite way to Marik's hideout, but it wasn't like he had much choice.

Letting out a stream of curses, Marik followed him.

The stranger just laughed.

* * *

Odion separated from his younger brother and tore away towards the hideout, listening desperately to the sound of the guard's footsteps behind him. Thankfully, he heard only one set following him. Although it meant Marik would be in more trouble, Marik was also the faster runner, and if Odion was forced to admit it, he knew his younger brother was much smarter than him too. Following the twists and turns of the maze of passages he knew so well it didn't take him long to lose the guard, leading him in a roundabout route until he lost his sense completely and gave up the chase. Pleased that he hadn't had to resort to violence, Odion headed back to the hideout slowly, cursing himself silently when he realised that he only had petty treasures from the site. The truly powerful possessions were with Marik, in his bag. Too late to go back now – Odion could only trust to his brother's abilities, and pray that he was safe.

It didn't take him long to reach the entrance to the hideout, concealed artfully amongst the dark dirt passageways of the underground complex. It was used by many thieves, but Odion's adopted clan – the Ishtars – were one of the biggest currently operating. There were only five of them left, but they still held respect amongst the other small bands of rag-tag criminals that frequented these tunnels. Stepping through the entrance he was instantly greeted by small hands winding themselves around his waist. "Odion!"

He grinned, gently removing the hands and drawing the small body back. "Hello, Namu."

The blonde boy grinned cheekily up at him. "Have a good trip? And where's Marik? Did he get caught? He's such a big idiot, he's always getting followed or chased or..."

"Namu, hush," came a stern female voice, and Ishizu stepped out of the shadows, smiling at Odion before turning back to Namu. "Go find Kek and get him out here. We need to talk."

The small boy scampered off and Ishizu turned to her adopted brother. "Where is Marik? Is he alright?"

Odion shook his head. "I don't know, to be honest. We got chased so we separated. I shook off my guard but he had two on him."

Ishizu bit her lip. "Will he be..."

Odion took her arm. "Don't worry about it. You know Marik, he'll find a way out. He'll be back here before sunrise, I bet you."

Ishizu managed a small smile as Namu returned, tugging Kek along behind him. The huge Egyptian rolled his eyes when he saw Odion was alone. "What's that idiot gone and done now?"

"Kek!" Ishizu remonstrated as Namu giggled happily. "Be nice!"

"Why?" Kek flopped down onto one of the straw seats in a corner of the hideout, stretching his legs out in front of him. "It's his fault. He never just manages to get a job _done,_ does he? No, he always has to go off and get himself in trouble."

Odion shook his head, smiling slightly. "We were both surprised by three guards. We separated, and he got two following him. I lost mine pretty quickly and came straight back here, and he'll be back too, you'll see."

"He'd better be, cos he's got the Items, right?"

Ishizu frowned at Kek. "How do you know that?"

"Well, it's pretty obvious Odion doesn't have them." Kek grimaced slightly when Namu clambered onto his lap and started playing with his hair. "So stands to reason Marik's the lucky one this time. Namu, gerroff."

The child just laughed and pulled harder on the spiky blonde strands. Kek winced.

Odion rolled his eyes at the pair before turning back to Ishizu. "Anything to eat around here?"

* * *

Marik hesitantly followed the stranger through the twisting alleys, cursing his stupidity at losing his grip on the bag. He had lost track of where he was at about the sixth turn, so now not only was he trapped with someone he didn't know, if he did manage to escape he would have no idea of how to get back to his hideout. Great. This day was just getting better and better.

The stranger stopped abruptly in front of him and Marik walked straight into his back. "Ow!"

The stranger merely snorted. "Oh hush. We're here."

"Fabulous," Marik muttered darkly, looking around. "And where exactly is 'here'?"

He caught a glimpse of a smirk on the dark stranger's face. "Oh, you'll see. I think you'll be impressed."

"Not very likely..." Marik trailed off when the stranger brushed aside some of the dirt on the wall of the tunnel, revealing a concealed button which he then pressed. The whole side of the tunnel shifted, sliding to the right and revealing an entrance to a large, lavish chamber covered in drapes and glinting attractively. Marik's mouth fell open as he followed the stranger inside, barely noticing the secret door shut behind him.

All of the walls were shining with gold.

Precious stones the size of his head littered the corners, mountains of priceless jewellery were tossed carelessly in piles around the chamber, and from the ceiling hung various drapes of expensive cloth, casting weird shadows around the otherwise well-lit chamber. The stranger grinned at Marik's expression. "I said you would be impressed."

"Well, yeah, but I didn't believe you..." Marik barely thought of what he was saying as he stared around. "...You must be some thief. Where's the rest of your clan?"

The other's tone was neutral when he replied. "Non-existent. It's just me."

Marik sent him a disbelieving look. "Just you."

"Yes."

"Responsible for stealing all of this."

"Yes. Well, mostly. I inherited some of it."

Marik raised his eyebrows. "Rich boy, were you?"

"...Something like that."

Marik shook his head, turning away to regard the wonders of the chamber again. "No way you got all this on your own. Most of this stuff looks like it belongs in a Pharaoh's tomb, for crying out loud!"

He was met with silence, and turned back to see an amused expression light his companion's face. Marik's jaw dropped. "...No way. You do _not_ steal from a Pharaoh's tomb."

The stranger made no reply other than to smirk.

Marik shook his head. "No way. That's impossible."

"Not impossible, no." The stranger lifted a brow before turning away, unconsciously giving Marik an opportunity to study him. His skin was darkly tanned, more so than Marik's, which contrasted strongly with his white hair and light purple eyes. Marik noticed a scar under his right eye, and was about to ask about it when the stranger spoke first.

"Now, why don't you tell me what you were doing stalking my tunnels in the dead of night holding two of the Millennium Items?"

Marik's jaw fell open. "How do you..."

He merely smirked. "I have my ways. Now answer me quickly, before I lose my patience. Gods know you've already tried it enough today."

Marik crossed his arms irritably. "Why would I answer your questions? Just give me back the bag – it belongs to me rightfully."

The stranger snorted. "Oh, come now. We're both thieves. I doubt there's anything in this world that is _rightfully _yours."

"Just give me my bag."

"No." The stranger stepped away as Marik tried to grab for it, throwing it away so it hit the wall with a thud. As Marik moved to pick it up the stranger blocked his path, eyeing him dangerously. That cool voice said "Don't make any move to get it back."

Furiously, Marik stood upright and met the stranger's fearsome gaze; he was stalking Marik with a feline grace. "Just who the hell do you think you are?"

The stranger sighed loudly. "Will you just answer my question already? Or did you not _want_ to get home tonight?"

Marik rolled his eyes at the thinly veiled threat. "If you must know, those Items rightfully belong to us."

He raised one white eyebrow. "Us?"

Marik nodded. "My clan. They were taken from us years ago, and now we want them back. Problem?"

The stranger seemed to muse over this information, one fingertip on his chin. "Your clan, you say? And which clan would that be? With your purple eyes and blonde hair, I'm guessing...you would be an Ishtar?"

Marik started slightly. "How did you..."

The stranger waved him away. "It isn't important. What _is_ curious is that you choose to take them back now..."

"What business is that of yours?" Marik watched him carefully, placing one hand on his hip.

The stranger smirked at him. "It is solely my business, _Ishtar."_

Marik scoffed, frown decorating his features. "What exactly is your problem?"

"You are stealing my items, and I want to know why. So if you would..."

Marik interrupted him angrily. "What right have _you_ got to drag me in here and quiz me on my motives? I've never seen you before, and I know most of the thieves operating in this area..."

He was silenced by a raised hand. "Hush. I am not easy to find. Tell no one of what you see here today, understand?"

Marik frowned at him. The stranger returned his look coldly. "Now, back to the Items...you're right. Due to your family's history, you do have more of a claim to them than most, so I will allow you to have them for now. But I will be expecting them back sometime in the near future. Look out for me, Ishtar."

Marik gaped. "You're...seriously just going to give them back to me? Do you even know what they are?"

That seemed to anger the white-haired thief, as he advanced towards Marik with a growl. "Do not attempt to patronise me, _child. _I know more about the Items than you could ever hope to." The venom in his voice sent Marik stumbling back a step, which only served to make the stranger chuckle darkly. "You're learning, Ishtar. Now, I am going to give you the Items, but you must watch and guard them with your life, and when I come and ask for them, you will give them back to me without complaint. You would do well to obey my commands." The stranger eyed him for a moment longer before stepping aside and sweeping an arm in a broad arc, indicating the bag still lying in a corner. "So take them, Ishtar, and I will see you _very_ soon." With one last hard stare, the stranger whirled and disappeared into the shadows in the back of the room. Marik heard a click and a whir, and the cold voice said "Make sure you shut the door on your way out. And remember, not a word to anyone about this, because I will know, and I will find you." Then he was gone, and all was silent once more.

Marik stared after him in shock. _What the hell just happened? He ... he is seriously giving me the Items? But, why? Who was he?_ Cautiously, Marik made his way over to the back corner where the strange thief had just disappeared, running tanned hands over the smooth surface of the walls. He felt nothing but loose dirt and clods of soil. There must be another hidden chamber...Shaking his head in surprise, Marik turned and retrieved his bag from the corner of the room, glad to have the comforting weight of the items in his hands again. He cast another look around the incredible chamber, eyes gleaming at all the gold and jewels just shining, there for the taking. _Oh, what the hell._ Bending down, Marik scooped up a couple of other golden treasures from the chamber for good measure. _Well, that stranger did leave me on my own in a room full of riches._ _What did he honestly think was going to happen?_

Once he had filled his pockets with a few worthwhile-looking trinkets, Marik exited the chamber the same way they had entered, finding his way back through the winding passages as best he could. It didn't take as long as he thought it would to finally be back somewhere he recognised, and so he turned his feet homewards, back towards the hideout of the Ishtar clan. No doubt Odion would already be there, filling them in on his misadventures, and he'd have to have something to tell them. The last words of the strange white-haired thief rang true – he would know if Marik revealed his whereabouts, and for him to have stolen (and managed to keep hold of) so many riches he mustn't be afraid of murder. Marik decided that in general, it was probably safer to keep his mouth shut.

Something was telling him it wouldn't be long before he saw the white-haired thief again.

**So yeah, that's the first chapter XD I made Kek and Namu entirely separate entities from Marik because I wanted him to have a proper 'clan' without his parents involvement, so I really hope that hasn't bugged anyone too much. :S Next chapter hopefully out tomorrow, depending on how much typing I get done. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! - Jem**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here's the second chapter XD I meant to have this up yesterday but life got in the way :( Updating every day may be a little ambitious, but I will keep it as regular as I can, and I still hope it will be every other day at the slowest. This fic has a definite beginning, middle and end anyway, so it's just a matter of typing up the chapters! I hope you enjoy! - Jem**

When Marik eventually stumbled through the entrance to the hideout he was greeted by a chorus of voices from his clan, making him hold his hands up in tired surrender.

"Marik! Where have you been?"

"Glad to see you home, brother."

"I can't believe you managed to get in trouble again, idiot."

Marik rolled his eyes at that last one. "You're one to talk, Kek. What was it last time? Three unexplained bodies and a crazy witness?"

Ishizu stepped in before Kek could retort. "Marik, please, where have you been? We've been worried sick about you!"

"There was no need to, sister," Marik collapsed tiredly on to a straw seat, only to hear a muffled yelp from beneath him. He jumped back up. "Namu! What are you doing?"

The small blonde head appeared, and the boy huffed "I was lying here peacefully until you sat on me!"

"Well if you hadn't been buried so deeply I would have seen you!"

"Marik!" Ishizu's stern voice made him snap back round to face her.

"Sorry sis," he tried for a smile. "Been a long day. I've been running from two guards."

"All this time?"

"Yeah, it took me ages to lose them."

Kek snorted. "You're losing your touch, brother."

Marik snarled at him. "I'd like to see you try when you're in unfamiliar tunnels with two of the Millennium Items!"

"Wait, unfamiliar tunnels?" Odion's brow creased with concern. "Where exactly did you end up?"

"Oh, somewhere in the East corner," Marik sat back down, careful to avoid his youngest sibling this time, although Namu instantly rested his head on his lap. "I lost track of exactly where, that's why it took me so long to get back."

"The East Wing?" Kek sat up further, his interest piqued. "How in Ra's name did you end up there?"

"Kek, don't swear," Ishizu berated automatically.

"What? It's a valid question..."

"I don't know how I ended up there," Marik interrupted quickly – between those two there was always the possibility of arguments. "I was just running."

Kek shook his head. "You shouldn't have gone there. Haven't you heard the stories?"

Marik couldn't help but scoff. "I'm sorry – I forgot I shouldn't go there because no one leaves without getting decapitated by some vengeful dead spirits. I'll remember that next time."

Kek glowered at him. "Don't be flippant about this, Marik. The spirits of the villagers must have gone somewhere..."

"Yeah. Or they could have moved on. Or never existed in the first place."

"Then how do you explain the abandoned village above us?"

"The people could have just moved on!"

"Oh come on, you can't seriously believe that. Anyway, it's not just the spirits - there have been reports of a lone thief..."

Marik raised a brow. "Oh?"

Odion cut in here. "I've heard those too, at the markets actually. Apparently someone calling themselves the 'Thief King' has taken up residence there."

"Thief King?" Namu sat up excitedly, clambering onto Marik's lap. "Ooh, I love hearing stories about him!"

Marik frowned down at him. "How is it even you've heard of this when I haven't?"

Namu shrugged. "Maybe it's cos I actually listen when we go to the markets! All of the best stories are about him. Like how he's ten feet tall but silent as a shadow, and he has a whole cave of treasures hidden away in the East tunnels!"

"Yeah?" Marik's thoughts strayed back to the strange thief he had met earlier on, thinking back to the impossible riches he had seen in that underground chamber. "What else do they say about him?"

"More importantly," Kek interrupted, rolling his eyes at his two younger siblings. "Marik, did you get the Items? Are they safe?"

Marik grinned slyly. "Yep, I got them."

A hush fell through the hideout until Kek broke it impatiently. "Well? Can we see them then?"

Ishizu bit her lip. "I'm not so sure..."

"Oh come on, what possible reason is there to wait?"

"I want to see them!" Namu twisted on Marik's lap, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "Please? Will you show them to me?"

Marik shot a glance at Odion. "...Well?"

Odion sighed. "I suppose we'll have to test them at some point."

Marik raised a brow as Kek exalted in the corner. "Yes! It's about time we had some real power."

A crease appeared in Ishizu's forehead. "I'm not so sure about this..."

Odion took her arm. "We do need to know if we will still be accepted by them. It's only right."

She bit her lip but nodded. "Alright then. Marik – when you're ready."

Marik nodded up at his sister, pushing Namu off his lap as he stood up and reached inside his coat, drawing out the bag. Taking a deep breath, he emptied its contents carefully into the centre of the room, careful not to touch the metal with his bare skin.

The Millennium Rod and the Millennium Necklace clattered on to the ground.

Marik gulped and stepped back to join his family in a loose circle around the Items that were once rightfully theirs. A faint light began to glow from them – purple from the Rod, red from the Necklace. He nervously scanned the faces of his family – expectant for the most part - a little fear from Ishizu, and a little greed from Kek, but for the most part just expectancy. Eventually, one of them would start to glow with the same aura as the Item – that would mean they were chosen, and the power of the Item would be theirs to use as they saw fit.

Ishizu was the first. She stood stock still, eyes wide in amazement as her skin started to emit a dark red glow, covering her in a haze of light. Marik's eyes widened slightly as she took a step forward and bent down to claim the Necklace as her own. It flickered brightly as she tied it round her neck. A dark hum filled the underground chamber until she resumed her place in the circle, and the red glow disappeared altogether. Ishizu slid slowly onto the floor with a small exclamation of surprise, fingering the Item around her neck with something akin to awe.

The rest of her siblings were still completely focused on the Rod, eyes shifting occasionally to regard each other, wondering which one of them would be covered with that deep purple glow. The seconds ticked past agonisingly slowly until eventually a harsh purple glare developed around the form of the tallest Ishtar. Kek's lips stretched wide as he leaned forwards, scooping the Rod up easily and holding it in front of him, relishing the power he felt searing through his fingertips. Just as with Ishizu, the metal flashed brilliantly when he first held it before him, but soon died down into nothing. It was over.

Marik sucked in a breath, unable to stop himself from feeling a slight disappointment that he wasn't one destined to be chosen by the Items. Namu seemed similarly disappointed, throwing his arms around Marik's waist and cuddling up to him with a despairing wail. "But _I_ wanted to play with them!"

Marik just laughed. "Don't worry brother. They've gone to the right place." They were all one family, after all – he knew Ishizu and Kek would use these Items to help find the others, and that was all that really mattered.

Odion had rushed straight to Ishizu's side as soon as the lights had died down, helping her to stand. "So? Anything?" He asked anxiously, looking between his newly chosen brother and sister.

Kek cackled. "Oh, yes! I can feel the power of it running through my veins."

Ishizu frowned slightly, fingertips lightly brushing the Necklace. "Yes...yes, I see..."

"What, sister?" Odion leaned closer. "Does it show you the future?"

"I..." Ishizu's eyes widened. "That cannot be!"

"What?" Concern showed on Odion's face now but Ishizu ignored him, turning instead to Marik, one finger raised and pointing straight at him.

"You have to go, brother!"

Marik froze, shocked. "Wh-what?"

"Now, Marik! Quickly, before it's too late!"

"Ishizu..." A frown darkened Marik's features. "Go where? What is it?"

She shook her head. "I don't...I'm not sure, but something's happening in the tunnels. And it involves you..."

He just stared at her.

Odion looked between them before making a snap decision. "Right, let's go Marik. Whatever it is must be important if the Necklace is already guiding Ishizu."

Marik blinked once, twice, before nodding slowly and following his brother out of the hideout, Kek on their heels. Namu tried to go too but Ishizu caught him and held him tightly. "Not you, little one," she breathed in his ear, holding him close and ignoring his struggles. "Not yet..."

"But..."

"No, Namu." She sat down on one of the seats, placing him in her lap and stroking his hair. "Your time will come, but it isn't now."

Namu just huffed. "I never get any of the excitement."

Ishizu chuckled. "All in good time, dear. All in good time."

* * *

Out in the tunnels the three Ishtar brothers ran in tandem, scouring the passages for any sign of disturbance. Eventually Kek drew to a halt, twirling the Rod in his fingers thoughtfully, "This is getting us nowhere. Ishizu should have been more specific."

"She's new to the Necklace's powers," Odion responded, taking in deep breaths as he leaned against the dirt wall. "She told us what she could."

"Well, it isn't enough." Kek stood tall, towering over his siblings as he fingered the Rod. "I think it's my turn to try."

"What? Kek!" Marik stared at his brother in surprise. "What do you think you can do?"

"I don't know, just let me try."

"But..."

"Trust me on this one, Marik, for once in your life." Kek smirked at his brother before lifting the Rod. A look of concentration flashed across his face before it stretched into a wide grin. "There are people in the East corner. Lots of them, and I think they're fighting."

Marik's eyes widened. "The East? You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, brother, or I wouldn't have said..." Kek trailed off, staring after Marik's retreating back. "Um...where are you going?"

Marik just laughed, throwing over his shoulder "Trust me on this one! I've got it!" Before tearing on down the tunnels. Kek raised his eyebrows before turning to Odion, who grinned.

"I think we'd better let him get on with it."

* * *

Marik hurried down the passages, slowing slightly as he neared the East corner. He recognised some of the tunnels from the night before and strained his ears for any noise, trying to follow the route he had taken with the strange white-haired thief, although he was sure he went wrong occasionally. He was on the verge of giving up and heading back to the hideout when he heard a slight shift in the dust. Turning towards the sound, he paced a few more passages silently until he finally came across the place of disturbance, and his eyes widened in surprise at what he saw. The tunnels eventually opened up into a small clearing of sorts, and there were four guards advancing silently on a figure in the centre, trapped.

The figure had white hair.

Marik stopped in one of the tracks leading up to the clearing, hovering against the wall as he watched the silent stand-off, dirt scratching under his fingernails as he clung onto the wall. The thief from the night before flicked his gaze between the guards, eyes narrowing as he watched their slow advance. They seemed confident, one of them even grinning as he neared the white-haired thief. "Now, boy, we all saw what you did. So you just give back what you took and we'll let you alone, ok?"

The thief made no reply.

The guards continued their advance, the same one speaking again. "Come on now, we don't want this to turn nasty unless we have to. So you just give us back that gold, alright?"

The thief blinked once, a smirk slowly spreading across his face. "If you think you can take it off me, you're welcome to try. Otherwise, I suggest you get out of my way."

The guard couldn't help scoffing slightly. "Come on boy, it's four on one. You haven't got a hope."

The smirk only widened on his face. "Oh, I wouldn't be so sure. I'm a lot more competent than you are. And It's four on two, actually," at this, his eyes flicked to the passage where Marik was hiding. "...If you're going to help rather than just stand there watching, that is."

Marik stopped in shock, staring for a moment until the thief broke eye contact and turned back to the guards. The moment had barely lasted a second, but it was enough for the guards to become suspicious. "Oh yeah? Got a friend hiding somewhere, have you?"

The thief didn't reply, and Marik decided to make his move. Stepping out of the passageway he said "Yes, he has actually," before diving in and elbowing a guard in the gut.

The fight was short and sharp, both young thieves effectively knocking out the guards so they lay unconscious on the floor. When it was over the white haired thief took Marik's wrist, pulling him along with him. "Come on, they won't stay out forever you know."

Marik just snorted. "I'm not a complete idiot – I do know that."

The smirk returned to the thief's face as he said "I wouldn't be so sure of that, Ishtar." They once again reached the concealed entrance to the chamber of the thief, and he pressed the button to let them in. "Oh, incidentally, please don't steal anything this time, it isn't very polite. And I expect those other pieces back. Four necklaces and one set of earrings, I believe?"

Marik stopped in shock. "How do you know that?"

He sent him an impatient glance. "Oh, please. You don't think I keep an inventory of what I have here? I know what you took, Ishtar."

Marik rolled his eyes. "My name's Marik. I'm not the only Ishtar around, you know."

The other thief shrugged, turning away. "I don't care. So the Items have chosen your family again then, hm?"

Marik raised a brow. "And it's your business because..."

"Because those Items are rightfully mine," the thief replied with a glare.

Marik scoffed. "You have got to be kidding! If they're anyone's they're ours. And just who are you, anyway? There are tales of a lone thief in these parts, who calls himself the _Thief King_. Can't be you though – you're just a boy, after all."

The young thief's eyes flashed at that, and he advanced on Marik threateningly. "You know nothing of me, Ishtar, so watch your words. Now tell me – who is it that was chosen by the Items, and have they been used yet?"

Marik glared right back at him. "I won't tell you anything if I don't get something in return."

The thief cocked a brow at that. "And what, pray tell, do you think you possibly deserve from me?"

Marik flicked some hair out of his eyes before resting his hands on his hips, smirking slightly. "Well, you could start with telling me your name. You know mine, so it's only fair. And as I helped you back there I should get a cut from whatever you stole. Gold, that guard said, right?"

The other raised a white eyebrow. "Why would I give you a cut? I didn't ask you to help me."

"But I did, didn't I, so it only seems fair." Marik grinned at him. "So go on - tell me your name."

The other just scoffed. "Why is that any business of yours?"

"Why are the Items any business of yours?"

The thief rolled his eyes. "I already told you. They're rightfully mine."

"Well, I don't believe you."

"Never said you had to." The thief's smirk widened into a grin. "So I repeat – why would you want to know my name?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "We're getting nowhere like this. I'll make you a deal. Any information I tell you, you have to tell me something too. Agreed?"

The thief regarded him silently for a moment. Eventually he responded: "On one condition. You have to answer truthfully anything I ask you."

"Fine, only the same goes for you." Marik held out his right hand. "Deal?"

"...Deal." The white haired thief shook his hand firmly.

Marik grinned widely. "Right. So, your name?"

The thief shook his head, smirk returning. "Not so fast, I'm afraid. You tell me something first."

"I've already told you my name," Marik pointed out.

"That isn't something I wanted to know – you just volunteered it. So tell me – who now controls the Items?"

Marik shook his head. "Not until you tell me your name."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, if it'll get you to cooperate. My name is Bakura. Now, who has the Items? Tell me quickly, my patience is already wearing thing."

Marik snickered. "Alright, _Bakura_, calm down. The Necklace is held by my sister Ishizu and the Rod by my brother Kek. Are you the one known as the Thief King?"

Bakura just stared at him impassively. "I have been called that before, yes. Have either of your clan members tried to use the Items yet?"

"Yes. If you are the Thief King then why does my little brother think you're ten feet tall?"

Bakura sighed loudly. "Why does that even matter?"

"If you want your questions answered, you'll answer mine first." There was laughter in Marik's violet eyes as he looked into Bakura's light purple ones.

"Fine," he muttered eventually. "I may have exaggerated slightly when spreading word of my deeds in the markets. I want to be left alone, after all – if people are scared of you that's the best way. Now tell me – what have the Items been used for?"

Marik frowned slightly, thinking. "Well...Ishizu told me that I had to get out, because something was happening in the tunnels that involved me. And then Kek directed me to the fight, where you turned up. Why did you help me yesterday?"

Bakura started at the question. "Why would you want to know that?"

Marik raised a brow. "Just answer the question."

"If you really want to know, I could tell you had the Items on you. I don't want them falling into the wrong hands. So the Items led you to me? Why is that significant? What's important about you?"

Marik blinked. "What do you mean, what's important about me? The question should be what's important about _you._ And how did you know I had the Items?"

Bakura's expression darkened. "That's enough questions for today. Get out of my chamber."

Marik snorted. "You're not getting rid of me that quickly - you still owe me a cut. And just who exactly are you, Bakura? Where have you come from?"

"Why is that any business of yours?" Bakura glared daggers at him.

Marik raised a brow. "Well, the Items must have led me to you for a reason. What's going on?"

"It's nothing to do with you," Bakura ground out. "Get out and go home."

Marik shook his head firmly. "No. Not until you answer me."

"I'm not answering your questions, idiot. You've overstayed your welcome. Get lost." Bakura turned to walk away but Marik grabbed his shoulder. He whirled back around, eyes cold with fury. "Get your hands off me, you insolent child. What right have you to come into _my_ home and question me!" His hand gripped Marik's wrist like iron, twisting slightly so Marik wriggled in discomfort. He leaned closer, breathing in his ear "You had better leave right now. I will come and find you when the time is right for me to take your Items. Now _get out_, and do not seek me out or speak of me to anyone. Understood?"

Marik glared at him, eyes hard as he replied. "Understood."

Bakura let go slowly, pinning him with another stare before turning and entering the hidden chamber at the back. Marik stepped away slowly, cheekily stealing a gold tiara and another pair of earrings - he never got his cut, after all, so it was only fair. He turned to leave the chamber, remaining completely oblivious to the light purple gaze that watched his every move.

**I hope people are enjoying this story, I'm not so sure about it because it does stray from canon rather a lot. If you're reading it and like it so far please let me know! Anyway, thanks for reading and see you next update! - Jem**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, finally an update! This story is a slow burner but it will get going soon :) Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows! :D - Jem**

Marik met Odion on his way back to the Ishtar clan's hideout. His adopted brother breathed a sigh of relief when he recognised Marik's familiar shape headed down the passage. "Thanks the Gods you're ok, brother," he said earnestly when Marik was within earshot. "We were worried about you."

Marik swatted him away with a grin. "No need to be, Odion. I'm fine. Where's Kek?"

"Already back at the hideout," Odion replied as they began walking together through the passages. "He said something about wanting to experiment with the Rod."

Marik rolled his eyes. "Something tells me we're never going to hear the end of him gloating about being the _chosen one._"

Odion just snickered as they slipped through the familiar entrance.

Ishizu was sat in a corner, wrapped up in her thoughts with her fingertips lightly brushing the Necklace. Kek would probably have been similarly absorbed were it not for the small blonde-haired form of the youngest Ishtar trying to grab hold of the Rod.

"But I just want to touch it!" Namu whined, straining up as far as he could.

"It's too dangerous, kiddo," Kek responded evenly, holding the Rod as high as he could above his head, pushing the small boy away with his free hand. "Even I'm not completely sure just how it works yet. Give me some space, alright?" He looked over to the entranceway and smirked when he saw his brothers. "Marik. You're still alive then?"

Marik grinned back at him. "Unfortunately for you, yes. I said hi to the spirits from you."

Kek rolled his eyes. "I told you not to be flippant about that, brother. The East Wing is dangerous..."

"The East Wing?" Namu whirled round, eyes widening as he ran over to his brother. "Marik, were you there again? Did you see the Thief King?"

Marik hesitated before smiling widely. _What harm can it do to spread a few stories? No one will actually believe me, after all._ "Of course I did Namu," he laughed, tilting his head slightly. "He said to say hi."

Namu grinned, jumping up and down in his enthusiasm. "Really? To _me?_ What's he like in real life?"

"Go get ready for bed and I'll tell you," Marik responded after a look from Odion.

Namu sighed loudly before obeying, scurrying through a low archway into the next chamber. Odion raised a brow at his younger brother. "Marik, you shouldn't fill his head with stories. He's bad enough as it is."

Marik shrugged. "Can't hurt him. He knows they're not true." _Well, not completely, and it isn't like he'll ever actually meet Bakura._ For some reason the idea of his youngest sibling being around the white-haired thief sent shivers down Marik's spine. Something about him was just so _dangerous_, even though he couldn't be much more than a year older than Marik himself.

Odion laid a hand on his shoulder after a quick glance at Ishizu and Kek, who were both totally absorbed in their newly-acquired Items. "Come on, Marik; let's get Namu settled. I want to hear about this Thief King as well."

Marik laughed and headed through the archway. "You know they're only make-believe, right?"

Namu pouted from his spot on his bed. "Marik! No! They're true, aren't they? The Thief King is real, I know it!"

"Yes, Namu, he's real," Marik replied quietly, seating himself on the edge of the bed. "Lie down and I'll tell you all about him."

Namu complied quickly, gazing up at him with big purple eyes. _Bakura has purple eyes too, only much lighter,_ Marik mused silently. _I wonder what clan he came from..._

"Marik! Start talking!" Namu's commanding voice brought him out of his thoughts, and he smirked down at the blonde boy.

"Alright, but promise to be good and listen. The Thief King lives in the East Wing, in a hidden passage reached by many twists and turns. He has a chamber full of treasures that he keeps to himself, some things he stole, and some things he inherited. It's said that if you take anything from his chamber, you'll be haunted by the spirits of the ruined village above us, that plague the corridors in that part of the network. You must never go there, Namu – it's very dangerous. The spirits like to eat little children who talk too much." _No harm in dissuading him from heading that way, after all. Wouldn't want him to actually meet Bakura._

Odion raised a brow. "Don't make this a scary story, Marik. We don't want him having nightmares again."

"I won't have nightmares!" Namu replied indignantly, but Marik held up a hand, smirking at him.

"Ah ah ah! What did I say about being good and listening?"

Namu snapped his mouth shut immediately, and Marik continued with a smile. "The Thief King stands ten feet tall, but moves as silently as a shadow. He can creep up on you and whisper in your ear without you even knowing he was there, and he will _always_ take you by surprise. If he takes you to his chamber of treasures, you have to watch your back, because he will know if you take even the smallest thing away from him. But at the same time, he will answer your questions, as long as you tell him something in return."

"Really?" Namu breathed. "So what did you ask him, when you saw him today?"

Marik stopped, his eyes faraway as he remembered. "...I asked him his name. And where he came from."

"And?" Namu sat up with interest, and even Odion looked questioningly at his brother. Marik drew in a sharp breath. _Damn. Too much information, Marik. Get out of this one, quick!_ He didn't doubt that Bakura would find out if he let slip that he had actually met him for real.

Marik sent Odion an innocent smile before responding. "Oh, he wouldn't tell me. A giant keeps his secrets, after all, and the Thief King is no different. He kicked me out of his chamber, but I stole from him anyway. I've got the gold locked away in my special box."

Namu's eyes widened. "Can I see?"

"Not right now, no. Maybe when you wake up in the morning."

Namu immediately squeezed his eyes shut. "When I next open them, it's going to be morning and you have to show me!"

Marik laughed, ruffling his hair as he stood up. "Absolutely, kid. Go to sleep now, and I'll see you in the morning."

Odion stood up with him and they walked back through to the now-empty main room of the Ishtar clan – Kek and Ishizu must have already retired for the night. Odion quirked a brow at his brother. "That was very...imaginative. Did you come up with it all on the spot?"

Marik shrugged. "Some of it's what Namu told me earlier. The rest I just made up. Why?"

Odion tilted his head thoughtfully. "I'm not sure...some of it just rang sort of true. It can't be though, right?"

Marik snorted. "Of course not! It's just a story, Odion. The Thief King doesn't exist." _Well, not that version of him anyway. He's actually just a teenager living on his own with a lot of unexplained gold lying around. Nothing suspicious about that at all._

Odion smiled slightly. "So where did you get that gold in your pocket from?"

"Huh?" Marik looked down, and cursed inwardly when he saw the end of the tiara poking out from within the folds of his cloak. He pushed it out of sight hurriedly. "Oh, it's nothing Odion. Just something I picked up last time we were at the markets."

"...Oh." Odion frowned slightly. "I don't remember seeing a jewellery store, or I would have fetched Ishizu something..."

"There wasn't," Marik replied evenly. "I stole it from a Lord who happened to be passing by."

"Right." Odion still looked a little suspicious, so Marik decided the best thing to do would be get out.

"I'm going to sleep, Odion – it's been a long couple of days." He yawned to prove his point, cloak slipping slightly. "I'll see you in the morning?"

"Of course, brother. Sleep well." Odion regarded him silently as he turned and headed to his own chamber for the night, adding under his breath: "And I hope that one day you'll trust me enough to tell me the truth."

* * *

Marik's dreams were taken over by a white-haired thief that night. Bakura – it was an unusual name, and he couldn't help but wonder where he had come from. White hair was a feature he had never seen before, not in any clan, so wherever the thief hailed from it must be far away. _He's very exotic,_ Marik found himself thinking the next morning as he dressed himself in his room. _But very dangerous. He snapped at me for almost no reason yesterday, after all. I hope he doesn't realise that I stole from him again._

He added the tiara and new set of earrings to the other pieces he had stolen from the piece, locked away securely in a box under his bed. He hung the key on a piece of string around his neck and buried it under his cloak, hoping to avoid more awkward questions from his clan today. Heading out into the main chamber with a yawn, he was instantly met by a small blonde head rushing over to him. "Marik! You promised to show me the gold you stole from the Thief King today!"

Marik laughed, pushing Namu away. "Sorry, kid. It's a secret."

"I'll search your room!" He threatened, glaring.

Marik just laughed. "Whatever. Come on, I'm hungry."

Ishizu tossed him a slice of warm spiced bread. "Not so fast, Marik. It's your turn to fetch water today."

His jaw fell open. "No! I did it last week!"

"Actually, I did," Kek sent him a grin. "You were complaining about having to steal food that night, so I went and did it for you."

"...Oh yeah." Marik heaved a sigh before grabbing the pail and heading out. "I'll see you soon, then. And stay out my room, Namu!"

The smallest Ishtar stepped away guiltily, and Kek burst out laughing.

* * *

Marik headed happily through the passages, weaving his way up and out until he finally reached the surface. Stretching happily in the sunlight he headed over to the oasis, slipping off his sandals and dipping his toes in the sun-warmed water, placing the pail down on the sand beside him. He sat down and lay back, allowing himself a moment just to enjoy the sunshine. He closed his eyes, sighing happily.

"Well, someone looks comfortable."

Marik's eyes shot open and he leaped to his feet, whirling round to face the owner of that familiar voice. Sure enough, the white-haired thief was smirking at him. Marik straightened up with a sigh. "Bakura. How long have you been stood there?"

He shrugged, stepping a little closer. "Doesn't matter. Are you surprised that I'm not ten feet tall?"

Marik raised a brow. "Excuse me?"

"Or maybe you're just trying to escape those spirits that will eat little children who like to _talk too much_." He emphasised those last three words, leaning forwards and whispering them threateningly. "If I catch your little brother wandering desperately around my tunnels searching for the Thief King, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Marik stepped back, shocked. "You...you heard what I told him last night? How?"

Bakura's eyes sparkled. "You're not difficult to follow, Ishtar. Also, I'd appreciate you giving me back what you stole. A tiara and another set of earrings, plus what you took from me before - it isn't very polite to rob your host, you know."

Marik just grinned. "Well, you never gave me a cut after I saved your skin yesterday, so I thought it was only fair."

"Oh, please," Bakura scoffed. "You did not save my skin. I would have got out of there whether you showed up or not."

"It was four on one!"

"So?"

Marik just shook his head. "You must have some kind of death wish, you know that?"

Bakura snickered. "No more so than you. You stole two of the Millennium Items right out from under the guards' noses. They're looking for you, by the way – they have quite an accurate description circling, of both you and your brother."

"Really?" Marik looked surprised. "We haven't heard anything..."

"That's because you've been too busy spreading false rumours about me." Bakura sighed. "You need to be more careful. I can't afford to have you lose those Items, or I'm just going to have to take them off you."

"Hah!" Marik snorted. "I'd like to see you try. They'll only obey Ishizu and Kek now, so there's no point anyone trying to get them back."

Bakura shrugged. "It won't stop the Pharaoh, and it won't stop me."

"I'd like to see you try."

"No, no you wouldn't, Ishtar." Bakura leered at him, white hair falling forwards into his face.

Marik just laughed. "Don't try and be threatening, thief. You don't scare me."

Bakura raised one white eyebrow quizzically. "Really?"

"Nope." Marik grinned cheekily.

"I have a knife, I've killed before, and I know where you sleep...I'd be a bit more careful, Ishtar." Bakura grinned right back, flashing sharp white teeth.

Marik edged back a little, saying "Well, you haven't done anything yet...AH!"

He had forgotten how close to the oasis he was. Unwittingly, he had backed right up to the edge of the sandy bank. Arms waving wildly he reached out vainly for something to grab hold of but he was too late as, overbalancing, he fell straight into the deep water, sinking straight to the bottom.

Now, having lived underground for his whole life, Marik had never thought to learn how to swim – the only water he ever came into contact with was this oasis, and he never planned to fall in. He struggled vainly as he sank to the bottom, kicking desperately and causing wide ripples of water to spread through the water, blurring his vision. His chest heaved and he breathed water, coughing and spluttering but with no air to clear his lungs. Chest burning he felt his vision darken, limbs still struggling weakly as he started to drift...

There was a splash somewhere above him, and then hands were on his chest, one tugging at his hair to pull him up. The pain made his eyes water but he didn't care, trying to push himself upwards as he felt his body rising. Breaking surface he continued kicking wildly, coughing and spluttering as he drew sharp painful breaths into his lungs.

"Stop struggling, dammit! I've got you." The cool voice hissed in his ear, and Bakura's white hair and light purple eyes swam into view. Marik's eyes widened and Bakura sighed, treading water as he tried to calm the still-struggling teen. "Marik, I'm serious. Stop moving. I can't swim with you kicking like that.

Obediently Marik relaxed, allowing himself to fall still as Bakura began pulling him to the shore, dragging him up to the bank and collapsing beside him. Both teens just lay there for a few seconds, chests heaving and clothes dripping as they both concentrated on breathing. Bakura recovered first, rolling to face Marik with a smirk. "You really are an idiot."

Marik sent him a glare, still gasping. "You...made me...back up..."

Bakura rolled his eyes, propping himself up on his elbows. "I didn't think you'd be stupid enough to forget there was a large body of water behind you. How come you can't swim, anyway?"

Marik raised a brow. "How come you _can?"_

Bakura laughed softly. "We learned as children. I assumed you would have, too."

Marik shook his head. "Lived underground my whole life, idiot. Never needed to. And what do you mean, _we_? I thought you lived alone."

Bakura's expression shifted, eyes faraway. "I do. But I didn't used to."

Marik tilted his head. "Who did you used to live with, then?"

Bakura blinked and sat up, frowning. "None of your business, Ishtar."

Marik sighed, drawing in one last painful breath before sitting up too. He wrung out his dripping hair, grimacing. "Urgh, that's just fantastic."

Bakura chuckled. "Aw, is poor little Marik worried about his looks?"

"Shut it, you." Marik glared. "This is all your fault, anyway."

"Oh no, I'm sorry but it isn't _my_ fault you're a total idiot." Bakura rolled his eyes. "You could be a little more grateful, you know. I did just save your life."

"I'll consider it repayment for me saving yours yesterday," Marik replied smoothly, shooting him a smirk.

Bakura's brows lowered. "And what about when we first met, hm? I seem to recall saving _you_ from guards that time. So by my calculations, you still owe me."

"Oh, whatever." Marik grinned. "You only saved me because I had the Items, anyway. What was the reason this time?"

"Because you still have them, fool."

"Then why are your cheeks dark?"

Bakura touched his face. "What...?"

Marik just laughed. "I'm joking. Relax."

Bakura glowered. "Don't mess with me, Ishtar. I know where you live, remember."

"Well, I know where you live too," Marik responded, shaking his head. "So that isn't much of a threat."

Bakura looked amused. "Why do you think you know where I live?"

Marik looked surprised. "The chamber..."

"I don't live where my treasures are, idiot," Bakura responded, chuckling. "That would be irresponsible. So I'm still winning, I think."

Marik leaned back slightly, resting on his elbows. "I didn't realise we were competing."

"Sure you didn't." Bakura stood up, retrieving his red robe from where he'd dropped it before diving in after Marik. He caught Marik's stare and laughed again. "What, like what you see, Ishtar?"

Marik looked away, shocked when he felt heat rising to his cheeks. "Shut up!"

"Now who's easy to tease, hm?" The amusement was apparent in his voice as he held out a hand. "Come on, get up. You've got work to do."

Marik allowed himself to be pulled to his feet before quirking an eyebrow. "_I've_ got work to do?"

Bakura just smirked. "You need to keep an eye out for the rest of the Items. I require them all, you see."

Marik couldn't help his face from blanching. Bakura laughed, tugging his arm slightly. "If you don't mind I'm heading _away_ from the water. Don't need you falling in again."

Marik just glared. "Why in the name of the Gods do you want _me_ to look out for the Items?"

"Because _you_, Ishtar, are in my debt." Bakura smiled widely at him. "This is how it's going to work. Every evening you're going to slip out and get close to the excavations, and then you're going to come and report to me. It's essential I get to the Items before the Pharaoh does, so I require you to be accurate."

Marik just stared at him. "You have got to be kidding. It was hard enough getting just two of them! I'm not getting five more!"

"Four, actually," Bakura responded evenly.

Marik frowned. "I thought there were seven..."

"There are. But I already have one."

Marik's jaw fell open. "You...what...how?"

"All in good time, Marik." Bakura flashed him a grin. "So, do we have a deal?"

Marik folded his arms. "So let me get this straight. You want me to get away from my clan every evening without telling them what I'm doing, spy on the Pharaoh's excavations which are _surrounded_ by guards, and then go and report to you?"

"Exactly."

"Yeah, that isn't happening." Marik laughed slightly. "Why don't you just do it yourself?"

"I can't risk being recognised."

"Well what makes you think I can?!"

"Because frankly, Ishtar, you aren't as important as me." Bakura sent him a feral grin. "And besides, I have more important matters to focus on."

"...Like what? What's more important than the Items?"

"Spoken like a true thief, Marik," Bakura laughed. "Don't you worry about that; just get your job done. I expect to see you in my treasure chamber this evening. And bring my jewellery back!" He turned and disappeared back into the darkness, leaving Marik staring open-mouthed after him.

"Well, that was unexpected." He said to the empty desert air.

**Ended kind of suddenly, but there's lots of stuff happening next chapter so I kind of had to end here :S Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! - Jem**


	4. Chapter 4

**Urgh, this chapter was a beast to write. But it's done, and I'm fairly happy with it! And from here on out it gets a lot more exciting, so bear with me XD Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! - Jem**

Marik headed slowly back to his hideout, chewing his lip and thinking carefully over what Bakura had suggested. _Well, it wasn't even a suggestion – more like an order._ Marik couldn't suppress a grin at that thought as he weaved his way back through the dark dirt passages. For some reason, the thief intrigued him – he wanted to know where he came from, who he was. Of course, finding out where he got all that gold from would be a bonus too. Seriously, that guy could feed an army for a century.

Marik slipped inside the hideout entrance, surprised when the entrance chamber was empty. Tilting his head, he heard Odion and Ishizu talking quietly and headed in their direction, ducking through a low archway and entering Odion's room. His brother turned, a grin spreading across his face when he saw who it was. "That was a long journey to fetch water, Marik."

Marik smiled a little sheepishly. "Yeah, I had a slight mishap."

Ishizu eyed him, frowning. "You're soaking wet! What happened?"

"I...um, I fell in the oasis."

Odion burst out laughing whilst Ishizu just raised a brow. "You fell. I may regret asking, but how exactly did you manage that?"

Marik shrugged. "I just overbalanced. Odion, stop laughing! It isn't that funny."

"I...I beg to differ, brother," he gasped out. "Oh, wait until Kek hears about this..."

"Tell him and you die!" Marik launched himself at Odion, wrestling him onto the floor. Odion fought back half-heartedly before giving up and cracking back into laughter again. Marik glared before getting up and folding his arms, pouting slightly. "You could be a bit nicer about it."

Ishizu just shook her head. "How did you get out? I didn't think you could swim."

"I can't," Marik bit his lip. "I fell in the shallow bit."

"The shallow bit of what?" Kek appeared behind him, making Marik jump. The tallest Ishtar took in his brother's appearance with a grin. "You didn't fall in the oasis, did you?"

Fresh peals of laughter fell from Odion's mouth as Marik glared, stalking past his brother and out into his room. "Shut the hell up, all of you!"

Kek just grinned. "Oh, you are _never_ living this one down, brother."

"We'll see about th...Namu, what were you doing in my room?"

The blonde boy looked up guiltily, mouth open. "Um...nothing..."

Marik frowned. "Then why are you sneaking out of it?"

He swallowed. "You're a liar, Marik!"

He lifted an eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"You said you kept them in the special box, but there's nothing in it!"

Marik's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

Namu sniffed. "You were just making it up, weren't you? You've never even seen the Thief King!"

"Of course he hasn't," Kek snorted. "He doesn't exist."

Marik glared. "Oh sure,_ he_ doesn't, but the hundreds of dead spirits from the village all _happily_ wander the corridors of the East corner, right..."

"I _told_ you not to joke about that, Marik!" Kek looked furious.

Marik just rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Get out of my way, Namu. And how did you find my box?"

"It was under your bed," he mumbled. "And the Thief King _is_ real, you were just telling lies!"

Marik sighed, but frowned when he entered his room and saw his box on his bed. "Oh, you really did find it..."

"Yeah, but it's _empty_!" Namu sounded close to tears.

Kek shot Marik a quizzical look. "What do you actually keep in there, Marik?"

He shrugged. "Not very much. Some trinkets, the odd scripture. And a lock of mother's hair, too."

Namu shook his head violently. "It's empty! There's nothing in there!"

"Don't be daft," Marik scoffed, going over and picking it up. "It's full of..." he froze, staring. Quickly, he gave the box a shake.

The silence was as clear as day.

Ishizu frowned at him. "Open it, Marik."

He stared in shock._ This is impossible. I know there are things in this box...Bakura's jewels, among other things. Oh for the love of Ra, please don't let me have lost his gold... _Gulping, Marik pulled the key out from under his robes and opened the box, lifting the lid with trepidation.

It was completely empty.

_No..._ Marik stared wide-eyed, oblivious to the chuckles of his family. _My gold...mother's hair...it can't all be gone! It can't be! Bakura's going to kill me..._

Bakura...

He had heard the story Marik told Namu. He clearly knew how to get to the Ishtar's hideout...what if he'd sneaked in and taken back his treasure, and with it taken the most precious thing of Marik's..._No, he wouldn't dare..._

"Marik?" He jumped at his sister's voice, looking up to see they were the only two in the room now. "Brother, what's going on?"

_Uh-oh. I can't let on about Bakura. If he's been here once, then what's to stop him from coming back at night and murdering us all in our sleep? I don't doubt that he would, if he thought he had good reason._ Marik forced a smile, meeting Ishizu's strong blue gaze. "Oh, nothing sis. This is a different box."

She frowned slightly. "Just how many secrets are you keeping?"

He let out a laugh. "No secrets, I swear. I was just telling Namu a story, and it got a little out of hand."

"That's it?" She seemed worried.

"That's it."

She still seemed uncertain, fingertips brushing the Millennium Necklace that was secure around her neck. "Just...be careful, brother. I foresee some dark shadows for you."

He grimaced slightly. _Yeah, don't I know it. And his name is Bakura._ "I'm always careful, Ishizu. Got to be in our line of work, right?"

She smiled softly. "Just be careful."

As the day wore on Marik began looking for opportunities to slip out and spy on the Pharaoh's excavation of the Millennium Items. Ever since they had been detected deep beneath the ruins of the village of Kul Elna, the place had crawled with Palace guards and officials who searched hungrily through the dirt. Along the way, of course, they had been surprised by the highly effective underground network of thieves and rabble to which Marik belonged. Marik grinned as he remembered some of those early confrontations – the guards had been rather unpleasantly surprised to find that the petty thieves knew exactly how to fight back.

Things had rather quickly settled into an uneasy coexistence though –as long as the guards didn't sneak into the tunnels the thieves left them alone, and as long as the thieves didn't enter the excavation site the guards left them alone. Unfortunately, that's what Marik had to do.

_Well, I could just ignore Bakura,_ he told himself firmly. _Why the hell should I have to do his dirty work for him? And what does he want with the Items anyway? He can't be serious about them belonging to him..._

"Marik?" Namu's small voice came from the doorway to his room. He tilted his head quizzically. "Did you really meet the Thief King?"

Marik grinned at him. "I'll tell you a secret. I really did meet him, but he doesn't want anyone else to know."

Namu's eyes widened and his face split into a grin. "I knew you wouldn't lie to me! But where's his gold?"

"I didn't take any," Marik laughed. "I _did_ lie about that."

"I knew it," he giggled. "Only an idiot would steal gold from the Thief King."

_Only an idiot indeed._ "Hey Namu, what are the others doing at the moment?"

The small boy shrugged. "Looking at the Items. Ishizu keeps seeing things and freaking out so Odion's worried."

Marik nodded slowly. "What about Kek?"

"What do you think?" Namu answered sourly. "He's playing with the Rod. It's no fair; I want a go but he won't even let me touch it!"

Marik laughed, ruffling his hair. "Don't worry about it, Namu. I'm going to get food – I'll be back later, alright?"

Namu frowned. "Odion just went and got some this morning."

"Well, yeah, but not _my_ food." Marik winked.

Namu grinned. "If you see the Thief King tell him hi from me!"

Marik rolled his eyes slightly. "Sure thing, Namu. See you later." He slipped back out into the corridors, pushing away the thought that he was quite possibly making the biggest mistake of his life.

* * *

Marik crouched low in the passages, peering out hesitantly at the excavation site which was, as ever, teeming with Palace guards. He cursed silently in his head, berating himself for being stupid enough to ever think this was a good idea. _No way in hell am I ever going to get close enough to see what's going on...Bakura isn't going to be happy._

Chewing his lip he shrank against the wall as he dared to poke his head out slightly from the shadows. The excavation site was a huge crater that opened up to the surface, so big that the base of a pyramid could easily fit into it three times over. No expense was spared for the Pharaoh to get his hands on the power those Items supposedly held; never mind they didn't rightfully belong to him.

Each Item was destined to be controlled by one person each generation, often from within the same family. The Ishtars had always held the Rod and the Necklace, which is why upon hearing of their discovery, Marik and Odion had risked everything to steal them right out from under the noses of the guards. _And that was tricky enough – I am a total idiot to come back here again, Bakura or no Bakura._

Despite himself Marik couldn't resist taking another step closer, craning his neck to try and see what was going on.

The main site for the recovery of the Items was located in a vast tented area in the middle of the crater, where the rocks were jaggedly split open and the guards worked away, always searching for that hidden glint of gold. If any Items were discovered they were taken to another, smaller tent on the side of the crater closest to Marik, awaiting the eyes of the experts to verify they were the real thing. Once they had been authenticated they were immediately sent back to the Palace for the immediate attention of the Pharaoh.

Or they would be, if any of the Items were actually found. So far only the Rod and the Necklace had been discovered, and Marik and Odion had stolen them before an expert could verify that they were authentic.

Marik couldn't help but feel a tug of curiousity as to how close the guards were to finding the rest of the Items. He didn't want them particularly – he wasn't really interested in their power – but the thief in him found the thought of all that gold rather enticing. Bakura must want something more with them though – he had said he needed all of them. _If he thinks he can manage that on his own, he's crazy, _Marik scoffed. _One man taking on all the might of the Pharaoh? You have got to be kidding me. Except, well, he does have all that gold, and he claims to be working alone...urgh, I need to stop thinking about him._

Marik gave himself a small shake before retreating back down the passages. He was damned if he was risking stepping into that crater whilst it was crawling with guards – no, he'd go and tell Bakura that if he wanted more information on the Items he would have to get it himself, and stop getting Marik to risk his life for him. _He may have saved my life, but I'm not _that_ much in his debt!_

Marik traced the increasingly familiar passageways of the East corner until he found the entrance to Bakura's chamber (although admittedly he walked straight past it twice without even realising). His fingers scratched on the dirt surface of the walls until he found that hidden button, and with a satisfying _click_ the door slid open. He entered the chamber of treasures with a barely-hidden smile.

There was no sign of Bakura, and Marik's heart sank a little. He busied himself with scouring the treasures instead – the horde really was impressive, particularly if the white-haired thief was telling the truth about stealing it all himself. His eye was caught by a lengthy rope necklace tossed negligently into a corner, and he couldn't resist running his fingers through it, marvelling at the silken gold against his skin.

"Now now, what did I say about stealing? You could be a bit more polite."

The cool voice sent shivers down Marik's spine as he whirled to face the purple-eyed thief. Bakura tilted his head, wearing his usual smirk; Marik hadn't even heard him come in.

He straightened slightly, glaring. "You're one to talk! You stole my box, didn't you!"

Bakura just chuckled, crossing his arms. "I left the box, actually. I just took everything inside it."

Marik's jaw fell open – he still hadn't quite believed it. "But...how...how the hell did you even manage to get in my room?"

"I told you you were easy to follow, Ishtar," Bakura scoffed.

Marik shook his head. "I can't believe it. I _don't_ believe it."

"Oh, so you won't be wanting this back then?" Bakura casually reached into his robe and pulled out something small and blonde. Marik's eyes widened; his mother's lock of hair.

His face darkened. "Give that back."

Bakura smirked. "Why? Some lover of yours, hm?"

"Just. Give. It. Back." Marik ground out, fighting to keep his voice under control.

"Hm, I don't see why I would do that." Bakura shifted slightly, and Marik saw a blade in his hand. "Maybe I could just cut..."

Marik lost control and lunged at the thief, screaming at him. "Don't you dare touch it! Don't you touch it!"

Bakura let out a huff of air, surprised as the younger teen threw himself at him, momentum forcing them both to the floor. Marik's fingers raked against Bakura's as he scrabbled for the hair, eventually pulling it free and cradling it against his chest, checking it minutely for damage as he unconsciously straddled the other teen.

Bakura coughed. "Would you mind getting the hell off me?"

Marik blinked. "What?"

Bakura sighed loudly. "You're sitting on me. Move."

"Huh?...Oh..." Marik felt his cheeks burn as he realised where he was. He hastily stood up and turned his back on Bakura, tucking the hair safely deep within his robes and out of sight.

"So that belong to some girlfriend of yours, hm?"

Marik whirled around to see Bakura eyeing him quizzically, head tilted slightly to his right. He hissed. "None of your business, thief. Just keep your sticky fingers out of my stuff."

Bakura lifted a brow. "That's rich coming from you."

Marik just breathed out, rubbing his temples. "Whatever."

"So you're not going to ask for your gold back?"

"What?"

Bakura chuckled lowly. "As I recall, there was a lot more gold in that trinket box of yours than what you stole from me. Aren't you going to ask for it back?"

Marik shrugged. "I highly doubt you would give it back if I asked."

"True," Bakura grinned. "But that didn't stop you grabbing that hair from me. Who did it belong to, anyway? She must be really important to you. You'd better not be secretly married - your clan would go spare."

Marik just sighed. "Nothing like that. It was my mother's, if you must know."

"Oh," that quietened Bakura for a moment, his eyes clouding. "I understand."

Marik's eyes hardened slightly. "You understand nothing. You know nothing."

Bakura regarded him coolly. "I know what it is to lose a parent."

"How about both?"

"How about a whole village?" Bakura's voice dripped venom before his eyes widened and he cursed. "Forget I said that."

Marik just lifted a brow. "You lost a whole village, huh? That was careless of you."

Bakura growled threateningly. "Don't joke about this, Ishtar."

"Well, you brought it up..."

His eyes narrowed before he pounced, once again crashing them both to the floor, although Bakura straddled Marik this time. He leaned close, voice low and threatening. "Watch your words, _Ishtar._ I do not take kindly to brats who poke their noses in other people's business."

Marik breathed. He blinked, twice. "...You mind getting off me now?"

Bakura snarled. "I mean it. Not a word, to anyone. And stop telling your little brother about me; it's irritating."

Marik grinned. "He hero-worships you. You have a fan, _Thief King_."

Bakura growled. "He ever comes near me and I'll kill him where he stands."

Marik shivered. "He's ten! Leave him out of this."

"Why?" Bakura scowled at him. "Plenty have died younger than ten. Why should your brother be any different?"

Marik glared. "Because if you so much as lay a finger on any of my family, I will make your life a living hell."

Bakura leaned down, breath hot on Marik's face as he silkily whispered "You are in no position to be making threats, Ishtar."

"Well neither are you, _Bakura."_

They stared at each other for a long moment before Bakura slowly sat up, not releasing Marik. "Well, that remains to be seen. What have you got to report to me, anyway?"

Marik rolled his eyes. "That would be easier to say if I was upright."

Bakura just grinned. "No, I like you how you are. So go one," he shifted slightly. "Spill."

Marik glared. "Not until you let me up."

"Now why would I want to do that?" Bakura looked amused.

"The question is, why would you want to keep me down here?" Marik smirked, a glint in his eyes. "Like the feeling of having me under you, hm?"

Bakura just laughed. "Don't flatter yourself." He stood up anyway and offered Marik his hand, pulling him to his feet. "Go on. Tell me all."

Marik brushed himself down a little huffily. "Right. Well, for starters, you're mad if you think you can steal all the Millennium Items – that place is full to bursting with Palace guards."

Bakura snorted. "If you and that adopted brother of yours got out without being caught, I'm sure I can cope too."

Marik just sighed. "It's your funeral. The Items are excavated through the tent in the centre of the cavern, then placed in the tent to the South side where they await expert opinion. That's the best time to steal them, if you're crazy enough to even attempt it."

Bakura nodded. "And which Items have they excavated now?"

Marik let out one loud laugh. "I have no idea. No way was I getting close enough to find out."

Bakura's eyes flashed. "Well, you'll just have to try harder tomorrow then, won't you?"

"Ha. I am not going back. I've repayed the favour now, Bakura – I'm not in your debt anymore. So I'll just be on my way." Marik turned to leave, only for Bakura to grab his arm and twist him round to face him again, faces inches apart.

"You do not get away that easily," he breathed.

Marik suppressed a shiver. "I have no reason to return."

"Is that so?" Bakura shoved him roughly against the wall of the chamber, leaning in dangerously close. "Perhaps I'll have to give you one then, _Ishtar."_

Marik wriggled, trying to get away but the other teen just slammed him back against the wall, drawing a gasp from the blonde Egyptian. Bakura breathed shallowly, keeping a tight hold of his urges as he leaned forwards again, pinning Marik in place with an ice-cold stare. "You know I can get in your room, Marik. I know where your family sleep. Getting on my bad side is a _very_ bad idea."

Marik shivered, breathing uneven as he met Bakura's stare defiantly. "That isn't a reason to come back. If anything, it's a reason to stay away."

Bakura's eyes flashed and he leaned closer still, bodies pressed tightly against each other. Marik suppressed another gasp as heat rushed to his cheeks. This situation was precarious, and he found himself half-repulsed by and half-attracted to the white-haired thief before him, surprised by his own body's reactions to the feeling of another man pressed so close.

Bakura seemed to notice and pressed his forehead against Marik's, eyes sharp. "If you want a reason to return..." he breathed, "I can think of nothing better than this."

He closed the gap between them, lips connecting harshly as their teeth clacked together. Marik arched away from the wall, reacting without thinking to the unbelievable pleasure he felt in that moment. _This cannot be good...this is not supposed to feel this good..._

All too soon Bakura pulled away, expression unreadable as his fingers dug into Marik's sides. "Same time tomorrow," he ordered, no sense of compromise in his tone. "Don't be late." With that he turned his back and walked straight through the doorway concealed in the back wall, leaving a flustered Marik sagging against the wall for support.

The young Egyptian blinked, one hand reaching up to brush his own lips in amazement. _That cannot have just happened...that did _not_ just happen..._His swollen lips and shallow breathing told a different story though. Marik cursed silently before heading out of the door and making his way to his own hideout.

One thing was for sure – he would be back the next evening, even though he knew it was probably the stupidest mistake he had made in his life so far.

**That's it for now :) This story picks up the pace next chapter, I promise. I know it's been a little slow so far. Not sure when the next chapter will be out as I'm not very well at the moment, hopefully in the next few days though. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! - Jem**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so this is a mammoth of a chapter. But there is back story, and there is plot! I am sorry it took so long for me to post this, I've been ill and then I had to go away, but I'm back and writing again! Hopefully updates will come quicker from now on :) Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! - Jem**

Needless to say, Marik's sleep was restless and broken that night.

A certain white-haired thief refused to leave him alone as he tossed and turned, frequent memories of the moment their lips had touched running all too often through his mind. _For the love of the Gods, this is ridiculous,_ he berated himself, finally standing up and wandering out into the main chamber. _That thief is dangerous, never mind his serious attitude problem. He's threatened my family more than once – he said he would kill Namu, for crying out loud! It's best that I just forget about him. And I am most certainly _not _returning today!_

Marik leaned against the dirt wall with a heavy sigh, mind once more returning unbidden to their surprising rendezvous yesterday. He was still in shock. _I just can't believe he did that...I don't understand why he would! Unless he's just using me...he obviously thinks it's an effective way to get me to back. Well, I'll just have to prove him wrong._ Despite himself though, Marik couldn't help but feel a twist in his gut at the thought of never seeing the thief again. _Stupid Bakura. I bet he knew I'd react like this. I bet he knew I couldn't keep away._

He turned at the sound of footsteps behind him, and met his sister's ice blue gaze. "Marik? What are you doing up?"

He smiled a little sheepishly. "I couldn't sleep."

"Hm..." She tilted her head, fingers brushing the Necklace. "What are you hiding, brother?"

"What?" He started in surprise. _She can't know about Bakura..._

She shook her head slightly. "I'm not sure, it's just...I see a lot of visions about you, Marik. More so than anyone else."

Marik looked thoroughly confused. "About me? Why?"

"I don't know," she replied distantly. "But be careful." She turned on her heel and walked back to her chamber, leaving Marik staring after her with a frown weighing down his features.

_I'd better be more careful._ He leaned against the wall again, pulling a hand through his blonde hair distractedly. _I forgot she can see things with that Item. I can't have anyone finding out about Bakura though, they'd go mad if they knew I was helping him get the Items. And they sure as hell won't want to give up ours._ His expression darkened at that. _I don't want to give up ours either. I don't care who he is or what he wants them for, I will _never _let him take the Rod or the Necklace. They belong right where they are._

Marik returned to his room to find Kek sat on his bed, frown firmly in place as he fingered the Rod in his hands. Marik lifted a brow. "Is there any particular reason you're hanging out in my room?"

Kek shrugged. "Namu's in mine. You weren't in yours. It made sense."

"Yes, well I'm back now, so you can get the hell out of here." Marik sent him a falsely sweet smile.

Kek just glared. "_You_ leave. Go to the markets – we're running short on things to trade at the Meet tomorrow."

"Why don't you go?" Marik tilted his head. "Or is thieving too low for you now, oh great Holder-of-the-Rod?"

Despite himself, Kek felt a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Just get out of here and stop being such a smart-ass!"

"Whatever brother," Marik sent him a grin before heading out of the hideout, slipping easily into the dark dirt passages of the underground complex. He traipsed through the familiar corridors, occasionally meeting other thieves who nodded to him, often stepping back to let him pass; being an Ishtar had its perks, after all.

He took one of the main ways out to the surface, blinking slightly in the bright desert sun, glad that it was still early and the rays hadn't grown to their brightest yet. He shielded his eyes with one hand as he scanned the horizon, pleased that the desert seemed mostly empty, the desolate once-village as silent and dead as a tomb. Kul Elna, it had once been known as – a city of thieves and wretches, if the stories of the Palace guards were to be believed. Marik seriously doubted that though – he wasn't even sure he believed the village had ever been populated. He _certainly_ didn't believe that they had been massacred and their dead spirits now wandered the East corridors of the underground network of thieves. _Kek is smart, but he isn't half gullible,_ Marik scoffed to himself as he slipped between the dark houses and broken shadows out into the heavy light of the desert. It didn't take long to reach the markets, but he savoured every moment of the short walk, relishing in the feeling of being completely free. _I am lucky enough to be my own man. I bow to no one._

The fall of the Ishtars had once been a well-known story throughout the land, but now? Now, they had been all but forgotten. Very few people even realised that they had once been the keepers of the Rod and the Necklace. The Ishtars of the Palace had fallen out of living memory, and now they were just another band of thieves; another section of the riff-raff and rabble that were in all honesty better off dead. Marik grinned to himself. _At least no one can tell us what to do anymore. We never were any good at following orders._

The markets were bustling when he finally reached them, another nondescript member of the crowds. It was a busy day for thieves though, and Marik recognised many familiar faces slipping through the crowds, hands in pockets that didn't belong to them, faces buried in stalls where they didn't belong, always with looks of innocence and purity hiding a cunning smile. Marik grinned. _These are my people now._

He tuned into the conversation of those around him, picking up on who was out and about today, as ever listening out for word on the Palace. He still dreamed of a life above ground – a life in the desert, where he could be free of all constraints. For now though, the Pharaoh made that impossible. _One day,_ he repeated the familiar vow. _One day I'll get out, and I'll feel the rays of the sun each and every day. And no one will be able to take that away from me._ He strolled around for a while, occasionally stealing objects that caught his attention, mostly gold – his supply had been severely depleted after all, thanks to a certain white-haired thief. _I still can't believe he's been in my room. How the hell did he do it unnoticed? He can't be that good..._He did have that unexplained treasure chest of a chamber though. _One day I'll get it out of him. I'll get him to tell me all._

When his thievery urges were satisfied and he had enough gold tucked into his cloak to set them up for at least another week, he turned his feet back towards the underground complex, sending one last reluctant look up at the sun before descending underground. His tanned skin had burned darker from the heat of the desert rays, and he rubbed his sore arms with a sigh, reminding himself to cover up better next time. He was about to go straight back to his family's hideout before the thought of a certain white-haired thief crossed his mind again. _I'm out now, and the others won't expect me back for a while – it's the perfect time to spy on the excavation site again. Maybe I'll actually have something worthwhile to tell him this time, too. Not that I care about helping him though! He can go rot in hell for all I care._ It worried Marik that those words didn't ring quite true, even inside his own head, but he pushed the thought away impatiently. _Oh please. Don't start caring about him now – you know he's just using you. If you were sensible you'd stay well away._

Predictably though, he found his feet once more carrying him to the Southern edge of the Pharaoh's excavation site.

He hugged the wall, keeping tightly to the shadows as he once more looked out to the huge open-topped cavern that housed the search for the Millennium Items. It was, of course, crawling with guards, but Marik risked edging slightly closer, hovering right on the edge of being out in the open. Guards were passing ever-closer to his place of hiding, and as he looked at their uniforms an idea slowly began to take hold. He grinned wickedly. _It's been far too long since I last used violence, anyway._ Sticking close to the rocky walls he slipped out into the cavern, breathing shallowly as his fingers scrabbled at the packed dirt, searching for a crack large enough to squeeze in to. He held his breath and slipped inside one, pressing himself into the walls and waiting for his opportunity to arrive. A lone guard soon passed by and he struck, leaping out of the wall to elbow the man hard in the gut and smashing his head once against the ground, dragging him quickly back into the shadows. He waited a moment, but when they weren't followed he pulled off the guard's cloak and helmet, pulling them on over his own robes and quickly hiding his sandy blonde hair. He swallowed once before striding confidently out into the cavern, acting as if he knew precisely where he was going.

The central site was a hive of activity, guards coming and going at a furious rate as they worked tirelessly to uncover the rocks. It didn't take long for Marik to find the main architect sent from the Palace, and he leaned casually against a wall to listen in on his conversation.

"...The sooner word gets back the better," he was saying to another guard as they watched the excavations take place. "The Pharaoh wants to know of any developments, remember."

"I understand that Sir," the guard said with a cough. "But it seems such a small matter..."

"Nothing is small," the architect replied sternly. "Any sign of the Items is important. That hole was too conveniently placed, and the power from it is unmistakeable – it once held an Item, even if it doesn't anymore."

Marik's eyes widened. _Another Item? Missing?_

The guard coughed again. "Yes, sir, but there is no evidence that the Item is even in the area anymore. It could have been missing for years..."

"I am not willing to take that risk." The architect pushed away from the wall, walking in Marik's direction. He quickly turned to face the wall, hiding his face as they brushed past him. "After the debacle with the Rod and the Necklace, the Pharaoh wants to be informed of _everything._ I wouldn't want to be the one caught disobeying that order – would you?"

"Of course not, sir. I'll send word right away." The guard scurried off into a corner, and Marik slipped after him, hoping to find out more. _So they've found evidence of another Item, but it isn't there anymore? Interesting..._

"You there!" Marik froze as his arm was caught, cursing inwardly as he was roughly turned around. "What are you doing out here? A worker like you should be in the excavation tent!"

_Damn._ Marik looked into the eyes of the Chief holding him and said calmly "I was just sent to run an errand to the guard in the corner there. Then I'll be straight back."

The Chief tightened his grip, sending Marik a searching look before releasing him slowly. "You be on your way then."

_Double damn. Now he'll watch my every move._ Trying to look confident, Marik sauntered over to the corner, well aware of the eyes burning into his back. He approached the guard he had been following, thinking quickly. "Excuse me?"

The guard jumped, turning. "Yes?"

"The Chief over there wants a word," Marik responded evenly. "He's not in the best of moods, so I'd hurry if I were you."

"Oh..." the guard hesitated, looking frantically at the document in his hand. "I need to send this to the Pharaoh urgently..."

"Oh, I'll take care of it," Marik smiled warmly.

The guard took a step back. "I'm not sure that's approp..."

"That Chief is still looking," Marik interrupted smoothly. "He was in a _really_ bad mood. I'd get a move on if I were you."

The guard sent him one more searching look before reluctantly handing over the document. "Alright. But get that to the Pharaoh's messenger immediately, and if it's late then _you're_ taking the slack, got it?"

"Loud and clear." Marik watched him move away before instantly slipping back into the shadows, tucking the document hastily into his robes as he ran at breakneck speed away from the excavation site, always alert for the sound of following footsteps. He made it back to the hideout without attracting attention though, heading straight for his room and collapsing onto the bed, gasping. _That was just a little too close. You'd better be grateful, Bakura._

* * *

It was late evening when Marik finally managed to slip out of the hideout again, ignoring the searching looks from his sister as he vaguely explained something about needing to 'fetch supplies'.

"Just be careful, brother," was all she said as she finally watched him on his way. "And don't be out too late."

Marik hadn't answered as he stepped back out into the passages, tracing the path to Bakura's hideout and finding it on the first try this time. He entered the Chamber of Treasures to meet a piercing purple stare and a cold voice that sent shivers down his spine. "You're late."

Marik snorted. "How did you even know I would come back?"

Bakura just smirked. "You couldn't stay away. What do you have for me?"

"Not so fast," Marik responded as he leaned against the wall, folding his arms. "I want something from you first."

Bakura lifted a brow. "And what is it that you desire?"

"Information."

Bakura chuckled darkly. "You're not getting anything from me. You already know too much."

"In that case," Marik reached into his robes with a secretive smile, drawing out the parchment he had kept concealed there. "You won't want to know what this is."

Bakura looked curious, interest piqued despite himself. "What is that? Where did you get it?"

Marik smirked at him. "I stole it from the excavation site. That's all you're getting until I get some information in return."

Bakura lowered his brows. "You're in no position to be making demands, _Ishtar._"

"On the contrary," Marik replied smoothly, polishing his nails on his cloak. "I hold all the cards this time. I have information you want. I am in the _perfect_ position to be making demands, Bakura."

The white haired thief growled at him, pacing for a while before eventually conceding. "Name your price."

Marik straightened up with a grin. "I already said – information."

"Yes, but about what?" Bakura continued impatiently. "What could you possibly want to know?"

Marik took a breath. "Why do you seek the Millennium Items?"

Bakura froze. "...You don't need to know that."

"I want to though," Marik replied. "And it _does_ sort of concern me – you want to steal them from my family, after all."

"It's none of your business," Bakura glared.

Marik shrugged, gaze cool as he met Bakura's fiery eyes. "That's my price – take it or leave it."

"Ungrateful, aren't you?" A corner of Bakura's mouth tugged upwards as he regarded the young Egyptian before him. "I _have_ saved your life twice, you know."

"And I've saved yours once too," Marik replied evenly. "And you caused the second accident, so you can hardly expect payment for that. Plus, you never paid me for my information last time, and you never gave me a cut from the robbery I helped you escape from."

Bakura lifted a brow. "Someone's been keeping score."

"I'm a thief," Marik shrugged. "I like to take what I'm owed. So, that's my price – tell me why you seek the Items, and I'll tell you what I discovered today. Agreed?"

Bakura held his gaze a moment longer. "...Agreed. But you're showing me that document first."

Marik scoffed. "Like hell. You'll never uphold your end if we do it that way."

"I need to know it's worth my while first," Bakura said calmly. "So if you want to know my story, you'll hand me that document now."

Marik's glare turned frosty. "...Fine. But I won't tell you all just now. You can read it, but I won't explain how I got hold of it until after you've told me your story."

Bakura just nodded, holding out his hand impatiently. Marik handed it over reluctantly, watching warily as the white-haired thief's eyes scanned it, widening in surprise. "This...this is meant for the Pharaoh. So, they've discovered my theft, have they?"

Marik's jaw dropped. "Your..._your_ theft? You mean _you_ were the one that took the Item?"

Bakura laughed lightly. "Oh course. I already told you I hold one of the Items, remember? Well, if this is all you have to offer I'm afraid you'll have to wait a lot longer to hear _my_ story."

Marik blinked. "No...you can't have! How did you steal an Item on your own?"

Bakura smirked. "You'll never know."

"Not fair!" Marik glared at him. "You still don't know how I got hold of that message though. I'll tell you if you tell me why you want the Items."

Bakura took a threatening step closer, and Marik suddenly wished he wasn't leaning against the wall. "Oh no Ishtar, you'll have to do _much_ better than that. You'll have to tell me more than what you discovered today."

Marik licked his lips nervously, watching the advancing thief with caution. "...What more do you want to know?"

Bakura chuckled evilly, leaning closer, faces mere inches apart. "I want to know..." he whispered, breath cool on Marik's burning cheeks. "I want to know the truth behind the fall of the Ishtars. What caused one of the most powerful families in the Palace to fall so far out of favour?"

Marik blinked. "...Why would you want to know that?"

A corner of Bakura' mouth lifted. "Why do you want to know my motives for taking the Items?"

"...Point taken." Marik looked him straight in the eyes. "A deal then. My story for your story – we tell each other everything. Agreed?"

Bakura regarded him coolly, eyes guarded but flickering with emotion, flashing too fast for Marik to read. Eventually he answered, speaking softly: "...Agreed."

* * *

Marik sat with his back to the wall, wrapped in one of the many gaudy drapes that covered Bakura' Chamber of Treasures. The white-haired thief himself sat cross-legged opposite him, knees almost touching as they watched each other carefully. Bakura leaned back, hands resting behind him as he stretched languorously. Marik felt heat rise to his cheeks as Bakura's robe slipped slightly, revealing darkly tanned skin, and he looked away quickly.

Bakura chuckled. "So you first. How is it the Ishtars come to be a band of thieves buried deep underground?"

Marik sent him a hard stare. "I'll tell you how we came to be here. But I won't tell you what I found at the excavation site tonight until you've told me your story. Got it?"

Bakura nodded slowly. "And I won't tell you how I stole an Item until you've told me how you got the document. Now get on with it."

Marik nodded cursorily before beginning his tale, speaking reluctantly at first. "You've probably heard stories of the Ishtars being a mighty clan within the Palace – the Pharaoh's closest advisors and most trusted friends. That was true a generation ago – my father grew up in the palace – but the Ishtars fell out of favour. The Pharaoh was planning something – the previous Pharaoh, not the current one – he was being advised to go through with something that the Ishtar of the time – my grandfather – didn't agree with. The Pharaoh was divided, but at first he stayed true to his heart, and he listened to my ancestor. Times were peaceful then, but there were whispers of a magic, buried in Items of gold, that caused many stirrings. The other advisor to the Pharaoh wanted the Items for himself, and he eventually unearthed the spell that would bring them into existence – the spell to create the Millennium Items. He convinced the Pharaoh that the Items would be used for good – that they could be used to judge evil, and punish criminals by sealing away their souls. The Pharaoh, of course, believed this to be a good thing, but the Ishtar of the time knew better. He too had read of the spell, you see, and he knew what it required – the sacrifice of 99 people, 99 humans who would have to lose their lives. He went to warn the Pharaoh, but the other advisor poisoned his mind, telling him that the Ishtar wanted the power of the Items for himself, that he had betrayed the Pharaoh. The Ishtars were sent away from the Court, although they remained within the Palace walls, disgraced.

"Then came the Choosing Ceremony. Everyone within the Palace was required to be present, and the newly-made Items chose the ones destined to control them. To everyone's surprise, two from the Ishtar clan were chosen – my father and my aunt, to hold the Rod and the Necklace respectively. Needless to say the Pharaoh wasn't best pleased. The other advisor was also chosen to hold an Item – the Millennium Ring, I believe. At first things went according to plan – the magic of the Items was only used to seal the souls of the wicked – but soon enough things began to go wrong. The other advisor to the Pharaoh grew power-hungry, and he discovered a way to use the power of the sealed souls in duels against others. The Palace guard was split in two – those in favour of using the power, and those against it – and so civil war began. The Ishtars led those against the use of the souls, and the other advisor led those who wanted to take control. Of course, their side was more powerful – they had the souls of thousands of criminals to draw upon, after all. Luckily, the Pharaoh eventually saw sense, and he realised that the Items were wicked. He took them and locked them away, burying them deep underground beneath the ruins of a forgotten village. Unfortunately, he banished _all_ who had the power to use the Items, as he didn't wish for battle to return to his Palace. That meant the Ishtars were sent away, disgraced. It broke my grandfather – he died soon after – so my father escaped and came here, joining the band of thieves. He met my mother, and my family were born. She died ten years ago, giving birth to Namu, and father followed soon after. Since then we've been fending for ourselves, at least until the excavations started."

Marik's eyes hardened here as he stared determinedly at the floor. "The new Pharaoh decided he wanted the power of the Items for himself. He started digging. We won't let him find them though – we don't wish for war to return to the Palace, it would do no one good. We planned to steal back the Rod and Necklace, which are rightfully ours anyway, and then use them to steal the others, and hopefully find a way to destroy them. We don't want them to be used anymore." Marik blinked as he came to the end of his tale, risking a glance at Bakura to find the purple-eyed thief staring straight at him. Marik lifted a brow. "What? Surprised?"

Bakura carried on watching him, and there were new flickers of emotion hidden deep within his eyes. There was a long pause before he finally replied. "...Well Marik, it seems that you and I are rather similar in our intentions."

"Excuse me?"

Bakura chuckled darkly. "Your story dovetails rather nicely with my own, actually. I think you'll be surprised."

Marik crossed his arms, shifting under the drape to rest more comfortably against the wall. "Go on then; your turn. What's your story? What do you want with the Items?"

Bakura smiled darkly before opening his mouth to speak. "You mentioned how the Items required sacrifices when they were created. That's where I fit in." He laughed at Marik's confused look. "Don't worry Ishtar, I am going to explain..."

"You see, this other advisor that you keep mentioning, I remember him. Tall man, grey beard, always wore a cloak. He came to my village late at night, came in the dark with hundreds of guards, all wielding sharp swords that they were more than happy to use. They killed us all that night. They spared no one."

Marik's jaw fell open in shock. He stared at the white-haired thief with new understanding, although Bakura refused to meet his gaze.

"I was six when they came," he continued evenly. "They broke into my house in the dead of night, but I was awake and I heard them. I hid under my bed, but I heard them go into my sister's room. I heard her scream once, then she was silent. They woke my parent's next, and dragged them into the hall. I watched as they slit my mother's throat, my father roaring at them to stop. They turned on him next – the guard plunged a dagger straight into his heart, and he fell quickly. There was a lot of blood – I remember being shocked by how much blood one body could hold. I stayed hidden, so the guards didn't see me, but as soon as they left my house I ran after them. The village was a shambles – my people were everywhere, trying to fight back, but the guards were far too many, and they had the element of surprise on their side. One of the guards caught me as I tried to run, and he gashed my face – I have this scar to thank him for – but he was pulled off me by a neighbour of mine who told me to run. I did, but I still heard them killing him. I ran into the desert, as far from my village as I could, and crawled into the sand to sleep. I returned the next morning, and Kul Elna was gone."

Marik gasped softly at the name. "Kul Elna? ...The village above us?"

Bakura nodded once, still not making eye contact. "I returned, and it was gone. But I saw one man – the advisor from the Palace – staring greedily at some gold. I didn't understand at the time, but now I know they were the Millennium Items, and he made them by sacrificing the souls of my people. Once the guards had gone I wandered the streets, but they were covered with blood and bodies. I knew enough about the afterlife to know I had to bury them, so I did. Every single one is buried out in the desert. I gave each person their own funeral. The hardest was my sister. She was four." Bakura choked slightly, and Marik reached forwards hesitantly, taking his hand. Bakura gripped it, surprisingly strong, and Marik stroked his palm with his thumb.

Bakura blinked, finally raising his eyes to meet Marik's. "It took me years, but I did it. I stole what I needed to survive, and soon enough this deserted spot attracted other thieves, and the underground passages you now call home grew up around me. I stuck to myself though, robbing what I needed and always planning my revenge. You see, I seek the Items for one purpose alone – to destroy them, so that I can finally set the souls of my villagers free. They still follow me, you see – I still hear them, still see their suffering. I have to set them free."

Marik tightened his grip around Bakura's hand, staring at him in shock. "So the village that is destroyed...it's yours? And you're the only survivor?"

Bakura nodded once, not trusting himself to speak. He had never told anyone his story before – it had taken more out of him than he had expected.

Marik swallowed. "But...that happened in my grandfather's time. You're talking, like, twenty years ago..."

"Eighteen, actually." Bakura shook slightly at that. "My sister would have been twenty-two by now..." he stopped again, shocked when he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

Marik noticed it too, and he licked his lips before reacting without thinking. He leaned forwards and brushed it away with his thumb.

Bakura's eyes crashed onto his own, fiery purple meeting dark violet, as their faces inched closer. Marik closed his eyes when he felt the thief's lips once more moving against his own.

Things went a lot further that night than either thief had meant them too. They had both opened themselves so completely, allowing the other in closer than anyone else ever had been, that it was impossible not to feel safe, not to feel secure in each other's presence. It was only afterwards, when Marik found himself resting close to the white-haired thief, head pressed into chest, bare skin shivering at the contact, that he finally allowed himself to think again. _This thief has seen too much. And our stories are too similar to be coincidence. I think I was always meant to find him._ Marik closed his eyes, listening to the other breathe as he tried to formulate words. The silence between them was heavy with expectancy – they both knew this peaceful quiet could not last, that eventually one of them would break, that they needed to talk, to understand.

Marik was the first to speak. "It seems we share a common purpose, Bakura."

He felt rather than heard the other's chuckle. "It would appear that you are correct, Marik."

The teen smiled slightly, turning his head to listen to the other's heartbeat quicken, wrapping an arm around his waist and feeling relieved when he felt an arm clasp his shoulders tightly. "We both want to destroy the Items. We both know they are evil."

"That we do," Bakura agreed. "And I have a plan. But I would rather discuss it in the morning."

Marik smiled wickedly, resting his chin on Bakura's chest in order to meet his eyes. "Tire you out that much, did I?"

Bakura swatted him playfully. "Hush. Sleep, Ishtar. We're going to be busy in the morning."

Marik felt his smile grow but he obediently closed his eyes, turning his head once more so it rested comfortably against Bakura's skin. The white-haired thief held him close, shutting his eyes as they lay naked on the floor, surrounded by gold and covered only in one of the gaudy drapes that usually hung from the ceiling.

It had been a long time since either of them had felt so alive.

**That's it for now - next chapter may take a couple of days. I shall post it as soon as it's done XD I would love a review if you feel like letting me know what you think so far - I'm thinking this story will be under 10 chapters, but I'm not entirely sure yet. Don't hold me to that :P Thanks for reading! - Jem**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another update finally! More plot here, and some fluff too cos I can't resist it XD Thanks for the reviews, favs and follows, it helps me to know some people are reading this story! So, I do hope you enjoy this chapter - Jem**

Marik woke up shivering the next morning, pulling the blanket tighter around his shoulders as his eyes flickered open. Bakura was looking straight at him, smirk firmly in place as he sat cross-legged and fully dressed, leaning against the wall in his Chamber of Treasures. His voice was cool and vibrant when he spoke. "So you're finally awake then."

Marik sat up with a shiver, keeping the gaudy blanket close to his body. "You could have just woken me up, you know."

Bakura snorted. "Believe me, I tried." He tossed a robe at him nonchalantly. "Get dressed – we've got work to do."

Marik glared at him. "Don't look."

"That is _not_ what you said last night."

Marik's eyes hardened. "That was then. This is now."

Bakura shrugged, eyes dancing. "And how exactly do you plan to stop me?"

"I...you...oh whatever." Marik eventually just pulled on his clothes self-consciously, ignoring the laughing eyes of the white-haired thief. "Are we going to talk about what happened?"

"What's to talk about?" Bakura shrugged, stretching. "We've got more important matters to discuss. Like how you got hold of that parchment."

Marik groaned at the memory, sitting down and leaning against the wall beside the thief, hiding his head in his hands. "I'm not entirely sure I want to remember." He shot a glare to the older man. "Anyway, _you_ still haven't explained how you stole one of the Millennium Items."

Bakura smirked. "You first."

"Nope." Marik sat with his knees pulled up to his chest, resting his back against the wall. "I went first last night – your turn now."

Bakura lifted a brow. "We're in my Chamber. You do as I say."

"Yeah right," Marik scoffed.

"I'm serious." Bakura sent him a glare, eyes hard. "You're completely at my mercy. Does anyone even know where you are? It would be the easiest thing in the world just to do away with you."

Marik swallowed as he met that cold purple gaze. _Wow, he actually means it...and he's right, no one has a clue where I am..._

Bakura cracked a smile, letting out a huff of laughter. "That was too easy, Marik. Don't look so scared."

Marik breathed out. "Asshole. Don't do that to me."

"You made it too easy," Bakura's eyes were flickering with hidden emotion again as he smirked. "Though it _is_ a bad idea to trust me."

Marik smirked right back. "Asshole."

"Did you love my asshole that much that you insist on referring to it all the time?"

Marik flushed, ignoring his laughter. "Shut the hell up!"

Bakura chuckled, leaning against him slightly, arms brushing. "So go on. How did you come by that document?"

"No," it was Marik's turn to laugh now. "I mean it – you tell me how you have an Item first. If you even possess one – I'm not so sure I believe you."

Bakura's eyes hardened. He reached under his robes, pulling on a cord and revealing a heavy circular Item with five golden points hanging from its end. They clinked slightly as his fingertip brushed them. "This proof enough for you?"

Marik lifted a brow. "That certainly wasn't there last night."

"It was," Bakura corrected with a smirk. "You were too busy occupied with...other things...to notice."

Marik flushed again and Bakura laughed darkly. "Gods, you're like a child, aren't you?"

Marik grinned at him, eyes glinting. "Technically, I am."

"Excuse me?"

"Well," Marik poked his arm. "From what you told me yesterday, I'm right in thinking you're 24, correct?"

Bakura nodded once, frown creasing his brow.

Marik's grin widened. "I'm 16, and still under the protection of my clan. Which means you took advantage of me last night, so I could have you locked up by the Council under Thief's rule."

Bakura couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Didn't seem like you were complaining to me. And the fact that neither of us is a woman would bother the Council more than our respective ages, I think." He laughed again when Marik blushed, the teen burying his head in Bakura's red cloak to try and hide his burning cheeks. The older thief wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "I didn't realise you were as young as 16 though, I must say."

"You never asked," Marik pointed out, enjoying this new closeness to the thief. _I never, ever thought this would happen. What the hell am I doing?_ From his new vantage point the gold of the Millennium Item around Bakura's neck was directly in his sights, and he lifted a finger to brush one of its points once. He shivered at the power thrumming through it. "How did you get hold of this, anyway?"

Bakura chuckled darkly. "How do you think? I stole it."

"But how?" Marik raised his head slightly, meeting his light purple gaze. "That place is crawling with guards."

"It was before they were there," Bakura replied with a smirk. "And I'm a good thief. So, your turn – how exactly did you get that document? What does the Pharaoh know about the missing Item?"

"Well, nothing now," Marik responded with a grin. "He'll never see that report thanks to me." He laughed at Bakura's confused look. "I took out one of the guards and stole his uniform, eavesdropped on the head architect telling one of the workers to send that message to the Pharaoh, then went and told him a Chief needed to speak to him and took the document for myself."

Bakura lifted a brow. "And you got out of there alive how?"

"By running like hell," Marik laughed. "And I'm not planning on going back any time soon – one of the Chiefs saw my face."

Bakura snorted. "And I'm guessing you didn't bother reviving the guard you knocked out?"

Marik blinked. "...No..."

"Gods," Bakura shook his head. "You're an idiot. All that, for some information I already knew?"

"Hey!" Marik headbutted his chest. "Go for yourself next time then."

"I'll have to because of _your_ incompetence."

Marik sent him a glare and Bakura chuckled, pulling him closer. "Don't worry, you're coming too."

"...What?"

"Tonight. Meet me here at sundown; we're going back to the excavation site."

Marik blinked, shifting slightly. "I can't risk being seen there again..."

"You won't be," Bakura assured him with a smirk. "I have ways of knowing where the Items are without having to resort to violent measures, unlike you."

Marik stared at him. "And you failed to mention this before because..."

"It wasn't any of your business," Bakura shrugged. "It is now, though. You're going to help me destroy the Items."

Marik sat up, lifting his brows. "Am I now?"

"It makes things much easier for me, actually. We have three of the Items now."

Marik laughed slightly. "Hold on. My brother and sister have the Rod and Necklace, not me. And they belong to them rightfully – we can't just take them away."

"We can and we will." Bakura's eyes were hard as he stared at the younger Egyptian.

Marik shook his head, pulling away from him. "No – you know they rightfully belong to my family."

"They don't _rightfully_ belong to anyone," Bakura replied harshly.

"They chose my family, we'll only use them for good..."

"_Don't say that,"_ Bakura hissed, gripping his shoulders harshly and forcing him to meet his cold purple gaze. "Do you have _any idea_ what happens when those Items are used? My people's souls still scream. They're constantly drawn back to earth when they should be free – the only way to release them is to destroy the Items. So don't you dare talk to me about _using them for good!_"

Marik blinked. "Every time the Items are used?"

Bakura nodded once, eyes hard. "_You_ don't have to hear them."

"I...I'm sorry." Marik swallowed. "I didn't realise. I'll tell my siblings we can't use them..."

"No." Bakura's voice was still harsh as he released Marik's shoulders, leaning back against the wall. "Tell no one else about this."

"What?" Marik looked at him, confused. "Then how will we get the Items?"

"You'll have to steal them."

Marik let out a huff of laughter. "Hah. Like hell. They're my family!"

"So?"

Marik stared at him. "You have got to be kidding me. I can't steal from my own siblings!"

Bakura sighed. "As opposed to what, Marik? You think they'll just hand them over if you explain everything? That hasn't stopped anyone before."

"They'll have to!" Marik took a breath. "Surely when they know that they're keeping souls trapped..."

"That hasn't stopped anyone before," Bakura repeated coldly. "Not to mention it's none of their business. I'm serious, Ishtar – don't breathe a word."

Marik met his gaze calmly. "It's your story – I won't spread it if you don't want me to. But I'm not happy about stealing from them."

Bakura shrugged. "If you agree that the Items need to be destroyed, it's the only way."

Marik fell silent for a few moments, looking at the floor and so missing the concerned tint in Bakura's eyes. When he spoke, it was with reluctance. "...Alright. I'll steal from them. But not tonight."

Bakura breathed out, relieved. "Well, thank Gods for that. I thought you were going to abandon me then."

"You've managed just fine on your own so far," Marik frowned.

Bakura snorted softly, wrapping one arm back around his shoulders. "Naturally. But I could use you."

Marik smiled slightly, thinking. "Although actually, you haven't managed that well so far have you?"

Bakura's arm tightened threateningly. "Excuse me?"

"Well," Marik was grinning now. "You stole one Item before there were any guards to stop you, and ever since then you've just been sending me to do your dirty work. It's hardly an incredible list of achievements, is it?"

"Watch it Ishtar," Bakura growled threateningly.

"Or what?" Marik laughed. "You're hardly going to do anything to me. You need my help."

"Not that much." Bakura refused to meet his gaze though.

Marik smiled, resting his head on Bakura's shoulder. "Don't worry, anyway. I'd help you even if you didn't want me to."

"Whatever." Bakura's voice was gruff, but the fact that he pulled Marik closer said it all to the younger Egyptian.

They remained in quiet companionship until Marik's eyes flew open. "Oh Gods! It's the Meet today! I totally forgot!"

Bakura sighed heavily. "How can you forget the most important event of the month?"

Marik sent him a playful glare. "Someone's been distracting me."

Bakura shoved him before standing up and stretching. "Again, it didn't really sound like you were complaining to me."

Marik jumped up beside him, quickly retrieving the rest of his clothes. "I've got to get back anyway. My clan are going to murder me."

"What, out past your bedtime?" Bakura dodged his swipe. "Sorry, but you _are_ a child."

"I don't even want to think about what that makes you," Marik glared before heading to the door.

Bakura touched his shoulder once more before backing away. "Sundown, here. Don't be late."

"I won't." Marik shot him a smirk. "Don't keep me waiting either."

Bakura waved him away, watching him leave with a very unfamiliar tug deep in his stomach. _Tonight can't come fast enough, Marik Ishtar._

* * *

"Marik!" Predictably, Ishizu threw herself at him the minute he entered the hideout. "Where have you been? Marik!"

"Geroff sis, you're suffocating me," he managed to gasp out, grasping her shoulders and drawing her away gently. "I'm fine."

"For the moment," Kek added dangerously, Millennium Rod flickering between his fingers. "But you have a lot of explaining to do."

Marik shifted slightly. "I'm back in time for the Meet though, right? So no harm done..."

"Just where the hell have you been?" Kek glowered at him. "Ishizu saw something with the Necklace..."

"Wh-what?" Marik span round to face her, tone urgent. "Sister, what did you see?"

She shook her head. "Vague flashes, nothing substantial...just a strong sense that you were somewhere you are not supposed to be. So where were you?"

He laughed slightly, thinking quickly. _You can say that again, sis._ "Um, well I got caught thieving."

He was met with a stunned silence, then a chorus of "_What?_"

"I'm fine!" He added quickly. "But a couple of guards dragged me into the desert. It took me ages to get rid of them and get back here. So sorry to worry you, but I didn't have much choice."

Kek rolled his eyes. "You are _definitely _losing your touch, brother."

Marik huffed. "Oh, thanks. At least I didn't kill anyone, unlike you."

"Anyway," Odion stepped in smoothly. "Namu got it into his head that you'd been captured by the Thief King. He was all for starting a rescue mission."

Marik laughed almost hysterically. _I hope you never know how close to the truth he is._ "Well, I think that story's got a little out of hand."

"You've only got yourself to blame for that," Ishizu sniffed primly. "Anyway, seeing as you've finally graced us with your presence we'd better get to the Meet – we're running late as it is."

"Just let me eat first!" Marik groaned as his stomach complained loudly, earning a loud laugh from Kek.

Half an hour later the complete Ishtar clan were hurrying through the dark passages, making for the largest underground chamber aside from the Pharaoh's excavation site; this one, however, was known only to the thieves. As they were running late the Meet was already in full swing when they got there, the cavern filled to the brim with bustling crowds and rag-tag whistles and cat-calls, haggling thieves filling up the corners as they traded and fought and claimed the trinkets and possessions that would keep them going for the month ahead.

As soon as they arrived Ishizu made a beeline for the jewellery section, Odion traipsing after her to keep her safe. Kek mumbled something about food and ordered Marik to watch Namu, so he found himself stuck with the youngest child. _Fabulous. I'm babysitter for the day, then._

"Ooh, Marik!" Namu tugged on his hand, pulling him harshly over to the nearest stall. "They have animals, look! Is that a rat? Can we keep it?"

"I don't think Ishizu would approve," Marik laughed at his youngest sibling, pulling him closer. "Stay away from them too, they might be carrying diseases - don't want you getting sick, do we?"

"Urgh," Namu quickly retracted his hand. "Can we go find food? I'm starving!"

"Sure," Marik grinned, allowing himself to be pulled through the crowds. "But stay close to me, Namu – Ishizu will skin me alive if I lose you."

"I won't get lost," Namu grumbled, but he allowed Marik to slow down. Marik got them some treats from a very jolly food stall owner, Marik haggling the price down to two items of jewellery, though he still thought it was a bit of a rip-off.

"It's not like the food is going to last long," he grumbled as he watched Namu swallow the last bite.

"Stop moaning Marik!" The small child laughed. "It was worth it!"

"If you say so," Marik smiled at him, ruffling his hair.

He dodged with a mock growl. "Watch it, or I'll set the Thief King on you!"

Marik rolled his eyes. "Are we really back to that again?"

"I _know_ the Thief King's real, Marik!" Namu stared at him. "You were with him last night, weren't you?"

"He's not wrong there, Marik," chuckled a coldly amused voice behind them.

Marik whipped round, keeping a tight hold on Namu's arm and staring in shock because, sure enough and arrogant as ever, Bakura was leaning casually against the wall with his trademark smirk firmly in place.

Namu drew into his older brother's side. "Marik, why is that strange man talking to us?"

Marik blinked. "Um...ignore him Namu, he's odd."

Bakura chuckled darkly. "That isn't very nice, Marik."

"Well nor are you, thief," Marik smiled sweetly.

Namu started with a frown. "Do...do you know him, Marik?"

Bakura advanced and Namu skittered backwards, hiding behind Marik. "It's fine, Namu," that cold voice continued, clearly still amused. "Your brother is a friend of mine."

Namu peeked out cautiously. "Don't lie. Marik doesn't know anyone outside of our family apart from the Thief King."

"And there's your answer," Marik grinned, ignoring Bakura's stare. "What? If you turn up out of nowhere you have to live with the fallout."

Bakura's glare hardened as Namu stepped forwards excitedly. "You're really the Thief King? I knew Marik wasn't lying!" With no warning he suddenly ran forwards and wrapped his arms around a very startled Bakura's waist. "Did Marik really steal any of your gold? And have you really got a dragon locked in the East passageways?"

Bakura blinked, then turned to Marik with an expression of such helpless irritation that Marik couldn't help cracking up into laughter. Bakura frowned, trying to move his trapped arms. "Um...help?"

Marik tugged on his brother's arm, still laughing. "Come on Namu, remember what we said about jumping on random strangers?"

"He isn't a stranger though!" Namu looked up at him with shining eyes as he allowed himself to be pulled away. "He's a living legend!"

Marik snorted and Bakura coughed. "Yes, well...just stay a safe distance away from me kid, alright?"

Namu blinked innocently. "Ok. Can I please see your treasure cave?"

"Not now, Namu," Marik was still chuckling. "Listen, I need to talk to him and you're allowed to listen but you mustn't breath a word of this to anyone, alright?"

"Not even Odion?"

"Not even Odion." Marik held his arm tightly. "We clear?"

Namu nodded, grinning. "Like a club secret! Brilliant!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, turning to Marik. "How do you put up with him?"

"It's easier if you're related," Marik responded with a laugh. "I was very similar to him a couple of years ago."

"Why does that not surprise me," Bakura sighed heavily.

"Anyway," Marik continued. "What are you doing here? I thought you said sundown?"

"I did," Bakura nodded. "But slight change of plan – meet me three corridors away from the excavation site, ok? I can't risk being traced back to my treasure chamber."

Marik frowned. "We'd better not be traced anywhere."

"Oh, we won't be," he assured with a grin. "I'm just being overcautious. We clear? Because your brother is starting to creep me out with all his staring."

Marik laughed. "It's your fault for spreading those rumours." A shout from behind them made him turn, and he gasped when he saw Kek headed their way. "Um, you'd better get out of here..."

Bakura nodded, disappearing back into the shadows without another word. Namu looked longingly after him before returning his gaze to their approaching brother.

"You done?" Kek asked with a grin. "Odion and Ishizu want to head back – she's tired. I think the Necklace is acting up."

"Sure," Marik nodded, ignoring Namu's whines. "We're finished."

Kek nodded, leading the way back to the passages where Odion and Ishizu waited. "Who were you talking to?"

"Hm?" Marik elbowed Namu to stop him from speaking. "What do you mean?"

Kek sent him a sidelong glance. "You were talking to someone just before I reached you."

"...Oh, right, just some creepy stall owner wanting us to buy something." Marik shrugged.

Kek looked a little disbelieving but didn't question it any further, and they soon met the others and made their way back to the hideout.

* * *

As sundown rang through the underground passages, noticed only by the darkening slits of light through the roofs of the dirt corridors, Marik found himself once more hurrying towards the Pharaoh's excavation site. He arrived in the corridor before Bakura and so leaned against one of the walls, panting slightly to get his breath back. _Stupid thief. Why's he keeping me waiting?_ Marik heaved a sigh as he waited, crossing his arms in front of him and trying not to shiver as the air grew cooler.

"You're ahead of me for once, I see."

Marik smirked before turning his head and meeting Bakura's light purple gaze. "Hello to you too."

Bakura returned his expression, taking one step closer. "Hello, Marik."

The sound of his name spoken in that cool voice was enough to send tingling shivers down Marik's spine, so he acted on instinct, moving away from the wall and stepping close enough to lightly brush his lips against the other's. Bakura blinked as he backed away again, slow grin splitting his face in two. "Can't even wait until we get back to the Chamber, hm?"

Marik looked down. "Shut up. So what are we doing here?"

"Not so fast," Bakura advanced, eyes glinting. "My turn now."

Before Marik had time to think the thief was pressed against him once more, lips moving together as Marik's head hit the wall, Bakura's hands resting against it at either side of his face. Marik once again allowed his instincts to take over, running his hands up the thief's sides to wrap around his torso, bringing their bodies together urgently. Bakura chuckled into his mouth, resting their foreheads together as he pulled away slightly. They looked at each other, both slightly flushed, until Bakura grinned. "To be continued," he breathed against Marik's lips before pushing away from the wall and leading the way down the passage. "But we've got business to take care of first."

Marik shook his head slightly as he followed. "Yeah? What exactly are we doing here?"

"You'll see," Bakura flashed him a wicked grin as they neared the excavation. "It won't take long."

"...Ok." Marik lifted a brow as Bakura drew to a halt just before the passage opened out to the excavation site.

He turned to Marik. "Where's the tent they keep the Items that they've excavated?"

Marik stepped around him and pointed. "There, on the South side. That huge tent in the centre is where they do the digging."

Bakura nodded once, scanning the site from the shadows and avoiding the guards. "Gods, you must have been stupid last night if you just walked straight out into this mess."

"I was in a guard's uniform," Marik replied mildly. "And doing your dirty work – you could be a little more grateful."

Bakura snorted softly. "You'd be no use to me at all dead. Hush now," he held up a hand to forestall Marik's inevitable arguments, reaching into his robes and drawing out his Item. He lifted it slightly and looked at it expectantly.

Marik followed his gaze, lifting a brow. "...Are we waiting for something to happen?"

"Hush." Bakura continued staring at the gold intently. Marik fidgeted slightly and was about to speak when a low hum seemed to emanate from the gold.

Bakura grinned, stepping back into the shadows. "Excellent. They haven't found any more Items yet. Come on." He turned on his heel and traced the passages back away from the excavation.

Marik was stunned into silence as he followed the white-haired thief. "...What the hell was that, Bakura?"

He snorted, shooting Marik a wide grin. "That, my young friend, was how you use the Millennium Ring." His grin only widened at the younger Egyptian's confused look. "Allow me to explain. The Ring can detect the presence of the Millennium Items – that hum meant they were nearby, but not yet discovered. If they were, for example, in the tent, one of the Ring's points would point towards it."

"...Oh." Marik thought that over as they continued through the dark dirt passages. "That's useful."

"Isn't it just." Bakura chuckled darkly. "Impressed, Ishtar?"

"Not as much as I would have been yesterday," Marik grumbled. "That would have saved me so much bother."

"True," Bakura agreed. "But I'm not letting you anywhere near my Item. Chances are, you'd break it."

"Your confidence in me is inspiring."

"Don't forget that, Ishtar." Bakura smirked and turned, leading them down the passages towards the East wing and away from Marik's hideout.

The teen drew to a halt. "...Well. I should probably be going."

Bakura walked a few more steps before turning to face him. "Where is it that you're going?"

Marik licked his lips. "Back home. To my clan."

"Like the good little boy that you are." Bakura nodded, smirk playing around his mouth. "Run along then."

Marik, predictably, stayed put. His eyes were glued to the thief.

Bakura took two steps towards him. "What are you waiting for, Ishtar?"

Marik blinked. "...I don't know?" He tried.

Bakura threw back his head and laughed. "Don't try and play innocent, Marik." The sound of his name once again sent rivers of electricity through his nerves. His fingertips tingled.

Bakura was suddenly in his face again, breath hot on his cheek as Marik once more found his back pressed to a wall. Bakura leaned dangerously close. "So Marik," he breathed. "Are you going?"

Marik blinked once. "Does it look like I'm going?" Finally giving in to his urges and pushing away all thoughts of his clan, he leaned in once again and brushed Bakura's lips with his own. The danger of it, the thrill of knowing that they'd be up before the Council in seconds if they were caught, only added to the pull in his gut that Marik felt as Bakura moved against him. The older thief broke away all too soon though, a glint in his eyes as he breathed. He took Marik's hand and pulled; an obvious invite.

It didn't take Marik long to make his choice, and soon he was being tugged back along the passages in the East wing. Instead of making for his Chamber of Treasures however, Bakura led him through a winding route, eventually drawing to a halt outside an unfamiliar concealed wooden door. Marik lifted a quizzical brow as Bakura let them in to reveal a small simple chamber, unadorned apart from the occasional glint of gold from a corner, a tiny fireplace and a low bed against the wall. Bakura sent him a small smile. "It's not much, but it's better than the floor."

Marik returned his smile with a wide grin. "Sounds good to me." He reached up and kissed the white-haired thief again, and it didn't take them long to put the bed to good use.

It was only afterwards, when Marik once again found himself dozing in Bakura's arms, that he spared a thought for what the hell he was going to tell his clan the next day.

**That's it for now! Next update when I can, probably a few days away though. Hope you enjoyed this chappie! - Jem**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gah, I'm sorry this took so long! I've been focusing a lot on my other chaptered fic. And I've been ill. I am so sorry! But it's here now. However, don't get your hopes up too high because it's mostly filler :S But it's necessary for the next chapter! Which I PROMISE I will have up in under a week! Also, I'm pretty sure there are some geographical impossibilities in this chapter - I don't know much about how water works in a desert. So just...go with it? Anyway, I hope you enjoy! - Jem**

Ishizu sat up that whole night to wait for her little brother.

Her fingers danced around the Necklace, half-imagined flashes and visions of possible futures searing her eyes at random intervals, most making no sense, some with occasional glimpses of faces, some strangers, some painfully close to her. And one face that continued to appear was Marik. He haunted her visions.

She always paid a little more attention to those.

At first there were just familiar images – his face splitting into that childish grin, a flash of blonde hair as he turned his back, that gleam in his violet eyes that meant he was thinking on his feet. But then there were the others – his face twisted in a snarl, expression more furious than she had ever seen. Hands raised in front of him, roar marring his mouth. Or that smirk...that dangerous smirk that played about his lips as he stood, one hand on hip, regarding a stranger with white hair...

That white-haired stranger appeared more and more often now in connection to her third brother. His cold purple eyes would flick over Marik's form, his dark hands in Marik's golden hair...Ishizu tried to push the images away but the Necklace would have none of that. It forced her to see, forced her to accept something she could never agree with, something she could never believe...

Marik with his arms around this stranger, hair falling across tanned skin as their lips met messily...

She turned away with a gasp, not wanting to see this reality, not wanting to choose it. But still Marik didn't come home.

She sat long hours in the entrance chamber, perched anxiously on the edge of her straw seat. One sibling or the other would often appear – Kek to ask about the Necklace, Namu after some food, Odion questioning her wellbeing. At least he seemed to care about her a little. On his third visit her adopted brother sat beside her, regarding her with calm beetle-black eyes. "Marik again?"

She sighed heavily. "Odion, I can't make sense of these visions. It's like I'm seeing someone I don't know...someone I've never met before. Only he wears Marik's face."

"We all keep secrets, sister," Odion's brow remained creased though.

She closed her eyes only for another vision of the white-haired thief to flash before her eyes. "Yes brother, but most secrets do not endanger the clan."

Odion sent her a quizzical look at that. "Is Marik in danger?"

"...Not exactly." She bowed her head, fingertips once more at the Item secured around her throat. "At least, not immediately. Not as far as I can tell."

"But..."

"But," she smiled slightly, catching Odion's confused look. "His...activities...aren't exactly what you'd call usual."

"Well it's fairly obvious he's been hiding something," Odion responded with a nod. "When he comes home we'll question him about it. Could be that there's a very simple explanation."

She nodded once, fingers still at her throat. "Yes, I suppose. If he ever does come home."

"Oh, don't doubt that – the food's here remember," Odion grinned wickedly. "He'll turn up soon enough, you'll see."

She sent him a small grateful smile as he wandered back to his chamber, resolving to remain in her chair until her third brother was once more safely back in her arms.

* * *

At that precise moment Marik lay with the white-haired thief, wrapped up securely in his arms with his cheek pressed against his chest. Neither of them was clothed, but the blankets on the bed were wrapped securely around them to keep the chill of the night away. Bakura's eyes were shut, although Marik doubted he was truly asleep – the thief seemed always on the alert, always with one hand inches away from a blade. Marik didn't think anything would ever catch him by surprise.

Marik, on the other hand, was nothing _but_ surprised. Of all the situations to find himself in, he had not expected to wake up once more encased in Bakura's arms. _And I'm an idiot for being here,_ he berated himself. _My clan will be furious. And worried. I can't keep fobbing them off with lies...what the hell am I going to tell them in the morning? If I even go back..._For a moment, the idea of remaining with Bakura floated through his head, and he couldn't hold back a grin. _No, get a grip, come on that's the dumbest thing you've thought in ages. If nothing else, you have to return to your clan for the other Items. Add to that you've only known this thief five minutes. You can't exactly entrust your whole life to him, daft idiot._

Something in Marik wanted to do just that though.

_Ok, so I like being with him,_ Marik eventually admitted. _He understands my family's situation better than anyone. He even shares a goal with me – we both want the Items destroyed. That's why we're working together. And this...physical stuff is an added bonus. But that's as far as it goes. I don't actually feel anything for him, and I don't want to stay with him. _

Maybe if he kept telling himself that, it would start to feel more true.

Bakura stirred slightly, taking in a breath. Without opening his eyes he said "Will you settle down. I'm trying to sleep."

Marik huffed. "I'm saying nothing. I'm not moving. And you didn't _have_ to invite me into your bed, you know."

"As I recall," Bakura opened one eye to regard him with amusement. "It didn't take much persuading to get you here."

Marik scowled at the truth in those words. "Whatever. I'm still not disturbing you."

"You are, actually." Bakura yawned, shifting again so that Marik lay a little more comfortably against his chest. "Your heart rate keeps going up and down."

Marik lifted a brow at that. "You were listening to my heart?"

Bakura looked rather pointedly at the lack of space between them and Marik snorted. Bakura grinned back, yawning again before speaking. "So what are you worrying about?"

Marik sighed. "Who says I'm worrying about anything?"

"Come now, you don't have to argue with me over _everything._"

Marik smiled slightly, tracing a small figure-of-eight into the older man's chest. "I'm just...thinking about what the hell to tell my clan when I finally make it home."

"If you do."

Marik looked up in amazement. "You'd seriously be ok with me staying here?"

Bakura shrugged, looking away. "It would make everything easier from a planning perspective. Amongst other things." The thief lifted a leg to brush against Marik's inner thigh, making him gasp before grinning. Bakura smirked in reply. "However, we need the Rod and the Necklace first."

Marik stiffened slightly, grimacing at that. "Don't remind me."

"You know why we need them."

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that I have to steal from my family."

"It's necessary."

"I _know,_" Marik responded irritably. "And I'll do it. I just don't particularly relish the idea."

"If there was another way I'd take it," Bakura admitted after a pause. "But there isn't."

"I know." Marik stayed stiff for a moment before sighing and relaxing back into Bakura's chest. "You know I'd do it for you." He felt heat rise to his cheeks and hastened to add "For your village, I mean. The innocents that died."

Bakura chuckled darkly. "Yeah, sure, that's what you meant."

Marik chose to remain wisely silent.

Bakura chuckled again, arms wrapping tighter around his back, pulling him further onto his chest. "I'd do it for you too."

"Hmm?" Marik propped his chin on Bakura's hard skin, meeting his eyes with a quizzical expression. "What?"

"You heard me." Bakura looked back calmly, arms still tight around him.

"...Yes," Marik tilted his head, smiling slightly. "Wanted to make sure I didn't misunderstand."

"Well I sure as hell am not saying it again."

Marik laughed, impulsively leaning forwards and placing a small kiss on Bakura's lips. Bakura grinned and shifted slightly, rolling his hips upwards a little. A small gasp escaped Marik's mouth, and his smile grew. "Are you trying to tell me something, thief?"

"Perhaps." Bakura repeated the gesture and Marik moaned softly, leaning forwards and pressing his face into his shoulder. That low cool voice chuckled, and Marik heard a whisper in his ear. "Ready to go again?"

"Thought you'd never ask."

* * *

The small hours of the morning passed, and Ishizu was still seated on the straw, waiting patiently.

_Marik will come,_ she assured herself. _He will come, and he will have an explanation. He will not abandon his family. He will return for us. I trust my brother._

The Necklace sparked warningly against her skin, and her tired fingertips travelled upwards once more to brush the cool metal lightly. The searing visions continued thrashing through her skull, too many and too numerous to count, too confused to truly make sense of. She gave up eventually, curling into her seat, lifting her feet up off the dusty floor and wrapping her arms around her knees, long black hair falling around her; a protective curtain against the world.

_Marik will come, Marik will come, Marik will come._

Dawn broke onto a silent chamber as Kek stepped out of his room, yawning widely and stretching, Millennium Rod firmly in his grasp. He slipped it nonchalantly into his belt before flinging a cloak around his shoulders and striding out to the food area, passing Ishizu's curled up figure. Barely sparing her a glance he made straight for their supply until a quiet voice spoke into the shadows. "He didn't come, did he?"

"Huh?" Kek turned with his mouth full to see his sister watching him calmly. Her ice-blue eyes were sad, long white dress spilling around her as she pulled herself upright.

"Marik." The name dropped from her lips like a single drop of water, sending ripples through the air. "He didn't come home, did he?"

Kek sent her a quizzical look. "He should be in his room."

Ishizu shook her head, expression blank as her fingers brushed the Necklace. "He didn't come home."

Kek regarded her silently for a moment before striding to Marik's room and roughly pushing aside the door. A scowl burned his features as he looked back at his sister, eventually turning on his other clan members' rooms, quickly throwing open their chambers to reveal a surprised-looking Odion and a sleepy Namu. "M-Kek?" The latter yawned. "What's up?"

"What's up," he growled. "Is that good-for-nothing _boy_ Marik. Where the hell is he?"

Namu blinked blearily. "Oh, he's probably with the Thief King."

"Namu, by all the Gods above do _not_ start that again!"

"I'm serious!" Namu glared at him angrily. "Marik was talking to him yesterday at the Meet! They arranged to meet at sundown so I guess they're not finished with whatever they were doing yet..." he trailed off with a frown. "I wasn't supposed to tell anyone though...you won't tell on me Kek, will you?"

Odion came to stand next to his youngest brother, a crease in his forehead. "What are you talking about Namu? Did Marik talk to someone yesterday?"

Namu chewed his lip. "I said I wouldn't tell!"

Kek spoke, voice dangerously quiet. "There was someone. He was talking to someone – when I went to fetch him, at the Meet. He told me it was just a stall holder..."

Ishizu gasped, fingers once more at her Necklace. "This man...did he...did he have white hair?"

Namu grinned triumphantly. "Yep! And purple eyes, it was really weird when you looked at how dark his skin was...oh, I probably shouldn't have said that..."

Ishizu's eyes were wide as her fingers danced around the metal at her throat. Odion shot her a worried glance, touching her shoulder. "Ishizu?"

Kek pulled the Rod out from under his cloak, gripping it tightly as it began to hum. The Necklace responded in kind, humming brilliantly and emitting a bright spat of burning red light. The Rod, in its turn, flashed out purple, lighting up the hues in Kek's eyes as he looked coolly into his sister's ice-blue gaze.

She drew in a shuddering breath, arms falling limply by her side. Namu skittered behind his eldest brother, hiding in the folds of his cloak as Odion grasped Ishizu's shoulder roughly, looking between his two older siblings with worry written into every feature. Ishizu finally spoke, words dropping like stones onto the dusty Egyptian floor.

"Marik is in danger."

* * *

_Splash._

The cool water fell through Marik's vision as he straightened up again, droplets flying from his blonde locks as he shook his head rapidly, running his fingers through the strands to loosen any knots that were forming. Reaching back into the pail of water he quickly scrubbed at his lightly tanned skin, revelling in the feeling of finally getting clean. Satisfied, he pulled his robe on before once more attacking his hair, roughly pushing down the stubborn strands into some semblance of normality.

"You know, you sort of look like a cat when you do that."

Marik whirled to face the white haired thief, meeting that cool purple gaze with a smirk of his own. "A cat? Really?"

Bakura nodded slowly. "Something about the way you tilt your head, I think."

"Nice to know you're watching me so closely," he snorted, but the sound was gentle. He tried once more to tame his hair before giving up and turning back to Bakura. "Aren't you going to put some proper clothes on?"

Bakura grinned, gesturing to the lone piece of cloth wrapped around his waist. "Am I making you uncomfortable, Ishtar?"

"Far from it," Marik placed his hands on his hips. "But if you go out looking like that it's going to raise a few eyebrows."

"Especially if you're walking with me looking as bare as you do right now," Bakura countered with a smirk.

Marik rolled his eyes. "That's cos I just _washed_, idiot. You should as well, you know – you're starting to smell."

"You're one to talk."

"At least I'm clean now." Marik gestured towards the water. "Go on."

Bakura turned his nose up, inspecting it with disdain. "You've made it all dirty."

Marik laughed. "Don't be such a baby. In my clan we have to share a pail between five – this is nothing, trust me."

"No wonder you smell so much then," he sniffed haughtily before turning his back.

Marik glared, glint in his eye turning mischievous. He moved quickly, knowing it was difficult to take Bakura by surprise, gripping the pail firmly in one hand and turning it upside down, pouring its contents all over the tall white-haired thief.

Bakura yelped in surprise as the cold water hit him almost painfully, dripping in front of his eyes in a sheet of icy spikes before landing with a wet _splosh_ on the ground. He shook his head, hair spiking madly as he whirled to face Marik, danger in his eyes.

Marik missed this completely, doubled over with laughter as he was, clutching his stomach as he let out peal after peal of raucous hilarity, mouth stretched wide. Despite himself Bakura felt a smile tickling the corner of his lips, though he kept his expression stern and his eyes dangerous as he stalked forwards, dropping into a crouch.

Marik finally seemed to take in his situation, drawing in loud gasping breaths as he straightened up. "Gods Bakura...your _face..._I never thought I'd see you so surprised..."

Bakura made no reply, circling Marik in a low crouch with his eyes glinting and hands clawed before him. Marik watched him, still grinning, as he stalked around the chamber. "If you're trying to be intimidating it isn't really working."

Oh, he would pay for that.

Bakura gave it another three seconds before pouncing, aiming not for Marik's face but his legs, sending them both toppling to the ground. Marik let out a surprised _oof_ as the unexpected weight fell on top of him, back jarring as he hit the ground. All thoughts soon escaped his head however as Bakura attacked him, fingers, lips, even _teeth_ playing with every piece of exposed skin they could find. Unfortunately for Marik, due to their undressed state there was rather a lot for Bakura to work with. The younger Egyptian soon found himself submitting completely to his touches, wriggling in part-discomfort and part-ecstasy as Bakura continued his assault.

Eventually the older thief let up, climbing to his feet with a self-satisfied grin ruined somewhat by the droplets still falling from his shock of white hair. Marik lay still and concentrated on his breathing for a moment before getting awkwardly to his feet, fixing Bakura with a death glare. "...I suppose that makes us even."

"Naturally," Bakura responded coolly. "And you ever try and pull a stunt like that again, you'll have more than just a few bruises to worry about."

They regarded each other before breaking into identical grins.

Marik held out his hand, chuckling slightly. "Truce then?"

Bakura shook it firmly, smirking. "Truce. Now come on, let's get out of here – I need to dry off."

Marik allowed himself to be pulled out of the Chamber, scurrying quickly and keeping to the shadows in case anyone should question their rather undressed state. "Um, Bakura...where are we going?"

"Somewhere," was the cryptic response. Marik rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be led through the passages.

It took maybe half an hour for Bakura to finally slow, leading Marik uphill through a long, quiet passage. They were deep in the East Corner now – Marik had absolutely no idea how to get back to his clan, let alone Bakura's room or his Chamber of Treasures. Bakura seemed to pick up on this, shooting Marik a sidelong glance. "You don't have a clue where you are, do you?"

"Nope." Marik was a little out of breath from their quick pace, so he kept his answers short as they continued climbing through the passage.

Bakura lifted a brow, hand still firm in Marik's. "Doesn't that bother you?"

"No," Marik shrugged. "You're here, after all, and you seem to know where you're going."

"And you trust me?"

"For now, yeah."

Bakura blinked before a slow smirk spread across his face. "That isn't necessarily a good idea."

"So you keep saying." Marik couldn't hold back a small sigh of relief when he caught a glimpse of sunlight at the end of their tunnel, and he pushed forwards gladly, looking forward to being out in the air above ground again. Bakura allowed him to take the lead, smiling at the blissful expression on his young face as they emerged into the sunlight.

"So, you like being outside then?"

"Hm?" Marik barely heard him, enjoying the warm rays on his face as he closed his eyes.

"You must like it – anyone would think you had never seen the sun before."

Marik opened his eyes and turned to glare at the thief. "Lived underground my whole life, remember? I only ever come up here to get water."

Bakura grinned. "Speaking of water..." he led Marik out further into the desert, and as Marik looked around he realised that they were headed away from the Oasis that all the thieves in the underground network used.

"Um, Bakura," he eventually spoke up as he was tugged ever-further from the water. "...I hate to break this to you, but we're going the wrong way."

"Who said I was going to the Oasis?"

"You mentioned water..."

Bakura just tossed him a sly wink before continuing. Marik rolled his eyes slightly. _Well, I've come this far...I suppose I may as well see what he's being so secretive about._

They continued on a few more paces, getting steadily further and further from the underground network until the sand began to rise in a steep dune. Marik lifted a brow but Bakura continued tugging him forwards, stopping just before they reached the top. He turned with a grin, gesturing expansively to the desert surrounding them. "Just have a look at where we live, Marik."

Marik looked, and gasped.

From their new vantage point the desert sprawled out below them, sand glistening in the morning sunlight. The tunnels of the thieves were completely and artfully hidden; the only obvious signs of life were the Oasis and, a little further on, the huge open site of the Pharaoh's excavation. A little beyond that lay the broken and decrepit ruins of the village once known as Kul Elna; Bakura's eyes hardened a little when they settled there. The horizon stretched out far in the distance, blazing sun climbing steadily in the sky as the day rolled on.

The pair stood in silence for a few moments until Marik eventually blinked out of his daze. His throat was feeling more than a little parched. "So, Bakura...about that water..."

The thief chuckled despite himself. "Very subtle Marik. Turn around."

Marik lifted an eyebrow. "Why...?"

"Just do it."

The younger Egyptian sighed audibly but complied anyway, turning and climbing the last few metres to the top of the dune. He let out another rush of air at the sight that met his eyes.

Water bubbled up from a source deep in the centre of the desert, flowing out in small rivulets and ripples to enter a wide, shallow oasis hidden by reeds that waved softly in the early morning air. Marik took a step forward eagerly, almost suspicious that the whole thing was the product of some sort of mirage...but no, the reeds brushed softly against his arms, and the water was cool and soothing to his feet as he slipped off his sandals and dipped his toes in...

"Thought you might like it," came the cool voice from behind him. Marik turned to face him, and his grin said it all. Bakura smiled back and stepped into the water next to him, slipping off his sandals. "This is a much better way of getting clean, isn't it?"

"...I can't deny that," Marik said softly, looking around again. Now that they were in the water they were completely hidden, by reeds on three sides and the sand dune behind them. Even if anyone strayed this far away from the underground complex, they would have to climb right up to the top of that dune to spot them, and in this searing heat that was unlikely. Marik turned to his partner with shining eyes. "It's perfect. How did you find it?"

"I used to play here with my sister," he muttered, dropping his gaze.

Marik blinked. "When you lived above ground?"

Bakura didn't say anything, just nodded.

Marik watched him silently for a moment before reaching out and taking his hand. "Thank you for sharing it with me."

Bakura sent him a small smile which quickly turned devilish. "Well," he breathed smoothly. "I still think I owe you for pouring that water on me earlier...so..." he used his grip on Marik's hand to pull the Egyptian towards him, catching Marik by surprise until he was suddenly released and pushed backwards, landing heavily on his backside right in the centre of the oasis. He spluttered, thankful that the water was shallow enough for him to land and keep his head above the surface. He eyed Bakura's grinning form with a glare. "I thought we were even?"

"Well then you thought wrong."

Marik continued glaring. "Well, you'll just have to come in here with me."

"Not happening," Bakura backed away, sitting happily on the sandy bank. "I think I'll just watch."

"Idiot," Marik muttered, dragging himself out and shaking his hair for the second time that day, pulling off his heavy robe and setting it to dry on the bank. He was now merely clad in a simple loincloth around his waist, and he grinned when he sensed Bakura's eyes roving around his body. He turned with a smirk. "Was this just a ploy to get me to take my clothes off?"

"...Maybe."

Marik's smirk widened and he strode over to the white-haired thief, pulling him upright and holding him close. "Well," he purred. "Looks like you'll just have to come in with me."

And he fell sideways, causing them both to hit the water with an almighty _splash_.

* * *

Kek glared at Ishizu as her words hung heavily in the chamber of the Ishtar clan. He growled, lifting the still-glowing Rod to hold it firmly in front of him. "Of course he's in danger! I'm going to kill him when he gets home!"

"Kek, not helping." Odion breathed, turning back to Ishizu. "Just what do you see?"

She blinked, fingers still urgently clutching at the Necklace. "I-I'm not sure...it's all just confused flashes..."

Odion grasped her arm. "Focus. Where is he? Do we need to get him?"

She drew in a shuddering breath. "No, it's...it's that white-haired thief...the Thief King. He's with the Thief King..."

Kek roared. "The Thief King doesn't exist, Ishizu!"

"I thought so too Kek," she ground out. "But I can assure you he does...and he's got Marik...Marik's with him, but he's..."

"Right," Odion suddenly started moving. "We've got to get him back."

Kek was already at the door, Namu following with wide eyes.

"NO!"

Ishizu's desperate cry halted them all in their tracks. She reached out, fingers clinging tightly onto Odion's robe as she met his black gaze.

"Marik...Marik wants to be with him."

Kek advanced towards her threateningly. "What are you saying here, sister?"

She gasped, closing her eyes at the vision that once more flashed before her eyes. Her brother and the white-haired stranger, locked together in an intimate embrace, eyes gleaming as their lips met...the look of utter bliss on her brother's face when he was with him...

"Ishizu!"

She came back to herself to meet three pairs of worried eyes. She raised a hand, managing a weak laugh. "I'm sorry, I'm fine, it's just...these visions, they're rather...disturbing..."

"Disturbing?" Kek frowned at her. "About Marik and the so-called Thief King? What do you see?"

She drew in a breath. "They look...happy...but they..." She swallowed. "They're being...rather intimate, shall we say."

Odion's brows shot up. "Are you suggesting what I think you are?"

"Yes, brother. Yes I am."

Silence rung through the chamber until Namu's small voice piped up. "What does intimate mean?"

Ishizu laughed, almost hysterical. "I'm not having this conversation with you now, Namu. Why don't you go back to your room?"

"But I'm always left out! It's not fair..."

"Namu," Odion spoke quietly. "If you go to your room now I'll let you have extra bread at dinner. Alright?"

He narrowed his eyes. "With spices?"

"Of course with spices. But you have to go to your room now and stay there the rest of the day, alright? No matter what you hear."

Namu sighed huffily, but turned to leave the chamber anyway.

Kek didn't once break eye contact with Ishizu as Namu walked out of earshot. "I'm assuming this _Thief King_ is a male?"

"Yes."

Kek cursed loudly. "That idiot! What the hell does Marik think he's doing? He knows the punishment for that sort of thing..."

Odion chewed his lip. "What do we do about this, sister? We can't bring him up before the Council, he's still our brother..."

"No we cannot!" Kek was still shouting as he paced angrily. "We'll have to deal with this ourselves. What's Marik doing, getting involved with something like this? Doesn't he realise he's endangering the reputation of our entire clan? And we're so close to finally getting the other Items!"

"Calm down," Odion laid a placating hand on his shoulder. "And remember, he may yet have an innocent explanation for all of this. I suggest we hear his side of the story before jumping to any conclusions. Agreed?"

Ishizu quickly assented, turning her head to the oldest member of the Ishtar clan.

Kek drew in an angry breath, but nodded reluctantly. "I swear to the Gods though, if he has done anything to risk our plans I will personally skin him alive."

* * *

Marik and Bakura lay side by side under the shade of the reeds, hands outstretched but not quite touching as they dried off in the still-warm glare of the setting sun. Marik sighed contently, turning on his side to realise that those cold purple eyes – warmed slightly in the desert sun – were regarding him calmly. Marik lifted a brow. "Is there any particular reason you're staring at me?"

"Nothing in particular," Bakura quirked his mouth upwards.

Marik grinned. "Sure. Nice to know you like looking at me."

"Don't get full of yourself, Ishtar."

"Not to worry," Marik smiled at him, a dazzling grin that showed off his white teeth, contrasted so well with his lightly tanned skin. "You've got 'arrogant' covered."

Bakura scoffed lightly. "As if you'd have me any other way."

"Right now I'd have you any way," Marik mumbled, words out before he realised what he'd said. He cursed softly. "Damn. Can you pretend you didn't hear that?"

"Nope, sorry Ishtar." Bakura grinned, reaching over and pulling him closer, sending the younger Egyptian's head crashing into his shoulder. "I'm going to remember that for a very long time."

"Fabulous," Marik muttered into his skin, turning on his side to be better able to curl against Bakura.

The older thief pressed him close, holding him securely against his chest. They lay quietly for a few more minutes, the sun drawing ever closer to the horizon above them. The first stars began to dot the sky. Bakura shut his eyes for a moment, listening to Marik's slow breathing before bringing his lips to the younger one's ears. "It was your hair," he whispered.

"Hm?" Marik had started to doze in the quiet, but now he tried to lift his head.

Bakura pressed him firmly back against his chest. "Why I was staring at you. The sun was shining off your hair; it made it glow. Like fire. You were burning for me there, Marik."

The younger Egyptian lay still, stunned into silence for a moment. Eventually he made to tilt his head upwards again, and this time Bakura allowed it, moving his hand into Marik's golden hair.

Violet eyes met light purple.

Marik spoke, voice soft. "If I burn then you are the water that keeps me safe. If..." he stopped, thinking through his words carefully, trying to work out how to express what he felt. "Bakura, it's like this. If I could stay out here under the desert sun, and go to sleep every evening in your arms, knowing that you would still be there when I awake...Bakura, I'd never ask for anything else."

The thief regarded him silently before leaning forwards and planting a soft kiss on his forehead. "Marik," he said against his skin. "When the Items are gone – when my people are finally free – there's nothing I'd like more than to live in the desert with you."

Marik smiled despite himself, and Bakura, hesitantly, returned the expression. Marik once again buried his face into Bakura's chest, holding himself as close as possible, secure within the thief's arms wrapped carefully around him. They lay there as the sun set, casting ever-lengthening shadows across the endless sands of the desert. If you looked, very carefully, you could just about see two shadows standing, one slightly taller, the other slightly leaner. They moved slowly, collecting bits and pieces of their belongings, before turning to leave the Oasis, heading back to the tunnels.

They shared one last kiss before heading their separate ways – one to a night of loneliness and depression, the other to the fury and anger of his clan.

**That's it for now XD A very fluffy chapter I know, but all hell breaks loose next update. You can imagine Marik's clan aren't best pleased...Anyway, I shall update as soon as I possibly can. I hope it will be before a week goes by. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! - Jem**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally an update, and I'm sorry it took so long! To make up for it it's an extra-long chapter :P Thanks to all who have reviewed/faved/followed, it means a lot ^_^ Hope you enjoy this chapter! - Jem**

Marik knew he was in deep trouble from the moment he entered his hideout.

Three pairs of angry eyes met his hesitant gaze; ice blue, deep black and livid violet. Needless to say, it was the last of these that scared him the most. Trying for a smile, Marik walked sheepishly forwards, standing with his back to the concealed entrance. "Um...hi."

Ishizu spoke first. "Where have you been, brother?"

"Oh..." Marik stalled for time, racking his brains. "You know, just exploring..."

"Exploring where?" Odion now, black eyes creased with worry. "Not the East I hope, you know how dangerous it is there..."

"Oh, not really," Marik aimed for a laugh, though it came out as more of a nervous chuckle. "I've been above ground, just exploring...I never get to spend much time outside..."

"Have you been alone?" Kek's voice was dark and throbbing with emotion.

"Yes." Marik was proud when he didn't even blink. "Of course. Who would I be with?"

"Don't lie to us Marik!" Kek's violet eyes flashed. "We know you've been with the Thief King!"

Marik took a step back, eyes widening. "What? How?! There's no way...oh. Namu. I am going to kill that child."

"Don't take your inadequacies out on him!" Kek roared. "We have other ways of knowing your whereabouts."

Marik frowned. "...What?"

"Brother," Ishizu stepped forwards, hands at her throat. "Do you so easily forget the power of the Items?"

Marik flinched a little as the Necklace sparked red. _Damn. Damn damn damn, I forgot she can see visions with that thing! But how much does she know...?_

"Marik." Ishizu's ice blue eyes regarded him coolly, but they weren't marred by cruelty or hatred – if anything, she looked worried. "Brother please, just tell us what you've been doing? The Thief King cannot be good news..."

Marik swallowed, finding himself held captive by Ishizu's deep beseeching gaze. "I...I haven't done anything bad...I just, um, I've been helping him..."

"Helping him?" Kek's eyes flashed. "When? How?"

Marik laughed a little nervously. "Um, it really isn't anything to worry about, just some thievery...he's on his own, you see, and he was in trouble with some guards so I helped him..."

"But why?" Kek's face creased. "Why would you when you haven't even met him? It isn't our duty to look out for other thieves – our first interest is the clan, after all, and any activity that puts us in danger has to be stopped!"

"He isn't dangerous!" Marik glared at his eldest brother. "If anything, I owe him! He saved me the night I stole the Millennium Items – if it wasn't for him you wouldn't be holding the Rod right now, and Ishizu wouldn't have the Necklace!"

"We don't _owe him_ anything," Kek spat. "And you're a disgrace if you think we do."

Marik's eyes flashed but Odion stepped in quickly. "Ok, I think we just want to know what you've been doing, Marik. So is this the full story? He helped you out, and then you helped him, end of?"

Marik's gaze switched between his siblings – Odion's eyes were worried, Ishizu's searching and Kek's hard with fury. He swallowed. "...Yes. That's as far as it goes."

They watched him silently before Ishizu sighed deeply. "Do not lie to us Marik – the Necklace has shown me all."

He backed away. "Wh-what? I'm not lying..."

"And you continue to deny it!" Kek roared, approaching him with Rod raised. "The Items cannot lie, Marik! We _know_ what you've been doing – consorting with the likes of him puts our clan in direct danger!"

Odion laid a calming hand on his shoulder. "Kek, shouting at him isn't going to resolve this. Marik, you'd better just tell us everything - we've been jumping to all the wrong conclusions."

Marik looked desperately around the chamber, searching for a way out. Ishizu gripped his arm, gaze still searching. "Brother, please – we just want to understand. The Necklace showed me...I saw you...you _laying down_ with this Thief. Is that correct?"

Silence.

Marik swallowed and dipped his head in a quick nod.

His siblings stared at him for a long moment before Kek broke. "You know how the Council views such activities!"

"I don't know why!" Marik glared, eyes hard. "Above the surface people don't have a problem with it at all! It's just down here -"

Odion interrupted him, speaking gently. "Marik, have you ever considered why that might be?"

He stopped. "...What?"

"Think about it," Odion tried for a smile. "Our community is rather small – our choice of partners is limited. If we want to survive we need each partnership to be creating children – you're not exactly going to be able to do that, are you?"

Marik's mouth opened, then shut. He took a breath before speaking. "I never thought of it like that."

"That," Kek ground out, "Is obvious."

"But..." Marik thought hard, brow creased. "Well, that doesn't make it _wrong_, does it? Bakura and I are..."

"Bakura?" Ishizu jumped, hands flying to her throat once more. "His...his name is Bakura?"

"Um, yeah..." Marik frowned as his sister gasped, eyes shutting tightly. "Ishizu...?"

Odion grasped her arm but she backed away, shaking her head. "No, leave me be...leave me..."

Marik watched her carefully. "Ishizu...?"

She cried out, doubling over as the Necklace sparked against her throat. A strange hum rang through the chamber, causing the very air to throb and thrum, rattling Marik's skull. He stepped forwards, extending a hand but she snarled and hissed, voice sounding harshly through the chamber. "Stay away! Stay away from me..." Red lights flashed out from the Item at her neck, accompanied by a sharp crack that caused them all to jump back.

Kek turned on Marik. "What did you do?"

"Me?" Marik stared at him, incredulous. "I did nothing! I just mentioned Bakura..."

There was another sharp crack and Ishizu cried out. Odion turned on his siblings. "Help me get her to a seat! She's obviously receiving visions, we've got to keep her safe..."

Kek closed the distance in a single long stride, sweeping Ishizu off her feet and placing her gently onto a straw seat, ignoring her struggles and cries. Once seated she curled in on herself, black hair falling in front of her face and white dress flowing down past her feet, hands clasped tightly to the Necklace. Odion sat beside her, gaze fixed worriedly on her thin and trembling form as she quietened slightly, though her eyes remained tightly shut.

Kek, after making sure that she was alright, once again turned on his younger brother. "Marik. You have got a _lot_ of explaining to do."

Marik's violet eyes flicked around the chamber. "Um, maybe we should wait until Ishizu..."

"Oh no," Kek's voice was deep and silky. "You're not escaping that easily. Just how often have you seen this _Thief King?"_

One glance at the Rod, which remained flickering dangerously in the eldest Ishtar's hand, convinced Marik that it was probably in his best interests to tell the truth. He swallowed, meeting Kek's gaze. "I've seen him a few times."

"You're going to have to do better than that." Kek glowered at him. "Details. Now."

"I just don't think..."

"Marik."

"We should wait for Ishizu..."

"Marik!" Odion joined in, staring at him with frustrated black eyes. "We just need to know what you've been doing. How often have you met with him? How long has it gone on?"

Marik snapped his mouth shut angrily. "It's not gone on long at all; I met him on the night he helped me escape when we stole the Items. Then I helped him escape some guards, and since then I've been back two, maybe three times?"

Kek advanced towards him, eyes flashing. "Was it him I saw you talking to at the Meet?"

"Yes," Marik rolled his eyes. "He was at the Meet. As was every other thief living in this Ra-damned underground network."

Kek growled, eyes flashing. "Did you not spare a thought for Namu's safety?!"

Marik gaped, mouth opening and closing silently. "Wait, what? No... The Thief King isn't _dangerous_, I swear..."

"How many times do we have to say it? Don't _lie_ to us, Marik!"

"I'm not lying!" Marik proclaimed hotly. "You think I'd put Namu in danger? I know Bakura! He is no threat to us!"

Kek advanced, leering over him, Rod still humming in his hands. "There, you are wrong, brother. If the Council caught you..."

"They didn't," Marik interrupted harshly, "And they won't. We're not stupid."

"Well you could have fooled me," he hissed.

Marik snarled. "We've done nothing wrong! If anything we're the only ones trying to do something _right_ here..."

"And what exactly is it that you're trying to do, huh?" Kek's voice was low now, barely above a hiss. "Why have you been associating yourself with him? What is his purpose here?"

Marik gulped. No way could he tell Kek the truth – no way would Kek let him live if he knew they were after the Items! He was so protective of the Rod. No, he had to think of something else...something that would get them off his back...

Ishizu chose that moment to cry out once more, eyes snapping open and straight onto Marik's. "Brother..." she breathed. "No..."

Odion was at her side in an instant. "Are you alright? Ishizu?"

"More importantly," Kek growled without taking his eyes off Marik. "What did you see?"

Ishizu got shakily to her feet. "Marik. I don't understand...I saw a burning village, and the white-haired thief, but I don't know what it means. And then I saw you, and you were with him, and the two of you went out into the desert with the village blackened and twisted behind you...I don't understand, brother. Do you know what it means?"

Marik eyed her nervously, striving to keep his face impassive. _A burning village? It must be Kul Elna. She saw the death of Bakura's people...but I don't think she's linked it to the Items. Well, no way can I tell her the truth._

"Marik?"

All three of his siblings were crowded around him, eyes respectively confused, concerned and angry. He met their gazes defiantly, voice soft as he spoke. "It isn't my secret to tell."

There was a small pause before Kek hissed. "That isn't good enough."

"It's the truth," Marik continued evenly. "And I won't spread gossip. You won't get that story out of me."

Odion frowned. "Marik, you must see that you can't conceal it from us. We have a right to know..."

"You don't have a _right_ to anything," Marik snapped. "I mean it – I won't talk to you when you're like this. You seem to think you can just interrogate me..."

"We can!" Kek thrust his face angrily into Marik's. "You are under our protection, and in case you'd forgotten that also means we are responsible for your actions. So anything stupid you get yourself into also directly involves us!"

"Be that as it may," Marik struggled to keep calm, "I won't tell you this. It isn't any of your business."

"Marik..."

"No, I'm sorry. Nothing you can say will make me change my mind."

The three oldest Ishtar siblings exchanged quiet glances. Ishizu eventually spoke. "Well brother, if you refuse to confide in us it would seem you leave us no choice."

Marik looked between them nervously. "You can't do anything to me..."

"That's where you're wrong," Kek ground out. "We have to stop you from ruining the reputation of our clan. We have a higher purpose here, remember? We must recover the rest of the Items, and we can't risk you jeopardising that. So for the remainder of this mission you will remain in your room. We will bring you food and water, you will be cared for, but you will not leave your chamber for any reason, and you will have no visitors from outside of our clan. Understood?"

Marik backed away, eyes widening. "You can't keep me here! I have work to do..."

"Work for the _Thief King?"_ Kek spat. "You place that above the security of your own clan?"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Marik stared at him beseechingly. "I swear Kek, if you do this you're harming more than just me! There's a hell of a lot more to this story that you don't understand..."

"Are you willing to tell me?"

Marik clamped his jaw shut.

Kek glowered. "Precisely. So, until you see fit to start telling the truth, this shall be your punishment. Into your room now, and don't think you're getting out – I have ways to keep you inside."

"What ways?" Marik asked suspiciously. "And I'm going nowhere near my room."

"Marik," Kek glared. "Get in there now, before I make you."

"I'm not..."

Odion interrupted him from his place by Ishizu's side. "I'm sorry brother, but Kek's right. We can't risk you ruining our plan, not when we're this close – better just to go quietly."

"But..."

"Enough of this," Kek stamped over and scooped him up, easily lifting his struggling weight off the floor. "You're going to your room."

Furious, Marik used every underhanded cheat in the book. Biting, scratching, squealing and struggling against his brother's strong grip, Marik fought tooth and nail every step of the way – all to no avail, of course. He caught one glimpse of Namu's wide purple eyes before he was tossed unceremoniously onto the bed in his chamber, Kek out and closing the door in a flash. His voice sounded through the wood: "Don't try and get out, Marik. There are bars on this side."

Marik was up and by the door in an instant, fists crashing angrily against the firm wooden surface. "Kek, you bastard! What do you mean, bars?"

"Brother," his voice ground out. "Just sit still and be quiet. There are protective bars still here from when we were children – I've activated them again, so you're not getting out. Someone will come to feed you later."

"Kek!" Marik threw his whole weight against the door, refusing to give up even though the wood didn't budge. "I swear, if you don't let me out right now...!"

He was met with silence as his siblings disappeared back into the entrance chamber.

Marik fought for hours that evening, but there was no getting out. Eventually he slid down, back to the door, fighting the tears that streamed down his cheeks. _Dammit, I can't get out of this on my own. Bakura, you'd better have a damn good plan, or I'm pretty certain that we're both royally screwed._

* * *

Namu watched with wide eyes as Marik was locked away in his room. Kek had lowered the strong stone bars with one smash of his thick tanned fist, violet eyes flashing as he turned away. His gaze fell on his youngest sibling and he frowned angrily. "You'd better watch out and all, little one – if I even hear a _whisper_ that you've been with the Thief King..."

"I haven't!" Namu stared at him, voice rising in pitch and sincerity. "I swear! I only saw him at the Meet, I haven't seen him since..."

Kek held his gaze a moment longer before turning away. "Fine. Odion, see to it that he gets fed later – I'm going out. I need to clear my head." He stormed out of their hideout without so much as a backwards glance, leaving the rest of the Ishtars in a heavy, depressed silence.

Odion was the first to move. "Ishizu, come on, sit down – you're still trembling."

Reluctantly, she allowed herself to be pulled into a seat at the round wooden table in their eating area, resting her elbows on its rough surface and cradling her head in her hands. "Oh Gods Odion, what have we done? Marik will never forgive us..."

"We didn't have any choice," he placated her gently. "Ishizu, we did all we could – the situation was already past help. If he can't tell us what he's been planning with this Thief King, we have to keep him away – it's the only way to protect him."

There was a long pause. Ishizu's voice, when she answered, sounded hollowly between her fingers. "I know. I know you're right. But there's a large part of me that won't stop thinking that we're making a terrible mistake." Her voice broke slightly and Odion wrapped an arm around her shoulders, allowing her to tremble and cry out her grief.

Namu watched them for a moment, trying to work out what had gone on. He had heard most of the argument from his chamber – enough to know that Marik was in deep trouble, anyway. Kek didn't seem to like the fact that he'd been seeing the Thief King; something Namu didn't fully understand. _I always thought he was a good guy? Like, a hero – someone finally showing the Pharaoh who's boss! No, I think Kek's just basically getting everything wrong, as per usual, and now he's gone and locked Marik away because he doesn't want him to see the Thief King anymore. But I can't let that happen! I've got to do something. This is my fault, anyway – if I never told on Marik then Kek wouldn't have known it was the Thief King he was talking too at the Meet. I'm going to fix this._

After a final careful glance at his siblings, Namu slipped silently out of their hideout and into the dirt passages of the network. He knew the Thief King lived in the East corner, and he had a Chamber of Treasures as well as a Hall of Secrets and a dragon locked away in a forgotten passage. Weighing up his options, Namu decided to look for the Chamber of Treasures first – Marik had already been there, after all, when he had stolen some of the Thief King's gold. Hurrying quickly through the passages and sticking to the shadows of the walls, Namu streaked along the winding route through the familiar passages, slowing slightly as he neared the East, less sure of himself in these underused areas. Chewing his lip he rounded a corner, coming to a complete halt when he was met with a choice between three tunnels. He looked between them curiously, ignoring the squeeze in his gut and the goosebumps spreading along his flesh not covered by his tunic, shivering slightly. _Well, one of them has to be the right way..._

Cocking an ear, Namu listened desperately to any sound that might give away the Thief King's whereabouts. There was no sound beyond the familiar shifting of dirt or rustles of the creatures burrowing in the walls, no hint at all to any human life. _Oh forget it,_ Namu eventually decided, randomly choosing the left passageway and heading down it confidently. _No point in worrying over a decision, Odion says – just choose. Sooner or later you'll find out if you made the right one._

It quickly became apparent that Namu may have gone wrong, as he soon reached another fork. Deciding to go right this time – may as well keep things interesting – he was soon stuck deep in a dark dank passage, with no idea of where he was and no real idea of how to get back. It was well and truly night now – sunlight had stopped filtering through the gaps in the dusty ceiling. His clan would no doubt have missed him by now. Namu shivered, hugging himself tightly in the stale stagnant air, wishing for his blankets and comfy bed at home. _Maybe Odion's out looking for me, I'm sure he'll find me soon...I can come back and find the Thief King tomorrow..._He rounded another corner and almost wanted to cry when he saw another fork. _But I don't know which way to go! I'm already lost, and cold and tired and hungry. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea...Now I don't know what to do._ Shivering and more than a little scared, Namu slid down a wall and sat with his back pressed to it, ignoring the bugs and hugging his knees up against his chest. _It's alright, someone will find me soon...Odion will be looking, or maybe Ishizu will use the Necklace. I'd even deal with Kek at this point! Kek could find me, and scold me for running off, but then he'd take me home and Ishizu would hug me and tell me how scared she'd been, and Odion would just laugh at me. Then maybe he'd make me some food, cos I'm hungry and he's always nice, and then Marik could play games with me until it's time to go to bed..._

Namu was pulled out of his daydreams by a rustle to his right. Lacking the energy to stand up, he merely watched as a tall form appeared in the darkness, long red robe swaying slightly as he moved. Namu caught a flash of white hair.

"Who sits there?"

The voice, when it came, was dark and familiar. Feeling a rush of heady joy Namu leapt to his feet, rushing forwards and throwing himself at the man. "Thief King! I knew I'd find you eventually!"

Bakura stepped back in shock, hands landing uncertainly on the small boy's shoulders. He drew him backwards, taking in blonde hair and violet eyes. Ishtar...of course. "Namu? I'm pretty sure I told your brother that if I ever caught you wandering my tunnels, I'd kill you where you stand."

"You remember me!" The child looked up with shining eyes, face puffy from crying. "I knew you'd find me! And now you can come back with me and make everything better, and Kek will stop being mad and Ishizu will stop being sad and Marik will be allowed out to play again..."

"Namu, hush." Bakura's voice was cold and stern. "What was that you said about Marik?"

Namu sniffed. "Kek locked him away because he didn't like him seeing you. I don't really understand that though? Cos you're like a hero and Marik's been helping you but Ishizu said that was a bad thing and everyone believes those scary visions she's been having, so Kek said he had to lock Marik away to stop him from seeing you."

"Visions?" Bakura's expression cleared. "Oh, the Necklace, of course. Can you tell me what these visions show?"

Namu shrugged. "I didn't really get it. Ishizu said something about Marik and you being _intimate_ but she wouldn't tell me what she meant, and then Kek got cross and the Rod started glowing. I used to really want to play with it but it's kind of scary now."

"Right." Bakura lifted an amused brow. "You wanted to play with the Millennium Rod?"

"I wanted it to pick me!" Namu wailed. "But Kek always gets all the fun."

Bakura grinned slyly. "Oh, I don't know about that. Marik's been having quite a lot of fun too, you know."

"Fun with you?"

"...You could say that." Namu could hear laughter in the older man's voice. "So, Marik's locked up, you say? Well, we can't have that."

Namu beamed up at him. "I knew you'd help! So can you take me back to my hideout please? We have to free him."

Bakura frowned down at him. "Don't you know where you are?"

"In the East somewhere," Namu looked down. "I was trying to find you and then I got lost, and there were all these really scary turns! Then it got dark and so I just started choosing random directions and then I got tired and sat down and then you showed up. So you can take me home now, right?"

Bakura was staring at him, light purple eyes cold. "Does anyone else know where you are?"

"No!" Namu sniffed. "I left as soon as Kek had gone, and Odion was comforting Ishizu cos she was all sad after the argument. But I figured the sooner I found you, the sooner you could get Marik out and then everything would go back to normal! Right?"

Bakura made no reply other than to turn on his heel and walk swiftly back through the corridors. Namu scurried quickly after him, his much shorter legs fighting to keep up. "Could you slow down a little bit? I know you can fly and everything, but I'm only small!"

Bakura rolled his eyes, slowing his pace. "I can't actually fly, you know."

"Yes you can!" Namu replied defiantly. "I've heard the stories!"

"Namu, not everything you hear in the markets is true," Bakura growled as he stamped through the corridors.

The small boy frowned. "But it is! I _know_ you can. Your dragon taught you."

Bakura shook his head. "I despair of you. Now come on – we don't want to keep Marik waiting, do we?"

As they entered the North wing, where the majority of the thieves' hideouts were located, Bakura grew increasingly careful, shrinking further into the shadows and upping his pace so that Namu had to jog to keep up. When they eventually reached the concealed entrance to the Ishtar clan's chambers, Bakura took hold of Namu's arm and pulled him forcefully into an alleyway. Namu wriggled away quickly enough, glaring up at him. "What was that for?"

"I can't be seen," Bakura responded. "Now here's the plan – do you think you can get in to see Marik without the rest of your family noticing?"

Namu nodded eagerly. "Of course! Sneaking around is easy. But why do I have to do that?"

"Because," Bakura rolled his eyes a little, "I can't go storming into your hideout whilst your family are still there. So you're going to take a message to Marik for me."

"What will you pay me with?"

Bakura stopped short at that. "...What makes you think I'm going to pay you?"

Namu grinned widely. "Come on, you're the Thief King! You've got bags of gold – surely you can spare some for a child like me?"

"You," Bakura growled, "Are insufferable. Now when you see Marik..."

"Are you going to pay me or what?"

Bakura glared, exasperated. "If I say yes, will you just shut up and listen?"

"Only if you swear it on the Thieves' Code of Honour." Namu grinned wickedly.

Bakura regarded him coldly. "Fine. I swear. Now listen – you're going to get in to see Marik, and your clan aren't going to notice. Then you're going to tell him that I have a plan to get him out. Give him..." Bakura looked around briefly before pulling a ring off his finger. "Give him this – he should recognise it."

Namu took the ring excitedly. "Do I get to keep this?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Fine, if it'll shut you up. Now listen carefully – here's the plan..."

* * *

Namu slipped back into the chamber, thankfully unnoticed by his siblings. Odion just sent him a quizzical look as he sidled into the eating area. "You've been very quiet. What have you been up to?"

Namu shrugged innocently. "Just playing in my room. When are we eating?"

Odion shook his head, small smile playing around his mouth. "You never change. I'm just making it now – I have to sort something out for Marik too."

Oh, this was too easy. "I'll take it to him if you like!" Namu piped up. "But I want to eat first – I'm starving!"

"Sounds like it!" Odion laughed as his stomach rumbled loudly. "Well here, you have the first portion and then you can go and see Marik. I'll have to let you in though – those bars are strong."

Namu quickly gobbled down the food Odion set in front of him, watching carefully as the older Egyptian pressed the combination of hidden buttons in the wall to let up the bars outside Marik's chamber. "Go quickly," Odion ordered. "And shout when you're done – I'll be with Ishizu in her room. Kek's still out."

Namu nodded, slipping quickly into his sibling's room. Marik was splayed out forlornly on the bed, head pressed into his pillow and arms spread haphazardly out at his sides. He barely lifted his head as his younger brother entered, groaning slightly. "Namu. Fabulous. What do you want?"

"That isn't very nice." The youngest Ishtar pouted, setting the food down on the floor by the bed. "I just brought you dinner!"

"'mnothungry."

Namu sniffed. "You won't want to hear my other news, then."

"I don't want to hear _anything._ Just get out of my room."

Namu grinned wickedly. "So you _definitely_ don't want to know how I got this, right?" He pulled the ring out from under the sleeve of his tunic, brandishing in front of his brother's face.

Marik opened one eye lazily before shooting upright and making a grab for it. He held the ring up to the light, eyes shining. "This...this is Bakura's! But how...?"

"I went to see him," Namu interjected smugly. "And he's got a plan to get you out."

Marik's jaw dropped, and he looked at his youngest sibling with new respect. "You went and found him? All on your own?"

"Of course!" Namu grinned. "The Thief King needs your help, so it's Namu to the rescue once again!"

Marik laughed, ruffling his hair. "That's the best news I've had all day. So what did he say? What's his plan?"

Namu's expression turned sly. "What'll you give me if I tell you?"

"Now isn't the time for bargaining," Marik rolled his eyes. "So come on – spill."

"Hmm..." Namu thought for a moment. "If you give me all your spiced bread for a week once you're out of here, I'll tell you. Deal?"

"Namu..."

"I won't tell you otherwise!"

"Ugh, fine!" Marik shoved him lightly. "Deal. Just tell me the plan already!"

Namu grinned widely. "Bakura says you have to steal the Rod and Necklace."

Marik lifted a brow. "Well I can't very well do that when I'm locked in here, can I?"

"Don't be silly!" Namu laughed. "I'll let you out later tonight, when everyone else is asleep – I watched Odion when he let me in here, so I know how to do it. Then you can steal the Rod and the Necklace, and get out. Bakura will be waiting for you in the passages just outside our hideout – he's there right now, waiting for me to bring him your reply."

Marik nodded slowly, a frown creasing his brow. "So I steal the Rod and Necklace? There's kind of a problem with that – Kek and Ishizu guard those Items with their lives. How the hell am I supposed to get them without waking them up?!"

"You can do it!" Namu cheered. "And Bakura said that if you weren't done by sunrise he'd come in and get you anyway."

"Sunrise?" Marik lifted a brow. "Isn't that kind of late?"

"It's actually not that far off," Namu pointed to the ceiling. "It's already getting on to the middle of the night."

"Seriously?!" Marik jumped up in surprise. "Then what the hell are you still doing up?"

Namu shrugged happily. "Kek stormed out somewhere, Ishizu's having a crisis and Odion's cooking. They didn't even notice me slip out."

Marik shot him an appraising glance. "You," he said slowly, "Are getting sneaky."

"Of course! I am the Prince of Sneaks!" Namu puffed his chest out proudly.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Right, well – go tell Bakura that I agree with him, and I'll be out to meet him before sunrise. And then hurry up and get to bed! The sooner the lot of you fall asleep, the sooner I can get the hell out of here."

"That's no way to talk to your rescuer!" Namu huffed. "But fine, I'm going – give me my ring back first though."

Marik clutched Bakura's ring tighter against his chest. "I want to keep it."

"But Marik!"

"No, Namu!" Marik gave him a little shove towards the door. "Go on, get out of here – and hurry back soon!"

Namu just stuck his tongue out before shouting for Odion to set him free.

* * *

Ishizu sat at the table to eat, staring softly at her food as Odion went to let Namu out from Marik's room. The Necklace still hummed angrily against her throat, but she couldn't make any sense of the images – it was like there were too many coming at her at once, and her already exhausted mind couldn't sort one from the other, so all she got was confused welters of colour and sound buzzing away in the back of her head. Needless to say, it wasn't helping her rest.

The Necklace gave a particularly loud throb just as she swallowed her last mouthful. Letting out a groan she let her head fall onto the rough wooden surface of the table, closing her eyes against her better judgement and trying to make sense of the new round of images. Flashes of her brother and the white-haired thief, as ever, but nothing concrete she could see them doing...just odd little visions of them holding hands, talking, grinning, laughing...

With a sigh she opened her eyes again, resting her head more comfortably on her arms. _I just want to forget about it,_ she found herself pleading with the Item at her throat. _I just want to forget about my brother and the Thief King. For a while, will you just let me rest? I'm so tired..._The Necklace seemed to hum against her skin, and with a sigh Ishizu allowed her eyes to slide closed again.

This time, the image came slowly.

A silhouette seemed to approach her from a distant horizon, a lean tan figure with golden hair and a happy smile, walking across the desert sand with the sun beaming down onto his youthful, cheerful face. Her brother Marik. That meant...Yes, sure enough, following close behind him was the white-haired thief known as Bakura. He was tall and heavily-built, short shock of white hair framing his darkly tanned face, light purple eyes looking out at her knowingly. He took Marik's hand firmly, turning him around to meet his gaze. "You have them?"

"I do." Marik's voice was light and lilting, suiting the hazy atmosphere of the heated desert sun.

Bakura nodded once, breaking into a wide smile. "So are you ready?"

"I am." Marik's grin widened as he held up a bag. "Don't you want to see them first?"

Bakura shrugged nonchalantly. "I trust you."

"Well good!" Marik laughed. "But I'll show you anyway. Then you'll know your trust is not misplaced."

There was a gleam in the white-haired thief's eyes as Marik reached one slender arm into the bag, slowly drawing out two Items that flashed with gold. Ishizu's eyes widened as she took in what they were.

The Rod. The Necklace.

Firmly in the grasp of her brother and his partner.

"NO!" With a start she came back to herself, eyes flying open as she shot upright in her seat. "They can't take them! I won't let them take them..."

"Ishizu?" That was Kek's voice – he had just entered the hideout, finally returning from whatever he had been doing to calm down. His voice was still dark and throbbing with emotion as he turned worried eyes on his sister. "Ishizu, what's wrong? You won't let who take what?"

"They can't!" Ishizu stared up at her oldest brother with fear in her ice blue eyes. "They can't take them away! They belong to us..."

Kek sighed, dropping into the seat next to her. "What are you talking about?"

"The Items!" Ishizu gripped his arm, knuckles turning pale. "They're going to steal our Items...the Rod, the Necklace, I saw them!"

Kek's expression hardened. He peeled her fingers off his arm, keeping a tight hold of his emotions. "Ishizu. Tell me what you saw right now."

She drew in a shuddering breath, leaning desperately into his shoulder. "It was M-Marik and...and B-Bakura...the Thief King! He must have corrupted our brother, because Marik never would...he'd never betray us, not willingly..."

There was a very pregnant pause before Kek trusted himself to speak. "...Are you sure of this, sister?"

"Very sure." Her eyes were hard as she met his gaze. "The Necklace cannot lie."

Kek's brows lowered as his expression turned dangerous. "I will never let that happen. Marik is locked in his room, and he will remain there until we can destroy all of the Items. Until then...well, we won't let that so-called _Thief King_ anywhere near us. I promise you Ishizu – our Items are safe."

Ishizu sat up slightly, tear tracks marking her hollow cheeks. "The Necklace cannot lie. Marik will take the Items, and he and Bakura will..."

"Will do _nothing,"_ Kek emphasised harshly, "Because we will not let them. Trust me – no one is getting their hands on my Millennium Rod. The Items are safe with us."

Ishizu watched him silently, eyes sad and disbelieving. Kek sighed, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Get some sleep, Ishizu – you look exhausted. I promise you that no harm will come to our Items – at least not whilst I'm around."

She nodded once, voice hollow as she responded. "I hope you're right, brother. For all of our sakes, I hope you're right."

**Sorry to end it rather abruptly - I will update as soon as I can :P It will probably be a few days though. Also, I have planned out the rest of this story and I'm almost certain that chapter 11 will be the last chapter - we're over half way through! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! - Jem**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, chapter 9 is finally here! Sorry for the wait, these updates should speed up now because I have finally finished my other chaptered fic. XD There is quite a lot of violence in this chapter (a lot more than I expected there to be!) but I hope you still enjoy. - Jem**

That night was quite possibly the longest Marik had experienced in his short life.

He paced the small space of his chamber, walking wall-to-wall over and over again as his thoughts raced and his hands clenched and unclenched by his sides. One thing was for sure – he was extremely proud of Namu. Marik was slowly realising that he had rather underestimated his younger sibling; after all, he had managed to slip out of the hideout from right under the noses of Odion and Ishizu, head to the East corner, find Bakura, _and_ convince him to come back to their chambers, all without causing the slightest suspicion in the older Ishtars: something that even Marik failed to do. Needless to say, he was impressed.

But now, however, he was getting impatient. The small spots of sky visible through his cracked ceiling showed that the time was edging nearer and nearer to sunrise, and as the sky rolled ever closer to dawn Marik found it harder and harder to keep his thoughts straight. Anticipation rose in his gut, drying his mouth and causing his hands to shake. The thought of Bakura was never far away. _To think he's actually coming for me! He came to rescue me, I didn't really think he ever would ... I mean, sure, he's probably just come back for the Items, but well, I must mean something to him, right? Otherwise he could have just stolen them; I don't doubt that he could._ He had to admit, that thought caused a rather pleasurable shiver to make its way down his spine.

The thought of what he would have to do this evening sent Marik pacing back around his room again. He still had some qualms about stealing from his family, but if he was entirely honest with himself, helping Bakura was more important to him now then upholding any sort of ideal of his family's honour. After all, they were all working towards the same goal – they all wanted the Items gone, Marik even more than before now he knew about the plight of Bakura's village, which still lay in destroyed ruins above them. The Items had caused civil war in the palace; had sent his own family out of the courts; and had ruined more than enough lives already. The Pharaoh was a fool to think he could claim their power for his own.

Marik breathed out a sigh of relief when he finally heard a scrabbling on the other side of his door. There was a loud grinding noise, and the wooden frame of the door juddered slightly before finally swinging open to reveal a very tired-looking Namu. "Gods, that was heavy! Come on Marik, don't want to keep Thief King waiting!"

Marik wasted no time at all in bounding out of his room, taking a moment just to stretch his cramped muscles, revelling in the amount of empty air available in the hall. "Namu, you're a saint."

"I know!" Namu sang with a smug grin. "But don't forget you owe me a week's worth of bread."

Marik flapped a hand at him. "I hadn't forgotten. Where are the others?"

"Sleeping, of course."

Marik nodded, trepidation slowly gnawing away at his innards as he shifted uncomfortably. This was the part he really _wasn't_ looking forward to. "Alright, time to steal the Items."

"Awesome! What should I do?" Namu bounced eagerly on the balls of his feet, eyes shining irrepressibly.

"You are going straight back to bed."

"Aw Marik, come on!"

"No Namu, I mean it."

Namu's expression morphed into a spectacular pout. "If you send me to bed, I'll scream and wake everyone up!"

Marik sent him a hard stare. "You wouldn't dare."

"I would! I would, I would, I would!"

"Oh Gods, fine!" Marik hissed, clapping a hand over his mouth. "Just keep the noise down."

The shine in Namu's brilliant violet eyes said it all.

Marik rolled his eyes, releasing his youngest sibling. "Alright. You go and watch Odion and Kek, make sure they stay asleep – I'm going to get the Necklace from Ishizu."

Namu nodded, flashing a cheeky grin before padding down the corridor to wait outside the doors to Odion's and Kek's separate chambers. Marik licked his lips before walking the opposite way, hovering outside Ishizu's door with a weight settled deep in his gut. This was going to be tricky. He breathed in, out, in, before holding the air trapped behind his teeth and softly sliding the door open. The still form of his sister lay curled gracefully under several blankets, her long black hair rippling slightly as he disturbed the air around her. Marik edged forwards with the utmost grace, keeping instinctively to the shadows and praying with all his might that she took the Necklace off before she went to sleep.

Unfortunately, the Gods seemed to be decidedly against him.

Gold blinked innocently around Ishizu's throat, and Marik cursed inwardly. How in the name of Ra was he supposed to get that off her without waking her up? To get within touching distance without being noticed would be nigh-on impossible, never mind actually reaching around her sleeping form to undo the clasp and take the gold away. No, it was impossible.

And yet, he had to do it.

Bakura's face swam into his mind, one white eyebrow raised, expression clearly stating _What are you waiting for? Get a move on, idiot!_ Marik rolled his eyes slightly, hissing gently through his teeth and wincing at the slight sound. _Best to just get this over with, I guess._ Marik slowly sucked in another breath before risking taking his first step. After seeing no movement from Ishizu's peaceful body he risked taking another, then another, until he was standing directly over her, gold gleaming tantalisingly just within reach.

_So near, and yet so far,_ Marik thought wryly, fingers trembling slightly as he extended one hand to her neck. Lightly, tips merely glancing off the gold, he touched the cold metal of the Necklace, flinching slightly at the freezing sensation against his skin, until with a gasp he snapped his hand back towards his chest. The Necklace hummed angrily, emitting a bright spark of red before settling back against Ishizu's smoothly tanned throat. It was enough to rouse her, though, and Marik's eyes widened in shock as Ishizu's lids fluttered open, ice blue gaze muddled and confused as she blinked blearily up at him.

_Oh crap._

"M-Marik?" Ishizu pushed herself up, resting on her elbows as she regarded him. "What ... aren't you supposed to be locked in your room?"

He gulped, edging back against the wall. "Um..." _What the hell do I say now?_

Luckily, he was spared from answering as Ishizu suddenly gave a sharp cry, hands flying to her neck. "Brother! No!"

The Necklace spat angrily, once again sparking bright red before settling into a low threatening hum, pervading the still stuffy air of the underground chamber. Ishizu remained frozen for a long moment, Marik standing stock-still against the wall with his heart pounding in his ears, watching her every move until her back arched away from the bed and she let loose a low hiss, eyes flying open to meet his stare dead-on. "Brother, what are you planning? Do you know where your path will lead?!"

Marik drew in a shaky breath. "Wh-what? Sister ... what did you see?"

"I saw..." She closed her eyes, fingertips playing gently with the gold at her throat, hands fumbling behind her neck and undoing the clasp. She held the Necklace out with trembling fingers, eyeing it with a hard stare. "I saw what these Items are truly capable of..."

"Ishizu? What do you mean?"

She twisted in the bed, thrusting her Item out towards him. "Take it, Marik! Take it and go, before it's too late!"

Marik's jaw visibly dropped as he stared at his sister. "Ishizu, what the hell?!"

"Just take it Marik, and get out of here! You and Bakura – you need it, don't you? So take it and go!"

"But sister..." Marik took one step towards her, eyeing the Necklace hungrily even as he struggled to understand. "Why are you offering it to me now? I thought you'd be doing everything in your power to stop me!"

She shook her head violently, black locks whipping through the air. "That was before. I see clearly now – I see what these Items will do to us, to our family. So take it away from us, quickly! You must leave, before Kek finds out..."

Hesitating no longer, Marik quickly snatched the Item out of the air, tucking it safely within the folds of his cloak. "Right, I'm going. But I've got to get the Rod first."

"No!"

Ishizu's voice cracked through the chamber even as Marik turned to leave. He let out a frustrated sigh. "Sister, I can't leave with one Item and not the other. Like you said, Bakura needs both! I've got to get the Rod..."

"Marik, no!" Ishizu tugged on his sleeve pleadingly, gaze imploring. "Please, brother, just leave, before he wakes..."

"I'm sorry, Ishizu." Marik pulled out of her grasp, turning to leave the chamber. "But I have to do this."

A rustle of covers and quiet, anxious footsteps told him he was being followed, but he was beyond caring at this point. As it was, it would be a miracle Kek was still asleep, after the racket Ishizu had made as she woke; one more set of footsteps couldn't matter that much. Without looking back, Marik edged his way carefully down the corridor, meeting Namu's gaze. Leaning down, he breathed into his youngest sibling's ear: "Is he still asleep?"

Namu gave a quick nod, backing away with wide eyes and mouthing an exaggerated "Be careful!"

Marik managed a smile before his lips turned back into a thin line, gazing with worry and not a little bit of fear at the door leading to the eldest Ishtar's chamber. _If Kek wakes up, I am a dead man._

The door opened with the slightest of creaks, and Marik heard two distinct intakes of breath from behind him. Squaring his shoulders and ignoring his two frightened siblings as best he could, Marik stole into the room on silent feet, hands clawed in front of him as he edged towards Kek's bed. He didn't hope to assume that Kek wouldn't sleep with the Rod on his person somewhere; he was far too protective over it to just leave it lying around his room. Marik allowed his eyes to rove over his brother's sleeping form, which, if he was completely honest, did not look peaceful at all. Kek's lips were drawn back into a snarl, brows lowered heavily over his closed eyelids, hair still spiked threateningly against the pillow. With bated breath Marik took a hesitant step forwards, doing his best to remain silent, keeping his breathing soft and trying to calm his pounding heart.

It wasn't enough.

He barely made it two steps before Kek's large purple eyes flew open and he leapt off the bed with a roar. He was in Marik's face in seconds, hands fisted into the front of his robe and lips drawn back into a threatening snarl. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Marik tried to stumble backwards, but Kek's firm grip held him in place. Marik licked now-dry lips, swallowing harshly around the lump in his throat before attempting to speak. "Um ... nothing?"

Kek shook him roughly, hauling him closer to his face, eyes bulging. "Don't you dare lie to me, you little piece of crap."

"I'm not..."

"Don't try it, Marik!" A vein popped in Kek's forehead at the force of his growl. "You were attempting to steal the Rod, weren't you?"

Marik's mouth opened and closed silently.

Kek shoved him away so Marik's back hit the floor with a nasty thud. "Pathetic," Kek hissed. "What a pathetic attempt. You disgust me, you useless excuse of a thief."

Marik winced, desperately drawing air into his lungs. "You can't stop me, Kek – I need that Item..."

"I can't stop you?" Kek threw back his head, loud peals of laughter ringing through the chamber. "Are you trying to be funny? You can do _nothing_ without my permission!"

Marik clambered painfully back up to his feet, glaring at his brother. "You're wrong; you can't keep me here."

"Oh, I can, Marik," Kek advanced threateningly, dropping into a low crouch. "And I'll do just that, just you wait."

"I won't let you."

"You won't have a choice."

Marik glared, furious. "Of course I have a choice!"

"That's where you're wrong, Marik." Kek backed him into a corner, eyes flashing as he reached for the Rod, tucked safely in his belt. "Back to your chamber now, and I won't have to get violent."

Marik scoffed, though his eyes flicked anxiously towards the exit. Kek noticed, and his lips stretched wide into a scornful grin. "Looking for a way out, yes? You're not getting one. Get back to your chamber, and get out of my sight."

Marik met his eyes with a hard stare. "You give me the Rod, and I'll be on my way."

"Not very likely," Kek cackled, advancing closer still.

"If I have to take it by force, I will."

"I'd like to see you try."

The brothers faced each other, identical expressions of anger on each of their faces, each waiting for the other to move.

Marik broke first.

With a sudden lunge Marik dived forwards, desperately trying to pry the Rod out of his brother's tight grip. Kek was ready for him though, merely stepping backwards before planting a kick directly into Marik's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Slamming a fist against his back, Kek shoved Marik down to the floor, although Marik grabbed his wrist on the way down so that Kek fell on top of him. More agile than his elder brother, Marik rolled quickly up to his feet and kicked the back of Kek's knees, causing him to grunt in pain before making another quick dart for the Rod. Kek was too quick for him though, rolling across the chamber and clambering unsteadily to his feet, throwing a punch to Marik's jaw before backing away and out of the chamber, entering the hallway to the horrified stares of Ishizu and Namu.

Marik was on him before Kek could speak, forcing him backwards and into the main Chamber of the Ishtar clan, punching, hitting and kicking all the way. Kek gave back as good as he got, using his superior height and weight to full advantage. Marik was quick though, and much more agile than his taller sibling which resulted in a nearly-even fight, at least until Kek started playing dirty.

With a long-drawn-out snarl, Kek aimed one ferocious kick right between Marik's legs. Marik yelped and dropped, curling in on himself as he felt Kek's weight collapse onto his back, hissing sharply through his teeth as he was forced down onto his front, face pressed uncomfortably into the dusty dirt floor. Kek hunched over him, leaning down to mutter in his ear. "Had enough yet? Going to your room?"

"Never," Marik spat, trying to ignore the taste of mud and dirt in his mouth. "Get the hell off me."

"Not very likely!" Kek growled, low and threatening, still crouching on Marik's back. "Why do you seek the Rod, huh? Why are you betraying us? Your own clan!"

Marik drew in a hasty breath. "I am not betraying you! I'm trying to _help..._"

"Help by taking our Items away?!"

"To _destroy them!"_ Marik twisted, struggling to meet his brother's gaze as Kek still held him firmly face-down on the dirty floor. "We want to destroy them, Kek-"

Kek roared, grabbing the back of Marik's head and arching him upwards to breathe silkily in his ear. "You won't take my Item."

"What?" Marik panted, eyes wide. "We all want them destroyed..."

"_You will not destroy the Rod!"_ Kek was shrieking now. "You would use it for your own gain..."

"No!"

"You and that filthy _thief king,_ I see your game – trying to steal them away in the night, leaving without even _telling us_, you filthy little excuse for a brother, you pathetic waste of space!" Kek was truly losing it, gripping Marik's hair tightly in his fist and slamming his head down into the dirt floor until Marik's eyes glazed over. _I need to get him off me..._

"Kek!" Ishizu's voice echoed through the chamber as she rushed towards them, stopping short at Kek's snarl. "Please, get off him! You're going to really hurt him..." She winced as he smashed Marik's head into the floor again, and a nasty _crack_ rang through the chamber. Through the haze clouding his mind Marik felt something dark and red drip onto his hand.

"I-Ishizu?" Namu's small voice sounded through the stuffy air as he clung onto the back of her long white nightrobe, shaking slightly. "Why is Kek doing that?"

"Because, Namu," Kek answered, roughly bending over Marik and ignoring his struggles, "He has betrayed our clan, and we must stop him."

Ishizu stepped forwards, hand outstretched. "Kek, if you don't unhand him right now I foresee incredible dangers for the clan..."

Despite himself Kek faltered, eyes shifting to his sister. "Did the Necklace show you that?"

"Yes. We have to let Marik take the Items, or they'll lead us on a path of darkness..."

Kek watched her silently, eyes still hard. Ishizu could almost see the cogs turning in his head.

Marik, taking advantage of his brother's distraction, moved. He writhed underneath his brother, managing to dislodge him just long enough to haul himself upright and spin around to face him, ignoring the blood flowing freely from his probably broken nose. Kek roared and lunged for him again but Marik dodged, skipping backwards and rushing to the other side of the room, strategically placing Ishizu and Namu between them. "Kek!" He panted, voice muffled through the blood. "Stop and think for a second here. Ishizu knows that these Items are evil, and I can promise you that I'm not taking them to use them. I want them destroyed, and I'm not the only one – Bakura needs to be rid of them. That's why we've been working together."

Kek froze. When he spoke his voice was gravelly and threatening, words dropping through the still air like rocks. "The Necklace's visions can be misinterpreted. It still stands that we can learn to use the Items for good."

"No, we can't!" Ishizu took a hesitant step forwards, Namu still hidden within the folds of her cloak. She gazed imploringly at her eldest brother. "Listen to me, Kek! That Rod will cause nothing but darkness to you, just as the Necklace has brought nothing but pain to me. I saw it, Kek – I saw what you are capable of becoming, and I am begging you brother, turn back now before it's too late!"

Kek's eyes raked over her form, seeming to falter for a moment, until his gaze fell upon her bare throat and he became still. The silence weighed heavily and Marik began to edge forwards, thinking to make another strike for the Rod...

"Wait."

Kek's voice was rough. "Ishizu. Where is the Necklace?"

She took a step back at the threat in his words. "I – I gave it to Marik. As you must give the Rod."

A snarl ripped through the eldest Ishtar's lips. "You _gave it away?_ Without first _consulting me?"_

"I..."

He didn't let her get the words out before lunging with a roar, knocking her backwards. There was a shriek as she hit the floor, but it didn't come from her mouth; Namu rolled out from underneath her, wincing and shrieking as his eldest brother lunged again.

Marik moved.

He met Kek head-on, knocking them both back and away from their more vulnerable siblings. "Ishizu, watch Namu!" He managed to shout over his shoulder whilst simultaneously meeting each one of Kek's strikes, dodging and dancing around the chamber. "And wake Odion, we need help!"

Ishizu nodded once, fleeing the chamber with Namu in tow just as Kek won their grapple. Marik found himself once more on the floor, Kek squatted over his back. Except he wasn't as gentle this time.

"I am going to _kill_ you, you little traitor!"

"Kek, stop-"

Kek shoved his face into the floor, effectively choking off all words. "Or at least, I'm going to make you wish you were dead. You can't rip our clan apart, turning them all against me as you have! We were _so close_ to finally avenging our grandfather!"

"That's not what this was about!" Marik twisted his head painfully, writhing against Kek only to be slammed back against the ground. "We are trying to stop the Pharaoh from using the Items wrongfully..."

Kek smashed Marik's face back into the floor and Marik stopped thinking, his already broken nose twisting harshly. Pain shot through his skull as Kek gripped his hair, keeping him tightly in place. "I won't hear another word of your worthless lies," he breathed. Marik struggled weakly once more before he felt cold sharp metal at his side, and he froze.

The Rod.

"Now," Kek's voice turned silky, almost purring as he muttered the words into Marik's ear. "I've been looking for someone to experiment on. The Rod, it would appear, has hidden secrets, and now I can put them to good use. You'll never forget this day, Marik."

Marik tried desperately to move but his much-stronger brother barely had to struggle to keep him in place, removing both his hands from Marik's body. The sound of metal screeching rang through the chamber, and suddenly hands were pushing away Marik's robe, revealing tanned skin that was covered in scratch marks. Kek's eyes hardened. "Marks from your _thief king_, yes? Well, where is he now, I wonder? No one's going to save you, Marik."

Marik shuddered as he felt something cold and pointed rest against his back. "Kek, what..."

"Shut it."

And then there was nothing but pain. Sudden, sharp, intolerable, _unimaginable_ pain that tore through skin, muscle and tissue, ripping open his shoulder blades and blanketing his vision with darkness. Marik screamed, screamed and screamed into the dirty, dusty ground as he was flayed open again and again, and Kek disappeared from his mind, Ishizu and Namu and Odion, even Bakura who was the cause of all this anyway, they all fled his thoughts as he writhed and struggled and screeched because this hurt and it was hot and painful and he just wanted it gone gone gone...

"Kek!"

The scream was distant, fuzzy; almost non-existent. At least, it was until the weight was suddenly gone from his back and there was a vague _crash_ from somewhere overhead, and someone was talking and moving and screaming but his back was still open, he was just lying there with his skin falling apart and why wasn't anyone _doing anything_ because he couldn't feel his back...

Darkness came to him quickly and he welcomed it with open arms, falling gladly into its warm soft depths.

* * *

It was sunrise.

Bakura paced the corridors outside the Ishtar clan's hideout, eyes darting from corner to corner as he waited, overly sensitive to every shadow that rippled through the dissipating darkness. The first rays of sunlight were just starting to glimmer through the cracks in the dusty ceiling, sand showering down in loose clods as the desert shifted hungrily above them. Needless to say, Bakura was getting impatient. _Where the hell is Marik? He promised me he'd be here before sunrise. What could possibly be taking him so long?_

Bakura paced for a little while longer before finally deciding enough was enough. _I am going to make that boy pay for forcing me into his hideout,_ he seethed as he swiftly turned to the hidden entrance, making quick work of sliding the door open and slipping into the chamber sticking to the shadows. He froze at the sight that met his eyes, stomach dropping almost painfully.

The first thing to hit him was the blood. Its cloying smell filled his nostrils, forcing him to back up and cover his nose and mouth with the back of one hand. The next sight to greet him sent him rushing forwards out of the shadows, arms outstretched and eyes wide with shock.

Marik was lying dead in the centre of the floor.

Bakura collapsed beside him, relief flooding through his veins when he saw a pulse faintly fluttering in Marik's throat. _Not dead ... not dead, you'd better not be dead, you idiot..._ Bakura laid one dark finger against Marik's cheek, reassured when he heard ragged breathing dragged through his slightly parted lips. Then he finally turned his attention to the most worrying thing about Marik's still form.

The copious amounts of blood slipping from his back to pool irregularly on the dusty ground.

"Y-you!"

It was then that Bakura became aware of the other people in the room.

There was a struggle clearly going on to his left, past the body of Marik – two male Egyptians appeared to be fighting in the shadows, seemingly evenly matched. Ishizu hovered to his right, Namu clutched protectively into her side as she stared at him with wide blue eyes. "Bakura?"

He froze. "How do you know that name?"

"M-Marik..." Ishizu shook as she took in her brother's still form. "Is he ... Oh Gods, please tell me he's..."

"He's alive," Bakura stated curtly. "What the hell happened?"

"It was..." Ishizu drew still, voice fading as she stared past his shoulder.

Bakura whipped around, getting to his feet and looking over Marik's body, eyes picking out the struggle happening in that corner. Two bodies fighting, one with blonde hair, the other black. The black-haired man was forcing the blonde against the wall, although the latter then looked straight up, dark violet eyes meeting Bakura's cool gaze.

Kek advanced, crouched low. "Who the hell are you?"

Bakura lifted a single white eyebrow. "I could say the same thing to you."

"Don't play innocent," Kek spat, and it was then that Bakura noticed the Rod in his grasp, still dripping with blood. "And get the hell away from my little brother."

Bakura's brows lowered and he quickly stepped around Marik's prone body, blocking Kek's path. "By the looks of things, _you_ should be the one staying away from him. And as you have the Rod, I presume you would be Kek."

"What do you know of the Rod?" Kek hissed. "What business is it of yours?"

Bakura smirked. "Well, seeing as how Marik isn't exactly able to introduce us, I think I'll leave that one up to you, don't you think?"

Kek glared, but it was clear to see him thinking. "I've seen you before. At the Meet. So, you must be this _thief king_ that's corrupted Marik and turned Namu's head."

"Ah yes," Bakura's smirk only widened. "It would seem that my reputation precedes me."

"Bakura?" The feminine voice had him spinning around, though he kept himself between Kek and Marik. Ishizu met his eyes desperately. "Please ... Marik – we need to help him..."

"Couldn't agree more," he responded sagely. "But he hasn't quite finished his work yet. I presume you gave him the Necklace?"

Her fingers flew to her bare throat, and she nodded once.

"Good." Bakura turned back around to meet Kek's furious gaze. "I'll just be taking the Rod, then."

"You will do no such thing."

"He must!" Ishizu's voice surprised Bakura, and he shot her a questioning look. She ignored him, advancing instead towards her eldest brother with Namu at her heels. "I saw it, Kek – I saw what will happen if you keep the Rod! Look what you've already done to Marik – look, look at him!"

"She's right, brother." The sincere voice sounded from the shadows, and a lean Egyptian with beetle black eyes regarded the scene with an abstract calm. "Kek, give up the Rod; it's caused enough damage here."

"I will do no such thing!" Kek roared and lunged for Bakura, who dodged easily and within seconds was up behind Kek, grabbing his left arm and twisting it dangerously behind his back. Kek froze, other arm shooting forwards and holding the Rod firmly out of reach.

Bakura leaned closer, breathing into his ear. "Don't try anything."

"Get the hell off me." Kek twisted furiously, only succeeding in tightening Bakura's grip on his arm. He hissed.

Bakura leaned closer. "Give me the Rod."

"No!" Kek used his superior strength to break free of Bakura's grip, whirling around to send him a glare. "Get off me!"

Bakura stepped back slightly, eyeing Kek dangerously. He opened his mouth to speak but Ishizu beat him to it. "Bakura! Forget the Rod, help me with Marik!"

Bakura span back around to see her bent over Marik, urgently brushing his hair away from his neck. "How is he?"

"He's waking up." She turned to face him, eyes pierced with worry. "Help me, he's waking up!"

Bakura was by his side in an instant, laying one cool hand against his forehead; it was worryingly feverish. "Marik? Marik, can you hear me?"

Ishizu crouched beside him, gaze fixed on her brother's trembling form. "Marik? Are you alright?"

"Of course he's not alright," Bakura snapped. "He's barely conscious."

Marik's eyes blinked open and they both gasped, but he just mumbled blearily before sinking back down into unconsciousness. Ishizu turned to Bakura with wide eyes. "You have to take him away."

Bakura met her eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," she hissed. "You've got to get him away from here, Kek will..."

"Kek will what?" A dangerous growl sounded behind them and Bakura snapped back around, shooting to his feet. Kek glowered at him before continuing. "Well? I will do what?"

Ishizu stepped up before him, eyes hard. "You have to let them go."

"They're not going anywhere with these Items."

Bakura glared up at him, though he remained by Marik's side. "And how exactly do you plan to stop us, hm?"

"Well, you're never getting the Rod for one thing." Kek leaned threateningly closer, causing Ishizu to take a step back. "And it doesn't look to me like Marik's in any state to be going anywhere"

Bakura shot upright at that. "What the hell did you even do to him?"

"None of your business."

Bakura lunged, hands fisting in the front of Kek's cloak. "It _is_ my business, I think you'll find."

"Get your hands off me," Kek hissed, grabbing his wrists and throwing his hands away.

Bakura snarled, lunging for him but suddenly there was suddenly another body between them and hands were shoving them away from each other. "Stop, think! The last thing we need is more fighting!"

Kek turned on him with a growl. "Odion, get out of the way!"

"No!" The black-haired Egyptian span around to face Bakura. "Take Marik and get out of here!"

"I can't leave without the Rod."

Kek glowered over Odion's shoulder. "You are never getting it."

"I will, whether you give it to me willingly or not."

"Fighting is not going to help!" Odion glared between them. "Kek, back up and hand over the Rod."

"Never!" Kek glared at his family, eyes flashing in his rage. "Must all of you betray me?!"

Ishizu laid a placating arm on his shoulder, but Kek pulled away furiously. Ishizu stared at him. "Kek, please, you must see this is the only way..."

"It isn't!"

"Kek," Odion lunged for him, knocking him backwards against the wall. "Give me the Rod!"

"No!"

Bakura moved, darting amongst them and expertly twisting the Rod out of Kek's grip. He roared, lunging at the white-haired thief but Odion slammed him back against the wall, forcing him to stand still. "Thief King, run! Take Marik and run!"

Kek roared and struggled but Odion held him firm. Ishizu quickly advanced towards Bakura, eyes wide. "Please, take Marik, take him and heal him ... he isn't safe here..."

"I know." Bakura's eyes flashed as he advanced towards Marik, shooting one last glare Kek's way before he lifted Marik carefully into his arms, holding him over his shoulder and keeping his back as exposed as possible. "Don't expect us to come back."

"Wait!"

Ishizu's sharp cry stopped him in his tracks. Bakura growled, fixing her with a piercing stare. "What? What is it?"

She advanced towards him. "I saw ... when I still had the Necklace, I saw a burning village, and you ... is it..."

Bakura's expression hardened. "Do not speak of that."

"I understand." Ishizu took a step backwards with one hard nod. "I understand you now. Take care of my brother."

Bakura nodded and turned back to the door, but Kek finally succeeded in throwing Odion off. "No!" The tallest Ishtar lunged for the door, pushing past Ishizu and throwing Namu to the floor. "I am not going to let you destroy what is rightfully ours!"

Bakura hissed, turning to keep Marik away from Kek only to expose his own back. Kek didn't get close enough, however, before Odion was back on his feet and launching himself at his eldest brother, knocking him to the ground and pinning him there. "Leave, now, get those Items away!"

"Gladly," Bakura seethed as made for the door, only for Ishizu to stop him with a sharp tug to his arm. He faced her with a snarl. "Let me go!"

She nodded, pressing a small hand into his. "Take Namu with you."

_"What?!"_ The shocked exclamation came from Bakura and Namu at once, both staring at their now-joined hands.

"You heard me." She laid a gentle hand on Namu's shoulder, giving it an encouraging squeeze before looking up and meeting Bakura's hard stare. "Take him – it isn't safe with Kek the way he is. Take him, and bring him back this evening."

"I don't have time for this..."

"So take him and be gone," Ishizu hissed. "Marik needs care."

Bakura held her gaze for one moment longer before turning and leaving the chamber, Marik in his arms and Namu holding tightly onto the folds of his cloak as they disappeared into the early morning glare.

**That's it for now! I will update with chapter 10 as soon as possible - it might even be later today is we're lucky XD Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed! - Jem**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok, finally an update and much later than I planned, sorry! It proved to be a lot more difficult to write than I thought. ^_^ Thanks to all who have reviewed/faved/followed, I am really glad people are still reading this story! I have had another look at the plan and this fic is going to be a little longer than I originally thought - probably about 14 chapters in total, though I'm not certain yet. Also, I have edited chapter 1 so that the ending isn't quite so abrupt, and I'm a lot happier with it now - go back and check it out if you'd like to XD**

**You may also have noticed that 'Melvin' has miraculously turned into 'Kek'. There is a reason for this (I haven't just gone insane, I promise!) as Melvin really isn't an Ancient Egyptian name. 'Kek' is the invention of Miss Macabre Grey, and I love it as a name for Yami Marik because it means 'God of Darkness' and just sounds evil. So, that is why I decided to change it. Hope you weren't too confused!**

**So, without further ado, on with the chapter! Enjoy - Jem**

Bakura brought the two youngest Ishtars to his Chamber of Treasures, stealing down the corridors as fast as he could with Marik over his shoulder and Namu stumbling along behind him, hanging on desperately to the folds of his cloak. "Thief King?"

Bakura barely spared him a glance as they turned a corner. "What, Namu?"

"Is Marik going to be ok?"

"He will be if you hurry up," Bakura ground out, feet flying through the corridors to the East as he led them through the least-used routes in the hopes of escaping questioning looks from the other thieves.

Namu sniffed, struggling to keep up. "I don't understand what happened. Why did Kek..."

"We'll talk about it later."

Namu merely sniffed again, keeping a tight grip on Bakura's robes. "How much further?"

"Not much." Bakura darted round another corner, his relief almost palpable as they finally reached the entrance to his Chamber. "Namu, press that wall there – you should find a button."

"Can't you do it?"

"I would, but my hands are rather full."

"Oh. I guess." Namu approached the wall, eyeing it disbelievingly. "What do I do?"

Bakura sighed loudly. "There's a button. Press it."

Namu scoured the wall, hands searching. "I don't see anyth...OH!"

There was a shudder and the wall moved, gliding seamlessly away and revealing the hidden Chamber, causing Namu to leap backwards in shock, his brilliant violet eyes widening when he caught a glimmer of gold. Bakura smirked at his expression. "Well, hurry up and get inside. Your brother needs attention."

Namu silently obeyed, mouth wide open as he stared around, eyes gleaming with reflections from the gold. Bakura entered swiftly behind him, door sliding shut as he grabbed some drapes, laying Marik carefully down onto his front. He cursed when he saw how deep the wounds were. "Namu, get over here and watch your brother."

The small boy turned reluctantly. "But this place ... all the gold!"

"You can ogle my stuff later." Bakura glared at him. "And put back that gold."

"What..."

"I can see it in your tunic, Namu." Bakura massaged his eyes with his palms before looking back at Marik. "Put it back, then come here and watch Marik. I've got to go."

"No!" Namu was by his side in an instant, hands tugging urgently at his arm. "Don't leave us! You're supposed to be protecting me!"

Bakura sighed loudly. "I'm aware. Let go of me and watch your brother – I'll be back very soon."

Namu watched him go to the back of the room and press another button, disappearing into the shadows. With a sniff Namu looked back to his brother, biting his lip when he saw how much blood was covering his back and trying not to remember what Kek had looked like last time he had seen him. The Rod had done this; the Items had split his clan apart. _I hate it. I hate all this. I want Marik to wake up and then we can go home where everyone will be back to normal, and Kek will pick me up and want to play and then we could maybe all go to the markets and steal..._

"Move, Namu." The Thief King was back, leaning over Marik's form with arms full of bandages. "We need water to clean this up – go to the back of the Chamber, there should be a pail we can use. Can I trust you to find your way to the Oasis?"

Namu blinked up at him with wide violet eyes. "I don't really know where I am..."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "I'll go then. You stay here and watch Marik – don't leave him alone for a second, understood? And if you take anything from this Chamber I will know."

Namu nodded silently, watching as Bakura strode to the back of the Chamber, lifting the pail before turning and exiting with one last worried look at Marik. Namu crouched back down next to his brother, too afraid to reach out and touch his blood-stained form. _Please wake up soon, Marik ... I don't like being alone..._

Marik stirred, mumbling, and Namu quickly jumped away – he would be lying if he said that he wasn't a little scared of the trembling and blood-soaked form of his normally lively brother. Screwing up his courage, he managed to stammer out "M-Marik? Are you ok?"

There was a long drawn out groan as Marik rolled, wincing when his back came into contact with the dusty floor of the Chamber. Namu bit back his distaste and edged closer once more, laying his hands on Marik's shoulders and turning him back onto his front, trying his hardest not to look at the blood. "Thief King will be back soon, don't worry ... he promised he'd be back soon..."

Marik shuddered once more before falling still, face creased up in pain and turned towards his brother, eyes remaining firmly shut. Namu crouched beside him, tracing urgent patterns into the sand to try and keep his mind distracted. "When you wake up, Marik, you're going to owe me big time for this. I think you'll have to owe me bread at least until the next Meet, because otherwise it just isn't fair – I've helped you out loads, after all." As expected, Marik gave no reply, and so Namu focused his attention on the patterns in the sand, wiping them away and starting afresh as he finished each detailed drawing.

It took hours for the Thief King to return, or so it felt to Namu anyway. When he finally heard the door begin to creak open Namu was up in an instant, rushing towards the sound and throwing himself at a startled Bakura. "You're back!"

"Well, obviously." Bakura wrinkled his nose, trying to push Namu off without spilling any of the water in the pail. "Get off me."

"But you're here! And Marik was moving and I didn't know what to do and so I told him you'd be back soon but then he went all quiet again..."

Bakura set the small boy back on his feet and pushed him away, although a little more gently than he usually would. "Well, it's about time he woke up." Bakura strode over to Marik's side and set the pail down beside him, Namu keeping his distance and watching with wary eyes.

"What are you going to do?" The small boy's voice cracked a little.

"First, I'm going to clean some of this blood off him." Bakura dipped a cloth into the water and began to gently wash Marik's back, pulling his robe further out of the way so it wouldn't get wet. "And then I'm going to bandage the wounds. What did your oldest brother even do?"

"Kek?" Namu nibbled his lower lip. "I don't really want to think about it..."

"Well you're going to have to, Namu." Bakura's voice was stern and cold, rippling through the air and making the child shiver. "These wounds are really deep, and they weren't caused by any ordinary blade – at least, not one that I've ever seen before."

Namu sniffed, shuffling his feet. "It ... it was the Rod." He sent the Item a distasteful glare as it lay in the middle of the Chamber of Treasures, gold blinking innocently in the torchlight. "It cursed Kek, or something, because he went really mad when Marik tried to take it..."

Bakura paused in his ministrations momentarily to fix Namu with a quizzical gaze. "The Rod did this? How? It doesn't have a blade..."

"It's hidden," Namu muttered, looking at his feet. "Kek let it out somehow, said he'd been experimenting..."

Bakura's eyes hardened before he turned back to Marik, wiping away the last of the blood and taking hold of the bandages. He kept his voice even when next he spoke. "Namu, come here."

"Why?" The boy tilted his head suspiciously.

"Because I said so."

"That isn't a real reason."

Bakura sighed, exasperated. "Will you just come here? I need your help."

"With what?" Namu walked over hesitantly, avoiding looking at his brother.

Bakura, eventually growing impatient, reached out and tugged Namu closer. "Sit on the other side of Marik and take the end of the bandages. I'm going to lift Marik up and you're going to wrap them around his wounds, ok?"

Namu swallowed. "But he's still bleeding..."

"Yes, that's why we need to get the bandages around him as quickly as possible." Bakura looked at the blood-stained floor, just barely masking his worry. "We probably should have done this a long time ago, he's lost a lot already..."

"And if we do this he'll get better?"

Bakura regarded him coolly for a moment before responding. "Yes, he'll get better."

Namu nodded, squaring his shoulders bravely. "Let's do it then. I want him to wake up."

"He will, soon enough." Bakura's brow remained creased with worry as he gripped Marik's shoulders and raised his torso, allowing Namu access. "Go on then, Namu – start wrapping."

Namu hesitantly started winding the bandages around his brother, trying to avoid touching the blood and flinching every time he crossed near the wounds. Marik's skin crawled wherever the bandages brushed him, and he let out another moan, unconsciously falling against Bakura, who rolled his eyes but allowed it. Marik shivered as Namu pulled the bandages tight, unconsciously winding his arms around Bakura's torso and burying his head in his shoulder. Bakura lifted a brow. "Marik? Are you awake?"

There was a sniff and Marik shifted, violet eyes blinking open slowly. A crease appeared in his forehead as he met Bakura's strong gaze. "B ... Bakura?"

Despite himself, Bakura couldn't hold back a sigh of relief. "Well, that took you long enough."

Marik's face lit up, a smile briefly flitting across his lips. "Bakura!" He threw himself forwards, knocking Namu sideways as he crashed his lips messily against Bakura's, clutching his shoulders tighter. Bakura started in surprise for a moment before leaning into the kiss; at least, he did until he looked past Marik's shoulder and met Namu's wide-eyed stare.

With a small grin, Bakura pulled away, eliciting a mewl of disappointment from Marik. Bakura laughed. "Marik. Much as I'm not complaining, I think we're scaring your brother."

"My ... brother?" Marik turned in confusion, jaw dropping when he saw the other occupant of the Chamber. "Oh ... um, hi, Namu."

Namu just stared at them. "Marik, what were you doing?"

"Um..." Marik looked away awkwardly as Bakura burst out laughing.

"He was just thanking me, kid," Bakura grinned, calming slightly. "Don't stop with those bandages now, Marik's still bleeding."

Namu stared for a moment longer before grinning impishly. "You never thank anyone else like that, Marik."

Marik glared as Bakura burst into fresh peals of laughter. Marik coughed, still looking embarrassed. "Shut up, Namu. I didn't even realise you were there."

"Well that isn't very nice!" Namu glared at him. "I was helping you more than Thief King was – if anything, you should be thanking me!"

Marik's face blanched and Bakura just snickered. "I don't think you want him to thank you by kissing you, Namu."

"No, I don't." Namu's nose wrinkled. "It looked kinda icky."

"That's enough of this conversation!" Marik tried to sit up but winced, collapsing back against Bakura. "Ow, my back is killing me..."

Bakura supported him with a worried glance. "Namu, tie those bandages off – quickly."

Namu hurriedly obeyed, tying the last of the bandages around Marik's torso. The older Ishtar winced. "Ouch, Namu!"

Bakura scoffed. "Don't be such a baby."

Marik sucked in a breath, curling closer into his chest. "It hurts."

"I'm sure." Bakura's tone was sarcastic, but his arms encircled Marik nonetheless and he dropped a kiss on his forehead, pleased when Marik released a small sigh.

Namu watched them, his forehead wrinkled. "Why do you guys keep doing stuff like that?"

Marik closed his eyes and groaned softly. "Hasn't Ishizu had this conversation with you yet?"

"Ishizu never tells me anything!" Namu huffed. "She's a big idiot."

"Don't be mean." Marik fixed him with a glare. "If I remember rightly, she just saved my life ... at least, I think so ... did she pull Kek off me ...?"

Namu shook his head, still pouting slightly. "It was Odion – they were still fighting when we left."

"...Oh." Marik frowned, trying to sort through his fuzzy memories. He looked around, slowly beginning to recognise where he was; the huge amounts of glinting gold were rather a giveaway, after all. "Bakura, why did you take us here? And, you do realise you're showing my brother the only place he's ever dreamed about, right?"

Bakura lifted a brow. "Why should that matter?"

"Because I think you'll have a hard time getting him to leave." Marik laughed, still gripping tightly onto Bakura's robe. "And he _definitely_ won't leave empty handed."

Bakura's gaze darkened a little as he eyed Namu. "Put back what you've taken, kid."

"But I haven't - "

"And don't even bother trying to lie to me." Bakura rolled his eyes. "You're even more transparent than Marik. Five necklaces, seven bracelets and three armbands, I believe?"

Namu stared at him, expression changing from shock to pout to almost-awe. "You really are the Thief King."

"Just put them back. Now."

Namu sniffed, grin turning mischievous. "Actually, no – you still owe me for carrying your message to Marik."

Bakura growled. "I do not. I gave you my ring, remember?"

"As if that would be enough," Namu scoffed. "And Marik kept it, so you still owe me."

Bakura lifted a brow at that, turning Marik around in his lap so that he could meet his eyes. Marik coughed a little sheepishly. "It was just one ring..."

"If you wanted jewellery," Bakura laughed, gesturing expansively around the chamber, "You could have just asked."

Marik looked away. "No, it isn't that..."

"Then what, hm?" Bakura lifted his chin with two fingers, meeting his gaze calmly. "Why keep the ring?"

"Because, um, it was ... um, proof that you were..." Marik shut his eyes. "Proof that you were going to come back for me – you hadn't just left me to rot..."

There was a silence before Bakura laughed. "Of course I wasn't going to just leave you there, Marik – I'd have thought that would be obvious."

Marik dared to open one eye, relieved when Bakura merely looked amused. "Really?"

"Of course. I don't let just _anyone_ kiss me, you know."

Marik thought that over for a moment before grinning widely. "Well, good."

Bakura chuckled. "Speaking of which..." his hand grasped the back of Marik's head, firmly pushing him forwards until their lips met again.

Namu watched with a strange sense of disgusted curiousity as his brother pulled himself closer to the Thief King, wrinkling his nose a little and stepping back. He was vaguely curious as to why his brother wanted to do something like that – sure, it seemed they were both enjoying it, but the whole idea was just weird to Namu. Why would you want to put your _mouth_ on someone else's? Like, surely that was really unhygienic?

After a good ten minutes had passed and neither of them showed any sign of stopping, Namu coughed rather pointedly, although not before sneaking some more of the gold littering the chamber into his tunic. Marik pulled away quickly, jumping to his feet and wincing as his back cracked. "N-Namu! Right! Yes, you're here too..."

Bakura chuckled evilly, also climbing to his feet and holding Marik steady. Marik glared at him. "Why is he here, anyway?"

"Oh thanks!" Namu huffed.

"Ishizu made me bring him along," Bakura shrugged. "Seemed to think it was safer, with the way Kek was acting and all."

Marik's eyes widened. "You – you _spoke_ to my _clan?!"_

Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Obviously. You didn't think I'd just stolen Namu, did you? I mean, come on, at least give me some credit – I only steal things worth keeping."

"Hey!" Namu fixed him with a glare, stomping his foot. "I heard that, you know!"

"Yes, I know." Bakura smirked at him.

Marik held his hands up with an exasperated look at the both of them. "Back to more urgent matters. Bakura, why the hell aren't you dead? My clan want to kill you, they know about what we've been doing..."

"Yes," Bakura grinned. "I know. Namu told me your sister mentioned us being 'intimate'."

"Is that how she put it?" Marik couldn't hold back a laugh. "Well, regardless, I was almost certain that my clan would murder you the minute they set eyes on you..."

Bakura shook his head, eyes hardening and grip tightening around Marik's shoulders. "They had other things to worry about – mainly your crazy brother, Kek, is it?"

"Kek?" Marik frowned. "He ... oh, my back..."

Bakura frowned at him. "Just how much do you remember?"

"Um, I remember Odion pushing Kek off me and not very much else..." Marik shivered, back stinging. "And I'm not entirely sure I want to, either."

Bakura nodded grimly. "Well, all I know is that when I entered your hideout you were passed out on the floor, and your clan were rather desperately trying to keep Kek out of your way. I stole the Rod off him and left, but not before Ishizu shoved your irritating little brother at me."

"The Rod?" Marik's eyes grew very round as he turned to stare at Bakura. "You got the Rod?"

Bakura smirked and lifted one finger, pointing. Marik followed it and gasped when he saw the Rod lying in the middle of the chamber, still a little stained with blood. He backed away quickly. "But that ... Kek had it..."

"He did," Bakura agreed calmly. "Much as Ishizu had the Necklace. Not any more, though."

Marik's eyes widened at that – the Necklace, of course! He quickly reached into his now-ruined and stained robe, pulling out the metal Item and with it the ring that Namu had given him from Bakura. Bakura's eyes gleamed and he reached forward with one eager hand; Marik handed the sparkling Item over to him without a second thought, though he kept a tight hold of the ring. Bakura lifted a brow, but he reached forward and slid the small band onto Marik's finger before reaching for the Item once more.

The moment Bakura's fingers came into contact with the Necklace it spat out a deep red glow, humming furiously. A similar blue glow shone from under his robe, and Bakura reached up to his neck and pulled out the Ring, with two spikes standing up and pointing, one to the Necklace and one to the Rod. Bakura walked over to it, gathering all three Items into his hands and just staring at them for a moment. "So close," he muttered. "Three out of seven ... not bad, for now."

Namu watched him curiously as Marik looked around the chamber, quickly scooping up a cloth bag and heading over to Bakura, extending it. The white-haired thief met his gaze with a quizzical expression. Marik rolled his eyes. "I don't know if you've noticed, but glowing pieces of metal tend to attract attention. Put them away."

Bakura scoffed, but he dropped the Necklace and Rod into the bag anyway, taking it from Marik and pulling the strings tight before tying the bag securely around his waist. "Right, now that's taken care of, do you think you can stay conscious whilst I take your brother back to your clan?"

Marik quirked a brow. "Is it safe?"

"How should I know?" Bakura shrugged. "Ishizu told me to bring him back in the evening, and judging by how long you were asleep, that's probably around about now."

Marik chewed his lip. "But ... what if Kek is no different?"

"I think," Bakura responded wryly, "That if your siblings hadn't managed to stop him by now, he'd have traced us here and stolen the Rod back already – we weren't exactly inconspicuous on the way here, what with you dripping blood every which way we went."

"...Oh." Marik winced as his back twinged, though the bandages held the wounds firmly shut. "So, you need to take Namu home?"

Namu bounced over. "But I want to stay here with you!"

Bakura and Marik exchanged one look before simultaneously shaking their heads. "No way!"

Namu looked between them, expression hurt. "What? Why?"

Bakura smirked whilst Marik sheepishly ruffled his hair. "Ishizu will be worried sick about you, Namu – I'm shocked she trusted Bakura enough to let you come with us, to be honest. You need to get back to her."

"But I like it here better! There's all this gold..."

"Which isn't yours," Bakura cut in warningly, though Namu ignored him.

"...And you're awake now so you can play games, and Kek might still be really scary..."

Marik interrupted him there, forcing a bright smile onto his face. "Kek will have calmed down by now. And besides, the food is there – aren't you hungry?"

Of course, as soon as the words were out of Marik's mouth Namu's stomach rumbled loudly, and Namu grimaced. "But I want to stay here!"

"You can come back and visit," Marik hugged him tightly, releasing him after a moment. "Go on, go with Bakura, or Ishizu will murder us all."

Namu still looked a bit disgruntled, but he obediently turned towards the door. Bakura flicked Marik a quick glance. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes." Marik didn't sound convinced, but he felt the corners of his mouth twist upwards at the concern apparent in Bakura's voice. "Why so worried, thief?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Stop being arrogant." He regarded Marik silently for a moment longer before leaning forwards and kissing his forehead. "I'll be back soon – don't collapse."

"I'll do my best," Marik smirked. "Get out of here, before my clan come and find you themselves."

Bakura shot him one last exasperated look before leading Namu quickly out of the chamber.

Ishizu, predictably, smothered Namu in a hug when he arrived safely back at the Ishtar hideout. "Oh, thank the Gods you're ok!"

"Oof, Ishizu!" Namu complained loudly, wriggling in her grip. "Geroff me!"

She released him reluctantly, fixing Bakura with a piercing glare. "You brought him back then."

"Oh please," Bakura scoffed. "I was hardly going to keep him."

Namu opened his mouth indignantly but Ishizu hushed him, turning back to Bakura. "How is Marik?"

"Conscious," Bakura responded sagely, "And staying with me."

Ishizu's eyes narrowed. "If you're caught..."

"We won't be."

"...Then don't expect us to save your skins before the council," Ishizu acted like she didn't hear him. "And if Marik wants to come back to us, let him."

Bakura grinned wickedly. "Now why would I do that?"

"Oh no, Thief King," Ishizu sent him a small smile of her own. "I saw enough with the Necklace to know you wouldn't keep him against his will."

"Hmph." Bakura looked around the silent chamber, brow furrowed. "Where's Kek?"

Ishizu closed her eyes. "Odion knocked him out and we locked him in Marik's room. Odion's watching him now – we're going to take it in turns, making sure he gets fed and doesn't interfere. How are you going to steal the rest of the Items?"

Bakura's expression remained unchanging, although his eyes became more guarded. "What business is that of yours?"

"It concerns us enough," Ishizu responded calmly, "As you're involving a member of our clan."

Bakura smirked. "Trust me – he involved himself."

"Either way, your business is now our business." Ishizu regarded him. "So, I'll ask again – how are you planning to steal the other Items?"

Bakura stayed silent for a few moments, looking mildly surprised. "Are you offering to help me?"

"I might be."

"Now _that_ I find hard to believe." Bakura crossed his arms, standing confidently in the centre of the hideout. "Marik seems convinced that you all wanted my head in a noose."

Ishizu let out a silvery laugh. "He's always had an overactive imagination. Truth be told, Bakura, as long as you keep him safe then I don't care what you do – just make sure you are not caught, and let us help you steal the rest of the Items."

"When did you get so keen to see the Items destroyed?"

She met his gaze, eyes cool. "I saw many things with the Necklace, and I know what the Items are capable of. I will not let them fall into the wrong hands."

Bakura held her gaze, his eyes fierce, but she didn't blink. Eventually he backed away, dipping his head in a respectful nod. "Come to my Treasure Chamber tomorrow – Namu will show you the way. We will talk more there." He left without a reply, not looking back as he disappeared down the dark corridors, although he could feel Ishizu's eyes boring into him. He darted swiftly through the shadows, moving with a feline grace and the confidence of an active thief as he hurried to return to Marik, smile adorning his lips.

* * *

The instant Bakura left the Treasure Chamber with Namu, Marik allowed his face to crumple and his hands to fly to his back. The bandages were tight around his torso, keeping his wounds closed although also making each movement stiff and painful. He sank back down to the floor, curling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around his legs, rocking slowly and trying to ignore the shooting, burning sensations racing across his back. Wave after wave of pain swam across his eyes, darkening his vision and making him see spots of red until he eventually just squeezed his eyes shut, holding himself tighter. A sharp stab seared across his back and he bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood; anything for a distraction, anything to take his mind away from the fact that his back felt like he'd lost half his skin. It didn't work. Marik rolled himself further forwards, chest colliding haphazardly with the dusty floor and legs splaying awkwardly out to the sides, whole body juddering with each wave of pain. Eventually he gave up fighting and just lay there, waiting for it to stop.

It took maybe an hour for him to realise that it would continue, never ending.

Gasping, Marik felt the cold tracks of tears mark his cheeks as he curled up even tighter, wincing as his back locked and the wounds stretched. How much more of this could he take? He could feel trickles of warm sticky liquid running down past the bandages, seeping into his skin and coating the floor beneath where he lay. He whimpered and curled up, lying on his side with his knees pulled close to him and arms tight around his legs, tears streaming through his tightly closed lids.

This was how Bakura found him when he returned. The Thief King merely watched him for a moment, face impassive and expressionless, before taking a hesitant step forwards. Marik noticed Bakura's approach and ceased his movements, snapping his mouth shut to silence his whimpers. Bakura crouched down beside him, features still giving away nothing, except perhaps a little tightening around his eyes when his gaze fell upon the bloodied bandages. Marik remained tightly curled into his ball, eyes squeezed shut and the occasional sob escaping his lips. Everything about him screamed tension and pain.

Bakura moved. He wasn't good with people, having been close to no one since he was a small boy, but he acted on instinct here because he didn't like to see Marik in pain. He kept his arms as gentle as he could, brushing Marik's shoulder lightly, but even that caused the teenager to jerk and try to curl further into himself, despite the fact that he was already as enclosed as he could be. Bakura hissed through his teeth, loathe to break the silence but at the same time needing to speak.

"Marik."

The name dropped like a pearl of water through the air, rippling into the teen's ears and rousing him slightly. Violet eyes blinked open, looking hesitantly at Bakura, although he remained tense and unmoving. Bakura swallowed and shifted, sitting cross-legged beside the young man. "Come here, Marik."

Marik gazed back at him with childlike trust, eyes blank. "It hurts..."

The simplicity of that admission caused Bakura's chest to ache in a very unfamiliar way; amazed, he felt a sting in his eyelids. Ignoring his body's rather irrational responses, he reached forwards and brushed Marik's cheek, voice gruff. "I know. That's why I'm not forcing you, idiot – if you move on your own it should be more painless."

Marik drew in a sharp breath. "I don't want to move at all."

"Yes you do." Bakura glared at him. "I have an idea."

"Your ideas tend to be dangerous." Marik hissed sharply, clutching himself tighter. "It really hurts."

"Trust me."

Marik looked back to him, brow creased. "What?"

"You heard me." Bakura regarded him coolly, expression calm. "Trust me, and come here."

They watched each other for a long moment before Marik finally moved. He hissed and groaned as he unwound himself, wounds on his back cracking and more blood trickling down. Bakura hastily reached for the bandage supply, bringing them next to him as Marik sat up stiffly. His eyes betrayed his pain, though he kept as silent as possible, the occasional gasp slipping past his teeth. Bakura waited until he was fully upright before grasping his shoulders and drawing him backwards, settling Marik between his legs and pressing his chest to his back. Marik could feel Bakura's breath ghost across the back of his neck; sense a hand creeping into his hair whilst the other rubbed soothing circles into his arm; feel the head resting gently against his own. Marik allowed his eyes to flutter closed as he felt the tension ease out of his shoulders, though his back still burned.

Bakura sighed when he felt Marik relax against him. "We need to change your bandages."

Marik shuddered at the idea of that and Bakura resumed his gentle stroking, doing his utmost to keep the teen calm. "It's alright; we don't have to do it now. Soon, though – it's getting late."

Marik's only response was to sniff and lean closer into Bakura's offered warmth. The Thief King kept his movements gentle, running fingers through Marik's matted hair and resting his other hand against the exposed skin of his chest. An involuntary shudder ran through Marik's body at that, making Bakura chuckle. "Not cold, are you, Ishtar?"

"You know full well why I'm shivering," Marik muttered irritably, only causing Bakura to laugh again, the sound like starlight in the frozen desert air. Marik couldn't hold back a smile, feeling the last of the tension drain out of his muscles as he relaxed completely in the other's presence.

Bakura noticed the change with a raised eyebrow. "Ready to change the bandages now?"

"Urgh." Marik's face twisted with bitter disgust. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." There was amusement in Bakura's tone at the petulance of Marik's act.

Marik rolled his eyes, groaning. "Fine. But be nice."

"As ever, Your Majesty." Bakura's eyes were twinkling as he placed his hands on Marik's shoulders, keeping him upright as he moved backwards to sit cross legged behind the shivering Egyptian. "Just hold still."

Marik growled when Bakura untied the bandages, the wounds bleeding freely as soon as the bloodied strips were removed. Bakura used a cloth to staunch the blood whilst making quick work of winding the bandages back around Marik's torso, frowning when the younger Egyptian jerked away from his touch. "Thought I told you to hold still?"

"I'd like to see you try when your back feels like it's falling off," Marik spat, shivering. "And hurry up, will you? I'm cold."

Bakura snorted. "Don't be so ungrateful; I'm helping you here."

"You would have _helped_ more if you didn't make me steal from my family and turn my crazy brother against me."

"Don't blame the inadequacies of your clan on me, Ishtar."

"Inadequacies? _Inadequacies?_ Are you trying to tell me that the clan that can control _two_ of the Millennium Items is failing in some regard?!"

"Your clan fails at a lot of things, brat."

"I am not a brat!"

"Then stop acting like one."

"Maybe if you weren't such a jerk..."

"Again, I'm trying to help you here."

"Oh, shut up Bakura!" Marik huffed, wincing as the bandages grazed his wounds. "And can't you be a little more gentle?"

"Grow up, brat."

"I am _not_ a brat!" Marik twisted, fixing Bakura with a glare, although he relaxed somewhat when he saw the sparkle in the other's eyes. "Oh, shut up. Why are you always teasing me?"

Bakura shrugged. "Because it's fun. Besides, what else is there to do?"

"Oh, I don't know," Marik laughed. "Steal some more gold? Rob another Pharaoh's tomb? Find the rest of the Millennium Items?"

Bakura smirked, tying off the bandages and spinning Marik around gently. "All worthy ways to pass the time, true, but none of them are quite as appealing, I'm afraid."

Marik just grinned. "Like spending time with me that much, hey?"

"You know it." Bakura's smirk increased and he leaned forwards to capture Marik's lips.

Marik responded happily for a moment before pulling away with a yawn. "Much as I enjoy that, I'm tired."

"Not _too_ tired, I hope."

Marik laughed lightly, though it turned into another yawn. "Sorry, thief. When we go to bed tonight, I am actually going to sleep."

"You're no fun."

Marik snorted. "I'm sure you can cope with one night off."

"Just barely." Bakura winked before standing up and stretching. "Come on – let's go."

"We aren't staying here?"

"Hardly," Bakura scoffed. "The bed is more comfortable. Let's go back to my private chambers."

Marik grimaced, clambering gingerly to his feet and wincing every time his back moved. "I am going to have to walk slowly."

"There's nothing new about that." Bakura met Marik's glare with a smirk. "What? It isn't my fault you have short legs."

Marik's glare intensified. "I haven't stopped growing yet."

"You're still short." Bakura held up a hand. "Don't try and hit me, you'll aggravate your back."

Marik dropped his balled fist with a huff. "Fine. But I will get you back when I am back to full health."

"Of course you will." Bakura turned to leave the chamber, deliberately setting a slow pace to allow Marik to walk beside him, rubbing soothing circles into the younger Egyptian's palm every time he winced with pain. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Kek woke up slowly to a darkened chamber, locked securely behind bars.

Confused memories flashed before him, of his clan shouting and screaming, Ishizu's frightened face, blood pooling on the floor, choking his nostrils ... But one image stood out above them all.

The Rod, in his grip. The power in his fingers. The soft malleable flesh before him as he carved into a tanned back...

Marik...

The bloodlust swam in his vision, causing the hues to turn red as he gazed blankly around the darkened room. He had scarred his brother, maybe even killed him ... something about that should worry him...

He couldn't feel anything.

There was a tingling in his fingers; his hands shook. All Kek desired was to have the Rod in his possession again, to feel the powerful magic thrum through his veins, delighting in the scrape of flesh beneath him as he drove the blade in again and again. _One day soon,_ he promised himself. _One day soon I will feel that again, and nothing on this earth will be able to stop me._

Kek lay back on the bed, eyes open, gazing blankly at the ceiling as he waited for dawn to break.

**That's your lot for now! The next update could well take a while, because I've got hospital appointments coming out of my ears this week and won't have any time at all to write until Friday, and even then I'm not sure how much I'll get done. So I'm sorry, but you're going to have to be patient again! I hope you liked this chapter anyway, it had some satisfying fluff (well, I liked it anyway XD.) Thanks a bundle for reading! - Jem**


	11. Chapter 11

**I AM SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE. Gah. I've had a bit of a nightmare week. Hospitals are horrid. Ahem, anyway, update is finally here, and it is super-long to keep you all happy! However, it is also mostly plot. Thanks so much to all who have reviewed/faved/followed, you are my motivation XD**

**Now, as some of you may have seen, the wonderful FanGirl16 has illustrated a scene from this story for me! You should all go check it out, and check out her work as well, because she is a fabulous author. Her thiefshipping story 'Love of Another Kind' is particularly awesome XD. Her picture is here (it's also my profile picture): art/Thievery-Amongst-T he-Ancients-367550860?q=gallery%3Acitronshipping%2F26411740&qo=0 (just take out the space. I hope it works!) And here, I should also mention Miss Macabre Grey, who is lovely and helps me out a lot with grammar. I love you both dearly ^_^**

**To guest reviewer Sam: I'm glad you're still reading and enjoying! As you can see, I already knew about the picture, but thanks for the tip-off! I hope you like this chapter XD**

**Enjoy! - Jem**

The night was an unsettled one for Marik.

He didn't sleep. Not really, anyway, as every time he began to drop off his back would twinge and burn, sending shooting pain roaring through his entire body and causing black and red dots to dart and circle around his vision. Marik bore it with gritted teeth, whole body shuddering with each wave.

Needless to say, Bakura didn't sleep much either. He could tell Marik was keeping as quiet as he could, but this didn't stop the occasional small groan from escaping through his clenched teeth. Bakura resolved to slip out and hunt for some sort of painkiller later in the day; surely one of the clans around here must have something to trade. Marik squeezed his eyes shut, propping his elbows up on the bed as he lay on his front, pressing his face into the pillow, trying to muffle his low moan. Bakura watched him for a moment before heaving a sigh. "Maybe we should just get up."

Marik cracked open one eye and looked into Bakura's light gaze, confused. "If I'm keeping you up I'll go..."

"No, you won't," Bakura snorted. "Come on, it's almost sunrise anyway."

Marik let out another groan as the bed shifted with Bakura's weight, the older thief standing up and stretching. Bakura scoffed. "Don't be such a child. We've got work to do today."

"I don't even want to _think_ about moving," Marik hissed. His back already felt only precariously held together by the now-soaked bandages, and he was positive that the minute he moved the wounds would reopen.

Bakura held back a throe of rage at the sight of Marik's bloodied bandages, instead turning away and heading to the back of the room. "I've got some herbs and salve here, they might help. You're going to have to sit up though."

"I know," Marik growled as he propped himself shakily up, forcing himself upright with slow ginger movements. "Just give me a sec..."

Bakura put together some basic cooling herbs and crushed them into a poultice as Marik manoeuvred himself on the bed, eventually managing to get his legs under him. Marik held himself stiffly upright, facing the door of the chamber and squeezing his eyes shut. Bakura was quick to settle behind him, poultice and bandages in hand. "Right, sit still this time, Marik."

"I'll try," was the short reply as Bakura began to unwind the bloodied mess of bandages around his back. Working as quickly as he could, Bakura washed away the worst of the dried blood before packing the open wounds with the poultice, hoping to keep them clean and uninfected before wrapping clean bandages back around Marik's torso. Marik kept as quiet as he could throughout, only letting out the occasional hiss of pain. As soon as Bakura was finished Marik leaned right back, collapsing against his chest and squeezing his eyes shut.

"I hate Kek."

Bakura snorted. "He'll get what's coming to him."

"Good." Marik winced as Bakura moved, wrapping his arms around Marik's torso. "I don't even really get what his problem is! We all want the Items destroyed..."

"I don't think Kek does," Bakura disagreed.

Marik frowned. "Of course he does. I told you our family's history – we know the Items only cause civil war and power-hungry lunatics."

"And the latter is Kek's problem," Bakura interrupted.

Marik arched an eyebrow. "You think my brother is a power-hungry lunatic? That's a little rich, coming from you..."

Bakura shoved him lightly, cackling when Marik winced. "The Items do strange things to people. The Rod probably corrupted him."

"But Ishizu's fine, and she used the Necklace," Marik argued. "And you use the Ring."

"I'm different," Bakura explained patiently. "I can still sense the spirits. And the Necklace is different, too, because Ishizu could see how destructive the Items can be."

Marik turned to face Bakura with a crease in his brow. "You can still sense the spirits? How?"

Bakura shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe because I'm supposed to be one of them."

"Don't say that."

"It's true."

Marik sighed, twisting around completely so that he was straddling Bakura's lap. "No, you're not. You're _supposed_ to be right where you are now."

Bakura smirked. "What, with you on my lap?"

"Not what I meant," Marik rolled his eyes. "But sure, go with that."

Bakura snickered, pulling him closer and resting his head on top of Marik's. "I know what you're trying to say. And once we've got rid of the Items, the spirits should finally be set free. Then I can start getting on with my life."

Marik smiled. "Speaking of which, what's the plan now?"

"We get the rest of the Items." Bakura swore. "Damn. I forgot. We're meant to be meeting your clan again this morning."

"What?" Marik looked up at him in surprise. "Really? They're coming here?"

"Like hell," Bakura scoffed, pushing Marik off him and standing up. "They're coming to the Treasure Chamber. So, we should probably get dressed."

"...Yeah." Marik eyed his destroyed robes with distaste. "I might have a problem there."

Bakura followed his gaze and grinned. "You could just wear nothing at all."

Marik rolled his eyes. "You'd love that, wouldn't you? I know you can't keep your eyes off me."

"Stop being arrogant." Bakura headed to the back of his room, pulling on his familiar red robe and scouring the rest of his clothes. "I've got some stuff from a few years ago that might fit you. You're scrawnier than I ever was though."

"I am not _scrawny,_" Marik hissed. "_You_ are burly."

"Same difference." Bakura flashed him a smirk before tossing him an old tunic. "That could work."

Marik was grateful for the soft material that covered the bandages on his back; that, coupled with the poultice Bakura had applied, effectively eased the pain to the extent that he could move around without too much effort. Marik flexed his arms experimentally before grinning. "Right, I'm good to go. The Treasure Chamber, you say?"

"I do." Bakura nodded, taking his arm and leading him out of his room. "No way am I letting your clan in here."

Marik merely shrugged, concentrating on setting his feet firmly on the pavement and ignoring the ache in his back.

* * *

Ishizu, Odion and Namu were already waiting when Marik and Bakura arrived at the Chamber. Ishizu sent Marik a worried stare, taking in his bandaged appearance and stiff walk with one flick of her icy eyes, a crease appearing in her forehead as she stepped towards him with one arm outstretched. "Marik. How do you feel?"

"Oh, I've never been better." Marik sent her a hard smile.

Her brows knitted together. "How much pain are you in? Has Bakura treated you?"

"Of course I have," the Thief King growled, keeping a firm grip on Marik's elbow. "I'm not a complete idiot, you know."

Namu jumped forwards at that. "Of course you're not; you're the Thief King! And I already told Ishizu about how we bandaged Marik and then he woke up, and then you two were doing all that weird kissing stuff..."

Marik coughed, mortified, as Bakura chuckled. "Well said, Namu."

Ishizu glared. "If you've been taking advantage of my brother..."

"Oh, it was all him," Bakura assured.

Marik met Ishizu's eyes with a hard stare. "Of course he hasn't been taking advantage. You think I'm that stupid?"

"You don't want her to answer that."

"Shut it, Bakura." Marik kept his eyes on Ishizu's, determined to nip this in the bud. "I'm sure the Necklace showed you enough to know that I'm happy with him."

Ishizu held his gaze for a moment longer before turning away. "We have more important matters to deal with just now. Bakura, you see we have come, just as you asked. What plan did you wish to discuss?"

Bakura smirked. "Why, how we take the rest of the Items, of course."

"Wait a minute," Marik frowned. "We're working together now?"

"Of course, brother," Ishizu responded primly. "It makes sense – we all want the same thing, after all."

Marik frowned as he watched her, violet eyes narrowed. Ishizu ... was supporting this? That was such a different reaction to what he had been expecting, to what he had _seen_ the last time; she had agreed to lock him up in his room, for crying out loud! This change of heart wasn't something he understood, and it _certainly_ wasn't something he trusted. He caught her gaze again, and his frown seemed to faze her a little; she took a step back.

"Marik? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Marik stared a moment longer, taking his time to reply. "Because ... because, sister, I didn't think you would support this in any way, shape, or form."

"I ... can see why you would think that." Ishizu dipped her head in a nod. "But I have seen what playing with the Millennium Items can do, and the destruction it will bring. That, coupled with Kek's actions..." she trailed off at Marik's grimace. "Well. Needless to say I have sense enough to know that working with you and Bakura will ensure the destruction of the Items."

"Speaking of which," Bakura interrupted smoothly. "We need to watch them."

Ishizu regarded him calmly. "What is your plan?"

"We'll do it this way." Bakura leaned forwards, gesturing eagerly as he began to explain. "We need to stake out the excavation, so we'll take it in shifts to watch the site, two at a time, and as soon as an Item is discovered and moved to the expert tent, we sneak in and take it."

Odion grinned. "So, pretty much exactly what Marik and I did when we got the Rod and Necklace."

"Well, yes," Bakura smirked with a sideways glance at Marik, "But this time, try not to get lost in the tunnels whilst being chased by guards; I don't want to have to come and rescue you all the time. Got it?"

Marik sent him a playful glare. "As if you really mind. If you hadn't found me there, you'd still only have one Item."

"True. But I would also be able to acquire the others without having to worry about you messing everything up."

"Bakura!" Marik even managed to look a little hurt. "I don't mess things up!"

"Oh? Then what was that debacle where you managed to spotted by the guards when stealing a piece of parchment that was full of information I already knew?"

Marik glared, a cunning edge gleaming in his eyes. "Well. As I remember, that night provided a rather satisfying conclusion for the both of us."

Despite himself, Bakura smiled. "True enough. Anyway," the thief turned back to face Ishizu. "One of you should be with Kek at all times. From what I saw of him in the chamber, he isn't one to give up easily."

"You can say that again," Odion cut in with a dark glare. "But rest assured; we aren't going to let him interfere."

Bakura nodded. "Of course. Right, well then, I suggest we get started right now. Two of us should watch the excavation site – Odion, you should come with me, Ishizu and Namu can keep an eye on Kek and Marik."

Odion opened his mouth to agree, but Marik cut in with a glare. "What do you mean, watch Kek _and me?_ I'm not a child!"

Bakura merely lifted a brow, and Marik's glare hardened. "I'm serious! I'll go with Odion; it makes more sense anyway, because you can't risk being seen at the site."

"Neither can you..."

"I mean it, Bakura." Marik placed his hands on Bakura's shoulders and looked directly up into his light purple eyes, gaze intense. "Let me go."

Bakura watched him, silently assessing the younger Egyptian before him with a clear, cool gaze. Marik stared earnestly back, willing Bakura to agree, to let him go ... it had been too long since he last had a chance to steal something with his clan...

After a moment that seemed to stretch into endless silence, Bakura reluctantly gave an almost imperceptible nod. "Fine. You go with Odion, but watch your back and don't damage the scars anymore."

Marik crowed. "Great! Come on then Odion, let's go!"

"Are you sure about this, brother?" Ishizu was eyeing Marik carefully, gaze raking over his form. "Aren't you still in pain...?"

Marik waved her away. "I'm fine! You can't keep me locked up, anyway. Odion, come on!"

Odion laid a reassuring hand on Ishizu's shoulder as he followed Marik out of the Chamber, nodding briefly at Bakura on the way out. When they had gone Bakura turned back to Ishizu. "You should get Namu home. And keep an eye on Kek."

"We don't need you to order us around," Ishizu responded primly.

"I'm sure," Bakura drawled. "You've managed _so_ well on your own so far."

Ishizu glared but he held up a hand, forestalling her arguments. "Just go. I'll be in touch."

Ishizu held his stare for a moment longer before taking Namu's hand and tugging him out of the Chamber, leading them back to the Ishtar hideout and the waiting eyes of Kek.

* * *

Marik raced through the corridors of the East so fast that Odion was actually struggling to keep up. Marik relished in the opportunity to finally be out again, moving swiftly through the shadows and revelling in the adrenaline streaming through his veins, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides as he breathed silent mouthfuls of the dusty, stagnant air. His movements were sharp; feet silent as he kicked up the sandy floor, causing clouds to rise around both him and Odion. Odion kept close behind him, although his breathing was more ragged and footsteps more sloppy until he finally drew to a halt. "Marik, slow down! We'll be caught if you keep racing like that!"

Sheepishly, Marik skidded to a halt, sending an apologetic gaze his adopted brother's way. "I'm sorry. I just can't wait to get out there again! Besides, the sooner we find an Item, the sooner we can be rid of them once and for all."

Odion nodded, coming to stand beside him with a sigh. "It will be good to get Kek back to normal, I must say."

"Do you think he ever will be?" Marik scoffed, frowning into the darkness as he leaned against the wall beside his brother. Kek had been completely unrecognisable when Marik last saw him, after all...

Odion nodded his head, expression stern. "Of course he will."

"But my back..."

"He was power mad." Odion's tone was unforgiving. "It was the Items that drove him to that; you know Kek would never hurt any of us."

Marik bit back the obvious retort: that he already _had_ hurt Marik, in a way that would stay with him forever. Instead, Marik settled for blowing air through his teeth in a long, forceful sigh, clearly showing his exasperation with his brother's faith. Sure, it was easy for _Odion_ to expect everything to go back to normal, but for Marik, he wasn't even entirely sure what normal _was_ anymore. The idea of going to live with his clan again once the Items were destroyed was unthinkable. He didn't even know if he would ever be able to face Kek again; the image of the Rod would always taint him, always remind Marik of what he was capable of doing, what he had already _done ..._the scars on Marik's back burned at the mere thought, and he shifted irritably.

Odion seemed to notice. "Ready to go?"

Marik didn't respond; just started walking.

As they neared the site of the Pharaoh's excavation, Marik curbed his enthusiasm and reigned in his fast steps, hugging the wall with Odion shadowing his every move. They both peered cautiously out of the tunnels, wincing a little at the streams of sunlight pouring into the huge, open-air cavern. As per usual, it was a hive of activity; guards were running every which way, mostly centred on the massive tent set up where the slaves were busy digging to try and uncover the rest of the Items. There was also a steady stream of people entering the smaller tent where the Items were brought when they were discovered, to await an expert opinion. By the looks of things, there already was an Item in there – why else would so many people be going to and from that tent?

Marik caught Odion's eye and breathed softly, "We need to get in there."

Odion nodded once, turning his lean face into the cavern and surveying it calmly. "That won't be easy."

"I know." Marik breathed out. "I was recognised before..."

Odion stared in amazement. "You've already been out there?"

"You don't really want to know," Marik laughed, rubbing the back of his head. "Um, I stole a guard's uniform..."

Odion shook his head, a small smile playing about his lips. "That was reckless of you. Stay here; I can keep to the shadows. I won't be seen." He was gone before Marik could protest.

Marik watched keenly as his brother cautiously entered the cavern, keeping close to the walls and slipping into cracks wherever possible. Odion moved with practised accuracy, slipping behind the tent and watching the shadowed forms of the guards moving within it; they were loud and clumsy compared to the silent shape of the thief. Before Marik could blink, Odion had darted into the tent. He drew in a sharp breath, watching intently – sure, Odion was a great thief, but there were guards everywhere! After Marik's last escapade here, needless to say he was a little more cautious; he didn't want to risk Odion getting seen, especially considering that the guards still held their descriptions from when they stole the Rod and Necklace.

Marik's fear, as it turned out, wasn't misplaced. It was mere minutes after entering the tent that there were several shouts, and then Odion came tearing out of the front of it, racing out into the cavern and directing his feet back towards the tunnels. There were seven guards on him.

Marik cursed loudly when he realised Odion was heading straight in his direction, the guards hot on his heels. Damn it! They couldn't risk leading the guards into the tunnels ... making a split second decision, Marik hovered against the wall until Odion tore past him; Marik threw himself forwards and rolled on the floor, tripping three guards in the process. There were loud curses from all around but Marik was up on his feet before they could stop him, flying down the corridor and screeching at Odion to run. The brothers tore back through the tunnels, the heavy feet behind them enough motivation to keep them moving; the whole scene was achingly reminiscent of the night Marik first met Bakura. So much had changed since then, and hardly any time had passed...

Marik swore when he almost missed a corner, swerving at the last moment and narrowly avoiding running head-first into a wall. Now was most definitely _not_ the time to be reminiscing. Marik kept hot on Odion's heels as they raced through the corridors, back burning with each movement – rolling on the floor earlier had not done him any favours at all. They rocketed through the tunnels, leading the guards around a winding route until Marik grasped Odion's wrist and tugged, pulling him into a crack in the side of the wall and holding him there. Both struggled to keep their breath silent as the guards rushed past, ears straining. After several minutes Odion risked a quick peek, audibly breathing out when the guards were long gone. He turned back to Marik, casting a worried eye over his back. "You're bleeding again."

"I am?" Marik lifted a brow, fingers lightly brushing his back. "Bakura won't be pleased."

"_I'm_ not pleased." Odion shook his head. "You did far too much. Come on; let's get back."

Marik nodded tiredly, following him down the corridor as they trudged their way back to the East. "Odion, what the hell happened? Why did you draw so much attention to yourself?"

Odion grinned, surprising Marik. "Well, I heard them talking about an Item. I had to know if it was really there, didn't I?"

"You ... wait, what?" Marik stared at him incredulously, wincing slightly as his back burned. "There was an Item? Really?"

Odion nodded, grin stretching wider. "It looked like the Puzzle, though I only got a quick glimpse."

"You ... wow." Marik laughed. "Maybe Bakura won't be so mad after all."

* * *

Namu was scared.

Ishizu had gone to check on Kek, armed with a tray of food and a pail full of water, but that was twenty minutes ago and she still wasn't back. The hideout was eerily silent; Namu did not like it. He huddled himself onto one of the straw seats, curling himself into a ball and pricking his ears up, straining for any sign that his sister was alright. Namu would be lying if he said that Kek didn't scare him.

There was a crash, and Namu jumped full out of his seat, landing with a bump on the floor. He clambered to his feet, frozen – should he go and check on Ishizu? But getting that close to Kek ... he shuddered just thinking about it. His eldest brother was frightening at the moment.

There was another crash, followed by a small scream, and Ishizu appeared in the chamber, looking shaken. She met Namu's gaze with frightened eyes, and took his arm with a shaking hand. "Come on, Namu – let's go."

The small child frowned up at her. "Go? Go where?"

"I don't know." She shook her head, pulling him to the door. "But Kek ... I can't control him. He almost got through the bars..."

Namu didn't question any further, deciding just to follow her instead.

They hastened through the tunnels, Ishizu attempting to look calm for whenever they met the other thieves. They got the occasional odd look, but nothing they weren't used to – the Ishtars were still a source of curiousity, after all; all the thieves knew of their previous life in the Palace. Ishizu ignored them as best she could, tugging Namu along behind her. She turned to him with a question in her eyes. "Namu, could you lead me to the East?"

"Are we going to see the Thief King?" Namu instantly perked up. "Maybe I can steal some more gold!"

She didn't even question that. "Just take me there, please?"

"Sure!" Namu took the lead, pulling her along behind him. The Thief King would know what to do; he would help everything get back to normal.

Bakura was wandering the corridors restlessly, unable to settle. He had been meandering around his corridors since Marik and Odion had left, restlessly pacing back and forth and feeling largely useless. He still wasn't sure that sending Marik had been the best idea – the child was rash and naive, although he imagined having Odion with him would help. _If he comes back injured, I swear I'm going to kill him. _Deep down though, Bakura knew he wouldn't; Marik had come to mean far too much to him. There was something deeply disturbing about that.

A rustle deep in the tunnels had Bakura instantly on edge. He froze, straining his ears, listening, listening...

There.

Bakura took off, racing silently through the corridors without a second thought. Anyone intruding in his tunnels was a rare occurrence, although it had become more common since Marik had shown up. Bakura wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. Sure, he enjoyed Marik's company, but he had become accustomed to life on his own. Company was new, and he wasn't yet entirely sure how he felt about that.

Bakura continued through the corridors, listening for the disturbance that had alerted him to another's presence, until he finally came upon two hesitant shadows pacing his tunnels. He watched them for a moment, keeping himself hidden, before he recognised a voice.

"...Sure he'd be here, Ishizu, because this is where I found him before! I needed him to help me with Marik..."

Namu. Would that kid never leave him alone? Ishizu's worried tones soon had Bakura moving though. He rose fluidly out of the shadows, allowing himself a small smirk at Ishizu's frightened gasp. She grasped Namu's arm, pulling him closer to her and backing away, until she visibly relaxed at the sight of Bakura. "I wondered how long it would take you to show up."

Bakura lifted a brow. "I wasn't aware that my company meant so much to you."

"We need your help," She responded bluntly.

"I gathered."

"We need somewhere safe to stay. Kek was..."

Bakura frowned at the mention of the eldest Ishtar. "Well? Kek was what?"

Ishizu drew herself up, meeting the eyes of the Thief King despite her obviously quaking form. "He is dangerous, and too strong for me to control. I entered his chamber to feed him, and he almost got out. He's so fast, and so strong..."

Bakura nodded once, turning and beckoning to them. "Come."

Not having much choice, although still a little loathe to trust this man before her, Ishizu followed warily, keeping Namu close to her side. Bakura led them quickly through the tunnels, leading them back to the Treasure Chamber. Once they were inside he turned to them with a stern expression. "Now, what I am about to show you is one of the safest places in these tunnels, and you must _not_ share this secret with anyone. Of course, you won't be telling anyone _anything_ about me, but this above all else must remain a secret. Understand?"

Ishizu frowned, although curiousity was burning through her veins. "I must not tell _anyone?_ Am I not even allowed to share this secret with the rest of my clan?"

Bakura's eyes turned hard. "I will tell whomever I see fit."

"What if they need a refuge, and you are not around?"

Bakura breathed out. "Then you will find somewhere else. I will not have this place desolated."

"But I..."

"Ishizu," Bakura was clearly struggling to keep his voice even as he fixed her with a stern glare; she took a step back at the expression on his face, keeping Namu behind her. "Not even Marik knows of this place. You will _not_ tell anyone else, no matter how much you may see reason too_. Do you understand_?"

She didn't question him anymore; merely nodded her head.

Bakura turned without another word, stepping past his innumerable treasures to the back wall of his Chamber and pressing another button. Namu watched with wide eyes as a crack no wider than the eye of a needle appeared, and Bakura slipped a fingernail in. There was the tiniest of groans as he pushed, and a concealed door fell open to reveal another chamber within.

Namu lost his self-control and stumbled forwards past the Thief King, stopping short at the sight that met his eyes.

The chamber was small, but beautiful. Incredibly, it was open-air – or, at least, there was a gap in the ceiling that allowed sunlight to stream through, lighting the usually dull halls and corridors of the underground network. More drapes adorned the walls, but the chamber was clear of gold. Instead, there were a series of hand- and foot-holds that led up to the desert above them, and inside the chamber itself was a simple bed surrounded by bowls and plates and mugs and utensils; objects much more suited to a family home.

Namu jumped when a hand touched his shoulder. A gruff, dark voice said "Remember, tell no one, kid."

Namu looked around with wide eyes before his gaze settled back on the Thief King. "I won't! I'll be good!"

Bakura chuckled, turning and gesturing to Ishizu. "Come on in. I can't leave this door open for long."

She entered hesitantly, letting out a soft gasp as she took in the chamber and its contents. She turned to him before long. "Is this all that is left of your people?"

Bakura snapped round to face her, eyes hard; he was in her face without remembering stepping closer. "Just what do you know about that?"

She looked back calmly, apparently unfazed. "The Necklace showed me many things in my time as its owner."

He stared a moment longer before slowly stepping back. "One day, you will tell me everything. For now, remain here – I am going to find that good-for-nothing brother of yours."

"Which one are you talking about?" Ishizu failed to hold back a smile. "I have four."

Bakura scoffed. "I'm almost certain you can guess which one _I_ would be interested in." He turned to leave the chamber, but small arms soon encircled his waist. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Get off me, Namu."

"I wanted to say thank you!" Namu exclaimed, releasing him with a grin. "But I didn't want to do the whole kissing thing like Marik did. A hug will do though, right?"

Bakura let out a loud laugh at Ishizu's startled expression. "I'll leave you to explain that one to your sister, Namu. I will be back soon." He left the chamber, the door closing smoothly behind him, and Namu turned to face his sister with wide, innocent eyes.

"What? Was it something I said?"

* * *

Marik and Odion continued through the corridors until the younger one held up a hand, sagging against a wall. "Give me a moment."

Odion narrowed his eyes. "You look far too pale."

"I'll be fine." Marik's voice lacked conviction as he closed his eyes. "My back's just a little sore."

"You shouldn't have done so much so soon."

"I'll be _fine,_ Odion," Marik snapped, sending his brother a hard glare. "And it was you that did all the work, anyway. I just watched your back."

Odion shook his head. "You took out those guards. You've got to be more careful, brother."

"Yeah, yeah." Marik closed his eyes again, resting the back of his head against the wall and allowing his sandy locks to cover his face. "You're starting to sound like Bakura."

"I should hope so too. I _do_ give the best advice."

Odion turned in surprise to meet Bakura's hard stare. "Oh. Hello, Thief King."

Bakura ignored him, stepping straight to Marik's side. "I told you this would be too much for you."

"I'm fine, idiot," Marik muttered, although he leaned against Bakura's offered arm with a worrying weight.

"Yeah, right," Bakura scoffed, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him forwards. "Let's just get you home. What happened?"

"Odion ... Item ... guards..." Marik stumbled over nothing and decided to focus merely on setting one front in front of the other.

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Odion, explain."

"All in good time," Odion responded mysteriously. "Suffice to say, we know the whereabouts of another Item."

Bakura lifted a brow. "Explain."

"It's in the tent, awaiting expert opinion." The pride was clearly detectable in Odion's tone. "I slipped in and got a brief glance – it looked like the Puzzle – but the guards were on me before I could get a hold of it."

Bakura scoffed. "You were foolish to even try."

"Marik and I got the Rod and Necklace easily enough," Odion responded lightly.

"Fluke, most likely." Bakura sighed when Marik collapsed against him. "Damn it all, he's sleeping. Why is your brother so pathetic?"

"Hey ... heard you..."

"Shut it, Marik." Bakura let out another huff of air before swinging Marik easily over his back. "I'm getting tired of having to carry you around."

"Didn't ask ... asshole..."

Bakura ignored him, starting forwards again. "Ishizu and Namu are with me, by the way. Kek was kicking off."

Odion let out a small laugh. "Are you planning on kidnapping my entire clan?"

"Only one," Bakura smirked. "The rest of you just keep showing up."

"You can't expect us to just let you take him, you know."

Bakura shrugged. "He didn't take much persuading." He opened the door to his treasure chamber, letting them in and heading straight for the back wall. "Don't tell anyone about this, Odion – Ishizu will fill you in, I'm sure." He opened the door and entered, laying Marik carefully down on his front.

Ishizu was by the bed in an instant. "What happened? Is he ok?"

Odion was the first to reply. "He took out some guards, that's all. He'll be fine once he's rested."

"He will also be in pain," She responded sternly. "If I had my herb kit I could help him..."

"I have herbs." Bakura gestured behind her, pointing out where he kept his bandages and herbs. "Feel free to use them. His bandages probably need changing too. I think Odion and I should check on Kek."

Ishizu visibly shuddered. "He's dangerous. He almost got out..."

"Which is why we need to reinforce his room," Bakura cut in. "Odion, come." Without another word, Bakura left the chamber.

Odion stared after him before turning to his sister, shaking his head. "Gods, he's insufferably demanding. I often wonder how Marik puts up with him."

Ishizu allowed herself a small smile. "He's also impatient. You should probably go."

Odion nodded, letting out an exaggerated sigh before leaving the chamber. Ishizu laughed slightly before turning to her brother, calling to Namu to bring her Bakura's medical kit.

* * *

Bakura and Odion were quick to enter the Ishtar hideout, moving cautiously through the rooms until they were outside Kek's barred door. Odion released a small chuckle. "Should I be worried that you seem to know your way around here just as well as I do?"

"Does that really surprise you?" Bakura sounded mildly surprised. "I must have been in here at least a dozen times."

Odion's brows shot up at that. "Really? Stalking my brother, were you?"

"Rescuing him from the likes of you, more like," Bakura scoffed. "Hush, now. Is this all the protection you have set up against Kek?"

Odion opened his mouth to respond, but there was a loud crash from the other side of the door, loud enough to make the bars shake. Odion frowned. "Huh. It doesn't really seem like very much, does it?"

Bakura rolled his eyes, running practised hands over every groove in the door. "Please. These bars could hardly keep out children."

"Well, they haven't been used since Namu was four," Odion defended them. "Once father passed away, we didn't have much need of them."

There was another crash, and Bakura raised an eyebrow. "Seems like you need them now." The Thief King ran a hand over the wall, other hand reaching under his robes. "Luckily for you, I can reinforce them."

Odion took a full step back, shocked. The Millennium Ring was in Bakura's hand. The _Millennium Ring..._

"How long have you had that?" Odion managed to choke out.

Bakura didn't even spare him a glance. "Since before the Pharaoh even knew it existed. Stand back – I'm going to use it."

Odion stepped back further, edging right to the end of the corridor. He watched, a little awed, as Bakura raised the Ring, stroking the edges softly. Odion swore he heard a whispered "I'm sorry," Before Bakura raised his other hand, gesturing to the door that was currently the only barrier between Kek and the rest of the world. A loud, angry hum rang through the hideout, causing Odion's ears to thrum, and a clear blue light spat out from the Item, shooting a beam towards the door. Soon enough, the door itself was covered in a hazy dark glow, the hum still emanating from it even as the Ring went slack and Bakura stowed it away once more within the folds of his cloak. Bakura sighed deeply before turning back to Odion. "I truly hate doing that."

Odion just stared. "That ... was incredible. What the hell did you even do?"

Bakura allowed a tired smirk to tug at his lips before leading the way back into the tunnels, heading towards the East. "I trapped Kek. He will have a hard time getting out of there now."

Odion merely shook his head, following Bakura through the corridors.

It didn't take them long to reach the others once again. Ishizu had cleansed and changed Marik's bandages, replacing the poultice Bakura had applied that morning. She was now mixing herbs into a painkiller, directing Namu, and Marik was sat up in the bed, looking extremely pale, but conscious.

Bakura took a seat beside him. "Still alive, then."

"Mm." Marik leaned against his shoulder, ignoring the questioning looks from the rest of his clan by the simple expedient of closing his eyes.

Bakura's gaze was hard; tone heavy. "I told you not to do too much."

"I didn't listen." Marik yawned. "I'm tired."

"You're also an idiot."

"Quiet, Bakura. I'm trying to sleep."

Odion turned away from them, giving Ishizu a quick embrace as he sat beside her on the floor. "Kek is secured. We needn't worry about him anymore."

Ishizu lifted a brow. "How so?"

"Bakura used the Ring."

Ishizu's brows shot up. Bakura forestalled her obvious question. "Yes, I have the Ring. Yes, I know how to use it. Moving on."

Ishizu breathed out, turning back to her mixture. "Fair enough. Are you sure he is contained?"

"He won't be getting out any time soon."

"In that case, thank you, Bakura." Ishizu looked back at the thief. "I have another question, however. Once we have the Items, do you know how to destroy them?"

Bakura frowned. "I was actually hoping that you would be able to help with that. Surely your clan must have known, whilst you were inside the Palace?"

"If we did, the knowledge is now lost," Ishizu sighed, massaging her temples. "There is one way we could find out..."

"How?" Odion looked curious. "You've never mentioned this before."

"Other things were always on my mind." Ishizu met Bakura's gaze. "Before I attempt it, however, I will need your approval."

Bakura regarded her calmly, gesturing for her to continue, which she did. "I could use the Necklace. It would show me how to destroy them."

Bakura managed to keep his face expressionless, though there was a flash of anger in his eyes; his grip around Marik tightened imperceptibly. "You will understand why I am reluctant to do that."

Ishizu dipped her head in a nod; the emotion in his voice frightened her a little. "I do. But it is the only way I can think of to find out how to destroy the Items."

Bakura's expression remained stiff and stoical. "There will be another way."

Ishizu sighed heavily. "I do not think so. I have thought long on this, Thief King, and I truly believe it will be the only way."

"I said no."

"You just used the Ring..."

"That was entirely different," Bakura hissed. "And it was _me_ using it; that makes it slightly better. I will not have some outsider use my relatives like that."

Odion looked between them, curiousity flaring in his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

There was silence.

Bakura looked away, screwing his eyes shut. Visions he had thought long-forgotten were once more flooding his mind, faces and names that he once knew, in a different life, in a different time. All that was left of them was the gold on his person, and he would not, he _could not_, let them be used by someone else ... it didn't matter how good the cause, he could not let that happen...

"Thief King, look at me."

Ishizu's voice was quietly compelling, and Bakura hesitantly met her eyes. She looked calm, sincere; could he trust her?

"You know I will only use it for good."

He growled, low and loud. "You just ruined any chance you had of me saying yes. If you truly understood, you would know that they _cannot_ be used for good."

"But you just used the Ring..."

Bakura snarled, lips drawing back to reveal sharp teeth. "That was necessary for our protection, and even that I do not do lightly. Every time an Item is used, I can hear the screams of my family, my friends; they still feel every inch of pain that the Items inflict on their spirits. To use an Item is not _good,_ and it never can be."

Ishizu blinked, sitting back on her heels. "I ... didn't know..."

"Of course you didn't," Bakura sneered. "You are merely Palace scum chucked out into streets where you do not belong. Don't attempt to sneak into _my_ business, you rats..."

There was a murmur from Marik, and Bakura instantly turned to him. Violet eyes blinked open blearily, and Marik lifted his head from Bakura's shoulder, turning in his grasp. "Bakura."

Bakura took him in his arms. "What is it?"

"Do as she says."

Bakura froze.

Marik sighed as he felt Bakura stiffen against him, and he wound his own arms around Bakura's torso. "We need the Items destroyed, so that your people can be free. Let her use the Necklace. She won't need it for long, and I'm sure your people will understand if it is for their freedom."

Bakura stayed stiff and silent, arms almost painful where they clutched Marik's back. The younger leaned back slightly, meeting his eyes and resting his hands on his shoulders. "Please, Bakura. For your people, and for me. I just want this over with."

Bakura could only hold that gaze for a moment before he shut his eyes tightly, pulling out of Marik's grip. Everyone in the chamber watched him, Odion and Namu looking thoroughly confused, until Bakura reached down to his waist and opened a bag, hesitantly drawing out the Necklace. He held it out.

Ishizu, finger's trembling, reached out to take it. As soon as her fingers brushed the gold, Bakura's eyes snapped back onto her, and she almost drew back at the intensity of his gaze. "You apologise," He hissed, voice ringing through the chamber. "You apologise, and you explain to them before you do anything."

She licked her lips and swallowed, nodding once, before he finally released the Item, relinquishing it unto her. Ishizu didn't hesitate to tie it once more around her neck, the metal almost comfortingly familiar until it spat and began to glow hazy red. The images were quick to fill her mind, but she remembered her promise. Although she could not see the spirits, the pain hidden deep in Bakura's hard stare was enough to remind her that they were there. So, she spoke to the seemingly empty air.

"Spirits, I am sorry. I must use this Item once more, just once more, in order to secure your freedom. I must see how to destroy the Items. I will be as fast as I can."

Bakura closed his eyes and sagged against Marik, who held him tightly, a little surprised. Bakura seemed to flinch a little and turned his head, burying his face into the crook of Marik's neck. Marik held him close, rocking him gently, keeping his breathing calm as he ran one finger through Bakura's light hair.

Ishizu watched for a moment before turning back to the Necklace, hands hovering around it as she closed her eyes.

The images came quickly, and it didn't take her long to seek the information she needed. She moved fast, untying the Necklace as soon as she was sure she had enough, holding it out towards Bakura. He didn't look at her, merely gestured to the bag, and she dropped it inside a little hesitantly.

Odion looked impatient. "So? Do you know what we must do?"

"I do." Ishizu looked back at Bakura before she continued. "I thank you, Thief King. I know how hard that must have been."

This caused Bakura to stir; he fixed her with one burning eye. His reply, when it came, was almost too quiet for her to hear.

"You know nothing of this."

Ishizu swallowed, turning away, and Marik resumed his stroking of Bakura's hair. "Sh, it's alright. It's over and done with now."

Odion laid a hand on Ishizu's shoulder. "So? Will you tell us what we must do?"

Ishizu sighed before complying. "We must first attain all the Items. Then, they must be taken out into the desert – there is a tablet there, an ancient stone tablet from which the Items were born. They must be placed back into their slots, and only then will their power be removed, and the spirits contained within them set free."

Odion frowned. "A tablet? How do we find that?"

"The Millennium Ring will guide us."

Odion nodded slowly, still thinking it over. "I can't see that being easy. That means we have to steal all the rest of the Items without the guards noticing, escape out into the desert without them finding us, _and_ lay them into this tablet before they catch up. That all seems a little..."

"We will discuss this later."

Bakura's rough voice was enough to silence them all, and he pulled himself away from Marik long enough to fix them all with a hard glare. "We all need a good night's sleep. Ishizu, have you finished your herbs?"

She nodded, handing him the bowl. He accepted it roughly, grasping Marik's hand and pulling him upright. "We will be back in the morning. Do not leave this chamber until we return; I cannot risk it being found."

Ishizu nodded blankly, watching him tug Marik towards the door. "Brother, will you be alright?"

"Of course." Marik looked back at her with a small smile, thinking wryly: _It's Bakura who will need help after this._ Marik stopped just long enough to give each of his siblings a hug before following Bakura out of the chamber.

Bakura led him quickly through the tunnels, ignoring his winces and muffled groans as Marik's back twinged. Marik took it all, following him without question until they reached his private room. Marik understood enough of what had happened when Ishizu used the Necklace to know that Bakura needed comfort, although of course he was far too stubborn to admit to it. So it was with surprise that Marik found himself pulled close the minute the door was closed, and he was even more shocked to feel tears wet the top of his head.

A little shocked and not entirely sure what to do, Marik merely stood there for a moment before bringing himself to lift his arms, wrapping them securely around Bakura's back. Bakura tightened his grip, burying his wet cheeks into Marik's hair and closing his eyes, calming his breathing. He could feel the younger Egyptian's questions, although Marik was sensible enough not to ask aloud; Bakura could still tell he was afire with curiousity. And so Bakura led them both to the bed, setting Marik down carefully before lying beside him and pulling him into his chest. Marik lay there quietly, head resting just above Bakura's heart and listening to its racing beat. Bakura eventually opened his mouth, and the words came pouring out.

Bakura explained everything. He told Marik of how, whenever he used his Ring, shadowy screams and silent shouts would ring through his ears; frightening enough without him being able to recognise them. His mother he heard the most; she always seemed close to him, crying out for him to help her. She didn't understand where she was, or what was happening; not one of the spirits did.

But worst of all was when someone else used the Items – that was sacrilege of the highest degree. At least, when Bakura made use of the Ring, he was working with his relatives and friends; people he had grown up with, people who trusted him. They trusted their safety to him, and he could be a calming presence to them. When it was a stranger, though, their fear was only increased, and their screams grew louder and louder.

That evening, he had seen his sister. It had been many years since he last heard her voice, but today he felt her presence clear as day. She had been terrified, still a mere child, in pain and afraid. She didn't understand, she was calling out to him, and he could do nothing, _nothing, _to help her...

Bakura had run out of strength here, and Marik had moved. He shifted their positions until Bakura was lying against him, and he pressed the Thief King close, allowing his tears to soak the front of his borrowed robe. Bakura had slept soon afterwards, but Marik remained awake for most of that night, thinking over what Bakura had said. Such pain was unimaginable, unthinkable. Marik had found it hard enough to lose both his parents and his clans' place in society, but for Bakura, life was so much worse. To be faced with everything he had lost, to know his people were still trapped ... Marik couldn't imagine much worse.

From that point onwards, he knew one thing for sure; Marik would not rest until the Items were destroyed, and Bakura was finally free of his past.

**So, that's it! Quite a long chapter, I hope that didn't bother anyone. I don't know when the next chapter will be out - I hope it won't take as long as this one did! I can't help but feel Bakura was quite OOC here, but they all are really, so I'm hoping it doesn't bother anyone too much... :S Anyway, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed! - Jem**


	12. Chapter 12

**Another update! This fic will be updated every Tuesday from now on, because I need some structure in my life and I have a few other projects to work on as well. Thank you for being patient. ^_^ This chapter did not do what I was expecting it to do, but I'm still fairly happy with it. Thanks for the reviews/favs/follows, as always each one makes my life a little bit better. XD I hope you enjoy! - Jem**

Bakura woke up before Marik had fallen asleep that night. The older Egyptian found himself lying on Marik's chest, robe crumpled from his earlier breakdown and Marik himself wide awake. Bakura lifted a brow. "Do you ever sleep?"

"I would," Marik responded dryly, "But you're kind of heavy, and I can't reach Ishizu's herbs at the moment."

Bakura rolled his eyes and pulled himself upright, leaning over the bed and scooping the bowl with the healing mixture off the floor before passing it to Marik. "You should have just said."

"You looked peaceful," Marik shrugged, swallowing the herbs with a noise of distaste. "Urgh. Ishizu always manages to make these taste absolutely vile."

"Stop being fussy." Bakura stood up and stretched. "I'm going out. Go to sleep."

Marik looked up at him, confusion creasing his brow. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere important; I just want to walk around a bit."

Marik's frown deepened. "Aren't you still tired?"

"No." Bakura smirked. "I actually never used to sleep through the night until you showed up."

"Seriously?" Marik stared at him in disbelief.

Bakura shook his head, mouth decorated with a smirk. "No need to look so surprised. Go back to sleep – you look exhausted."

"Come back soon." Marik yawned, setting the now-empty bowl back on the floor before rolling onto his front.

"I'll be back when you wake up," Bakura promised, earning a small satisfied noise from Marik before he was lost completely to sleep. Bakura watched him a moment longer, face impassive, before bending down to run two fingers through his matted blonde hair, planting a kiss to the top of his head as he turned to leave the room.

Once more set loose in the tunnels at night, Bakura was in his element. He stalked the passages with a silent grace, red robe flaring around him with the Ring flashing gold in the dim flickers of moonlight that lanced through the cracks in the roof. Bakura's eyes were narrowed with purpose, sharpened with an intensity and clarity that pierced the dark, musty air, opening everything to him. He knew these passages so well that he had no use for a lantern, which would only serve to give away his position; no, it was with confident, silent steps that Bakura wended his way through the tunnels, eventually nearing the excavation site. With swift movements he surveyed his surroundings; he had never been here at night before, and so wasn't sure exactly how well guarded it was. There were certainly a few people around, mostly manning the excavation tent; Bakura's eyes hardened a little when he realised that the slaves were still working, even this late into the night. Evidently, small necessities such as food and sleep were forgotten in the face of the Pharaoh's greed. The Ring hummed against his chest, and he murmured, "I know – there's another one around here somewhere. We'll find it, don't you worry."

Glancing around the rest of the cavern, Bakura's gaze soon fell upon the tent where the Items were awaiting expert examination. As far as he could see, only two guards were standing at the entrance, but Odion had said he had slipped through the back, which was currently completely unguarded. Bakura held back a wry grin; clearly, these people hadn't learned their lesson. Moving with a silken grace, Bakura was soon in the shadows of the tent, ear pressed to the flimsy material; all was silent within. This would be far too easy.

Within a matter of seconds Bakura was inside the tent, waiting a moment for his eyes to adjust to the complete darkness. It was small, that much was obvious by the stale air, but it was filled with trinkets; as Bakura's sight adjusted further his eye was caught by flashes of gold from all around, set up on tables or strewn in piles across the floor. Clearly, the Items weren't the only things being excavated around here. Bakura turned away, mind sharp as he scoured the tent, Ring still throbbing against his chest. He freed it from his robes, cradling it close to his body so as to hide the glow. Sure enough, one of the points was standing straight up, point unerringly to the largest table situated right in the centre of the tent. Bakura edged around it carefully, eyes lighting up when he saw what was unmistakeably another Item – a solid triangle of gold, enough to make any thief's fingers itch.

Bakura merely looked at it for a moment before scooping it up; it lay heavily in his hands. The Ring reacted almost instantly, thrumming loudly in his ears until he opened the bag at his waist and dropped the Puzzle in, to join the Rod and the Necklace. "Four," He muttered quietly. "Four Items, and only three more until you will finally be free." The air seemed to grow heavy around him, with whispered moans and sighs filling his ears. Bakura closed his eyes. "I know, it has been too long. But not much longer now; I promise. Not much longer now."

The journey back to his chambers seemed much faster on his way home; his feet fairly flew through the passages, silent and assured, as he should be; this was his territory, after all. He entered his chamber just as dawn began to glimmer through the cracks in his chamber, and Marik was staring at him with a sullen expression on his face.

Bakura lifted a brow. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I was," Marik grumbled, sitting up in the bed and pulling a blanket around him. "You were gone ages."

"It was worth it," Bakura promised, sitting next to him and reaching for the bag.

Marik's eyes widened. "You never..."

Bakura's smirk said it all, and he pulled out the Puzzle. Marik's jaw fell open and he reached for it eagerly; Bakura rolled his eyes but handed it over. The gold was heavy in Marik's hands as he lifted it to his face, violet eyes studying it with a keen glance, taking in the perfect metal that was utterly without blemish. It was cold and heavy in his hands.

"Marik."

Bakura's voice was stern and Marik turned to him quickly, eyes wide. He swallowed at the other thief's pointed gaze. "Oh, right ... um, here." Reluctantly, he handed the Item back over and Bakura slid it straight back into the bag, meeting Marik's eyes with a laughing gaze.

"I know you like to steal from me, but taking the Items really _would_ be a bad idea."

Marik laughed a little sheepishly. "Oh, I wouldn't have actually taken it. It's just, the gold is so perfect. Seriously, there isn't even a scratch on it. People have killed for less."

"I know." Bakura's eyes hardened and he looked away. "And they did kill for these."

Marik shifted, cursing his insensitivity. "Yeah. Sorry."

Bakura snorted, looking back with a raised brow. "That as sympathetic as you can manage?"

"Sorry! I just didn't want you to start crying again." Marik's eyes took on a wicked gleam. "You were sort of a wreck last night."

"Hmph." Bakura looked away again, but his shoulders were relaxed now.

Marik smiled and sidled up to him, slipping an arm around his waist and resting against his shoulder. "How did you get hold of it?"

"How do you think?" Bakura scoffed, leaning against Marik. "I slipped into the tent and stole it."

Marik stiffened. "On your own? With no one to watch your back? Are you a complete cretin?!"

"Why, yes, now that you mention it," Bakura grinned, lifting Marik by the shoulders and meeting his gaze. "I don't need babysitting, Marik; I'm the Thief King, remember. You should be bowing down to me."

Marik scoffed. "The _Thief King_ is a ten foot tall giant of your invention. _You_ are human, like the rest of us, and a complete idiot." Bakura growled but Marik ignored him. "Seriously, you should have taken me with you!"

"Oh yes, because you were such a lot of help when you went with Odion." Bakura rolled his eyes. "I had to carry you back that time, remember?"

Marik shook his head. "What if the guards had caught you, huh? What would I do then?"

"Go back to your clan and rescue me, obviously."

Marik shook his head. "If that happened, they'd be glad to be rid of you."

Bakura lifted a brow. "After all my help?"

"You are the reason that we _need_ help, asshole." Marik punched his arm lightly, laughter in his voice although it didn't reach his eyes. "If I never met you, my clan would still be happily together; in their eyes, if you disappeared everything could go back to how it was, and we could destroy the Items ourselves."

Bakura's brows lowered, his forehead creasing; he met Marik's gaze with icy eyes. "In that case, why don't you just steal the Items from me and have done with it? Why are you still here?"

Marik closed his eyes, leaning back against Bakura. "I presume it's for the same reason that you carried me away from Kek."

Bakura stayed silent, but his arms wrapped around Marik's back to keep him securely in place.

Marik continued with a sigh. "My clan would be thrilled if I got rid of you, I'm sure. But I can't. So please, Bakura, if you're going to run off and do something stupid on your own, at least warn me first; that way, I can follow behind you and pick up the pieces on the way."

"Please," Bakura scoffed. "As if I'd need _your_ help."

Marik shifted, meeting his eyes. "Promise me."

"Stupid child," Bakura muttered, though he kept Marik close. "If it will stop you having a panic attack, I _do_ know what I'm doing. I'm not going to get caught. Stop worrying so much."

"You'd better not get caught." Marik shifted, burying his head in Bakura's red robe and closing his eyes. "If you did, I wouldn't have anywhere to go."

Bakura sighed, pulling Marik up into his lap and holding him there. "Idiot. I'm not going to leave you. Stop it."

"Well, good." Marik settled into his new position, curling up against Bakura and closing his eyes with a sigh. Bakura kept him there, looking down at him with an unreadable expression on his face; it might have been caught somewhere between affection, irritation and worry.

The two stayed like that until Marik fell asleep again, and Bakura set him gently back down on the bed.

* * *

Ishizu, Odion and Namu held identical expressions of shock when Bakura calmly showed them the Puzzle later on that day. Marik couldn't suppress a grin as Namu's eyes widened, his small hands reaching out excitedly until Bakura lifted it out of reach with a long-suffering eye roll. "Don't touch, Namu."

"But it's _solid gold!_" Namu looked beseechingly up at him, shining eyes wide and pleading. "Can I please hold it? Just a little bit?"

"No."

"I'll let you have my bread for a week!"

Marik stepped in quickly when Bakura's expression turned dangerous. He placed one hand on Namu's shoulder, laughing as his hopeful gaze turned expectantly to Marik. "You're not going to get it off him, Namu, so you may as well just give up trying."

Namu scurried away with a disgruntled sigh, watching sullenly as Ishizu went over to Marik and the Thief King. He listened with interest as Bakura told the story of how he had got the Puzzle, imagining what it would have been like if he had gone with him; they would have flown past the guards on the Thief King's dragon, cackling maniacally as the huge lizard breathed fire around the chamber, making the guards scurry away until the chamber was empty, and then the Thief King would lower Namu down enough to snatch up the rest of Items and they would fly away triumphantly up into the desert, the gold clutched protectively to Namu's small chest...

"Namu!"

Ishizu's stern voice roused him from his daydream, and he jumped, turning to look at her – the chamber had somehow emptied whilst he hadn't been paying attention. He frowned, crossing his arms. "Where did everybody go?"

"Do you not listen to anything?" Ishizu shook her head, reaching out to grasp his hand. "Odion has gone to check on Kek, and Bakura and Marik are going up to the Oasis to fetch more water. You need to come with me, but we have to be quiet."

Namu's eyes instantly lit up; was this going to involve sneaking? "Where are we going, sister?"

She took in his excited expression and released a long, slow sigh. "I knew this would be a bad idea. You and I, Namu, are going to take a look at the Excavation Site."

Predictably, Namu shot up at those words, tearing around the chamber in his excitement and almost knocking over a cup that lay in a corner. Ishizu, luckily, rescued it, setting it back down in place and muttering a quick apology to the spirits; after using the Necklace in front of Bakura, it was needless to say that she was a lot more aware of the trapped spirits who had once lived in the village above them.

Namu barely noticed his sister's distraction, excited as he was. "Wow, Ishizu, this is going to be awesome! Are we going to steal and Item? Oh, oh, I bet we're going to have to take out a guard! Can I please steal some gold, Ishizu? Please, please, please?"

"Stop!" Ishizu held up a hand, doing her best to calm her youngest brother. "We are indeed going to the Excavation Site, but you are _not_ to touch anything, and we are most definitely _not_ stealing an Item! You are to stay by my side at all times, do you understand?"

"But I – "

"_Do you understand,_ Namu?" Ishizu sounded almost unhinged as she grasped Namu's shoulders, forcing him to meet her eyes. "You stay by my side and do exactly as I tell you, or I swear you won't leave this chamber for a week!"

Namu sniffed. "I hardly get to go anywhere anyway..."

"You certainly won't be going to the Meet if you carry on like this," Ishizu threatened, and Namu's face blanched at that.

"Ok, ok! I promise I'll be good."

"And you'll do everything I tell you?"

Namu's expression grew sullen. "Fine."

Ishizu released a breath, one hand caressing her forehead. "Right. Well, let's get going then, but just remember to stay close to me, and do _not_ let go of my hand."

Maybe this wasn't going to be as much fun as he originally thought.

Namu took Ishizu's hand with a sigh, following her out into the tunnels and sticking to the shadows as they began to wend their way through the East. Ishizu kept Namu pressed close to her, avoiding the other thieves as they continued, keeping her eyes to the ground. Unfortunately, it was not their lucky day.

"Ishtar?"

Ishizu stopped short, her grip on Namu's wrist tightening as she turned, shock widening her eyes. It couldn't possibly be...

It was.

"K-Kiya?" Ishizu pulled Namu behind her, quickly stepping in front of him as she eyed the woman before her. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I could ask you the same thing!" Kiya let out a small laugh, stepping forwards into the beam of a lamplight. Her deep brown hair was tied back in a severe bun, her brown eyes stern as she regarded Ishizu. "I went to your clan last night – there have been some unsightly rumours flying around. I was going to warn you to lay low for a little while, until this whole saga with the Items is over, but imagine my surprise at entering your chambers to find them deserted!"

Ishizu swallowed, thanking all the Gods above that Kiya, the partner of the Head of the Council, had not found Kek; in his crazed, power-hungry state, she was positive that the Council would not think twice about staking him out in the desert. Ishizu turned her attention back to the steely woman before her. "Yes, um, I'm sorry I haven't got around to informing any of the Council members yet. We had a slight collapse in one of our private chambers, and we thought it best to relocate."

Kiya held her eyes a long moment more before dipping her head in a slow nod. "Alright. I shall inform Asim of this; he will want to spread word. Collapses affect us all, Ishtar."

Ishizu accepted the rebuke calmly. "Of course. Again, I apologise for not informing you sooner."

"Take care out and about in the tunnels," Kiya continued as if she hadn't spoken. "The Items are being stolen again, and suspicion is naturally falling to you. Take care not to be caught. I see you have a little one to take care of."

Namu peered hesitantly out from behind Ishizu, his purple eyes wide. Ishizu quickly laid a hand across his shoulders, eyeing Kiya with a frown. "I thank you for the warning, but we are being careful."

"Ah." Kiya lifted a brow. "It is you who is taking the Items, then?"

Ishizu remained silent, cursing her tongue.

Kiya half-smiled. "I won't complain if you are, Ishtar; anyone who causes trouble to those damn guards is a friend to me. Just be cautious. There are folk around who would betray you for a few coins of gold."

Ishizu nodded once. "I am aware of our society. But I assure you, this matter goes far beyond such trivial matters of gold."

"I don't doubt it." Kiya turned, tossing one final remark over her shoulder. "Be sure to keep out of the Council's way, as well. There are unsavoury rumours spreading about your clan, and I'm not entirely sure you would want to deal with them just yet."

Ishizu watched her leave, releasing a breath once she was gone. Unsavoury rumours? What could she possibly mean? Surely no one would have an issue with them taking the Items; all the thieves in the underground system were driven away by the Pharaoh for one reason or another, and there was certainly no love lost between them. No fellow thief would betray her to the Pharaoh, surely? So what other rumours could there possibly be?

Unless...

But, no, that was impossible. The Thief King and her brother were clever and cautious; she had only found out about their relationship through the use of her Necklace, after all. But, just how careful had they been? Could they have grown careless? Could someone have seen them, and put two and two together?

Resolving to mention it to them later, Ishizu grasped Namu's wrist again and began moving them forwards, eyes darting amongst the shadows in order to avoid any more unwanted encounters. Namu followed her with a frown. "Who was that lady, sister?"

"Kiya," Ishizu replied quietly. "Her partner Asim leads the Council."

"Oh." Namu frowned. "What did she want?"

Ishizu sighed. "To make sure we were ok. Quiet now, Namu; we don't want to be seen."

Namu obediently fell silent, following his sister on silent feet as they drew near the Excavation Site. Ishizu pulled them quickly into the shadows, peeking around the corner into the vast cavern. The guards were everywhere! The site was a frenzy of activity, as usual, but this time it was even worse than usual; there were guards stationed at every entrance and exit, positioned around both the excavation and the expert tents. No way were they going to be able to slip out unnoticed – no, they would have to make do with just watching from here.

Namu leaned over beside Ishizu, looking out at the site with wide, wondering eyes. For once in his life, he was speechless. The cavern was vast and open, the sunlight streaming in with full, unbridled glare; a sight he usually only saw when he went up to the markets in the desert. The place was teeming, of course, but Namu's gaze remained fixed on the sky; it was a clear, unparalleled blue, wide and boundless as it stretched above them. Namu had an itch, then, to go out to the surface and remain there always, never returning underground.

Ishizu kept a tight hold of his arm, retreating further into the shadows as a kerfuffle started by the excavation tent. There were suddenly more guards than ever, zoned into that once spot, and a triumphant call sounded above the usual hubbub of sounds. "I've got it! It's true! This is really the Eye!"

Ishizu gasped, watching with shocked, wide eyes as the group in the centre of the cavern moved swiftly to the expert tent. Namu easily pulled out of her grip, watching with an eager gaze, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "What's that, sister? Have they found another Item?"

Ishizu was too shocked to think properly. "Yes, they ... have ... that's the Millennium Eye..."

Namu took one look at her dazed, vacant expression before making up his mind. The Thief King always wanted more information, right? Namu slipped away from Ishizu, darting quickly into the chamber and heading straight for the expert tent, slipping through the back in much the same way as Bakura had the night before. There were tables piled with gold everywhere he looked, but Namu kept himself focused, only pinching a couple of bracelets before ducking behind one and watching the entrance. He was just in time, too, because mere seconds after he had settled out of sight the tent flap burst open, revealing a group of guards with one tired-looking slave dragged through the middle of them, his hands closed and clutched tightly against his chest.

Namu watched with a frown as the slave was unceremoniously tossed into the centre of the cluttered tent, his knees buckling under him as he fell to the floor. One of the guards scoffed, nudging him with his toe. "Pathetic."

"Isn't he just," Another guard jeered. "But we have to keep him until Baruti gets here."

"I don't see why we can't just..."

"Did you want to be the one to risk touching that Item? No? Shut up then."

Namu held his breath as the guards continued their bickering; he stayed as close to the ground as he could, peering around the legs of the table and watching intently as the scene unfolded before him. All he could really see were an army of legs belonging to the guards, along with the broken form of the slave, who was cowering on the floor at eye-level. For a brief moment, Namu's eyes met his, and the small thief's eyes widened; he shook his head quickly, praying that the slave would stay silent. The slave's small black eyes regarded him impassively before he lowered them once more.

They weren't kept waiting for long before a new pair of legs appeared, and the guards respectively stood aside. "Baruti," one acknowledged with a bow of his head. "Here is the next Item we believe we have uncovered."

The newcomer remained silent, and Namu watched as he held a hand out to the slave, who unwillingly unfurled his arms. There was a glint that looked tantalisingly like gold until the Item was snatched out of sight by a single gloved hand. Silence reigned in the tent until a nasally voice snapped, "Yes, this is the Millennium Eye. Take it to the storage unit immediately."

Namu kept himself pressed close to the floor until the guards had all left, dragging the broken slave behind them. He rose hesitantly, looking around the tent with quick purple eyes; where had they put the Item? The expert had said something about a storage unit, but he couldn't see it here...

There was a rustle outside the tent, and heavy footsteps sounded outside. Namu panicked, turning and fleeing out the way he had come, diving through the back of the tent and pressing himself quickly into the shadows of the wall as he headed straight back to Ishizu. His feet flew silently along the sandy ground until he finally skidded into the passage, breath gasping as he collapsed against the wall.

Ishizu stared at him with fury in her ice-blue eyes. "Namu! I told you not to run off! What happened? You weren't caught?"

"Of course not!" Namu stared at her, folding his arms petulantly. "I'm back, aren't I? And I saw the Millennium Eye, sister!"

Ishizu's eyes almost popped out of her head at that. She grasped Namu's arm tightly, pulling her against her and dragging him down the tunnels, ignoring his winces and complaints until they were safely closeted together in one of the cracks. She faced him with anger flashing in her blue eyes. "Namu. Tell me what happened. Were you seen?"

"No," He grumbled, disheartened. "I'm not an idiot, you know. I just slipped into the tent and watched when the expert said it was the Millennium Eye. The slave saw me, but he didn't say anything, so it's fine."

Ishizu sighed loudly, holding her head in her hands. "Are you certain he saw you?"

"Well, yeah, but he didn't say anything."

"That doesn't mean he never will!" Ishizu breathed out, resting a hand on her shoulder and looking him over. "Are you hurt at all?" Namu shook his head, and Ishizu pulled them out of the crack, leading them quickly back to the chamber. "Alright. We'll tell the others when they get back, but you listen to me." She paused for a moment, turning and pulling him in front of her and bending to be at eye level. Her gaze was still hard. "You are never, _ever,_ to run off like that again. You hear me? Not _ever."_

Namu looked disgruntled, shuffling his feet and looking away. "But I'm fine! I got good information, and I didn't get caught or anything..."

"Namu." Ishizu's tone was cold, making him look at her in surprise. "You are _never_ to do that again."

It wasn't even a question. Namu just nodded with a grumpy sigh, following her on down the passage and back to the hidden Chamber.

* * *

Marik sat by the secret Oasis Bakura had shown him the night before Kek had scarred his back, toes skimming the water and a smile on his lips as Bakura's cool hands rubbed herbs into his aching back. The wounds had stopped bleeding now, but they were still painful and had a tendency to crack whenever he moved to fast. Marik let out a sigh as Bakura's hands soothed him, leaning back into his touch and closing his eyes. Bakura released a small chuckle at that. "You know, it's easier for me to do this when I don't also have to hold you up."

"Deal with it," Marik responded, his voice without venom as he settled further against Bakura. "I'm comfortable."

The older Egyptian rolled his eyes, reaching for the clean bandages at his side. "You're going to have to sit up a bit, Marik."

Marik cracked open one eye, sighing when he saw the bandages and forcing himself a little more upright. Bakura wrapped them around his thin frame, laying his chin on his shoulder. "Better?"

Marik nodded, closing his eyes again as Bakura tied off the bandages. "Thanks."

Bakura shrugged, reaching over and pulling Marik up into his lap. "I want you fully mobile again soon. It's been far too long since I last had you."

"No it hasn't, it's been like two nights," Marik scoffed, swinging his legs round and resting his head on Bakura's chest.

"Like I said; far too long." There was a twinkle in Bakura's eyes as he kept Marik close, his hands wandering slightly.

Marik allowed himself to enjoy the moment for a moment before slapping his hands away and forcing himself to his feet. "Come on, my clan will be worried; let's get back."

"Ugh." Bakura heaved a sigh, leading the way out of the Oasis. "If I have to deal with any more of your little brother's inane questions, I might have to gut him."

"That's not very nice." Marik couldn't hold back a snicker. "And it's your fault anyway; he wouldn't have all those ridiculous ideas about you if you hadn't spread so many rumours."

Bakura harrumphed, heading back into the tunnels. Marik paused for a moment, taking one last look at the endless sky and stretching, merely marvelling at the sheer amount of _space_ there was in the world above ground. He always felt a rather sad tug in his gut whenever he had to head back underground.

"When this is all over, we can stay above ground." Bakura's voice was quiet, sounding straight into Marik's ear and making him jump; Bakura still found it far too easy to sneak up on him.

With a last longing look out to the desert, Marik released a small sigh. "I'd like that," He admitted softly. "I'd like that a lot."

Bakura just took his hand and led him back down into the tunnels.

It didn't take them long to reach the chamber his clan were staying in, and Ishizu and Namu were already there. Namu jumped up the moment he saw them, proudly announcing, "I saw the Millennium Eye!"

Bakura lifted a brow. "This isn't another of your fantasies, is it?"

"No!" Namu looked affronted, crossing his arms. "I really saw it! I really did!"

Marik looked shocked when he met Ishizu's gaze. "...Seriously? And you let him?"

"No, I didn't," Ishizu frowned. "I told him not to go running off."

"And he ignored you, as per usual." Marik laughed, ruffling his brother's hair. "Good on you, kid."

Namu hugged him tightly as Ishizu quickly explained what had happened. Bakura even looked slightly impressed. "That was really stupid of you, kid, but at least we know where the Eye is now."

"Oh, we don't, actually," Namu suddenly remembered, stepping away from Marik and looking earnestly up at Bakura. "They said something about moving it to the storage unit, but I couldn't see where they put it."

"Oh." Bakura frowned, looking at Marik. "You ever heard of that."

"Never seen it."

"Hm." Bakura's gaze turned thoughtful. "They must be stepping up security. No matter; we can always intercept them on the way to the Pharaoh; the Ring will know where they are."

Ishizu nodded, meeting his eyes. "I thought as much, but you must start being more careful, Thief King. You too, Marik; rumours are starting to go around?"

Marik frowned at her. "Rumours? What rumours?"

"I don't know." Ishizu worried her bottom lip. "I ran into Kiya earlier. She suspects something is off about us. The two of you, just be careful in public, alright? We can't have your foolishness ruining our chances."

Bakura released a low growl and Marik's eyes hardened. "We are not foolish, sister, and we are already careful."

"Not enough, apparently."

"Hush," Bakura interrupted, his voice low and cold. "What I do with your brother is no one's business but his and mine."

Ishizu met his gaze, backing off at the intensity of his gaze. "I was just giving you fair warning. Be careful."

Bakura was saved from responding by the door sliding open, revealing an exhausted Odion, who collapsed immediately onto the bed. Ishizu was by his side in an instant. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Odion held up his hand, breathing out, "Water. I need..."

Marik brought the pail over to him in a second, watching with concern as he drank heavily. When he was done Odion sat up slightly, looking around the chamber until his eyes fell on Bakura. "Thank you," He said earnestly. "For reinforcing those bars. Kek would have got out today, otherwise."

Bakura lifted a brow as Marik let out a startled noise. "What? He didn't though, did he? What happened?"

"He jumped me when I fed him," Odion sighed, rubbing his face with one hand. "I got out and closed the doors before he could follow me, but Gods is he strong..."

Ishizu looked him over carefully, noting a few new bruises. "Are you in pain?"

"A little." Odion grimaced. "Nothing bad enough to treat, before you get your healer head on."

Bakura noticed Marik's frightened gaze and pulled him over, keeping a tight grip around his waist. "Don't worry; we can stop him. No one should go to feed him alone now; we're too close to having all the Items to slip up."

Odion nodded, closing his eyes and falling back on the bed. Ishizu sat next to him, Namu crawling into her lap, and Marik and Bakura shared a cautious glance. Clearly, their trials were not all over yet.

**That's it for now, see you next Tuesday for the update. ^_^ Thank you for reading and I hoped you enjoyed! - Jem**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok, I feel a bit bad because this chapter is pretty dull. But, it sets up important plot points for next chapter, which is going to be a good one, I hope! Because this one is really quite boring, I MIGHT update early next time. So, you *may* get a chapter tomorrow, if I type lots. ^_^ Also, I am aware that there are lots and lots of historical inaccuracies throughout this whole fic. I am sorry. I don't do my research. Sorry~!**

**Anyway, try and enjoy this update, and look out for the next one! - Jem**

It was Marik who finally discovered exactly where the Items were being held.

It was his and Ishizu's turn to watch the Excavation Site, as they had every day of the two weeks that had passed since Namu had first caught sight of the Millennium Eye. Odion had gone to watch Kek – since the episode last week, they were ever reluctant to leave him to his own devices, even locked up as he was – which had, much to Marik's amusement, left Bakura alone to watch Namu. He had to suppress a chuckle as he loitered in the tunnels with Ishizu, imagining with a grin the sort of questions Namu would ask, and how much he would try the great Thief King's patience.

Ishizu's quiet sigh next to him pulled him back to his present situation, and Marik moved again, edging closer to the edge of the Excavation Site. The guards had tightened security, finally wising up to the fact that someone was intent on stealing all of the Millennium Items before they even got within reach of the Pharaoh's palace; a fact that, if the rumours were to be believed, the Pharaoh himself was less than pleased about.

Marik started as Ishizu caught his wrist, lips close to his ear as she breathed, "I think something's happening. The guards are moving."

Marik followed her line of sight, leaning closer, and instantly saw what she was getting at. The guards were congregating by the main Excavation tent, their cries and shouts ringing through the chamber. Of course, six guards remained stationed in their positions around the Expert tent, making it impossible for any thief to slip in, so Marik and Ishizu were forced to merely watch as another slave was dragged across the sandy floor, flash of gold clearly visible in his grasp. Ishizu hissed through her teeth. "That's it! That's the Key!"

Marik tensed excitedly beside her, his whole body coiled to spring. "We've got to get it."

"No!" Ishizu tightened her grip on his wrist, keeping him tightly by her side. "Are you completely insane, Marik? There are far too many guards!"

"We'll have to watch then," Marik admitted grudgingly, flicking a disdainful look at the throng of guards between him and the flash of gold that was quickly disappearing into the Expert tent, still clutched in the arms of the slave. "Maybe we'll finally see where they're storing the Millennium Eye, as well."

Ishizu merely nodded, hugging the wall as they edged ever closer. The wall of constantly-moving guards was at least ten-people thick, and their view was severely restricted. Marik, predictably, ran out of patience quickly. "Forget this, I'm going to get a better view."

"Marik!" Ishizu sent him a stern glare. "You can't go out there!"

He waved her away, turning his back. "I'm not planning to. There will be another place we can watch from, there are plenty of cracks in the walls. I'll be careful." He was gone, disappearing back into the network of tunnels, before she could even speak.

Raising her eyes to the heavens, Ishizu muttered to herself, "Sometimes, I don't think he's any better than Namu."

A low chuckle escaped Marik's throat as he raced away, Ishizu's words ringing surprisingly true. Once back in the main network of tunnels, Marik trusted his instincts and his sense of direction to lead him back around to the other side of the Excavation site, approaching it from the North instead of the South. Of course, he met a few questioning gazes from the other thieves populating the underground community, but for the most part they left him alone; there had been little word of the 'rumours' Ishizu had warned him about last time. He and Bakura had taken to being more careful, though, leaving their displays of affection for times when the two of them were certainly alone. Marik felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips at that; Bakura had proved to be far more than just physically attentive, and Marik didn't think he had ever been this happy.

Of course, he would be happier still once they had reclaimed all of the Items.

Eventually wending his way to the North side of the site, Marik wormed his way along the tunnels until he found exactly the sort of thing he was after – a small crack in the wall, just about wide enough for one person to enter. He wriggled his way in, keeping his elbows tucked tightly into his sides and wincing a little as his back scraped the rock; his scars had healed, but not fantastically well, and they were still prone to bleeding if he exerted himself too much.

Shifting a little once he was inside and waiting for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, Marik ran his hands along the wall, finding a small weakness in the sandy rock. His expert fingers made quick work of loosening it, causing enough of the wall to crumble to leave room for a small peep-hole. Feeling a small coil of excitement tighten in his gut, Marik pressed his eye to the new gap, grinning at what he saw. He now had a perfect view of the entire cavern.

Sunlight streamed down from the open roof, exposing the hive of activity that was the group of guards as they bustled here and there. From his new vantage point, Marik could quite clearly see the entrance to the Excavation tent, where the slaves were forced to hew away at the bare rock, causing sand to fly into the air as they continued their search for the Millennium Items. Past that lay the Expert tent, and somewhere over there was the concealed entrance where Ishizu would still be standing. It appeared that the guards were yet to leave the Expert tent with the newly uncovered Millennium Key.

As Marik watched, a tall man with long white robes and a superior expression on his face strode towards the Expert tent, guards melting out of his way so as not to break his path. He entered the tent and was lost to Marik's sight, although Marik was fairly sure that he must be one of the experts on the Items; once he had conceded that the Key was authentic, the slave would be dragged out to the place where the Items were being held, which was exactly the information that Marik required. He waited eagerly, gaze never straying from the tent even as his muscles cramped and his back begged for attention.

His patience was rewarded. It couldn't have been more than a few seconds before the tall man strode out of the tent again, waving one dismissive hand as the guards closed around the slave. He was dragged across the cavern, almost directly towards Marik, who watched with widened eyes, gaze fixed on the shining gold that was very apparent in the slave's grasp. It was certainly the Millennium Key, but where would they take it...?

Marik held his breath as the group passed right by where he was concealed, mere centimetres of sandy rock the only thing separating them. The slave was dragged carelessly across the sand until the guards stopped just to Marik's left, their voices loud and crass. One stepped forwards, hand brushing the sandy rock for a moment before a grating sound shuddered through the wall, almost dislodging Marik from where he stood; with a startled gasp he fell back, hands flying to his face automatically. A couple of seconds of noise filled the crack, causing Marik to double over and cover his ears, eyes screwing shut, until eventually the rock stopped moving. Taking a slightly shaky breath, Marik edged his way forwards again, pressing his eye back to the hole and looking to his left. The guards were now stood before an opening that had certainly not been there before, the slave forced in front of them with his eyes closed. To Marik's slightly disgusted surprise, the guards shoved the slave face-first into the small gap, ignoring his weak cries before they pressed the wall again and the hidden chamber slid shut, the guards turning away to go about their business. Marik screwed his face up, wrinkling his nose – he knew they were only slaves, but that chamber must have been tiny, and if Namu was right about the Eye then there must have been another slave in there too. The idea was rather despicable.

Realising with a slightly disappointed sight that there really wasn't very much else he could do here now, Marik turned away from his makeshift spy-hole and wriggled his way back out of the crack, falling with a grunt back into the main passageway. He heard a surprised gasp and looked up, straight into a pair of steely grey eyes. They regarded him with mild shock, before the man behind them broke into a wide smile. "Well, if it isn't another Ishtar. My partner was talking to your sister, can't have been more than a couple of weeks ago. Whatever were you doing in that crack?"

Marik swallowed as he recognised the man before him, feeling his mouth go dry. This was Asim; the leader of the Council! Of all the people for him to run in to...

Asim tilted his head, quite obviously waiting for an answer, so Marik released a slightly nervous laugh. "Um, yes, Ishizu mentioned she had run into Kiya..."

"Yes. I am sorry to hear that your clan have had to relocate; a collapse in the tunnels is grave news indeed." Marik tried not to show his surprise at Asim's words, guessing Ishizu must have invented a reason for their newly-vacated clan chambers. Asim didn't appear to pick up that anything was amiss as he continued. "Where is it that the Ishtars reside now, then?"

Marik took a breath, mind racing. "Oh, we have settled in the East. Temporarily, of course..." He trailed off at Asim's frown.

Asim looked thoughtful at that. "The East? Have you not heard the rumours?"

"Rumours?" Marik strove to keep his voice light. "What would they be?"

Asim merely smiled. "Oh, come now. You cannot expect me to believe that a young thing like you has yet to hear of the Thief King."

Marik kept his expression neutral. "Thief King? I had assumed he was mere exaggeration."

"Sensible," Asim nodded, his smile a little wry. "However, there have been authentic reports of a lone thief that lives in the East. He has white hair, which makes him rather easy to identify."

They knew that much about Bakura? Marik would have to warn him to be more careful; they were evidently being watched by someone. Asim's gaze was still trained firmly on Marik, so the young Egyptian forced a smile. "Well, we have yet to see anyone matching that opinion. I'll make sure you receive word if we do see anything, though."

"Good." Asim's expression turned searching as he continued. "Actually, speaking of rumours, there have been a few going around about you, Marik Ishtar. Sightings of you and another lone thief. A male. You will want to refute those immediately, I am sure."

"What?" Marik spoke without thinking. "Why would I want to refute them?"

Asim's eyes turned hard as he regarded the young man before him. "Well, I would have thought that would be obvious. We cannot condone relationships of any sort between two males; you know that, surely. If there is any proof, no matter how slight, that you have been acting inappropriately, the Council will be forced to take action. I do not wish to see one as young as you staked out in the desert, Marik Ishtar."

Silence weighed heavily for a few moments as Asim fixed him with his stern, sharp eyes. Marik kept a tight rein on his temper, allowing none of his inner fury to show through as he spoke. "Of course." Marik allowed a sharp grin to tug at his lips. "Wouldn't want anyone to think I was as _disgusting_ as that. Now, if you'll excuse me, my sister is waiting for me."

Asim watched him for a moment longer, quietly assessing him before stepping aside, gesturing for him to be on his way. Marik moved gladly, keeping a tight hold of his emotions until he had rounded the corner, where he allowed himself to throw his fist into the wall. As if anyone had the right to talk to him like that! He didn't care if it was the damn Pharaoh himself, no one had the right to judge him; his actions were entirely his own, and had very little do with anyone outside of his clan and Bakura. The idea that any could deem such actions _wrong_ hurt him more than he wanted to admit.

Once his breathing had calmed and his shivering had lessened, Marik continued through the passages until he found himself once again at Ishizu's side. She was beside him in seconds. "What's wrong? You look about ready to murder someone."

"I wish," Marik muttered.

"What?"

"Doesn't matter." Marik took her arm, leading her back through the tunnels. "I saw where they're keeping the Items."

Ishizu's eyes widened as she fixed him with a sharp gaze, but Marik shook his head. "I'll tell you all when we're back with Bakura."

Ishizu reluctantly conceded before leading the way back to the Treasure Chamber of the Thief King.

* * *

Bakura was lying on the bed of the concealed chamber the Ishtars had been populating, his arms folded behind his head and his eyes closed as he listened to Namu's yapping; he had taken the night watch on Kek last night, and as such was taking advantage of this chance to rest. Namu was perched on the makeshift pile of drapes and blankets that passed for his bed now, toying with the edges as he spoke. "So, Thief King, will you take me out thieving one day?"

"When this is all over," Bakura growled softly, "I'm hoping that we will never see each other again."

Namu looked quite hurt by that, but the door opened just then to reveal a tired Ishizu and a disgruntled Marik. The latter strode immediately over to Bakura, perching on the bed beside him and poking his side. "Shift."

Bakura lifted a brow without opening his eyes. "That's no way to talk to your king."

"I'm not even joking Bakura, just move over. I'm not in the mood for any of your damn games."

Waking up a bit at his sharp words, Bakura opened an eye and scooted sideways, making room for Marik to lie next to him. "Someone's in a bad mood."

"Don't even ask."

Ishizu watched them with a slightly disapproving downwards turn to her lips, but she settled next to Namu happily enough. "We have news, Thief King. The Key has been uncovered."

Bakura gave a feral grin. "About damn time. Now we just have to find where they're kept."

"I know," Marik mumbled. "Where they are, I mean." His eyes were tightly shut as he curled against Bakura. "So now we just have to wait for the Scales to be found, and we're good to go."

Bakura sat up at that, ignoring Marik's complaints. "Don't mess around, Ishtar. Do you know where the Items are?"

Marik released a sigh, cracking one eye open to glare at him. "Yes. There's a concealed chamber in the North wall, the slaves are left there with the Items. I could find it again easily enough, but I didn't see exactly how the guards got into it. Plus, I'm almost certain it will be heavily guarded at night, now, because they finally seem to have cottoned on to the fact that someone's trying to take the Items. I highly doubt that they'll ever be left unattended."

Bakura nodded, turning over the new information with his lips pursed. "No matter. Guards are not so very difficult to take out, after all, and if the Items are remaining there until the Scales have been identified then we have time enough to plan yet."

"That's it?" Marik frowned. "So now we just wait until the Scales are found, even though we know where the Eye and the Key are? Why can't we just take them?"

Bakura sighed loudly. "Because, idiot, the moment we take the Items the guards are going to move the Scales somewhere else, and we'll just have to wait around trying to find them for ages. This way, we get three Items in one go. Gods, you can be dense at times."

Marik rose to that jibe more than he usually would, shooting upright and pinning Bakura with a glare. His temper was still up from his encounter with Asim earlier, and he was more than willing to take it out on someone. "Well, _sor-ry_ for trying to be helpful! Maybe it would be better if I just went and crawled in a hole someplace so that the great and mighty _Thief King_ can solve all our problems for us, I mean, you should be able to handle it, right? You've only got about three thousand guards between you and the Items, I'm sure it will prove no problem for the wondrous _Bakura,_ because as we all know, you can do _anything_ because you're so _perfect,_ right?"

All this speech resulted in was a sidelong smirk from Bakura. "My, my, someone certainly _is_ in a bad mood. Did you miss me that much last night, Ishtar?"

"Shut up." Marik flopped back onto the bed and rolled away, meeting Ishizu's concerned gaze instead. "Oh for the love of Ra, Ishizu, will you stop looking so damned worried? I'm _fine!"_

She shook her head, watching worriedly as his eyes slid shut and his jaw clenched. "Something's definitely got into you, brother. Did something happen at the Excavation site?"

Marik merely groaned loudly; he knew that if he told Ishizu what Asim had said, she'd only try and use it as an excuse to stop him from seeing Bakura – she was still less than pleased about their relationship. "It really doesn't matter, sister. I want to go above ground for a bit – do you need anything from the markets?"

She shook her head, a crease appearing in her forehead. "Are you sure that's a good idea? You've already been up to the markets three times this week, we don't want you getting spotted..."

Bakura cut in there, sensing Marik's mood. "We'll go to the Oasis. Come on, Marik." He rose fluidly, offering a hand to the younger Egyptian which Marik gladly accepted. "See you later, Ishizu."

Ishizu merely sighed as they left the room.

Marik walked quickly as he headed for the surface, barely even checking that Bakura was still by his side in his eagerness to get out to the sun. Once they were above ground, though, Bakura grasped his wrist and tugged him sideways, leading him up the sand dune until they were safely concealed in their own private Oasis, away from questioning looks and surrounded by reeds and silence. Marik was quick to reach the water, stripping off his robe without a second thought and falling backwards into it, once again relieved that it was shallow enough to bathe in without being able to swim. The warm water instantly soothed him, relaxing his still tense muscles and easing the dull ache that was ever present in his back. He sighed.

A quiet splash to his left alerted Marik to Bakura's presence, and he opened one eye to see the white-haired thief resting beside him with eyes closed, elbows on the sandy bank and legs stretched out in front of him. His voice, when he spoke, was cool as ever. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

Marik groaned. "I'd really rather not."

"Well, you're really going to have to." There was an amused lilt to Bakura's words as he opened his eyes, fixing Marik with a stern glare. "So come on. Spit it out."

"It doesn't matter."

"Marik." Bakura reached out and pulled him over, the water lapping about their waists as he wrapped his arms around Marik's bare torso. "I know you well enough by now to tell when something's bothering you. So, just spit it out, before I have to force it out of you."

Marik remained stiff for a moment longer before releasing a long drawn out sigh, relaxing reluctantly into Bakura and closing his eyes. "I ... ran into Asim earlier." As expected, Bakura went still with surprise, so Marik was quick to continue. "He didn't know what I was doing, but he mentioned that there were some _dirty rumours_ going around concerning me and another male thief. He more or less told me that I needed to get my act together and dispel them entirely, before people start assuming that I really _am_ filthy. I mean, what could be worse than sleeping with a guy? Shocking, right?" Marik's tone was uncharacteristically bitter with sarcasm as he closed his eyes. "It isn't like there are any worse crimes. I mean, sure, let the Pharaoh dig up half the desert just so he can get his hands on some Items that don't even belong to him, but as for me actually having fun and being who I am? No, that can't be allowed!"

Bakura sighed huskily into Marik's ear. "Just forget him. He clearly doesn't know what he's talking about."

"Oh, as if it's that easy!" Marik scoffed, rolling away from Bakura and hoisting himself up out of the water. "The fact still remains that we will never be accepted in our own society. Asim is the _leader of the Council,_ for crying out loud, and he made it perfectly clear today that he will never allow this. I have absolutely no doubt that if there was ever the tiniest morsel of proof that those rumours were true, you and I would be staked out in the desert before we could even begin to explain. Where would that leave my clan, then? How would they deal with Kek? And what about the spirits of your people, they'd be trapped in the Items forever!"

Bakura growled at that, lifting himself easily onto the bank and sitting on the sand. "That isn't going to happen, Marik. We are clever enough not to get caught."

"Are we, though?" Marik paced the bank agitatedly, his damp feet leaving deep footprints. "We clearly haven't been as careful as we thought. Who's to say it won't be Asim that sees us next time, or Kiya? What if they were watching, right now? Why are we even still together? Is it really worth the risk?"

A snarl escaped Bakura's lips at that, and he was up in Marik's face within seconds, hands tightly gripping his shoulders as he forced him to meet his gaze. "Of course it's worth it, Marik. Are you seriously even asking that question?"

Marik's violet eyes were still disturbed, though, their depths still hiding something, his gaze still unsure. He remained stiff and cold in Bakura's grasp. "Is it really? Why are you still here, Bakura? In all honesty, you probably _could_ get the rest of the Items without the help of my clan. You could wait for the Scales and be out in the desert in moments, and there'd be no more risk of you and I getting caught and ruining everything. Why are you still here?"

A smirk decorated Bakura's lips at that, and he leaned forwards to allow his lower body to brush against Marik's, drawing a small hiss from the younger Egyptian. "I'd have thought," Bakura breathed, lips on Marik's forehead, "That the reason for me being here was rather obvious."

To his surprise, this only served to make Marik wriggle out of his grasp. The younger Egyptian turned around, baring the scars on his back to Bakura, hands crossed tightly in front of him. When Marik spoke, his voice was tight with restrained emotion. "I know I pleasure you. But there are others out there, Bakura; I'm sure you could find someone else easily enough. It isn't worth risking everything for."

"You idiot," Bakura snarled, stepping back up to stand behind Marik and placing a hand on his shoulder, whipping him around. "I'm not still here just because you _pleasure me_, Marik, though of course you're good for that too. I like being with you. _You._ No one else, and the sooner you get that damned thought into your thick skull, the better."

Marik blinked, leaning closer despite himself. He took a moment to allow Bakura's words to wash over him, digesting their meaning, before allowing a small smile to grace his lips. "...Do you really..."

"Before you ask," Bakura ground out impatiently, "Yes, I really meant it, or I wouldn't have damn well said it. So quit talking about us going our separate ways, or getting caught, or it not being worth it, or whatever the hell else has been going on in your head, because it's never going to happen. Understand?"

Marik snorted. "Still got to be commanding, haven't you?"

Bakura merely growled.

Marik laughed. "Alright, fine. We'll do it your way. Only, we've got to start being more careful; it still stands that the Council will have us out in seconds if they catch us."

"I know; I'm not a fool," Bakura muttered, turning away and tugging on his robe. "Now let's go, before your sister freaks out completely."

Marik followed his lead, rescuing his own clothes before allowing himself to be led back down into the tunnels and out of the sun.

* * *

Kek was getting angry.

He could hear Odion out there, clattering around, but try as he might Kek couldn't draw him into conversation. His head had cleared in the time that he'd been trapped here, and he had come to realise that the bars containing him could not be broken through by sheer force; that damned Thief King had done something to them, and now they hummed with dark and dangerous energy whenever Kek tried to get close to them. He had wasted many futile hours trying to weaken them, only to discover that something stronger than wood was holding them now. He had little chance of breaking them down.

So it was that Kek had settled down, setting his mind to work rather than his fists.

Someone was in the hideout at all times - that had very quickly become obvious to him. More often than not it was Odion, and he was certainly the one who brought Kek food and water most of the time. He was very cautious, though, after Kek had almost got out not so long ago; now, Odion opened the door barely a crack, never entering the chamber himself, favouring instead to slip the pail and tray through by themselves before quickly snapping the door shut behind him. There was only a tiny window of opportunity, if Kek was to get out of this chamber. He would have to make the most of it.

Early on in his imprisonment, Kek had ripped a leg off the bed, not caring that it meant he had to sleep on the floor. He had spent the rest of his time whittling away at one end of it, sharpening the tip until he fashioned a heavy wooden stake; it would do for a weapon, until he finally got his hands on the Millennium Rod again. However, he would have to time his attack carefully; to take Odion out now would never work, as it was late in the day and the thieves would be sleeping. He wanted the Thief King to be awake when he went after him; he wanted Bakura to be fully aware of exactly what was happening as the stake entered his heart.

So it was that Kek bided his time, waiting patiently for his time to strike.

It wouldn't be too much longer, now.

**That's it for now. Sorry it's so dull. I am going to try and get the next chapter out tomorrow, to make up for it. ^_^ Thanks to all who have reviewed, I'm really grateful. Thanks for reading! - Jem**


	14. Chapter 14

**I did it! I'm updating early! Wow, this is a giant of a chapter. It's practically the climax of the whole story, though, so I hope you don't mind. I also hope and pray that it isn't too confusing. ^_^ Anyway, I really enjoyed writing it. There is some violence towards the end, and character death. It isn't Bakura or Marik, though. Um, I really sincerely hope it doesn't bother anyone; the plot ran away with me :S. Ahem. So, please try and enjoy this update? - Jem**

Tension reigned through the tunnels as everyone waited for the discovery of the Millennium Scales.

Word had got around quickly that someone had an eye on the Items, as it was still true that four of them were missing and had yet to be recovered. The guards in the cavern of the Excavation kept to a tight, rigorous schedule, watching over the concealed Items at all times, making it nigh on impossible to steal them. If the rumours of thieves were to be believed, the Pharaoh was apparently less than happy with the state of affairs below the desert, and as such had doubled the number of guards; the Site had been a hive of activity before, but now it more or less overflowed with constant movement at any time of the day or night. The idea that anyone, no matter how skilled, would be able to sneak in and steal the Items without being caught was, frankly, laughable.

Nevertheless, the rumours abounded through the community of thieves; everywhere you went, whether it was the markets above ground or the monthly Meet held in the second largest underground chamber, the only topic flying from everybody's lips was the Items, and whoever it was that was successfully stealing them. The Ishtars were naturally thrown under suspicion – their previous history within the Palace walls was well-known enough for that – but several doubted whether they would really be able to pull it off. They were relatively new to the life of a thief, after all, and their skills were not very well known. No one thought to couple them with the Thief King. In fact, many people still believed the Thief King to be mere fantasy, a tale told one too many times at the market, catching at the imagination of children and causing false stories to run like wildfire through the community. Namu often heard such stories, when he was out at the markets, and he would always return with a new tale for Bakura. They never failed to make the white-haired thief throw back his head with loud peals of dark laughter.

What was so funny, to Namu at least, was that no matter how fantastical the tales became, none of them matched up to the actual Thief King himself. In his childlike naivety, Namu often missed the more dangerous aspects to his nature, instead idolising him in a way that only children can. He relished the time he spent around the older thief, and always sought more of it. He would also often feel hints of jealousy towards his brother Marik, who had somehow managed to worm his way so undeniably into the white-haired thief's affections. Bakura, for his part, was mostly patient with Namu, more understanding than he let on of the child's desperation for attention. Perhaps that was because Bakura remembered what it was like to be a child seeking some human contact, no matter how small.

Still, Namu was more than a little shocked when Bakura suggested he take him along on the next watch.

"For real?!" He had piped up, excitement making his voice squeak. "We can go spy on the Millennium Items? Really for real?"

Bakura rolled his eyes. "Yes, if you really want to. It's my turn to watch them anyway, and Marik's in no fit state to accompany me."

"Brilliant!" Namu shot out of his seat faster than Bakura could blink, his wide eyes shining with impatience and excitement. "This is going to be so great! I haven't been back there since I last saw the Eye."

Marik, who was lying on the bed, shot Bakura a curious look whilst simultaneously stifling a yawn. "You sure this is a good idea?"

Bakura had scoffed, saying that of course it was, he knew exactly what he was doing. Marik was far too tired to go, as his back had been playing up and kept him awake most of the night. Marik had eventually waved them both away, calling one last warning to their retreating backs. "Just don't kill my little brother, Bakura. I _am_ rather fond of him, you know."

So it was that Namu found himself stealing along the corridors with none other than the Thief King himself by his side; the child found he had to work rather hard to curb his excitement and keep himself from leapfrogging all the way down the tunnels.

Bakura seemed to notice his preoccupation; at least, on white eyebrow was raised in amusement. "Are you really that excited, kid?"

Namu nodded his head urgently, grin wide on his face as he bounced down the corridors. "Mhmm! Ishizu doesn't usually like me to do stuff like this. It's hard enough to get her to let me go to the markets!"

"Yes, well, your sister tends to be a little overprotective at times." Bakura held up a warning hand as they neared the Excavation Site. "However, you are going to have to be quiet, now. We can't risk being seen."

Namu nodded, watching with wide eyes as Bakura drew the Ring out from under his robes, keeping the shining metal close to his body so as to lessen the glow; they were the only ones in this particular corridor, but you could never be too careful. The Item was humming insistently, thrumming with a power that Namu could only just barely understand. Bakura muttered quietly, "Yes, yes, I know. We're close now, though. Could you just show me where the other Items are?"

As Namu watched excitedly, two of the Ring's points lifted and pointed unerringly down the corridor, closer to the Excavation Site. Bakura grasped Namu's wrist tightly, keeping his other hand clenched around the metal of the Item as he followed its points, letting it lead him through the shadows until they reached a tiny crack in the wall. Bakura pushed Namu through first, just barely managing to squeeze in behind him.

Namu gave an excited squeak when he saw an obviously man-made hole in the sandy wall, standing on his tip toes in order to peek through into the cavern. "Look, Thief King! We can see right into the Excavation from here!"

Bakura merely grunted in response, pushing Namu back down and leaning over him to take a look for himself. "Yes, this must be where Marik watched from, when he saw them find the Key..."

Namu had enough sense to stay quiet when four guards suddenly passed the rock right in front of them, but Bakura snaked an arm around his neck anyway, pressing one hand tightly against his mouth. Namu didn't have enough room to wriggle away, so he just stood there and took it, grumbling inwardly when Bakura once again peered through the hole. Namu wasn't getting any of the fun!

They remained like that for what felt like an age until Bakura let out a low hiss, the Ring in his hand simultaneously spitting angrily, another one of its points lifting to gesture determinedly towards the cavern. Bakura stroked it gently with his free hand, murmuring, "Yes, that's it. The Scales are finally discovered."

Namu couldn't hold back a squeak of surprise, and Bakura sent him a mild glare. "I suppose you want to see, do you?"

His mouth still covered by Bakura's cool hand, all Namu could really do was nod. Bakura smirked wryly before saying, "Fair enough, then. I guess it wouldn't be all that fair if I dragged you all the way here only to leave you in the dark."

Namu didn't even dare to speak as he felt strong arms clasp his small body and lift him up, so that he was finally at eye-level with the makeshift spy-hole. He eagerly pressed himself to the rock, ignoring Bakura's small grunt of discomfort when his foot connected with his skin, far too caught up in the scene unfolding before him to care.

There was a muttered warning in his ear. "Tell me when they leave the Expert tent. I need to know how to get into the Items' holding-place."

Namu nodded once to show he understood, gaze still fixed on the cavern. Sunlight streamed through the open ceiling, initially making him blink until his vision cleared enough to show him what was going on. The place was actually teeming with guards, more than he remembered ever seeing in one place before, but the action seemed to have moved from the Excavation tent now. Broken, beaten bodies of slaves were being dragged away by the guards in a long train, but Namu only spared them one pitiful glance before looking back at the main cause of action. The Expert tent.

It was blindingly obvious that something significant had happened. Namu recognised the expert he had seen there from his last trip to the cavern, but this time the man was very obviously excited, stumbling around outside the tent and gesticulating wildly. Namu was too far away to be able to discern any specific words, but the meaning was clear enough; the man was thrilled. It soon became clear precisely why.

Another slave was finally dragged out of the expert tent, his eyes downcast and features sad even as a large gold Item was clutched tightly to his chest. It was beautiful, perfectly shaped and shining with the tell-tale gleam of precious metal that instantly made Namu's fingers itch, his thief's nature rising once more to the surface. He stared with a mixture of longing and wonder at the glinting shape of the Millennium Scales, wondering just what exactly it was about these Items that made people go so crazy. As the slave was brought ever closer to him, Namu suddenly remembered the Thief King and turned with wide eyes. "They ... the Scales..."

Bakura nodded once in understanding, setting Namu back on his feet before pressing his eye back to the wall, watching closely as the guards drew ever closer. Namu almost fell out of the crack when a loud grating filled the air, making the very walls judder and creak. He clutched tightly onto the Thief King's robes, burying his head in the coarse material until the movements had stopped and Bakura finally stepped away, Ring disappearing back under his robes as he grasped Namu's wrist, tugging urgently. They made it back through the corridors without incident, Bakura's steps fast and insistent now, his eyes trained firmly ahead. Namu raced along beside him, his mind tripping over itself in his eagerness to get the words out. "We saw it, didn't we? The Millennium Scales! So now we can finally steal them, and everything will go back to how it's supposed to be!"

Bakura stopped short at that, not looking at Namu as his eyes tightened. "...Yes, back to how it's supposed to be. That's just about perfect, Namu."

The white-haired thief continued on his way, leaving Namu to frown at his back before picking the pace back up. They soon reached the Chamber of Treasures again, and Bakura opened the back door, allowing the child to enter the secret chamber first.

Marik looked up from his spot on the bed with a raised eyebrow at his youngest sibling's excited entrance. Ishizu was seated beside him, treating his back with a solution of herbs, whilst Odion was once more away watching Kek.

"It's here!"

Namu raced excitedly into the Chamber, leaping into the air with his hands thrown wide. "The Thief King saw it! We saw it! The Millennium Scales!"

Bakura followed close after him, his eyes alight with new fire, his hands fisted in his robe as he stalked the chamber. Catching Marik's questioning look, he spoke quickly. "Namu's right, it's there. And I saw how to get to the Items; I have a plan. We need Odion as well, though – where is he?"

"Watching Kek," Marik replied, pushing Ishizu away and forcing himself upright. His violet eyes were burning. "We take them tonight, then?"

Bakura nodded impatiently. "I'll explain in a minute, I need to fetch Odion. Let your sister treat your back, Marik, or you won't be able to help."

"I will!" Marik crossed his arms, sending the older thief a glare. "I'll be fine, thank you very much."

Bakura merely scoffed before turning and leaving the Chamber as quickly as he had come. Marik grudgingly lay back down at Ishizu's insistence, allowing her to finish treating his scars. She finished just as Bakura re entered with Odion in tow, Kek safely sleeping in his barred chamber.

The group of thieves edged together urgently, heads together as they listened to Bakura's plan.

"It's like this." The Thief King was suddenly a ball of tight energy, his nerves coiled and muscles tensed, ready to snap at any second. "The Eye, Key, and Scales are all held by the three slaves in a hidden chamber in the North wall of the Excavation Site. I know how to get into it, but if I'm going to get close enough to be able to get them, I'm going to need some kind of diversion. There will be guards manning each of the tents as well as the Items themselves, so by my calculations we're going to be dealing with at least twelve, if not more. This is where you come in."

A feral grin lit Bakura's face as he paced the room, his hands clasped tightly in front of him. "Ishizu and Namu, you are going to be the distraction. You'll go rushing into that cavern with some heartbreaking story about how your demon brother, played by Odion, is attacking the two of you, and you need help containing him if you're going to survive. You're also going to tell the guards that he is causing an uprising amongst the other thieves in the passage, and they're planning a huge attack that night unless the guards can do something to stop him. Odion, you'll then go rushing in there and snatch Namu and Ishizu back, and the three of you will disappear into the tunnels. The guards should chase you, especially if they suspect an uprising, and you should have little trouble losing them; they won't know the tunnels, after all.

"Whilst this is going on, Marik and I will slip into the cavern and get the Items. It's imperative, therefore, that you successfully distract the guards there in particular – the ones by the tents shouldn't be as much trouble, but you _must_ get rid of the ones by the hidden chamber, or Marik and I will have no chance. Once we've got the Items, we'll double back in the tunnels and meet you back here, because that way even if the guards are still following you they'll never be able to get through my secret door, and we can escape to the surface from here." Bakura gestured up to the handholds leading to the hole in the ceiling to accentuate his point, his eyes sharp as he met all of their eyes. "Does everyone understand?"

Marik nodded, his burning eyes matching Bakura's in their intensity, but Ishizu bit her lip with a worried look. "It's a good plan, but what if Namu and I aren't enough of a distraction?"

"That's where Odion will come in," Bakura responded. "He can drag you away from the guards, and they'll be forced to go and save you; I doubt they'd leave a woman and child to the mercies of an evil man."

Odion released a small chuckle at that. "You hold them in high esteem."

"Did you have a better idea?"

"Not at all," Odion responded mildly. "It should work. You and Marik will have to work quickly, though."

"I'm aware." Bakura shot a playful look to his young partner. "Think you can keep up with me?"

Marik rolled his eyes, whacking him on the arm. "Asshole. We both know that I'm faster than you are."

"You're also far clumsier than me."

"At least I actually get things done."

"Anyway." Bakura turned back with a smirk playing about his lips. "As I say, all being well, we'll meet the three of you back here. However, if there's any trouble, or it looks like the guards are after us, Marik and I will have to flee to the surface; we'll have the Items, so as long as we escape the three of you should be able to escape suspicion."

Ishizu's lips tightened at that. "But in that case, you two would never be able to return here. You'd have to spend the rest of your lives on the run, in the desert."

Bakura nodded once, shooting a sidelong glance at Marik. "We're aware."

Marik's lips parted as met his sister's piercing gaze, blinking as her words sunk in. He had always known that taking the Items with Bakura would most likely lead to a life in the desert on the run, and if he was honest, a large part of him was looking forward to living above ground, out in the sunlight. But he had never truly considered the possibility that it would also mean leaving his clan for good, turning his back on his family and his past, leaving behind everything he had ever known...

Ishizu watched him, apparently well aware of the thoughts running through his head. "Yes, brother, you would leave us. There is a very strong possibility that after tonight we won't see you again. If you choose the Thief, that is."

Marik swallowed, his throat tightening. He could feel Bakura tense beside him, his hands slowly curling into fists, but Marik already knew his choice; he had made his decision long ago. Since the first moment Bakura saved his life, he knew that his path had been leading to this.

So it was with a clear head that Marik turned back to his sister. "I know, Ishizu. I know exactly what I'm doing. Bakura and I will miss you, once we're out in the desert."

There was a distinct shift in the air, almost like the settling of an unknown tension, as everyone's paths were laid out. There was a rift between them now – not one of malice or hate, but a rift all the same. Bakura and Marik were separate from Odion, Ishizu, and Namu, because their lives were leading in different directions. They would be united for one more night, but after this, everything would change. They were all acutely aware that this night would bring huge differences come tomorrow.

Bakura was the one to break the silence, tone as sardonic as ever. "Well, now that that's all cleared up, how about we start preparing for tonight?"

And just like that, they settled back into their familiar routine, all doing their best to forget about the trials that this night would bring.

* * *

Kek was ready.

The occasional crack of daylight that managed to filter through the weak sandy roof let him know that it was getting late in the day, and he knew that someone, most likely Odion, would soon be along to feed him. The sharpened stake of wood was a comforting weight in his hand as he crouched by the barred entrance, the power from whatever that white-haired thief had done to them thrumming through his ears, adding to the intensity that already lay heavily in the air. He was ready, and he would be damned if anyone was going to stop him now.

His patience was very soon rewarded. There was a familiar rustle that told him the hideout had been entered, and the weight and pace of the measured footsteps that soon wended their way towards the eating area let him know that it was Odion who had come to see him. There was something new, though; the sounds that came to him as the food was prepared were much more urgent than usual, and the scents that wafted towards him on the stale air were of a much simpler taste than usual. Clearly, Odion was in a hurry too. Too bad he'd never get there.

Footsteps headed his way. A slight _swish_ as whatever broth he had cooked swayed slightly. A small _snap_ as the tray brushed the wall. Then breathing, where Odion stepped close to the bars, the air moving in his lungs with a steady rush. A click, a grate, as the bars were raised...

Kek struck.

The door was barely open before he had grabbed it and thrust it wide, the stake coming down blind as he struck at the first thing that moved. A loud crash and a startled cry informed him that he had hit the tray, broth spilling into the dry sandy ground as he stepped forwards, a looming shadow over Odion, who was looking at him in fear. The stake crashed down again before he could speak, glancing off the side of his face to land heavily on his shoulder with a nasty _crack._ Odion cried out, falling back and allowing Kek to take one more step towards freedom. Realising this, Odion tried desperately to grasp for the door, but Kek moved until he was towering over Odion's cowering form, his lips stretched wide in a feral grin, stake still clearly evident in his hand.

Odion took a step back, tray lying forgotten on the floor. He licked his lips before speaking. "Kek. You need to go back in the chamber."

Kek's smile merely widened. "No, I can't, I'm afraid. I need you to tell me where the Rod is, Odion; we have to rescue the Items."

"No." Odion shook his head, voice firm as he matched his adopted brother. "You've got it wrong, Kek – the Items need to be destroyed."

Kek snarled. "I don't care what sort of rubbish that good-for-nothing thief has been poisoning your minds with, but we need to get one thing straight: the only people who have any right to decide what happens to those Items are us. We are the only ones remaining with any sort of rightful claim to them, and we must take them back, before the greed of that thief and Marik destroys them once and for all."

Odion just looked at him, and Kek felt his anger grow when he recognised pity in his brother's beetle-black eyes.

Kek stepped forwards again but Odion blocked his way, demeanour calm. "Kek, turn around. You've got yourself mixed up; Bakura has more of a right to the Items than we do. They belong to his village, in a way."

"As if," Kek spat. "I already told you, whatever he's been telling you is nonsense. You know, Odion, that the Rod and the Necklace belong with Ishizu and I."

But still Odion refused to move.

Kek growled, long and loud. "I really don't want to hurt you, brother, but if you don't get out of my way right now I won't be left with any choice."

"No." Odion remained sickeningly calm in the face of an ever-more-enraged Kek. "This is wrong. I can't let you out."

They regarded each other for a long, silent moment, the air heavy with tension between them. Waves of impatience and barely-contained rage rocketed off Kek's tense form, but still Odion remained, calm and cool as you like. It was fast becoming apparent that he had absolutely no intention of moving.

"You," Kek finally ground out, "Don't have much choice."

He didn't give Odion any more time before striking. The stake made contact with the back of his head, leaving Odion enough time to just about realise his situation, as seen by the widening of his eyes. Their whites glowed before they rolled into the back of his head, and Odion crumpled to the ground, still.

Kek watched him a moment longer, eyes cold and calculating, before stepping carelessly over him and exiting the hideout. It was time to reclaim what was rightfully his.

* * *

Ishizu restlessly paced the corridors outside the entrance to the Excavation Site, her hands knotted tightly in front of her and her hair lying limp against her scalp. Namu watched her, nerves jumping around in his own gut as he went back over the plan. He knew his part, he played it often out in the markets – the poor, abused orphan who was trying to escape the frightening brother. Ishizu would do most of the talking, all he really had to do was stand there and look pathetic, but he was still frightened. Not that he'd ever admit that. The Thief King was counting on him, after all!

Ishizu suddenly stiffened, her eyes keen in the lamplight as she looked out to the Excavation. Shadows danced along the corners of the corridor as she edged ever closer to the cavern, keeping just out of sight of the guards. Her hand landed on Namu's shoulder, gripping tightly; he understood, lifting a hand and clutching her robes, allowing himself to be drawn close to her. The close contact calmed them both down, as well as adding to their appearance of poor, broken orphans. Ishizu allowed her back to bend, her face assuming a pained expression which Namu soon copied. It wasn't difficult to look scared at that point in time.

Ishizu's lips brushed his ear. "That's the signal. The Thief King is ready. It is time."

Namu drew in a shaky breath, nodding once. This was the tricky part. His legs shook as Ishizu brought them forwards, and she shot him an understanding look, her voice sounding quietly once more. "Odion is waiting, remember. He will come to our rescue soon enough."

That was true. Namu hadn't seen Odion since he'd gone to feed Kek, but he had said he would be in the shadows, waiting and watching. Once the guards had listened to their story, he would run out and drag them back through the tunnels, leading the guards after them and away from Bakura and Marik. That was the idea, anyway. The knowledge that his calm older brother was waiting gave Namu the strength to step forwards, his legs still wobbly, but a hard determinism had settled in his gut. He was ready. They could do this.

Ishizu soon began her act, pulling her after him as she ran out into the tunnel, her screams echoing around the mighty cavern that was so much quieter at night. Namu counted fifteen guards in total, scattered around the tents and concentrated along the North wall; it was there that Ishizu made for, knowing that these guards would be most in the way of Bakura and Marik.

Looks of shock, surprise, and hatred crossed the guards' faces as Ishizu advanced, her cries still bouncing around the vast space. "Help! Help! Oh, please, you must help us, my brother is sick and weak and I do not know what to do!" She continued with her hysterics, her grip around Namu's shoulder almost painful, her nails piercing holes in his soft tunic. Namu quickly slipped into his part, allowing his face to fall slack and his body to sag. His legs were still shaking, his heart pounding under the scrutinising glares, but he figured they only helped add to the overall effect.

Ishizu drew loud, gasping breaths as she crawled to a halt, releasing him in favour of collapsing on the floor and retching. The guards, as hoped, soon ran to her assistance, leaving the North Wall bare. Namu remembered himself and fell back, allowing his head to loll on his shoulders as he collapsed beside his sister, eyes half-closing. The guards were soon on all sides, surrounding them both, but Ishizu somehow remained calm and cool-headed even in the midst of her fake hysterics. Namu sagged against her side and she wrapped an arm around him, holding him to her side as she looked up at the guards, blinking pathetically. "Please," She murmured, voice almost too soft to hear. "You must help. Please..."

One guard stepped towards them, his uniform more gilded than the others; Namu assumed he must be a chief of some sort. His voice was gruff when he spoke, and he openly admired Ishizu. Namu quenched a flame of hatred at that, keeping up his act of tired, worn out sickness. "Lady. You must tell us what is wrong, if we are to help you."

Ishizu drew in a shuddering breath, her hands trembling. "It-it's my eldest brother, he has imprisoned us for weeks, I don't know where we are ... please, help us, we need the Pharaoh's help, he's planning something, I'm terrified of what he'll do next!"

Ishizu went back into hysterics and the guard sighed, crouching down to meet her eyes. "Lady, please. You must remain calm. Tell me what happened."

As Ishizu launched into their fake story, amidst many squeaks and cries and shudders, Namu allowed his attention to wander slightly. He peered through the gaps in the guards' legs, half-lidded eyes scouring the North Wall, looking for any sign of movement – yes, there, there was a rustle, a shadow moving within the blackness...

He quickly closed his eyes when the guards' attention turned to him. "And what of this child, lady? Who is he?"

Ishizu tightened her grasp around Namu's shoulders, her breathing loud and coarse. "My youngest brother – he was but a newborn when our parents died – please, you must help us, my eldest brother will be here soon..."

"What is your eldest brother planning to do?"

Ishizu retched once more before speaking, her voice faint. Even in the midst of his fear, Namu had to admire her acting skills. "He ... he wishes to harm the Pharaoh ... he plans an attack, on you, on the Items..."

Wrong thing to say.

In an instant, the guards' attention snapped back round to the North Wall. The chief barked out some instructions: "Get back to your posts! Watch the Chamber! Allow no one close to the Items!"

Torches soon illuminated the entire North Wall, and everything seemed to freeze when one shadowy figure was caught in the light. White hair gleamed. A red robe flared. The Items glinted and shone in his hands.

For a split second the guards were frozen in shock, and in that instant Bakura's eyes met Namu's. He mouthed one word.

Odion.

Namu moved without thinking. He leapt to his feet, turning and rushing back to the entrance of the cavern with a scream of, "Odion! Odion, come out, we need you now! Odion!" His light violet eyes scoured the shadows, looking for any movement, any sign that his brother was there, he was coming to rescue them ... Namu could hear flurries of movement behind him, shouts and screams that might have been his sister, a cry of, "Bakura! Run!" Before she was quickly silenced. Namu ignored all, his eyes still searching the tunnels, desperate for some sign of his brother, any signal at all that Odion was watching, that he would come to rescue them, that he would drag them back into the tunnels and away from the guards, and they would rush back to the Thief King's secret chambers and escape into the desert from there, never to return underground...

Strong hands grasped Namu's hair, lifting him by the back of his tunic until his feet were far from the ground. He kicked and struggled, screaming for Odion even as the guards carried him away. He screamed late into that night, long after he had been thrown into a tiny cell on his own. He curled into a corner and continued screaming Odion's name, hoping beyond hope that his brother would come and save him.

He was all alone.

* * *

Bakura ran.

Everything had been going perfectly! He didn't fully understand what had gone wrong; all he knew was that one moment he was stealing back along the shadows with the Items in his hand, and the next the guards were staring at him, surrounding him, _chasing him._ Everything had run smoothly up until that point. Bakura and Marik had crouched in the crack in the North Wall, peering out at the bustling movement. When he had deemed it late enough, Bakura had left Marik and moved further up the North Wall until he found a place where the rock was thin enough to break through, whilst being far enough away from the guards so as not to arouse suspicion. He had then sent Ishizu the signal, and she and Namu had played their parts perfectly; the guards had very soon left the North Wall completely bare.

Working quickly, Bakura had broken through the thin, sandy rock and stolen along the North Wall until he found the entrance to the secret Chamber. He had made quick work of opening it, meeting the surprised, hopeless eyes of the three slaves, each of whom clutched a Millennium Item to their chest. Bakura whispered to them to hand over the gold, or he would do them more damage. There hadn't been enough fight left in them to put up any resistance; they had merely watched as he took the gold out of their failing, trembling hands.

He had turned away, closing the chamber carefully behind him, until something had caused the guards to look round. He had a split second to stare at them, in which he had caught Namu's eye, mouthing 'Odion' in the hope that the Ishtar waiting in the wings would be able to help. But Odion hadn't appeared, and the guards were advancing, and Ishizu was screaming at him to run even as she was engulfed by the guards. Bakura hadn't thought much past that; he simply ran.

Now he was tearing through the corridors, the sound of heavy footsteps convincing him that the guards were following his every move. He had been running for a long time already, the corridors flying past as he twisted and turned, desperate to lose them before he could lead them any further into the network of thieves. The Items weighed heavily in the bag at his waist, the Ring going wild now that the seven of them were finally all together. The spirits were whispering in his head, but he ignored them as best he could. His mother's voice was clearest, as ever; she seemed to have caught on, at least a little, to what was happening, as she whispered to him to run.

And run he did.

What felt like hours later, although it could just as easily have been minutes, Bakura finally drew to a halt. His chest was heaving, lungs burning, but he made himself remain silent, listening intently for the sound of following footsteps...

Nothing.

Bakura released a long, heavy sigh. The Items remained clasped tightly around his tall, lithe form, weighing down his every movement. Bakura couldn't allow himself to rest for long, though, because one thought was screaming through his every sense, and he knew he had to move.

Marik.

His steps were slower, wearier, now that he knew he was free. Ishizu and Namu were another matter, of course, but at this precise moment in time Marik was Bakura's top priority. Hopefully, he would have had sense enough to remain in that crack until Bakura went back for him, despite everything he would have seen through that peep-hole ... Surely, he wouldn't have tried to go to the aid of his clan, even though he knew it would be hopeless...

As Bakura neared the crack again his footsteps picked up seemingly of their own accord, his body straining to make sure that Marik was safe, that he was still there, that he hadn't been captured. Bakura turned the last corner and flung himself into the crack, drawing in a long gasping breath of relief when warm arms grasped him tightly around the neck, and a lithe form thrust itself directly into his arms. Marik was near-hysterical, sobbing and screaming into the crook of Bakura's neck as he clung tightly to the taller thief, unable to fully grasp what he had seen take place in the cavern. "Ishizu ... Namu ... The guards, they're gone ... they took them..."

"I know," Bakura muttered, hands tight around Marik's back as he kept them held firmly together. He rubbed smooth circles into Marik's skin, trying to relax him, trying to soothe him, until the younger Egyptian eventually looked up, violet eyes rimmed with red. "We've got to get them back. Bakura, we can't leave them..."

"I know that, too," Bakura hissed, "But for right this second we've got to get away."

Marik's jaw dropped, but Bakura was quick to continue. "I've still got the Items! If we go tearing in there now, without a plan or any means of escape, we'll end up just as trapped as your siblings."

Marik froze for a moment, grip tight on Bakura's shoulders before he eventually nodded. "Alright. What do we do then?"

"Find your brother," Bakura growled, "And get away from here. I don't know where Odion is, but I am going to kill him."

"Might not be ... his fault..." Marik gasped out, clutching himself tighter against Bakura. "Think where he was, before he came here ... Think where he was..."

Bakura frowned. "What are you talking about? Marik, we've got to go..."

A hand fastened around Bakura's wrist and Marik stared up at him, eyes wide with fear. "Odion went to feed Kek, right before he was going to come here."

Bakura merely looked at him before turning and pulling him out of the crack, striding without a second thought straight towards the Ishtar clan's hideout.

* * *

Kek was free.

He strode through the corridors, pacing his way securely to the East, knowing that this was where that Thief King had first encountered Marik. There was no doubt in his mind that where Bakura was, there the Items would be also, and his fingers were itching to get his hands on the Rod once more. Kek strolled, confident in his knowledge and abilities, absolutely positive that nothing would be able to stop him from reclaiming what was rightfully his now. Of course, that Thief King would put up a fight, and Marik almost certainly would as well, but the rest of his clan should return to him easily enough. If he was absolutely honest with himself, though, the main thought in Kek's mind was the Millennium Rod. The power he had felt, when that Item was in his fingers ... the sheer _power_ it had ignited within him ... that feeling could be addictive.

Kek paused the further into the East he got, his ears straining for noise. He could hear rustlings, quiet murmurings, and there ... no, there ... a muttered conversation. There were people in these tunnels. Kek edged nearer, every sense alight, until he hovered in a shadowy corner and listened as the voices drew near. He recognised that sound...

Marik.

"Kek must have got out, I don't know what he used but Odion was out cold."

"I know, Marik." At that cool, dark voice, Kek's nerves set on fire. His head began to roar with a dim red rage, reminiscent of when he had the Rod in his hands. Oh, he would enjoy killing that damned thief...

"But don't worry," The Thief King continued. "Kek can't have gone far. We'll find him soon enough."

Too right they would.

"Right now, we need to get the Items to safety."

That was too much.

Kek rose fluidly out of the shadows, stepping calmly into the lamplight and grinning wickedly, the wooden stake a comfortable presence in his hand. Marik saw him first. The young Egyptian's violet eyes widened as he backed away, hand reaching out and tugging urgently on Bakura's wrist. "That's ... Kek..."

Bakura turned in an instant, his sharp eyes narrowing when they saw the tall, poised form of Kek in the shadows. "Well, look who finally decided to wake up," Bakura drawled, stepping effortlessly in front of Marik. A sardonic smirk decorated his lips. "Nice stunt you pulled on Odion, there, but to be frank your timing could have been better."

A dark chuckle emanated from Kek's corner as he moved forwards, stake ever-present as he edged closer. "Sorry if I don't quite fit into your timetable, _Thief King,_ but I would like my Items back now."

Bakura scoffed, eyes darting left and right as he slowly stepped backwards, Marik firmly locked behind him. "Sorry to disappoint, but that is never going to happen. They are not, and never have been, _your Items._ Time for you to go back where you came from."

Kek growled. "No more talking. Give them to me, now."

"No." Bakura continued backing up, but Kek pounced before he had made it even two steps.

Marik was thrown back against the wall by the force of the hit, whacking the back of his head on the wall with a painful _crack._ His vision blurred, spots dancing before his eyes. Marik concentrated on breathing for a moment, his mind whirling with all the events of that day; Ishizu and Namu screaming as they were caught; Odion's still, unconscious form in the hall of the Ishtar hideout; Kek, escaped, and attacking Bakura...

Attacking Bakura, right in front of his eyes...

Marik blinked, forcing himself upright, although he swayed unsteadily on the spot. Kek had Bakura slammed against a wall, wooden stake raised, but the white-haired thief was faster and more agile. He slipped out of Kek's hold whilst simultaneously kicking him in the stomach. Kek went down, doubling over with a cough before Bakura landed another kick to the small of his back, sending him tumbling to the floor. Bakura was on him in seconds, pinning him to the floor, but Kek's superior strength soon had them rolling again, and Bakura was the one pinned beneath him. Kek leaned down, voice harsh and grating. "The Items. The Rod. Where. Are. They."

Bakura growled, writhing beneath him until Kek's eyes fell on the bag secured about his waist. With a triumphant roar Kek was untying the strands, pulling the bag free, but Bakura knocked it out his hands with a desperate lunge. The bag rolled towards Marik, who finally had enough sense to move. Kek yowled, throwing Bakura back down to the ground and pinning him with one leg whilst the rest of his body strained towards the bag, which was now held tightly in Marik's hand. Kek managed to grab Marik's ankle, pulling and toppling him over to the floor; Marik spat as sand landed in the back of his throat. The bag rolled out of his grip, ties coming loose, and Kek roared with victory as the Rod rolled into vision...

Bakura lunged.

Grasping Kek tightly around the waist, the white-haired thief swung him bodily around and threw him against a wall, panting with exertion; Kek weighed much more than he had expected. Kek was back in his face before he had time to breathe, lifting Bakura fully off the ground and slamming him into the wall once, twice, his deep violet eyes glazed over with fury. Bakura drew in a gasping breath, his eyes meeting Marik's even as he struggled against Kek's superior grip. "What are you waiting for? Get the Items!"

Kek slammed Bakura into the wall once more, causing his light purple eyes to glaze over. Marik watched, terrified, before Kek's evil gaze turned on him and he remembered his mission. Allowing a snarl to rip through his lips, Marik lunged for the bag and the fallen Item, grabbing the drawstring just as Kek released Bakura and turned on him. Just the Rod to get now ... Marik's arm stretched wide, his fingers grappling for purchase on the smooth, gold surface...

As soon as Marik's fingers came into contact with the gold of the Rod, red sparks flew into the air and a heady thrum filled the air.

Everything was moving in slow motion. Marik was barely aware of his motions as he found himself suddenly upright, towering over the cowering form of his oldest brother, the Rod an ever-present glow in his right hand. He held it aloft, his mind filled with screams, and somewhere in the back of his head he registered dark, shadowy forms filling the air around him, their wispy flakes of life battering at his head, egging him on, telling him to move...

He moved.

The Rod sailed through the air, striking wherever it could, blood flying from where it hit to spatter the shadowy walls of the underground tunnel. Marik's mind was beyond reason at this point, his head filled with red, his eyes clouded over; he just barely registered a familiar voice screaming his name before darkness once again took over. There was a distant gurgling sound and a cry that could have been in pain, before the metal of the Millennium Item was wrenched forcibly from his grasp, his wrist snapping in his attempt to keep hold of it.

In an instant, everything cleared.

The dark, shadowy forms had gone. The red that had filled Marik's every thought shifted, reducing moment after moment, easing the dull throb that echoed in the caverns of his mind. With a deep, shuddering breath, Marik looked around him, and began to piece together what had happened.

The bag containing the Items lay against one wall. Bakura stood next to it, his light purple eyes dimmed with shock. In his hands lay the Millennium Rod, its blade somehow uncovered, somehow coated in thick red streaks that might have been...

Blood. It spattered the walls, seeped into the dry, sandy floor. It covered the still, broken body that lay in the centre of the tunnels. Kek was most certainly dead.

But the blood smelled the strongest where it coated Marik's hands, slicking his palms and leaking down his wrists. He was stained with his brother's blood.

The Rod. Kek. His hands...

"No." Marik backed away quickly, holding his hands as far in front of him as he could, turning his head away with disgust. "No, what happened? I didn't ... I can't have..."

Bakura was frozen as he watched Marik's face contort. The Rod was warm and slippery in his grasp; he dropped it quickly into the bag, rescuing the rest of the Items. Marik watched his every move with wide, frightened eyes. "Bakura, what ... what did I do ... what have I done...?"

Bakura shook his head. "We need to leave."

"We ... I ..." Marik choked, his hands flying up to his face, spattering blood across his drawn, tan skin. "Kek! I didn't ... I didn't kill Kek?"

Bakura swallowed, reaching out and grasping Marik's hand. With sharp, determined movements, the white-haired thief turned Marik around until he was meeting his gaze. "Marik. Listen to me. We need to get away from here; the noise will have woken up the thieves, they'll be here in seconds, never mind the guards are still looking for me..."

Marik shook in his grasp, his eyes vaguely registering understanding. He drew in a sharp breath. "The Items? Are they..."

"I've got them," Bakura interrupted harshly. "But we need to go. Now."

Marik didn't let himself think. He just about managed to jerk his head in a sharp nod before allowing Bakura to take the lead. He followed the Thief King he had grown to trust so much, letting himself blindly accept wherever he was taken, only just barely registering when they left the warmth of the underground tunnels and entered the cold, harsh night of the desert. The sand was rough under his feet as he walked, the blood drying on his hands as Bakura continued, taking them further away into the desert.

Ishizu and Namu captured; Odion unconscious; Kek ... dead.

They had got the Items, but at what cost?

Marik barely even felt the tears as they tracked down his cheeks. The only sensation clear to him was that of Bakura's hand in his own, leading him firmly into the desert and away from his life underground.

**...Aaaaand, that's it. The story ends there. ^_^**

**Only kidding! There will be more. But I'm not going to update until Tuesday again, so look out for the next chapter then. Thanks for reading, and I really hope it wasn't too confusing! - Jem**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, I'm late. I'm sorry. It's here now, though! This chapter is quite bitty, though, and it is full of angst. I hope you enjoy it. It took me ages to write ^_^ Also, we are edging ever closer to the end of this tale. I reckon either next chapter will be the last, or the chapter after that. I'm not completely sure, though. Anyway, thanks to all who have read/reviewed/followed/faved, and I hope you enjoy! - Jem**

Namu was cold, lonely and sad.

He didn't even really know where he was; yesterday was a blur of hazy emotions and confused images, his sister screaming as she was dragged away, Bakura disappearing into the darkness, Odion not coming to their rescue ... And then strong arms wrapping around Namu himself, the guards dragging him away whilst he kicked and screamed. He was unceremoniously dumped into a dark dank cell, where he promptly curled up in a corner and screamed until he fell asleep.

Now he was awake, and he still didn't know where he was. The darkness pressed tightly against his eyes and it made no difference whether his lids were closed or open – either way, the black was impenetrable. He shivered, his ripped and dirty tunic little protection against the freezing air. Goosebumps raised on his bare arms as he clutched himself tightly, curling into as small a ball as he could make against the wall. He wished Ishizu was there with him. Namu hadn't seen where she had been taken to, but he sincerely hoped that wherever she was, she was working on getting them out of this mess. He still wasn't entirely sure what had gone wrong. Odion was meant to come and rescue them! But he hadn't, and then Bakura had left, and Ishizu had been taken away and now Namu was on his own, abandoned, trapped...

There was a rustle in the corridors, then light suddenly streamed into the cell. Namu shrieked, his hands flying up to cover his eyes as the darkness suddenly exploded around him, the small web of safety he had created dissolving. He was falling, and then there was warmth surrounding him, arms clasping him tightly to a trembling form, a familiar scent hitting his senses. Namu almost cried.

Ishizu held him tightly and waited for his hysterics to end.

The cell was plunged back into darkness as the door was slammed shut, but Ishizu was still there. Namu pressed himself impossibly close, clinging tightly to her shoulders as his tears decorated her hair. She spoke softly, lips close to his ear. "Namu, calm down. Calm down for me, sweetie."

"But you were gone!" He wailed. "And now you're back!"

"Yes, I'm here," Ishizu whispered. "I'm here, and I'm so sorry."

Namu sniffed, curling into her lap. "Where are we?"

"I'm not sure. I think this is where the slaves slept, when they worked on the excavation." Ishizu chewed her lip as she kept him close.

Namu nodded, lifting his hands to trace the contours of her face, mapping out the familiar shapes in the darkness. "When are we getting out of here?"

Ishizu went quiet at that. Her hands tightened around Namu, and he squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that she didn't have an answer. They remained quiet for a long moment before Ishizu spoke again. "Namu, I ... I am so sorry. This was never supposed to happen. I should have seen it coming..."

The young one stayed still, shocked and more than a little scared when he felt his sister's tears soaking into his hair. "I should have known this would happen, I should have checked ... I could have used the Necklace, found out that we were going to get caught..."

Namu trembled at her desolate tone, his fingers tightening in her long white robe. He had no idea what to say, or what he should do, so he just remained there and allowed Ishizu to cry into his hair.

* * *

Odion awoke slowly, his head pounding and sticky with blood. He was lying face down in the corridor of the Ishtar hideout, the chamber that had been holding Kek wide open and very empty. Odion blinked, lifting himself upright gingerly and clambering to his feet. Sunlight streamed vaguely through the cracks in the ceiling, so it must be gone morning...

Gone morning...

_The Items!_

Odion was moving before he'd truly thought through his actions, scrambling his way out of the hideout and racing through the corridors. He had to find Kek. As he threaded his way through the corridors, images flickered through Odion's mind of a crazed Kek finding Bakura, taking the Items, raging through the corridors with all that power at his hands...

Odion had to stop him.

Tearing mindlessly through the tunnels, Odion barely even noticed when his feet automatically took him to the corridors of the East. He certainly didn't realise when the soles of his sandals became sticky, the walls stained red. He only stopped when his foot hit something soft, lying in the centre of the dirt floor. Odion was going to step over it, but then he saw the blonde hair, speckled with red and splayed out on the floor...

At first, Odion thought it was Marik. His throat constricted as the stench of rotten blood hit the back of his throat, hoisting his robes up around his nose and mouth as he cautiously approached. His heart stopped when he finally saw who it was.

Kek was still and silent, his face contorted into a fearful expression, his hands gnarled fists at his sides. His body was twisted and broken, stained with red that also darkened the sandy floor around him; Odion nearly gagged at the sight of him. His brother, the elder brother he had once known, was no longer recognisable to him, not at all – the Kek he had known had disappeared once he had scarred Marik's back with the Rod. That damned Millennium Rod, all of those Items, in fact – they had ripped apart his family. Odion dropped to his knees, his hands trembling as he hesitantly reached out to the broken body that had once been his brother, his heart lying still in his chest. His mind couldn't really comprehend what had happened, how his brother had come to lie so still, so unrecognisable ... Kek was incredibly strong, Odion knew from first-hand experience, so it was no mean feat for someone to overpower him. Odion couldn't think of who could have done this – the Thief King, perhaps, but even then Odion wasn't convinced that he would have been able to cause such carnage. It didn't make sense.

Odion's thoughts trailed off as he crouched on the sticky floor, his mind still sluggish from his earlier loss of conscience. Where were the others? The Thief King, Marik, Ishizu, Namu? Had they been successful? Had Kek got in the way? Was that why he was now lying broken and defeated, forgotten and abandoned in some run-down corridor in the East? And what of the Items? What had happened to them? Too many questions to sort through, not enough strength to find the answers...

Then a sound reached Odion's ears that made his thought processes freeze.

Footsteps, echoing through the stale underground air, sounded louder and louder as someone walked hastily towards him. Odion didn't have enough strength to move; all he could do was watch helplessly as whoever the newcomer was stepped into the torchlight, her face illuminated in shadow and stripes of light as she edged closer. It took a moment or two for Odion to recognise her, and when he did, he couldn't hold back a low groan. Silence reigned for a long moment as the woman surveyed the scene, her eyes widening as she noted the blood soaking the floor, and the broken body beside Odion's form.

Kiya spoke, and her voice was heavy with unanswered questions. "Ishtar, what in the name Ra has happened here?"

* * *

The desert sun beat steadily down from the open, cloudless sky, the heat swarming in shimmering waves over the vast dunes with enough strength to forcibly send a tall man stumbling backwards. The sand burned through the soles of sandals as Marik and Bakura made their slow progress through the vast desert. Marik was still clinging tightly onto Bakura's hand, despite the sweat that weakened his grip and made any form of contact almost unbearable. It was getting on to midday, the worst part of the day to travel in, and Bakura was becoming increasingly worried about his younger companion – after all, Marik had never spent more than a few hours above ground in his whole life, and they had been travelling since very early that morning. With a glance back at Marik's expression, which was lifeless and dull, his face flushed and his hair slicked to his scalp with sweat, Bakura decided that it was time they took a break. Casting his gaze over the desert, he settled on a large dune just a little further ahead of them, tugging Marik over and lowering him carefully into the shade. Marik's movements were robotic as he allowed Bakura to seat him, his feet curling under his body with sharp, jerky motions that were a far cry from his usual grace. Bakura was definitely concerned.

With a slightly relieved sigh, Bakura sat cross-legged beside Marik and took several sips from the skein of water he had brought with them, holding it out to Marik when he was finished. Marik merely looked at it listlessly before his eyes dropped downwards again, his hands hanging uselessly by his sides. Bakura waited a few moments before sighing loudly. "Marik, you have got to be thirsty. We've been walking hours."

Marik's only response was to sink further into the sand, his expression dull and lifeless. Bakura, of course, knew exactly what the problem was, but he also didn't know how to deal with it. The sight of Marik with the Rod in hand, attacking Kek so viciously in the tunnels, was burned into Bakura's eyelids, and he very much doubted that it was an image he would ever forget. Ever since that awful act, they had finally escaped out into the desert but Marik had grown quieter and quieter until he had fallen into this lifeless daze, seemingly unaware of his surroundings. Bakura had watched silently, keeping Marik close by his side as he watched the younger Egyptian slip further and further away from him.

Bakura moved closer to Marik, deliberately brushing against his side as he held the water flask out once more. Marik didn't respond, didn't even seem to notice Bakura's sudden proximity, even when the Thief King gripped the back of his neck and tilted his head up. Marik's eyes were half-closed, his usually bright gaze dulled as he stared at the sand by his feet, his arms hanging by his sides. His whole demeanour was one of defeat.

Well, Bakura wouldn't have that for long.

With a determined grasp, Bakura placed two fingers on Marik's chin and forced him to meet his gaze. "You are drinking some water, whether I have to force it down your throat or not."

Marik's eyes drifted to Bakura's left, his expression still hopeless. He didn't complain once as Bakura forced his jaw open and tilted his head back, squeezing some drops of water into his waiting mouth. The cool liquid hit the back of Marik's throat and he jerked violently, forcing his parched throat to swallow, face grimacing in pain. Marik wrenched his face out of Bakura's grasp with a low hiss, his eyes growing wild for a moment as he looked around him before finally settling back on Bakura. Marik drooped.

Bakura lifted his head up again carefully, brushing sticky blonde hair away from his face. "Better?"

Marik worked some moisture into his mouth in order to reply, his tone laced with bitterness. "What the hell do you think?"

Bakura released a long sigh, settling on the sand beside Marik. "I think that you need to drink some more water."

Marik took the skein without complaint, swallowing hastily despite the pain. "Where are we?"

"Somewhere in the desert," Bakura shrugged.

Marik rolled his eyes. "Your knowledge in these matters amazes me."

"Shut it." Bakura whacked his side half-heartedly, well aware that Marik was far from ok. "The Ring will show us where we need to go."

Marik stilled, his expression hardening as Bakura reached under his robe, pulling out the Millennium Ring. Its gold glistened in the full glare of the midday sun, its glow barely visible as its points clanged loudly together. Bakura hissed. "It's been going crazy ever since all seven Items were finally together. I don't know how we're ever going to get it to direct us to the tablet."

Marik remained silent and his warmth suddenly left Bakura's side. With a raised brow, Bakura sent him a frown. "What's the matter with you?"

Marik twisted away from him, drawing his knees into his chest and looking steadfastly out into the desert. "...Nothing. I just ... don't want to see those Items. Not ever again."

"You're going to have to," Bakura commented. "You know, I _do_ need to use the Ring to show us where we're going."

Marik shivered, his arms wrapping tighter around himself. "We should be going back to the tunnels because Ishizu and Namu are in trouble, and Odion was unconscious, and Kek..."

"Don't talk about it," Bakura hissed. "Forget it."

Marik turned his head to glare at Bakura, his violet eyes cold and hard. "How in the hell am I supposed to _forget it?_"

Bakura watched him silently for a moment, taking in his tense, shivering stance, before reaching out and tugging him over. Marik struggled, hissing, but Bakura was stronger. He succeeded in pulling Marik into his lap, wrapping his arms around Marik's shivering form and keeping him pressed tightly into his chest. Marik fought, kicking and scratching, but Bakura ignored him, gripping his wrists and forcing him to be still. Marik gave up after a few moments, curling into Bakura and allowing the tears to fall.

Bakura just held him, and waited for the shadows to lengthen so that they could start moving again.

* * *

Odion licked his lips as Kiya drew closer, the torchlight throwing long shadows against the stained walls. Her brown hair fell around her face as she stepped forwards, her glare harsh as she surveyed the sorry scene before her; her eyes drifted to Kek and her expression hardened. "Odion Ishtar, explain."

"I ... can't." Odion cleared his throat, working moisture into his mouth. "I don't know ... I just found him..."

Kiya stared in stern disbelief. "Do you seriously expect me to believe that you just happened across your brother's dead body?"

Odion flinched, and Kiya's face softened slightly. "Whatever happened, it must have been traumatic. We shall have to report it to the Council – you had better come with me, you can explain everything there."

Odion scrambled to his feet, backing away with a quick shake of his head. "I can't do that. I can't tell you."

Kiya advanced with an outstretched hand, but Odion just sent her a hard glare. "I will not come with you!"

"You do not have a choice," Kiya snapped. "I call Thief's Rule. By order of the Council, I declare your brother Kek Ishtar dead, and as the only witness you are compelled to come with me. Now."

Odion took a deep breath. "I am not a witness. I just found him..."

"You will have a chance to explain," Kiya ordered, "When Asim and the Council are present. Now follow me, immediately."

Odion met her gaze, his beetle black eyes determined. "I will not leave my brother's side. You know he must be buried."

"We don't have..."

"I will not leave him," Odion cut in. "He was respectable, once. He is kindred of mine. I will not abandon him now, when I failed him earlier."

Kiya stopped at his words, her brows furrowed in thought. In many ways, Odion was right; they couldn't leave Kek where he was, it was disrespectful, never mind the uproar it would cause if other members of the underground community discovered it. One more look at Odion's fierce expression had her thinking that she couldn't drag him away from here even if she tried, so eventually she gave one accommodating jerk of her head. "Fetch water. We will need to clean once we have disposed of him."

Odion winced at her blunt words. "We will not be _disposing_ of him," He hissed between gritted teeth. "We will be treating him with the respect he deserves. Pharaoh's gain whole tombs; what will my brother have? A small spot in the endless desert. He will be no more than a grain of sand."

Kiya froze at the truth in his words, watching with a heavy heart as Odion strode away.

* * *

Marik wandered the desert with a slow, shuffling gait, his arms wrapped tightly around his torso and his hand held firmly in Bakura's strong grip. The older thief kept pace beside Marik, although they were moving much too slowly for his taste; all Bakura wanted now was to finally be rid of the Items once and for all. The spirits of his people deserved their freedom.

Marik's expression had lost its listlessness from before, but his eyes were still hard and unforgiving. As Bakura watched, Marik's fingers flexed and curled into fists at his side, his brows lowering with every step. Bakura tightened his grip on his hand, wordlessly pulling him closer; Marik conceded grudgingly, allowing Bakura to wrap one arm around his waist, the other keeping a tight grip on his hand. In truth, Marik focused desperately on the feeling of his touch, desperate to know that even though his world had collapsed and crumbled around him, Bakura would remain constant. Bakura wouldn't let him fall, even though Marik could feel himself teetering clumsily on the edge of a precipice, sure that soon he would tumble in, toppling downwards until he was only surrounded by black. Bakura's tight grip reminded Marik that there was someone else by his side – someone who would not let him go.

Time passed and the water ran out. Marik's throat became parched once more, his mouth to dry for words and even his sweat becoming useless as his body drained of water. Bakura knew the ways of the desert, though, having spent much more time out here than Marik, and it did not take him long to find them an oasis, where Marik collapsed gladly in the sand. They slipped off their sandals and bathed their sore feet, and Marik could finally wash his hands of the stains that still marred them. He shuddered as the red trickled away, floating in the water long after Marik's hands were clean. Bakura washed too before filling up their water and seating himself beside Marik, taking a long draft before passing it to his companion. Marik drank for himself this time, but his thoughts were far away from here, back in the underground tunnels with his clan – were Ishizu and Namu still captured? What of Odion, had he woken up? ... Had Kek been discovered? At that thought, Marik's gut clenched, and he curled himself up with a shudder. Had he really just left his brother to rot in a dank underground passage? How could he have just left?

...What had he done?

Marik stomach heaved and he retched, falling onto his side. There was nothing in his stomach to throw up, but still his stomach heaved, as if it could rid itself of the guilt and spill his conscience all over the sandy desert surface. Marik was a wreck, a shivering, messy wreck, and he was beginning to crumble. He didn't even know what was right any more.

And then there were cool hands in his hair, brushing his forehead as they pushed the sandy blonde streaks back, lightly stroking. Marik trembled under the touch. A presence shifted closer, strong arms trapping him in a cool embrace, a red robe fluttering into view as Marik was pressed tightly into a familiar chest. Bakura held him until the retching stopped, and Marik lay quietly in his grip.

Bakura smirked. "Finished?"

"Asshole," Marik muttered, burying his head in Bakura's neck. "I can't do this, Bakura."

The older thief regarded him silently for a moment before setting him back down on the sand and scooting away a little. "Yes you can. The Ring will lead us to the stone tablet soon enough – I think it's too sensitive around the other seven Items..."

"Bakura."

"...But if I separate them just for a while, it should work." Bakura reached under his robe, pulling out his familiar Item – the points were still all lit up, and as soon as it was freed from the fabric it hummed loudly, spitting shoots of blue light up into the air. "Now, now," Bakura muttered. "Behave yourselves. If I move the other Items out of your area..."

"Bakura."

"But I can't have then too far away." Bakura glanced around, vision passing over Marik almost as if he weren't there. "Perhaps I could bury them, just for a little while – enough to stop the Ring going crazy, anyway..."

"Bakura." Marik moved this time, crawling brokenly across the sand until he was tugging on Bakura's red robe, trying desperately to meet his gaze. "We have to go back."

The Thief King stilled. Marik edged back a little, tucking his knees into his chest. "Bakura. We have to go back."

A low hiss and Bakura shot him a glare, the Ring still glowing in his clenched fist. "We can't go back."

"I have to." Marik's voice was unsteady, his hands shaking as he clasped them. "My clan ... Ishizu and Namu, no one even knows where they are, apart from us..."

"And what of my people, hm?" Bakura glowered. "Do we just forget them?"

Marik shook his head, gasping. "I have to go back. I can't, I just _can't_ keep going, my clan need me, and I'm useless anyway because as soon as I see those Items all I can think is about the Rod in my hand, and ... and Kek..."

Bakura growled. "Don't talk about that."

"But I have to!" Marik was rocking now, the sand shifting around his shivering form. "I killed Kek. I killed him! And I just left him there to rot! I have to go back, I can't just leave him..."

Bakura moved then, gripping hold of Marik's shoulders and giving him a firm shake. "The Rod corrupted you, Marik, there was nothing you could do. I saw the spirits of my people, they were responsible. They incited you to do it."

"But it was me holding the Rod!" Marik all but screamed. "I was the one who did it, I was the one who stabbed him! Me, Bakura, not some dead spirits!"

Bakura growled. "It wasn't your fault."

"It _was,"_ Marik felt his eyes close. "It was. And I have to go back. I can't leave things how they are."

Bakura hissed, his fingers almost painful where they dug into Marik's shoulders. "You ask too much of me, Marik. We have all the Items! My people are _so close_ to being free..."

"So you keep going," Marik interrupted, although his voice was barely a whisper. "You carry on, I can't ask you to drop everything. I know that. But I also know that I need to go back."

"I will not leave you," Bakura ground out. "You know that."

Marik closed his eyes. His heart warmed slightly at Bakura's words, but he forced himself to speak again. "I need to go back, Bakura, to rescue Ishizu and Namu if for nothing else. I can't abandon my clan."

"I know, and you're right," Bakura almost moaned, "But if we go back with all the Millennium Items, the chances of us escaping again our miniscule. You're asking me to give up on my people."

Marik blinked his eyes open to see Bakura's tightly shut, his face drawn and creased with lines that made him look a thousand years older. Marik's heart wrenched. Slowly, he lifted one trembling hand to brush Bakura's cheek, his touch light and gentle. Bakura's eyes flew open and Marik looked into him, realising the true turmoil he was in; he had to give up on his people, or give up on Marik. It was an impossible choice.

Marik knew what he had to do. Slowly, carefully, he closed the distance between them and gave Bakura a soft kiss, lips trembling just as much as the rest of him. When Marik drew back, he whispered, "Whatever you decide, I will respect and love you. But I have to go." He rose slowly, disentangling himself from Bakura's grip, and turned away. His robes slipped a little, exposing the scarred skin of his back as the sun burned brightly past him, making him a dark silhouette against the shimmering horizon. Bakura watched as he took a step, Marik's last words still whirling in his head, and he knew what he had to do.

Marik walked into the desert, retracing the footsteps they had left on the way, knowing he had a long, hard walk ahead of him if he was going to get back before sundown. Ishizu and Namu had spent too long in capture already. He had to do this, even though his heart was breaking. He couldn't just abandon his clan.

Then there was a hand in his, and a tall shadow stalked along beside him. A dark voice muttered into his ear, "As soon as we've sorted out the mess your clan is in, we are getting back out here and destroying the Items. And you will owe me for a very long time, Marik Ishtar."

Marik couldn't stop his face from splitting into a wide grin. His hand tightened in Bakura's grip as they paced back through the sand, racing the sun as it edged ever closer to the horizon.

* * *

Namu trembled when the guards came back.

It was the chief, the same one they had been trying to convince of their story when they first entered the cavern. He entered the tiny cell with a wrinkled nose and disgusted expression, his footsteps loud in the stale, muffled air. Ishizu rose to meet him, Namu scrambling to her side with determined eyes, despite the fear he could feel coiling in his gut. The guard didn't even spare him a glance, instead fixing all of his attention on Ishizu. "What is your business here?"

Ishizu drew herself up proudly. "Our business here? We have none! We came to you for help, and you threw us into a cell!"

The chief's brows furrowed and he took one step forwards. "You really expect me to believe that? The Millennium Items were taken, and you will tell me where they are!"

Ishizu hissed. "I don't know what you're talking about. We came to you for help, because my brother is dangerous. You must let us go!"

"As if," The guard sneered. "You filthy thieves have been after those Items for months. I have no doubt that you were part of some scheme to steal them, and you will tell me where they are."

Ishizu met his gaze with a glare, although her heart rose inside her. If the guards didn't know where the Items were, then Bakura and Marik must have got away. They would surely be back for her and Namu soon... Ishizu glared at the chief, her vision clear. "I will tell you no such thing."

The chief's eyes grew cold. He drew back one hand, curling it into a fist as it snapped forwards to strike Ishizu's cheek. She reeled back a step, letting out a shriek. The guard struck again and she fell against the wall, sagging down to the ground. Namu felt a hard rush of fury shoot through his veins and he jumped forwards, fists flailing as he screamed at the chief. "Leave her alone! We've done nothing wrong!"

Namu was easily removed by three more guards who suddenly squeezed into the tiny cell, throwing him into a corner where he crumpled beside Ishizu. The chief snarled down at them. "We will return in an hour. You had better have more information for us then."

Namu curled up against Ishizu's trembling form as darkness enveloped them once again, a tear tracking its way down his cheek.

* * *

Odion entered the Council chambers with caution, his movements hesitant. All eyes were on him as he accompanied Kiya, the austere table where the ten Council members sat stretched out in a row before them. Asim rose from his place at the centre, stepping out of the shadows to embrace Kiya before turning back to Odion. "Ishtar. What is the matter you wish to bring before the Council?"

Odion froze as all eyes captured him. He and Kiya had left as soon as Kek's body was taken care of, buried carefully out in the sands of the desert, far enough from the entrance to the tunnels so as not to cause suspicion. Odion had marked the spot with a simple cross, drawn deep into the sand – he could only hope that it would last long enough for him to find it again. He had grudgingly allowed Kiya to lead him to the Council, but in all honesty he had no idea what had led to Kek's death. He also didn't know where the rest of his clan were; he could not check Bakura's secret chambers with Kiya by his side, and so he knew not whether the attempt to steal the Items had been successful. Now that the Council were all looking expectantly at him, Odion had no idea where to start.

Asim seemed to notice, and took a step closer. "Odion Ishtar, it is best that you tell us all. Your clan's actions have been rather notorious of late. What do you have to report?"

Odion remained silent, his mind racing. Kiya eventually cut in. "I found him in the East corridors, by the body of Kek Ishtar. We buried him before coming here."

A whisper rustled through the Council at that, and Asim frowned heavily at Odion. He turned, leading Kiya to their seats in the centre of the Council table before turning back to Odion. "Explain all. Now."

Odion drew in a breath. "The tale is not mine to tell."

"Ishtar." Asim's voice grew cold. "I need not remind you that the death of one of our own is not taken lightly. You will explain, or I will be forced to judge that you are responsible, and you will be staked out in the desert. Your choice."

Odion flinched, his voice ringing harshly through the chamber. "You think I killed him? My own brother?!"

"You leave us with no choice but to assume that," Asim continued sternly. "Unless you tell us what happened."

Odion hissed. "It is not my story, and I don't know all the elements. I can tell you what I know, but I am far from having all the answers."

Asim gestured imperiously. "Tell us what you can, and we will take it from there."

Odion growled. He knew he couldn't tell the Council everything – Bakura and Marik's relationship, for one, and then he wasn't sure exactly how aware of Bakura's situation the Council were. He would have to skim over some of the details. He met Asim's eyes with a stern glare. "My clan, as I am sure you are aware, belonged in the Palace at one time. Two of the Millennium Items are rightfully ours, and we will not see them mistreated or misused. So when we learned of the Pharaoh's excavation, we decided to take them back."

Asim nodded. "We had assumed it was you stealing them. What went wrong? Did the guards find you, and kill Kek?"

"...No." Odion hesitated before continuing. "Kek actually stopped supporting the mission. We wanted to destroy the Items, you see, to make sure that no one would use them wrongfully, but Kek grew power-hungry. The Rod chose him, and he wielded it to scar my brother Marik's back. After that, we had no choice but to lock him up, and we sought refuge in the corridors of the East. I went back to feed and care for him; we did not merely abandon him. When the Items were destroyed, we hoped that he would return to his senses."

An intake of breath was audible from the Council as Asim leaned forwards, interested. "Go on."

Odion swallowed. "My sister, Ishizu, was chosen by the Necklace, and she could see that the Items would be destroyed if they were taken out into the desert and placed in a stone tablet. We devised a plan to take the remaining Items..." Here, he trailed off. How much could he give away?

"Ishtar." Asim's voice was stern and commanding. "Tell us of this plan. Tell us all."

Odion hissed through his teeth. "I cannot just give up my clan's secrets."

"If you do not, we will be forced to assume that Kek was killed by your hand," Asim warned. "It is in your best interests to explain."

Odion growled. "You leave me no choice. The plan was for Ishizu and Namu to create a distraction for the guards, and I would run out and drag them back into the tunnels with the hopes that the guards would follow us, leaving it open for ... Marik to take the Millennium Items. Only, I went to feed Kek just before we were going to steal them, and he was ready for me. He knocked me out and left. That's the last thing I remember." Odion's voice turned hollow. "I woke up this morning and he was gone. I rushed to find him, of course, but then ... then I saw his body..." Odion closed his eyes. "That's when Kiya found me. And here we are."

Voices immediately rose from all sides of the Council chamber, but Asim raised his hand and silence fell once more. He regarded Odion silently for a long moment before speaking. "You do not know if your clan's mission to take the Items was successful?"

Odion shook his head. "I have told you all you know."

"We know more than you then, it would appear."

Odion's head shot up, and Kiya spoke. "We had word this morning that the last of the Items have been stolen, although there are also rumours that two thieves were captured by the guards. We do not know if they are true, though."

_"What?!"_ Odion leapt forwards, his fists crashing loudly onto the table. "Who was captured? Are my clan safe?"

Asim frowned at him. "Step back, Ishtar. The Items are definitely gone, so someone at least must have escaped."

Odion hissed, beginning to pace around the chamber. "Bakura and Marik must have escaped. But what about Ishizu? Namu? I was supposed to be there, to get them to safety ... what if they were captured? It would be my fault! And Kek ... Kek would have tried to stop Bakura escaping with the Items..."

"Bakura?"

Odion cursed loudly when he realised he had spoken aloud. Asim was staring at him keenly, his voice commanding. "What do you know of Bakura, Ishtar? Was he involved in this scheme of yours?"

Odion swallowed, meeting Asim's eyes. "It is not my tale to tell."

"No. It's mine."

A dark voice rippled through the chamber, and the Council stirred in shock as two shadowed forms moved into the circle of torchlight. Odion breathed out in relief when he recognised Marik, although the younger Ishtar deliberately didn't meet his gaze, his eyes downcast, his hand tight in Bakura's grip. Bakura stepped forwards again, pulling them both into the centre of the chamber as he stared Asim down. All eyes were fixed on him.

Bakura spoke again, and his voice was almost laced with amusement. "How about I fill in the gaps in this story, hm?"

**Cliffhanger, I'm sorry! Next chapter out on Tuesday. Apologies for any typos, half of this was written very late last night. Thanks a bundle for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! - Jem**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here we are at the penultimate chapter! I can assure you that next chapter will most definitely be the last one. This one is mostly plot, as I had quite a lot to clear up from the previous two chapters. There isn't much citronshipping here, but there will be lots of fluff next chapter. I hope this one isn't too confusing. I was missing the wonderful FanGirl16 whilst writing this, as she usually helps me to keep motivated and happy, but she has been away for a few days. She was greatly missed, and you should all go read her work, because she is an awesome writer. ^_^ Anyway, enjoy this chapter, and thanks to all still reading this story! - Jem**

The reaction of the Council to Bakura's appearance was both shocking and predictable. Asim hissed, leaning forwards with clenched fists with Kiya just as obviously riled by his side. The other members held expressions that were a mixture of fury and confusion, some leaping out of their seats, others talking in low voices, still others downright shouting into the stale stuffy air. Bakura sighed loudly at the commotion, bringing Marik into his side and muttering, "Can you see why I didn't want to come here?"

"We had to find Odion," Marik mumbled back quietly. "You know we had to."

Bakura grunted sourly, his attention turning back to the Council momentarily before flicking to the only other Ishtar in the room. "He seems fine to me, Marik."

Marik trembled slightly, pulling himself out of Bakura's grip and heading straight for his brother. Odion opened his arms and Marik fell into them, his head buried in Odion's shoulder as he managed to gasp out, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for leaving you, for leaving them, for ... Kek..."

Odion held him for a long moment, glad to just have at least one member of his clan safe and sound within his arms, before he looked up and met Bakura's hard stare. With a small shake of his head, Odion asked, "What happened?"

"We all wish to know that." Asim's stern voice rang through the chamber, instantly quietening the rest of the Council members; all eyes were once more on Bakura. The Thief King rolled his eyes. "Everything Odion told you was true, except he left out my involvement."

"You've been working with the Ishtars?" Kiya's tone was throbbing with curiousity as she leaned forwards, her nails digging into the rough wooden surface of the Council table. "Why?"

Bakura flicked one glance Marik's way before growling, "I wish to see the Items destroyed also. Working together was easier than working against each other."

Kiya nodded slowly, leaning back. "So your part in the plan to steal them was...?"

"To take the Items themselves, and run away with Marik." Bakura shot the younger Ishtar another long look, taking in the way he still clung tightly to Odion and deciding it would be best to skim over the details. The last thing he needed was for Marik to have another breakdown. "It didn't go exactly to plan, though. Ishizu and Namu were captured; has there been any news of them?"

Odion hissed at those words, his beetle black eyes hard as stone as he directed a glare at Bakura. "What? Ishizu and Namu are captured?"

Bakura nodded once, about to say more before Asim interrupted with a raised hand. "That is not our priority in this hearing," He growled. "The Council must determine what will happen about Kek's death. Bakura, what can you tell us about this?"

"Nothing," Bakura spat, this time determinedly not looking at Marik. "I know nothing of Kek's death."

Asim let out a chilling laugh, his muscles flexing as he leaned threateningly over the table, his face inches from Bakura's. "You truly expect me to believe that?"

Bakura growled, his features collapsing in on themselves as he got right into Asim's face. "Do not seek to challenge me."

"Tell the truth, then," Asim hissed, his voice hitting the stale air like a stone, deadened instantly in the muffled acoustics.

Bakura ground his teeth, his jaw clenching, but it was Marik who spoke next.

"I can tell you."

Odion started in surprise as his younger brother disentangled himself, taking a small step into the centre of the room. Asim kept his gaze locked on Bakura, the tension between the two sizzling in the stuffy room, so Kiya was the one who turned to Marik. "Speak, Marik Ishtar. What happened to your eldest brother?"

Marik flinched, his hands gripping tightly onto his forearms as he shook. Bakura didn't look at him, but muttered all the same, "Don't tell them anything you're not comfortable with, Marik."

"I can't lie," Marik hissed back, his body suddenly stilling all movements. He looked up, directly into Kiya's eyes, and stated calmly, "I killed him. Kek. He died by my hand."

A shocked hush fell through the chamber, jaws slowly dropping in shock as each person slowly processed the news. It hit Odion last, and he fixed Marik with a stern, harsh gaze. The question lay unspoken in the air between them, and Marik looked right into his eyes as he continued.

"Bakura and I had the Items, and we were fleeing the guards. We knew we had to get out into the desert, because we couldn't afford to lead the guards too far into the tunnels, but just as we were getting near to escaping, Kek ... Kek showed up." Marik swallowed, shutting his eyes. "He was furious, he wanted the Items, wanted the power of the Rod. We couldn't let him have it. Bakura fought him, but the Rod got out of the bag somehow, and I bent down to pick it up before Kek could get his hands on it ... And..."

Bakura moved. He broke his contest with Asim, instead going straight to Marik's side and gripping his shoulders, forcing him to meet his gaze. "Marik, listen to me. Don't tell them anything you're not comfortable with."

"I have to," Marik ground out, his gaze steely as his eyes met Bakura's. "It's what I came back here for. We need to rescue Ishizu and Namu."

"We can do that without you telling them," Bakura hissed, but Marik shook his head. He lifted one hand, brushing it lightly through Bakura's matted white strands of hair; the tightness of his grip the only thing that betrayed his true tension and stress.

"Trust me," Marik breathed. "You know the Council will not do anything to help Ishizu and Namu until they know for sure what happened. Better that I just tell them now. Odion deserves the truth, too."

Bakura held his gaze a moment longer before slowly nodding, releasing his grip on Marik's shoulders. Marik instantly stepped back, realising a little too late that their public show of affection probably wasn't the best way to get on the Council's good side – a fact proved by the shocked and angry glares they were both receiving. Marik focused on Kiya, who looked more curious than angry, as he began to speak once more. "I had the Rod, and it was like ... Like I couldn't think straight. Before I even knew what was happening Kek was in front of me, and something was telling me to attack ... I had no control, I didn't even realise what I was doing, and then Bakura got the Rod off me and Kek was lying on the floor and there was blood everywhere, and I worked out what I must have done..."

Marik trailed off, his voice dying in his throat. Silence held once more, but it was a tense, threatening silence; a silence made of the unknown and dangerous.

Marik held his breath.

Asim rose, slowly. His hardened eyes seared straight into Marik's soul as he raised one crooked finger, his words dropping into the deadened air and falling straight to the floor. "I proclaim you a murderer. The punishment is clear; you will be taken out into the desert, staked, and abandoned, for the Gods to do with as they please."

Marik closed his eyes, his fists clenching by his sides. Bakura growled beside him, his voice darker than Marik had ever heard as he snarled at the Council. "You can't be serious. The Items are the true cause of Kek's death, not Marik."

"The punishment is clear," Asim continued heavily, but Odion was the next to step forwards. In three strides he was by Marik's side, hand on his shoulder as he turned to fix Asim with a stern glare.

"The Thief King is right," Odion said, his voice simultaneously stern and soft. "It is clear that the Items' corruption is why Kek was killed. Marik is not to blame."

Marik stiffened by his side, cracking open one eye to shoot Odion a cautious glance. He was met only by sadness in Odion's eyes – no blame, no guilt. Marik sagged in relief.

Bakura stood close by Marik's other side, hand lightly brushing his arm as he stared Asim down. "You," Bakura growled quietly, "Can clearly see that this case is different. The rules do not apply here."

"Of course they do!" Asim slammed his fist into the table, causing the whole structure to shake. Sharp eyes flicked over the three men before him, eventually settling back on Marik. "Kek Ishtar died by Marik's hand. That is evidence enough for me."

Bakura snarled, stepping in front of Marik and leering at Asim. "You know that is not true."

"You cannot continue to defend him..."

"I can and I will!" Bakura roared, leaning right forward until his forehead almost hit Asim's. "You do not know of what you speak!"

"And you do?" Asim growled.

Bakura didn't flinch, his tone low and dark as he said, "More than you would think."

Kiya moved to Asim's side, her keen eyes grazing over Marik before she turned back to Bakura, her brows furrowed more in interest than anger. "How so? What does any of this really have to do with you?"

Bakura fell silent, his features dropping.

Kiya pressed her advantage. "The Ishtars seeking the Items I can understand. But you? A lone thief? What could you possibly want with the Millennium Items?"

Bakura growled. "You don't know me."

"So tell me." Kiya drew Asim back, meeting Bakura face-to-face. "Why are you here?"

Bakura froze.

Marik watched the exchange with ever-growing anxiety, realising that Bakura could not tell the Council about the destruction of his village. It had been difficult enough for him to tell Marik, all those weeks back, and the only other person who knew was Ishizu, who had seen it in the Necklace. If Bakura was forced to tell the Council, Asim could well rule that it was the spirits of Bakura's village who were the cause of Kek's death, and Bakura could be staked out in the desert alongside with Marik, despite the fact that they had only been trying to set the spirits free. Marik shivered as he looked at his partner; Bakura's whole stance exuded tension and stress, his body coiled sharp and tight and held in perfectly balanced control. Watching him, Marik knew what he had to do.

"It's me."

All heads snapped back to Marik as he walked forwards, deliberately reaching over and taking Bakura's hand. Bakura almost jerked away, but Marik held him fast, meeting his gaze with a strange calm to his features. Turning back to Kiya, Marik continued quietly, "It's me. Bakura is here for me."

Silence fell, and Marik could almost feel the burning gazes that fixated on their clasped hands. Bakura caught on to what Marik wanted and jerked him closer, wrapping a possessive arm around his waist and muttering into his ear, "I hope you know what you're doing. I don't plan to get staked for this."

"Neither do I," Marik muttered back. "Trust me."

Asim's expression hardened as he regarded them both, his tone steely and unforgiving. "Are you insinuating that the rumours about the two of you are true?"

Marik drew himself up and stared straight at Asim, his voice and meaning absolutely clear. "I mean that Bakura and I lay together. Bakura is here for me – he knows of my clan's history in the Palace, and he wanted to help me destroy the Items. Now, he's come back here with me because we knew we had to rescue Ishizu and Namu – we are the only ones who know what happened to them. I saw them taken to the old slaves' quarters, where they are still held. We have got to rescue them! Don't you see? Asim, you of all people should know that we cannot abandon two of our own."

Asim hissed. "I know of our rules, _Ishtar,_ and I clearly have more respect for them than you do. You and that man that calls himself the _Thief King_ should both be staked for what you have done..."

"No."

The voice rang clearly through the chamber, and Asim turned to the speaker in surprise. "Odion? What is it?"

"They will not be staked." Odion's tone was surprisingly calm, although Marik could pick out the emotion hidden within it. "Marik is correct; Ishizu and Namu must be our priority. To free them, we will need both Bakura and Marik."

Asim roared. "They must be punished!"

"Not yet." Odion's sharp gaze turned steely. "I will not allow you to jeopardise my clan's chance of survival!"

At that, the whole chamber fell silent. Odion breathed a sigh of relief, his gaze fixing on Bakura and Marik. "You say you know where Ishizu and Namu are held?"

Marik nodded slowly. "I saw where they were taken."

"Then you will lead us to them, and we will get them out." Odion raised a hand to forestall Asim's objections. "This will be their chance of redemption. If they succeed in rescuing my clan members, I would ask that their crimes be forgiven."

Silence held for a long moment as Asim glared at Odion; neither man was willing to back down. In the end, it was Kiya who spoke. "Asim. Let us discuss this. _Privately."_

Asim tore his attention away from Odion, giving a curt nod and a wide sweep of his arm. "We shall retire to the next chamber. The three of you, wait here, and don't try to run because you know we will catch you."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Bakura responded dryly, his arm still firm around Marik's waist. As soon as the last Council member had left the room, Marik sagged against Bakura and allowed his eyes to slide shut. Bakura supported him with a low chuckle. "That could have gone a lot worse."

Marik's only reply was to lean further against him, at least until Odion brushed his arm. "Marik, listen. I can't promise that the Council will agree to my terms – you may yet be staked out, you and the Thief King..."

"That won't happen," Bakura growled. "I have ways to stop them."

Marik shook his head, pulling himself enough away from Bakura to shoot his brother a clear stare. "We won't leave until Ishizu and Namu are free. And, I'm sorry ... I'm so sorry, about Kek..."

Odion shook his head, pulling Marik into a quick hug and kissing the top of his head. "I forgive you. It wasn't your fault - those Items are evil. The sooner they are destroyed, the better."

"They could be gone by now," Bakura muttered sourly as he glared at the Ishtars. "If that one hadn't had a panic attack and decided we needed to come back here."

Marik twisted in Odion's arms just enough to shoot Bakura dark stare. "You knew we had to, as well. And I did say that I would come back without you."

"Oh, please," Bakura scoffed, although his tone was lighter now. "As if I'd let you. You probably wouldn't have survived the journey."

Marik rolled his eyes, slipping back to Bakura's side and giving him a gentle kiss. "I know why you really came back. And thank you."

Bakura merely grunted, although his arms tightened around Marik and his eyes slid shut. Odion watched them silently, a small smile playing about his lips.

It took the Council a long time to re-enter the chamber. Marik spent the time trapped in creases of worry, his hands shifting restlessly as he paced the worn floor, his sandals slapping with each step. Bakura showed his worry through different means, although it was clear that he was just as agitated as his partner – he was bunched into a corner, his expression impassive and unyielding as he watched Marik's movements around the chamber. Odion kept his mind solely focused on Ishizu and Namu, and the need to set them free. He couldn't allow himself to think over Marik's deeds, or Kek, or the Items; he couldn't process the emotions, thoughts or feelings that such dark news held for the clan. All he could do was remain firm and calm in his resolve – he would not allow Marik and Bakura to be staked out in the desert, and he would not allow Ishizu and Namu to remain captive. That was all that mattered now.

When the doors slid open again, it was only Kiya who entered the chamber. She regarded the three of them, silent and impassive; they stared right back, gazes a mixture of hope, fear and defiance.

Ages could have passed before she finally spoke. "You have one hour. Free Ishizu and Namu, and return them safely here. Odion, you may then take them back to your clan hideout, where you will be under observation until the next Meet. Marik Ishtar and the one who calls himself _Thief King,_ if you return here with Ishizu and Namu safely, you will be banished from these tunnels for the rest of your time on this earth. If you are unsuccessful, then you will be both be taken out and staked in the desert. This is the Council's decision, and it is final."

Marik's stomach clenched at the decision, although he knew that he should have expected a punishment like this. Bakura growled from the corner, unfurling, but Kiya forestalled him. "You only have one hour. I suggest you make the most of it." She exited the chamber once more, leaving Marik, Bakura and Odion to stare at each other in a mixture of panic, fear and distress.

One hour. The sunlight that dribbled through the cracks in the ceiling showed them that it was already well past dawn; the guards would be on watch, even more alert after the theft of the Items. Odion, Marik and Bakura watched each other carefully, all coiled into shapes of tension and fear.

They would need to move fast.

* * *

Namu was terrified.

He lay curled up in one corner of the dark cell, once more on his own – the guards had taken Ishizu somewhere before dawn, and although it must be well into the morning now she had yet to make an appearance. Namu had no idea how much time had passed, but it felt like he had been stuck in that dank, musty, horrid cell for a thousand years. At least.

Namu shivered, drawing his knees further into his chest to try and alleviate his aching stomach. It must have been more than a day since he'd last been fed – the guards certainly didn't bother with giving them any sort of nourishment – and all Namu wanted was for Ishizu to return, so that she could enfold him in her arms and whisper that everything would be alright. She had spoken often of escape, back in the early stages of their capture, but as the night stretched on and no hope of freedom arose, she had grown quieter and quieter until eventually falling silent, her arms limp around his back. Namu had nuzzled as close as he could, comforting himself by her familiar scent and warmth, despite how leeched they were by their awful surroundings. But then the guards had come and taken her away from him, and now he was lonely, cold and afraid. He had run out of tears hours ago.

Finally, _finally,_ the long-awaited noise that bespoke of Ishizu's imminent return arrived in the corridor outside their cell. Sure enough, the door was soon flung open and a limp, injured mass was tossed carelessly into a corner, long black hair arcing through the air. Namu instantly ran to her side, although it took a long moment for him to actually recognise her as his sister – her tanned skin was covered in ugly discoloured patches, her eyes swollen shut and blood flowing freely from a newly crooked nose. Her breath wheezed in and out of her lungs as she sagged against a wall, barely remaining upright despite Namu's best efforts to support her. A dark chuckle sounded from the doorway, and Namu whipped his head around to meet the hated face of a guard. At his defiant expression, the guard merely laughed louder. "She didn't talk. It'll be you next, runt."

Namu flinched at his words, sticking out his tongue once the guard had left the cell. "I won't let you," He hissed. "I'll never go with you, and I won't tell you anything!"

Ishizu moved against him, muttering incoherently, and Namu instantly fixed his attention back on her. "Sister? Are you alright?"

She remained unconscious, and so Namu just clutched her tightly. He couldn't find it in himself to whisper words of encouragement, to tell her that everything would be fine, because the knowledge was settling deep in his gut that nothing would ever be alright again.

Time passed but Namu forced his eyes to remain open, his grip never loosening around Ishizu as he kept her pressed tightly against him. She never opened her eyes, the shallow movement of her chest the only sign that she was alive and breathing, although Namu didn't allow himself to dwell on that because if she died then he would be all alone, and he knew that she would never let that happen. The last words of the guard seared through Namu's brain, sending shivers tumbling along his arms and causing fear to sit heavily in his stomach. _It'll be you next, runt._ Namu could guess at exactly what the guards had done to Ishizu, and although he was quick and cunning, he wouldn't have much of a chance against all those burly guards. _Maybe I could make a run for it, though, once they open the cell door ... Or I could at least try to find out exactly where we are ..._ But if he did that, he would have to leave Ishizu. He could never abandon her.

There was the tiniest of muffled rustles from outside the cell door and Namu tightened his grip around Ishizu, shifting so that his small body was between her and the door. The guards would have to go through him if they wanted to take her again. There was a scraping sound from the other side of the door, followed by three sharp clicks and a muttered curse. Namu turned, scrambling shakily to his feet and trying to ignore the blackness that pressed heavily against his eyelids, focusing instead on attacking the guard who was entering, hoping to cause him at least a little of the pain that they had caused Ishizu. Namu knew it was probably useless, but he had to at least _try._

There was another series of clicks, and then a tiny creak. The door started moving, edging slowly, allowing thin strands of light to lace the pitch black cell piece by piece. There was a figure in the doorframe...

Namu pounced.

He landed on something bony and thin, his fingers scratching at what he could and legs wrapping tightly around the intruder's waist, kicking and flailing all the while. The figure stumbled, managing to force his way into the cell and closing the door behind them whilst simultaneously attempting to alleviate Namu's attacks. Namu ignored the hands that were trying to shove him off, his jaw finding soft skin and clamping down hard, scratching all the while. There was a groan of pain, and then hands on his shoulders, lifting him up and giving him a hard shake. Namu blinked, shocked, because through the darkness sounded a familiar voice, tone throbbing with pain. "Namu, you idiot! You nearly bit my wrist off!"

Namu froze in shock, his legs dangling beneath him as the figure held him up by his armpits. With a surprised intake of air, Namu whispered, "Marik? Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me, you violent idiot," Marik hissed, finally setting Namu down and massaging his wrist with a grimace. "Your teeth are seriously sharp. Aren't you too old for biting by now?"

Namu ran at his brother as soon as his feet were on the floor, clinging tightly to his middle and sobbing into his robes. "It was the guards! They did something to Ishizu and now she won't wake up, and th-they said it would be me next! I wasn't g-going to let them take me, I wanted to fight..."

"Hush," Marik soothed, his fingers rubbing circles into Namu's back. "Tell me later; for now we need to get out of here. Where is Ishizu?"

"In the corner," Namu mumbled, taking Marik's arm and pulling. Marik knelt where Namu led him, fingers fumbling in the dark until he found Ishizu's still form. Her breathing was quieter now, almost too thin to hear. With a worried hiss, Marik gathered her into his arms and straightened up, ignoring the complaining twinges from the scars on his back as he eased her over his shoulder. His free hand went to Namu, and he whispered, "You must stay close to me. Bakura is waiting for us and Odion is distracting the guards, but I have no idea how much longer we have. Hold tight to my robes, understand?"

Namu whispered his assent, a small hand reaching up to clutch tightly to the cloth around Marik's waist. Marik drew in a breath, edging carefully to the door and pressing his ear to it, keeping Ishizu tightly pressed to his other shoulder. It sounded quiet enough...

Praying that Odion was still managing to keep the guards distracted, Marik made quick work of pulling the door open and slipping out into the tiny corridor. Namu kept close to his side, almost blinded by the bright torchlight that lined the tunnel; he relied solely on the touch of cloth beneath his fingers as he stumbled down the passage. Marik was leading him quickly and silently to the left, racing along the soft sandy floor as they rounded a corner. The tunnel suddenly opened up into a huge, open-air cavern, and Namu screamed, releasing Marik's robe as he pressed his palms desperately into his eyes. The full glare of the sunlight streamed mercilessly into the cavern, and having spent more than twenty-four hours in the impenetrable dark of the cell, it was far too much for Namu to take. He screamed again, long and loud, the sounds echoing hysterically of the mighty walls of the cavern.

Hands were in his hair, a breathless whisper in his ear. "Namu, it's alright, we're in the excavation cavern – we'll be back in the tunnels in no time, I promise, you just have to follow me..."

Footsteps sounded from somewhere behind them and there was a muttered curse in his ear. "I can't carry you and Ishizu, Namu, come on..."

Namu tried to move, honestly he did, but as soon as his hands edged away from his eyes the light burst into his vision again, so painful against his skull ... He covered them again, flinching away from every touch as he curled himself into a ball, and the footsteps were getting louder...

Arms wrapped around him, lifting him clear off his feet, and Namu screamed for Marik, writhing against the figure until a familiar dark voice whispered into his ear, "It's me, you stupid child. Keep your eyes covered."

Namu's heart sang at the familiar voice of the Thief King, and he obediently buried his head into the shoulder he was pressed against, hiding his eyes from the painfully bright glare. They were moving now; Namu could feel Bakura's sharp breaths against his chest, the rise and fall of his movements knocking Namu uncomfortably as he kept himself buried in Bakura's robes. He didn't dare move, even when a shift in temperature told him they were once more in the tunnels, and Bakura drew to a halt with a long drawn out sigh. There was muttering behind them, and Namu felt rather than heard Bakura's growl. "Marik, what the hell were you doing?"

"I couldn't help it, I've got Ishizu too, you know!" Marik's voice was edged with worry. "We've got to get back, she really needs help..."

Bakura turned wordlessly and they were running again, Namu's shoulders jerking with every movement. He shifted, wrapping his arms around Bakura's neck. There was a grumble of complaint. "Must you strangle me, kid?"

"Yes," Namu muttered, clinging tightly. "I'm scared."

Bakura sighed loudly. "You're fine. You got away."

"What about Odion?" Marik's voice echoed behind them, sounding slightly out of breath. "Did he get away?"

Namu felt Bakura nod. "I saw him – he got away into the tunnels. That's when the guards turned back to you, and this little brat was having a fit."

"The light hurts," Namu mumbled, his eyes still determinedly squeezed shut.

They fell silent for the rest of the journey, Namu keeping himself tightly pressed against Bakura. Their feet finally slowed, the sounds of a door opening disturbing the stale air, and Namu felt arms around him, lifting him away from Bakura's shoulder and instead holding him at arm's length. Namu kicked a bit, unsettled at the feeling of only air beneath his feet, until a low chuckle brought him back to his senses. "You're fine, kid. You can open your eyes again now."

He was lowered to the ground and Namu's legs immediately gave way, his small form plopping straight down to the ground. With a surprised hiss, Namu slowly blinked his eyes open, cautious of any light that seared his still-aching skull. His vision cleared enough to reveal a large, darkened chamber, lit only by a few sparse torches. Bakura was looking straight at him, light eyes tinged with amusement at Namu's wide-eyed stare. "Not freaking out anymore, hm?"

"Oh, leave him alone." Marik's voice sounded, and Bakura turned to reveal him standing over Ishizu's still form, fingers massaging his back. Marik winced. "Help me with Ishizu. She's in a really bad way."

"So are you, by the looks of things," Bakura growled, by his side in an instant. "What did you do to your back?"

"Quit worrying," Marik snapped. "And help me with Ishizu."

Namu watched as they both leant over his sister, still waiting for his vision to adjust. His skull ached, eyes streaming as he blinked and rubbed at his lids, grateful that the chamber was only sparsely lit by torches set into the walls. Deep shadows coated the walls, sending blackened shapes careering towards Namu as he sat and shivered, his eyes leaking and head pounding.

A form soon stepped out from one darkened corner, joined soon enough by another. Namu didn't hear them approach, and so when one of them spoke he almost leapt out of his skin, fear shooting down his spine and sending electricity to the edges of his fingers.

"So. You have succeeded, then."

Marik looked up from where he crouched over Ishizu, the skin around his eyes tightening. "Yes, Asim, we have."

"And what of Odion?"

"On his way," Bakura spoke nonchalantly. "He escaped the guards. He will be here soon."

No sooner had Bakura finished speaking than the door was flung open once more, and Odion entered with chest heaving and darkened cheeks, breathing hard.

Asim met his eyes, expression carefully devoid of emotion. "Congratulations are in order."

"Never mind that!" Marik growled. "Ishizu needs medical attention!"

Kiya, after a nod of permission from Asim, went directly to Ishizu's side and examined her wounds, placing the back of her hand on Ishizu's forehead. She nodded. "She's feverish. She needs care, and I expect the little one does as well – he looks half-starved."

Namu's stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly, and he curled in on himself as he realised how much it was aching. Kiya almost broke into a smile. "Come, we can care for you in the Council chambers until you are ready to go home."

"I will stay with them," Odion insisted, his eyes hard as he regarded Kiya. She nodded, gesturing for him to assist her with Ishizu.

Marik rose to his feet with a frown, refusing to leave Ishizu's side. "I'm staying too – I need to know she's going to be ok."

"No."

The syllable rang through the stale air with a sense of definite finality; Asim stepped forwards with an unforgiving stare. "Ishtar, you chose your path when you chose to lie with the one who calls himself _Thief King._ You were warned of the punishment – from this moment on, the two of you are banished. I shall personally escort you out to the desert, and if you ever return here we will not hesitate to kill you."

Marik hissed, his body tensing but Bakura was by his side, hand carefully placed on his shoulder. The older thief turned to Asim, his eyes betraying his fury. "We know the rules. However, you must allow Marik a moment with his clan – this is the last chance he has to speak to them. You cannot deny him that."

Namu watched with increasing confusion as Asim gave a slow nod, beckoning Kiya back into the shadows. Marik and Bakura, banished? The last time he would speak to them? ... What was going on?

Marik caught his confused look and pulled away from Bakura, approaching him with a small smile. "Hey, kid. Yeah, Bakura and I have to go."

Namu worked moisture into his mouth. "To ... destroy the Items?"

"Yeah." Marik nodded, crouching in front of him to be at eye level.

Namu looked back through his still-streaming eyes, his blurry vision almost showing him the outlines of tears on Marik's cheeks. That must just be a reflection of his own eyes, though. Namu nodded, chewing his lip. "You'll be coming back though, right? Once the Items are gone for good? You and Bakura?"

"I..." Marik trailed off, his voice breaking slightly. He coughed into his hand, swallowing before turning away. Namu watched with a frown as he stood up and turned to face the wall. Another tall, hazy shape appeared at Marik's side, and Namu smiled when he caught a flash of white. Bakura would explain.

Clambering painfully to his feet, Namu walked unsteadily over and tugged on the red that he knew was Bakura's robe. "Thief King? You'll be coming back, right?"

Silence held for a moment, before strong arms scooped him up and Bakura held him at eye level, an arm's length away. "Namu. When Marik and I leave today, we won't be coming back. We're not allowed to."

Namu felt his jaw fall open. "...What? Why? Not _ever?"_

"Not ever." Bakura nodded.

"But..." Namu frowned, his breath catching in his throat as he tried to make sense of what he was being told. "Where will you go?"

Bakura shrugged, a smirk pulling at one corner of his mouth as he set Namu back down on his feet. "Anywhere. Outside, in the desert someplace."

Namu perked up at that. "You'll be living under the sun?"

Bakura nodded. Namu grinned up at him. "Well, that's good. I can come visit you, if Ishizu will let me. Or when I'm old enough to go by myself."

"...Maybe." Bakura made to turn away, but Namu grabbed his arm.

Slightly surprised, Bakura turned back around to find small arms winding around his waist. Namu peeked up at him, a cheeky grin on his face. "If you're going now, can I have some of your treasure? You _did_ promise to pay me before, remember, and you never did."

Bakura rolled his eyes, releasing a low chuckle. "Gods, you never change. Fine. Get off me."

Obediently, Namu pulled away and jumped in little excited circles, watching eagerly as Bakura slid a ring off his finger and pressed it into Namu's waiting hands. "That's worth a lot of money, Namu. Look after it."

"I will!" Namu clutched it to his chest excitedly. "I'll show you when I visit you."

Bakura's only response was a small smile as he turned away. Namu followed him over to where Ishizu lay, Odion and Marik both by her side. Marik stood at his approach, turning with wet tracks still visible on his cheeks.

The two youngest Ishtars looked at each other for a long moment, before Marik opened his arms wide and Namu jumped into them. Arms tightened easily around his back as Namu clung onto Marik's neck, burying his face in his shoulder and breathing in his familiar scent – he smelled like home, the hideout that Namu hadn't been to since it had become Kek's prison. Namu felt wet trickles roll down the back of his neck, and as he realised that Marik was crying he whispered into his ear, "It's alright, though, because you're going to live with the Thief King."

"Yes," Marik whispered back, "I am. I'm going to miss you, though."

"I'll be coming to visit!" Namu announced, allowing himself to drop back to the floor with a wide grin. "So you had just better watch out for me!"

Marik allowed a smile to briefly flit across his face, before his features dropped back into sadness as he met Odion's eyes. The eldest remaining Ishtar caught his brother in a hug, holding him tightly for one long moment before releasing him and pushing him towards Bakura. "Go on. Away with you both. Go and destroy the Items, and make sure none of this happened in vain."

Marik nodded firmly, but he paused long enough to drop a kiss to Ishizu's bruised forehead before standing and catching onto Bakura's hand. Bakura said nothing, but his grip tightened around Marik's as Asim stepped towards them, holding open the door. "You've had long enough."

Marik's expression hardened, and he stalked past Asim and out of the chamber without a second glance, Bakura easily keeping pace by his side and Asim leaving behind them. Namu looked after them for a long time, remaining there even as Kiya returned and, with Odion's permission, lifted Ishizu and brought her through into the adjoining Council chambers. It was only when he felt Odion's hand on his shoulder that Namu finally turned, the image of his brother and the Thief King walking out of the door burned into his eyelids for evermore.

That was the last time he saw them.

**That's it for now. Last chapter out next Tuesday! I always love to hear what you think, and thank you for sticking with this story for so long! XD - Jem**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here we arrive at the last chapter! Sorry that this is rather late in the day, but I wanted to make it good for you. ^_^ Huge thanks to my faithful reviewers, particularly FanGirl16 for your amazing support and general awesomeness, CursiveBlade13 for being such a lovely, generous friend, LarxychanXII for all your help and support, and Miss Macabre Grey for helping me with everything! I am eternally grateful to all who have read this story right through, and well done for making it this far! I really hope you enjoy this last chapter. I tried my best with it. XD Enjoy! - Jem**

The desert was vast.

Marik had known that before, of course; it was obvious that the land above ground would be much more expansive than the tunnels he had grown up in, but never before had he quite grasped the _size_ of the space above ground. It was only now, pacing the open sand with Bakura, that the sheer expanse of empty desert, stretching out as far as the eye could see, became truly apparent to him.

As soon as they had left the Ishtar clan behind, Marik and Bakura were escorted by Asim up to the surface. He had led them a little way out into the desert, and with a final warning instructing them never to return, he had disappeared back down underground. Marik's world had shifted, then; his life's path truly switched from the one he was born into. The process had begun as soon as he had met Bakura, but now it was complete – he was an Ishtar no longer. It would have been frightening, except for Bakura's strong presence by his side.

Marik never let go of his hand the whole time they walked through the desert. He had been forced to, of course, when Bakura used the Millennium Ring to show them their destination, but that had been hard enough. It had happened not long after they finally left the tunnels. Bakura was eager to get started, and Marik knew he couldn't hold him back any longer – the fact that Bakura had gone back underground with him was something Marik felt keenly, and he was well aware the he was in Bakura's debt. Marik doubted he could have got through the Council's interrogation without Bakura by his side. So when Bakura had stopped almost as soon as they had got out of sight of the tunnels, his hands instantly flying to the bag tied about his waist, Marik had made no complaint to him taking out the Items.

The Ring still went crazy as soon as all seven Items were together, but Bakura had a plan. He buried the six other Items, leaving Marik by their side so that they would know where to dig them up again, before Bakura walked far enough away for the Ring to show him where the Millennium Tablet was situated. That had been one of the hardest hours of Marik's life – they did not know how far Bakura would have to go, and so Marik had been forced to wait on his own, by a single spot in the desert, and just trust that Bakura would return. He had grown jumpier and jumpier as the time went by, his fingers curling into tight fists that left indents of his nails in the palm of his hands, his stomach tying itself into knots, his brow creasing with worry and beginning to sweat. The minutes had crept past cruelly slow, but eventually Bakura had reappeared. He strode over the horizon with the Ring held triumphantly aloft, the grin stretching across his face saying all that needed to be said.

Marik had jumped on him as soon as he was close enough, winding his arms tightly about the taller man's neck and clinging on tightly. Bakura chuckled deep in his throat, scooping Marik fully into his arms, lifting his feet from the floor; Marik's legs instinctively wrapped around Bakura's waist. Bakura kissed his neck slowly, nipping the skin playfully before drawing back a little and murmuring into his ear, "Miss me that much?"

"Shut up." Marik's reply lacked any venom, though, laced instead with vibrant emotion as he kept himself pressed close to Bakura's tall form. "Did you do it?"

"Of course! The tablet isn't far; a few hours at most. We're _so close,_ Marik. So close to setting my people free." Bakura's tone was deep and throbbing, filled with a passion that Marik hadn't truly heard before. His light purple eyes were glowing with a strange tint, his arms tight around Marik, fingers digging into his back almost painfully. Marik used his grip around Bakura's neck to tug on his hair, moving his head until their faces were aligned. He leaned forwards, kissing the tip of Bakura's nose before finally connecting their lips. Bakura was eager; Marik could feel his excitement in the force of his tongue, the heat of his mouth, but there was also a strange reluctance to Bakura's movements; Marik guessed that he was keen to finally destroy the Items. His people had been held prisoner for long enough, and it was time for them to finally be set free. Bakura would not be truly content until he had achieved his long-awaited goal. Marik allowed himself to enjoy the moment, though, before reluctantly pulling away and jumping down to the ground. He smirked a little at Bakura's low growl of disappointment, stepping away with a laugh.

"So, tablet?" Marik grinned cheekily.

Bakura smirked down at him, taking his hand and pulling. "Tablet. Let's go."

* * *

Torchlight flickered onto a shadowy wall, the air stale and stuffy under the cloying, sandy ceiling. The chamber was small, only just large enough to hold one simple wooden cot, but it was where all three remaining Ishtar siblings were being forced to stay. The Council chambers were notoriously bad quality; they were usually only used to hold prisoners awaiting trial, not thieves who needed care. As such, Ishizu's injuries were taking a lot longer to heal than they would were she elsewhere.

Odion took this matter up with Kiya whenever she entered to bring food and herbs, but she and Asim remained adamant – until the Council could be absolutely sure that the Ishtars would cause no more trouble, they would be forced to remain here. Ishizu was left asleep on the bed most of the time; her fever had come down, but her wounds were severe to the point that she couldn't walk. Odion had reluctantly conceded that she would be safest with the Council until she could support herself, but Namu just wanted to get out. This tiny room held barely enough room for the three of them to stand together.

Namu spent as much time roaming the corridors as he possibly could. At first the Council had tried to keep them locked in the miniscule room, but after only a few hours Namu was practically climbing the walls – he had recently spent more than twenty –four hours in a cell, after all, and the added confinement was doing nothing to alleviate his seemingly endless energy levels. Once Kiya and Asim had witnessed his erratic temperament for themselves, they agreed to allow him out into the corridors, but he was watched at all times and not allowed out above the surface. The limitations frustrated Namu; somewhere in the back of his mind, he had been hoping to escape out into the desert in the hopes of finding Marik and the Thief King, so that they could set him free. After being caught several times by a number of members of the Council, though, Namu resigned himself to simply padding along the many corridors, exploring this more unfamiliar part of the underground expanse.

_Ishizu would kill me if she knew where I was now!_ Namu thought with the smallest slither of glee, his feet kicking up sand and dust as he wended his way around the tunnels. There were two members of the Council watching him, but they kept their distance, allowing Namu to choose his own path as he wandered. He had already been out for hours, and it was getting late; the sunlight sliding through the cracks in the ceiling was slanting at a sharp angle, tinted orange, indicating that the sun must be creeping towards the horizon. Namu slowed to a stop, the soles of his feet aching through his sandals as he rested against one of the dusty walls. His thoughts once again left the underground complex, imagining a life above the sand where Marik and Bakura would take him and Odion and Ishizu with them. He knew deep down that that could never happen, though; they had a home down here now, and he doubted that Ishizu or Odion would want to leave the only life they knew. They did not know how to survive in the desert, and there was no way the family could reclaim its old place in the Palace now. They were committed to this life, and that meant they had to play by the rules. Namu sighed heavily, vowing to himself that one day, when he was old enough, he would live above ground. He would find a way out of these tunnels – he swore it.

As they always did when Namu was lost in thought, his fingers dipped into a pocket of his tunic and brought out the ring that Bakura had given him, just before he and Marik had left for the surface of the desert. The small band of glinting gold was all that Namu had to remember them by, and he treasured it with all his heart - it meant a lot to him that Bakura had given it to him willingly; Namu hadn't even had to trade anything for it. It was so much more than just a trinket to him now. Namu's fingers played with the gold, its warmth comforting as he stroked it with his lightly tanned skin. It held so many memories that he knew he would never let it go.

Namu's eyelids were drooping. With a resigned sigh he pushed away from the wall, allowing his footsteps to echo as he sauntered his way back to the Council chambers. He was followed, naturally, so he didn't dawdle, his growling stomach reminding him that there would be food waiting for him back in their room, however tiny and distasteful it may be.

As soon as he made it back, Namu went straight to Ishizu's side, where Odion spent the majority of his time now. She was awake, her eyes swollen and puffy with bruises, her arms hanging limply by her side. She managed a smile when she caught sight of Namu. "How are you, little one?"

"Hungry!" He replied honestly, seating himself carefully on one side of her bed. "Have we got food yet?"

"I'm sorry Namu, but you missed it," Odion replied sombrely from the other side of Ishizu. "Kiya's been and gone."

Namu's jaw dropped. He stared with wide, beseeching eyes at his brother, his expression one of almost-despair accompanied by the distressed sounds of his growling stomach.

Ishizu released a low chuckle, slowly lifting one trembling hand to her lips. "Odion, don't tease him so."

Namu's expression instantly changed to one of indignation as Odion, face still impassive, reached behind his back, his hand reappearing with a bowl of broth. Namu reached for it desperately but Odion lifted it above his head with a wicked grin. "Ask nicely."

"Give me it!" Namu lunged across the bed, his hand straining as he clambered over Ishizu, unthinking of her wounds. She chuckled, trembling hands setting him carefully down beside Odion, who finally passed him the bowl. Namu snatched it, collapsing onto the foot of the bed as he wolfed it down, stomach growling appreciatively. Ishizu lay back and watched with a smile, Odion watching her with a small worried frown creasing his forehead. She was still covered in bruises, and she tired much too quickly for his liking. The sooner he could get them back to their own home, the better.

* * *

They had been walking for hours.

Bakura's footsteps were quick and assured, the sand flying up around his ankles as he all but raced through the desert. Marik rushed alongside him, grateful that he was only wearing a light, white robe because the rays of the sun were almost painful in their intensity. Bakura's eyes were tight and glowing, his silver hair shining when it caught the sunlight, his skin gleaming roughly in its darkened state. His eagerness was infectious; Marik found it much easier to keep up if he kept his eyes trained on his partner's sharp features.

"We're almost there!" Bakura pushed on again, all but throwing himself up a sand dune, his hand slipping out of Marik's in the process. He reached the top, his red robe fanning around him, turning back with a wide grin to his face. "It's here! Marik, we found it!" Bakura threw his head back in joyful laughter, and Marik took a moment just to admire the sight before him. The sun was high in the sky behind Bakura, illuminating his tall, impressive figure. His robe snapped around his ankles, his white hair streaming and tinted almost orange in the bright light, pale purple eyes sharply piercing Marik as they seemed to sear into his very soul. A grin stretched wide across Bakura's face, sharp white teeth gleaming in startling contrast to his dark brown skin, hands thrust out at his sides. "Get up here, Marik! Now!"

Marik stared for another moment before snapping his jaw shut, a smile stretching his own lips as he bounded up towards his partner. Bakura grabbed him as soon as he was close enough, swinging him up and kissing him soundly, hands clutched tightly into his hair. Marik leaned into him eagerly, mewling slightly as he pulled away and eliciting a dark chuckle from the taller thief. "Priorities, Marik. I doubt the spirits of my people would be best pleased if we delayed their release because you wanted me, hm?"

"I wouldn't have gone _that_ far," Marik grumbled.

Bakura laughed at him, kissing his forehead before turning and bounding down the other side of the dune. "Who says _I_ wouldn't? Anyway, the tablet should be buried here; this is where the Ring brought me."

Marik nodded, coming to stand beside Bakura and surveying the desert with pursed lips. "And how exactly are we going to know where to start digging?"

"Just pick a spot!" Bakura laughed again, dropping into a crouch and sifting the sand between his fingers. A sudden loud hum beneath his robes made him jump, falling onto his backside with a startled expression on his face.

Marik couldn't stop a loud chuckle from escaping his lips. "Your face!"

Bakura sent him a glare, although the familiar smile was soon once again covering his dark features. He pulled the Ring out from under his robes, grin stretching wider when all of its points reached down to the desert directly beneath his feet. "Well, I think I've found where to start digging. Are you going to help, or what?"

Marik laughed once more before skipping to his side. They made quick work of shifting the sand; it fell away easily, as if the very ground itself wanted to help the Items find their way back to their rightful place. Marik's fingers sifted through the grainy sand, relishing in the heat under his skin and crushing his fists deep into the depths of the desert. As they dug deeper, his hand brushed something warm and firm. Marik drew his hand back with a low hiss. "Bakura..."

Within half a second, the Thief King was by his side. They both looked down, taking in the unmistakeable patch of solid rock that looked back up at them, warmed from its time under the sand. Bakura remained perfectly still for only a moment longer, his muscles tensed, before he once again became a flurry of movement. Sand flew from his fingertips as he uncovered the rest of the rock; in a matter of minutes, the Millennium Tablet was revealed.

Bakura just stared.

Marik's eyes flicked between the stone and Bakura, his eyes widening slightly at the strength of the glow of the Ring around his neck. A loud, almost angry hum emanated from the bag tied about Bakura's waist, whispers filling the air. Bakura reached down almost automatically, loosening the ties and allowing the gold to spill out over the sand. Marik backed away when his eyes fell on the Rod.

Bakura barely noticed Marik's discomfort as he dropped to the ground, running his hands almost lovingly over the Items scattered around him. The whispers grew in his ears, the familiar voices of his people resounding through his skull, edging him ever-closer to the Tablet. The Items were all glowing faintly in the bright sunlight. Bakura's hands closed around the closest Item – the Scales – and he rose, slowly moving to the Tablet and setting it into its rightful place. The other Items quickly followed, the Puzzle entering last before Bakura's hands went to the Ring at his chest, stroking the points almost lovingly. As he slipped it over his head, there was an almost imperceptible sigh in his ear.

Marik watched from a distance as Bakura stepped up to the tablet, placing the Ring almost reverently into its rightful place. A flash of light arose instantly, but Bakura remained with his feet planted firmly on the tablet, his head thrown triumphantly back. "I did it! You're free. You're finally free..."

As Marik watched, he could have sworn that dark, shadowy forms sprung up from the tablet, surrounding Bakura in a mass of grey wisps; Marik knew with absolute certainty that they were the spirits of his people, finally released from their golden prison. They swirled around him, filling the air with their blissful cries. Bakura looked around, a little shocked at the sheer wealth of familiar faces that appeared to him, his light gaze dimming slightly as he looked upon the people he would never see or hear again. His throat constricted when he met a twinkling pair of eyes.

His sister.

She still looked exactly as she had as a child, her small body frail and shivering, made of nothing more than a few wisps of grey mist. Her eyes held all the character that he remembered, though; they gleamed with familiar light. She swept close to him, her arm brushing his for the briefest of seconds before she turned her face upwards and disappeared into the sky. Bakura looked after her amidst the storm of spirits, his eyes damp and his chest tight. She was gone, forever, but at least she was finally free.

A voice whispered into his ear, a voice he knew all too well, and Bakura's shoulders sagged.

Without a word, he turned. The illusion of arms enveloped him, although he knew they were mere shadows of what they used to be – even the eyes, that had once been so filled with light, were dimmed with the damage of death now. Her voice, though – her voice was the same as it had always been. It had been his clearest link to his past life, to the village he had lost, but now, Bakura would have to let it go forever.

He couldn't help it. Bakura broke down.

The softest of breezes ruffled his hair, and Bakura knew she was trying to comfort him. Her words dripped into his ear like a desert spring, the only hope for life in the wide, empty expanse that was his life without his people. "Bakura. Bakura. Bakura."

Slowly, painfully, Bakura lifted his head in order to brush gazes with his mother, for one final stolen moment. Her eyes were softened, shimmering with love, even though they were ashen compared to the life he remembered them holding. She reached out one frail arm, his hand passing right through hers when he tried to hold it. She gave him the ghost of a smile, her lips brushing close to his forehead as she breathed her final four words.

"_Thank you, my son."_

Then she was gone, and the shadows circled around him for one more moment, one final goodbye, before they fled up to the horizon and were scattered through the sky, leaving only the dull remnants of gold in their wake. Bakura gazed up at the sky, cold tear tracks standing on his cheeks, as he realised that they were gone for ever, now. They had been set free, and he was truly alone.

Bakura felt hollow; empty.

Marik stared in shock as the last of the spirits disappeared, very unsure of what he had just seen. He knew his place, however, when he saw Bakura fall to his knees, still on the Millennium Tablet with the Items. The gold had faded now, placed carefully as they were around Bakura's shivering form. Marik moved without thinking, his feet carrying him up onto the tablet and quickly to Bakura's side, an arm weaving around his shoulders as Marik tried to lift him up.

Bakura's gaze crashed onto Marik's, his light purple eyes showing his true pain, although it was hidden far in their depths. Marik looked into him carefully, his grip uncertain, until Bakura blinked and his body trembled.

Marik pulled him down, uncaring of the stone jarring against his back as they lay against the stone tablet, the Millennium Items now empty and useless where they were trapped in the hollows of the stone. Bakura allowed himself to be pulled closer to Marik, his arms snaking around Marik's neck as he buried his face into the crook of his neck. Marik's hands were in his hair, on his back, under his robes, and each soft stroke reminded Bakura that he wasn't really alone, not completely. He had a life free of responsibility, free of the deaths of his people and free of his drive for revenge. The Pharaoh could now never claim the Items for his own – the spirits had left them, and now they were just broken bits of gold, buried somewhere deep in the desert. The great evil that had created them had now been undone, and Bakura was finally free.

Marik lay next to him, keeping Bakura clasped tightly against him until the trembles of his body had ceased. Bakura drew in one more shaky breath, tilting his head up from Marik's skin in order to meet his gaze. A familiar smirk decorated the older thief's lips as he leaned in for a slow, sensual kiss, manoeuvring himself until he straddled Marik, grinding lightly against him. Marik drew back for a moment, a little startled as he tilted his head up at Bakura. "Here? Now?"

"Any complaints?" Bakura murmured back, rubbing his hips once more against Marik's in an almost torturously slow movement.

Marik pretended to think about it, a slow smirk of his own stretching his lips wide as he pulled Bakura back down. The stone of the tablet was warm against their skin, the gold twinkling occasionally in a stray beam from the sun as the two brushed lips and skin, moving together, completing each other.

No, Bakura was not as alone as he had first thought.

* * *

Namu bounded along the corridor with barely contained excitement, his footfalls loud and echoing in the almost-empty corridors. Ishizu was finally able to move for herself, and so the three remaining Ishtars were able to move out of the Council chambers. They had decided, by mutual agreement, not to return to the site that had once held their clan; the hideout held too many dark memories, still untouched as it was from when Kek had been imprisoned there. Instead, they had decided to make their home in the East; the corridors that had once been the realm of the Thief King.

Needless to say, Namu was more than a little excited by that prospect.

They were headed now to the Chamber of Treasures, and also to the small, concealed room behind it, because those were the only places that held any possessions of the village that had once been situated in the desert above them. Ishizu had insisted that they return here, demanding that they should become the protectors of these belongings now that Bakura had left them for good. Odion had agreed readily enough, and Namu was ecstatic at the thought of owning something that had once belonged to the Thief King. At that thought, Namu's fingers automatically went to one of the many pockets of his tunic, where he always kept a tight grip on the ring Bakura had given him. Namu remembered the moment the Thief King had passed it to him, slipping it straight off his own finger and into Namu's hands, back when he had first been told of Bakura's and Marik's imminent departure. Namu still held hope of seeing them again, one day, but he knew deep down that the likelihood of that happening was miniscule, if it was possible at all. So it was that the ring served as far more of a trinket to him; it was the last direct link he owned to his next brother, and the Thief King that he had admired so much. Namu knew that he would keep it with him for the remainder of his life.

The three remaining Ishtars soon rounded the final corner, the concealed entrance to the Treasure Chamber coming into view. Namu jumped forwards instantly, hitting the button and dashing inside without even checking to make sure his siblings were following. Odion shook his head in mock despair as he watched his youngest sibling cavort amongst the gold and drapes, his bright laughter echoing around the walls. "Will that one ever grow up?"

"I sincerely hope not." Ishizu smiled as she watched Namu around the chamber, leaning heavily against Odion's side. He led her slowly to a corner, watching her steps carefully – although she was well enough to leave the bed, she remained extremely frail and would need much attention over the coming weeks. Kiya and Asim had promised to come and check on her once a day for the next month or so, although Odion was aware enough to know that they were probably doing so more to check up on the Ishtars, than enquire after Ishizu's health. Still, he would have been a fool to turn down the extra help; he still keenly felt the absence of both Marik and Kek. The clan just felt far too small without them.

Namu soon bounced back over to Odion, his youthful face lit up with brilliance and excitement. "This place is just as amazing as I remember! Hey, do you think Bakura would mind if I took some of his gold now? I mean, I'll keep it safe for him, in case he ever wants to come back and claim it..."

"It's ours now, Namu," Odion responded gently, one arm still wrapped firmly around Ishizu's shoulders. "Don't take too much at once, though; by the looks of this, it will keep us going for many years to come."

"No."

The single syllable, dropped from Ishizu's lips, rang heavily throughout the chamber, echoing off the walls with a definite finality. At both of her brothers' questioning looks, Ishizu allowed herself a small smile. "We should protect this chamber, and all the treasure it holds. It is not ours to take, after all – it was not all Bakura's, either. A lot of this treasure was stolen by the people who once lived in Kul Elna; the people who later became the spirits of the Millennium Items. We must respect their memory, and their sacrifice, by preserving these treasures."

Namu's face fell a little as his sister's words sunk in. "So ... I can't take them?"

"No. I'm sorry, Namu, but it wouldn't be right." Ishizu's smile was sympathetic.

Namu went quiet for a long moment, nodding once. "Alright. I know you're being honest, Ishizu, and it would be strange to take them, anyway. I'm sure one day the Thief King will return for them. He still has a dragon locked down here, anyway!"

At that, Ishizu burst out laughing. When she finally quietened, unshed tears glistened in her eyes, and she pulled Namu close to her for a long, tight hug.

* * *

Bakura and Marik left the tablet and the Items soon enough, burying them securely back under the sand before beginning their journey through the vast, endless desert. Marik's skin was burning darker with each step, his head aching, blonde hair sticking to his forehead. Bakura smirked playfully when he caught Marik's look; the blonde definitely looked hot and bothered.

Unfortunately, the smirk only served to make Marik glare at Bakura. "What are you looking at me like that for?"

"You," Bakura chuckled, "Look a mess."

The glare hardened on Marik's face; his brows furrowed, eyes narrowing dangerously. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, I don't know." Bakura raised their clasped hands to pick at Marik's sweaty hair, ruffling it and causing it to stick up in random directions. "You just don't look anywhere near as well-groomed as usual."

Marik pulled away with a disgruntled noise, his hands flying to his hair as he ignored Bakura's cackles of laughter. "Shut up!"

Bakura ignored him, eyes twinkling as he sent Marik an amused look. Marik mock-growled at him, tugging at his locks. He turned back to Bakura, his eyes narrowing into a wicked gleam. The older thief really didn't look much better – it was true that he was more used to the desert, having spent a lot more time above ground than Marik, but his skin had darkened a shade as well. Bakura sent him a mildly confused look, one eyebrow quirked. "What's got into you?"

Marik merely sent him a dangerous smirk before he pounced, tackling the older thief down to the ground and pushing him firmly into the sand.

Bakura let a surprised rush of air hiss through his teeth at the sudden weight on top of him. Marik grinned down at him, tangling his hands in Bakura's hair as he straddled him, ruffling the thief's hair just as much as he had mussed Marik's. "There! I'm not the only one who doesn't cope well outside, it would seem."

"Please," Bakura chuckled, "As if you could take me."

Before Marik could respond they were rolling, sand tangling between their limbs as Bakura laid Marik on his back. Marik wouldn't have that for long, though, as he forced himself upwards and pushed hard against Bakura's shoulders, forcing him backwards. They tussled back and forth, covering themselves in sand and muck before Marik's back twinged as he lunged at Bakura. Sitting up with a hiss, Marik rolled his shoulders and winced, a crease appearing in his forehead.

Bakura was by his side in an instant, gently touching his shoulder. "You alright?"

"Fine." Marik wriggled a little in discomfort.

Bakura snorted. "As if. Come on, let's get to the markets – they're bound to have some herbs there."

The markets were bustling, as they always were, but Bakura and Marik were both experienced thieves, and they exited it with many an item more than they had entered with. They compared spoils happily once they were back out in the desert, finding a secluded space beside an oasis in order to eat and rest.

"Grapes!" Marik sighed exaggeratedly as he sunk his teeth into the juicy fruit, his head thrown back in delight as he sucked on it. "Ah, I have missed these."

Bakura snorted as he watched him, carelessly tossing a grape of his own into his mouth, crushing it easily between his sharp teeth. "Gods, you still act like such a child."

Marik sent him a playful glare, falling onto his back and staring up at the sky. "I will never get tired of that, you know. Looking up at the sky, I mean – it's just_ right there_, and now I'll never have to go back underground. I am going to watch it all the time."

"You'll have a problem then," Bakura chuckled. "Can't get much done if your head is stuck in the sky all the time."

Marik rolled to face him, smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. "That's why I'll keep you around, fool. That way I won't have to worry about walking into anything."

"What makes you so sure that I won't just leave you staring at the heavens, whilst I make my own way in the world?" Bakura smirked right back, one hand reaching out to tangle in Marik's blonde locks.

The younger thief glared at him, eyes glinting in the now-fading sunlight. "As if you would. You love me too much to allow that to happen."

Bakura merely scoffed, but his arms reached out and tugged Marik closer. Marik curled up beside him, contently allowing his eyes to slide shut. His muscles were aching, his newly-dark skin a little painful from spending so long out under the unrelenting desert sun. Sleep was near as he felt Bakura draw him closer, the water of the oasis a quiet accompaniment to the older thief's next words. "I seem to recall you telling me once that if you could go to sleep under the sky each night, you would never ask for anything else."

"You missed a bit," Marik murmured, his mind already falling towards sleep. "I said I would have to sleep in your arms, knowing that you would be there when I wake."

"Ah, yes." Bakura's voice sounded faraway, although his lips were right beside Marik's ear.

Marik drew in a sleepy breath, mumbling, "You will be, won't you? You'll be here when I wake?"

Bakura was silent for a moment, and Marik felt the last clutches of sleep sweep him away. Bakura watched him, his expression faraway, his arms tight around Marik as he held the younger thief almost impossibly close to his chest. Marik held onto consciousness for just long enough to hear the Thief King's next words, although Bakura would later claim to never have said them, putting them down to Marik's sleep-addled mind. Marik knew he had meant them, though. Marik always knew what Bakura felt.

"Of course I'll be here, Marik. I love you too much to leave."

* * *

The old man's voice trailed off, his back creaking as he sat stiffly in the old wooden chair, the hustle and bustle of the markets a loud hubbub around him. The expectant faces of all the children gazed up at him; they were settled down onto the sand at his feet, shifting restlessly when they realised that his old, expressive voice had stopped telling the story. One girl reached out a small hand, tugging insistently at the hem of his tattered, filthy robe. "But what happened next? Where did Marik and the Thief King go?"

The man blinked down at her, his large eyes shining a deep, twinkling violet, lost in the folds and wrinkles of his tanned skin. "Who can say, child? They may have lived the rest of their days free under the sun, as they had always dreamed. They may have become honest tradesmen, filling their lives with righteousness and justice. Or, much more likely, they continued to steal their way through life, becoming two of the most notorious thieves this country has ever known. They were thieves to the bone, after all, much as I once was."

The children leaned closer at that, one eager boy calling out, "Were you a thief, too? Really?"

"...Once." The elderly man's voice took an a nostalgic tone, his eyes faraway as he looked over the children's heads and out into the desert. "In a previous lifetime."

A clamour of voices arose, but the elderly man held up a hand, rasping out a low chuckle. "One at a time, one at a time. I can't talk to you all at once."

The crowd quietened reluctantly, one boy's voice cutting through the others. "What about the Treasure Chamber? Is it still there?"

A chorus of "Ooohs!" flared up at that, one particularly brave girl announcing, "I bet we could go find it right now!"

There was a flurry of movement until the man interrupted them, his cracked voice loud as he spoke over the children. "No, now that's quite enough of that! We don't need anyone getting hurt whilst they go digging through the tunnels! The system is old now; it's collapsed. It's far too dangerous for young ones like yourselves to go there."

There were many disgruntled moans, but the the man merely chuckled. "Enough of that, thank you. Now, any more questions, before it gets too late?"

"Did you live underground, too? Like in the story?" The girl who had first spoken asked eagerly, her hold on the hem of his robe tightening. "When you were a thief, I mean?"

He looked down at her, blinking once, a twinkle returning to his eyes as he saw her excited expression. "Enough questions for today. Go on, run along with you now – your parents will be getting worried."

There was a chorus of moans from the group of young children, but the pld man shooed them away with the crook of his staff. "No, that's enough now! Go on, you all have homes to go to. I certainly don't need the leaders of this village coming after me, for keeping you all out so late. Go on, home with you!"

The children scattered reluctantly, many sending longing glances back towards the old man as they left. The elderly man sighed, leaning back in his wooden seat, his old joints aching in his body, his mind still locked onto his youth. So it was that he didn't notice the one boy who had remained by his side; at least, not until a tentative touch tapped him on the shoulder.

The man gave a start of surprise, turning his head to meet the clear amber gaze of a young boy.

They watched each other for a long moment, the boy shifting his weight slightly. Eventually, he worked up enough courage to ask his question. "What happened to the Items? Could we go and find them?"

There was a warning edge to the old man's voice now. "Oh, no, they're long gone. No one should seek them out again, lest more heartache and betrayal arise. They are buried far beneath the desert sands, all magic leaked out of them; just as it should be."

"So the spirits are free? They've moved on now?"

"Oh, yes. I'm almost certain of that."

"What about Bakura and Marik? The Thief King and his partner?" The boy shifted again, his gaze brightening. "Where are they now?"

"Oh, them?" The old man's violet eyes glistened with something very close to amusement. "They could be anywhere. Living out under the sun, together, as they always dreamed of doing. I haven't seen them in the longest time."

"You met them?!" The boy's tone turned incredulous, and the old man cursed his carelessness. Even after all this time, he couldn't keep his reactions under control.

"...Once. Long ago." The old man's eyes turned inward, almost forgetting the boy by his side. "I knew them once, yes. Very privileged I was, too."

"Sir?"

The elderly Egyptian turned his head, smile wide. "Yes, child?"

The boy shifted a little sheepishly. "Well, your eyes are purple, but your hair is white. Are you the Thief King?"

The man let out a wheezing laugh. "No, my boy, I am not. My white hair turning white is merely the after-affect of old age, I'm afraid."

"...Oh." The boy looked a little disappointed. "What colour was your hair before, then?"

"Blonde." The elderly man looked thoughtful for a moment before his face cracked into a wrinkly smile. "I was an irritating child."

"Oh. Ok." The boy looked at him, tilting his head. "Wait ... blonde hair and purple eyes?"

The man looked back at him, smile turning into a mischievous grin. "I was rather an irritating child, you know. Always poking my nose into other people's business. I drove my siblings up the wall."

The boy nodded slowly. "Siblings?"

"I think you can guess."

The boy stayed silent before a wide grin cracked across his face. "I'll be back tomorrow. Um, for another story."

"Who says I have another one?"

The boy looked downhearted, and the man laughed, ruffling his hair. "The one I told today was just a story I remember from my younger days, lad. Go on; make a story of your own now."

The boy ran off with a final long look, and the elderly man glanced down at his wrinkled, tanned hands, thinking back to the days when they were smooth, and he had tried so hard to filch something from the Thief King himself. He reached into his pocket and removed a chain, tattered and creased with age; on the end lay a small, golden ring. Despite the many years that had passed since it had been given to him, it still shone in the dwindling sunlight. The memory of the day it had been given to him still stood out clear as day in the old man's mind, and he remembered just how much it had meant. It remained the last link he had to his youth, spent in the tunnels underground.

Namu turned his head to the dying sun, allowing its last few rays to caress his face and imagining how his brother and the Thief King had spent their final days.

He smiled.

**That's the end! Eep, I pray that it's ok! And it's posted literally three minutes before midnight. :S Now, because I know you will all be wanting some more citronshipping, you should all go and read the fabulous citronshipping fanfic called 'Desert Tears', written by the marvellous FanGirl16! Go check it out, because she is a seriously awesome writer.**

**Thank you so much to all who made it to the end of this fic, and I hope the ending lived up to your expectations! XD - Jem**


End file.
